Who are you really?
by gaaralover1989
Summary: two lonely misunderstood teens find each other on the net...what will happen when they see each other face to face but not know who they are for real? Gaara & Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I would like to say that I am currently writing another story as well as this one. Also that sometimes I might write 'lol' sometimes so bear with me, also this is my story ok so where I put them to live is my choice lol sorry but I just thought it would be fun. I actually thought of this story by watching death note when they showed L's face lol. DEATH NOTE IS SO FREAKING AWESOME! Well now lol I hope you all enjoy this story please review it so I can know whether or not it's good! Suggestions are welcomed dear readers!**

**Who are you really?**

**Beginnings**

**RedTitan89- so why did you single me out in the chat room?**

_**Lonelysoul19- well because of all the people there, they way you 'typed' shall we say caught my interest…**_

**RedTitan89- I see…well seeing as I too had that feeling shall we become friends? I can only deduct from your 'name' that you are a lonely soul and you're looking for someone to talk to?**

_**Lonelysoul19- yes, all those who I talk to seem to think that I am not serious at all and well I just want someone to talk to me and not my image…so is it ok that we don't reveal our true identities to each other? That way we can really be ourselves?**_

**RedTitan89- as you wish, it is no problem with me seeing as I have no patience for those who just look at the outside of someone and won't take the time to get to know the person…so Lonelysoul19 what type of music do you like?**

_**Lonelysoul19- well I like all types of music, classical, hip-hop, rock. Linkin Park and P.O.D. are the best though hands down!**_

**RedTitan89- I'm liking you better and better…I happen to favor rock than any other genre of music. I like P.O.D, Linkin Park, Metallica, Straind, Saliva, Three days Grace and others…..my favorite colors are red and black…and yours?**

__

_**Lonelysoul19- lol yea me too, my favorite colors are burgundy and gold. They blend very nicely together…so what's your story?**_

**RedTitan89- well misunderstood genius….I have everything in the world you can say…but I have never felt so alone. It's like I'm at a party and everyone is around me yet I am completely ignored. The only time someone talks to me is either when they want something or to give me an award. So because of that I have long since stopped trying to get close to people. The minute they see me they evaluate me and decide what kind of person I am without talking to me. I found that speaking to someone online is better than speaking with someone in person. Sooooooooo yea that's pretty much it….what about you...**

_**Lonelysoul19- **_**well**_** my story is that people have labeled me something and now I have to live up to that image. I have friends but I don't think that they will be there for me if I were to show them my true self. I'm smart but that would mean losing all my friends, so when they ask me how I got such high scores I just laugh it off and say excuses. It's pathetic I know but their my friends you know?**_

**RedTitan89- ……yes but unlike you I stopped trying to be someone I am not for the sake of people liking me. If they can't or won't accept me the way I am then they are not worth it. But to each his own I suppose. If you want to do that than who am I to tell you otherwise? So anyways, where do you live?**

_**Lonelysoul19- you tell me first….**_

**RedTitan89- oks….I live in England……**

_**Lonelysoul19- Really? I used to live there for a time but then my family decided to move to Japan for business reasons. How is it over there? All I remember is that it used to rain a lot.**_

**RedTitan89- well it still rains almost every day, we have fog but denser in London, and in the summer it gets hot. How is it in Japan?**

_**Lonelysoul19- over here it's beautiful. The weather is sunny with breeze. It's a really good place to grow up.**_

"Oi! Mum says to get off the computer and come eat something!!" a blonde girl yelled into the room that was dark except for the light the computer screen was giving off.

Eyes that seemed to glow looked straight at the blonde and stared for a few seconds before nodding.

**RedTitan89- I see, well I have to go, my mum is demanding me to go eat something. I'll email you when I get the chance ok?**

_**Lonelysoul19- sure! I'll be waiting talk to you later red.**_

**RedTitan89- ok bye lonely. **

"Will you hurry up!!" came a yell from downstairs.

"Bloodly hell I'm coming! Can't you wait five minutes!"

"No I can't now hurry up!"

"Yea, yea." _I wonder what lonely soul is doing now?_

Halfway around the world a girl was turning off her computer. _I wonder who RedTitan89 really is. O well guesses I will never find out. Red really sounds like he is someone important? Does he go to high school? Is he a boy or a girl? Does he like someone? Well I will have to ask him tomorrow._ Suddenly something vibrated in her pocket. She reached into her phone and looked at the caller id.

"Sakura, what does she want? Hello?" putting the phone on speaker, knowing full well that Sakura loved to scream.

"HEY!! What are you doing?" a high pitched voiced yelled out.

Pale eyes closed in agony from hearing such a high pitch. It was torturing her eardrums hearing it. "Nothing I just turned off my computer, why?"

"Because! Sasuke is having a party! He told me to tell you to go! COME ON!! YOU CAN'T SAY NO TO SASUKE!!"

_Could she be any louder? Dear god I hope my ears don't suffer any long-term damage. _"Sakura I am kind of tired you will just have to tell him that I can't go."

"WHAT!! YOU'RE NOT GOING? EVEN WHEN SASUKE UCHIHA ASKED YOU TO GO?? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!!"

_Patience, have patience, _"Look Sakura the reason is because I just got my period and well I have cramps. And I just don't feel up to it…how about you go and party for me? Tell Sasuke that I'm so sorry but yea...ok?" _Sakura you are so easy to manipulate._

"O I'm sorry I should have known it was something like that…but don't worry I'll cheer Sasuke up!!"

_I bet you will anything to get him to notice you_. "Thank you I knew I could count on you."

"You know me ready to help! Well I got to call Sasuke ok bye!"

"Bye" _Managed to get out of that one but I don't even know if it was worth it. I bet tomorrow their all going to come up to me and ask me why didn't you go? You do know that Sakura was all up on Sasuke? Are you going to let that happen? Ush! I don't even like Sasuke like that! I wish I could talk to someone……o red I wish you could be here…_

"So what did she say?" a deep sensual voice asked.

"She said that she wasn't feeling good and didn't want to ruin the party. But she said that I should party for her and cheer you up for her not being here!" the pink hair girl nearly screamed with joy. She blushed when onyx colored eyes locked onto her emerald eyes. _Oh Sasuke I love you please forget about her and ne with me! _

"That is so like her. Always worrying about me, how sweet of her. Well if she said that I will do my best to make her happy. Let's go Sakura was it?" Sasuke asked

"Yes it's Sakura."

"Ok let's go, I really wish she would have came with me though."

Sakura clenched her hands and bowed her head and started walking to the dark blue Gt 500 mustang. _Sasuke I know you don't mean to hurt me, can't you see that I love you? Forget about her! She doesn't care about you like I do!_

The tall ebony eyed man smirked. _I know that must have hurt you Sakura. But really you have to get it thru your head that I don't like you. For now I'll keep letting you get your hopes up, it's just too much fun seeing you like this and even more fun to see how you pretend I didn't say anything hurtful. _With that he got in the car and drove away mentally smiling.

"So what do you on the computer? It's been almost four years since you started being so attached to that machine day and night. It's as if your life depended on getting on the computer!"

"Nothing mother I just talk to people is that so wrong? I ace all my classes so there is nothing to complain about?"

"I know but I just wish you would get out more, make friends."

He turned to look at his mother. She was beautiful. She had pale skin long dirty blonde hair, blue eyes that looked at him with worry in them. He sighed and thought to himself why his mother had to look at him like that. "Mother we both know that people only become my 'friend' just too been seen with someone important and to see if they can get something out of me. Why would I want a friend like that?" While saying that he walked into the kitchen and decided not to wait for the maid to make him breakfast. He grabbed a strawberry and popped it into his mouth while searching for the milk.

"But sweetie you must have a friend, I mean everyone needs a friend to talk to. Look at your sister and brother, they are always going out with their friends." She said while she followed his every movement.

"Yes I understand that mother and I do have a friend. It just happens that she lives in Japan and not here. But she is the first person that I can really talk to without wondering if they just want something from me. And my sister and brother are totally different from me. Their happy having friends that are just like them, spoiled."

His mother bowed her head and whispered, "We didn't mean to spoil you. We just wanted you all to be happy and not having to know the pain of not having something like your father and I did."

He looked at her and felt horrible for making his mother feel bad. She was the only one that paid attention to him and listened to him. His father always worked and when he came home all he wanted to do is relax. After his sister and brother got into their teens they no longer played with him and started hanging out with their friends. Only his mother had been there for him to play and listen to him. Even after so many other children came up to him to be friends with him he saw thru them knowing full well that their parents told them to become friends with him so that they can become friends with his father.

"I'm sorry mother you know I didn't mean it. You know I love you and will always be grateful for what you and dad did for us." He went to give his mother a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"I know my little rascal. I just get emotional sometimes when I see you, your all grown up. Gone are the days when you used to run to me and tell me to play hide and seek with you." she hug him with such strength that he couldn't breathe, "O I miss how cute you looked running around the house with just diapers on! My little angel!"

"Mom can't breathe!" he said. She let him go and he gasped for air. Everyone thought because his mom looked so small and fragile that she was weak. Little did they know that when his mother wanted to she could become scary. She was not weak at all. He remembered one day when his brother came home late and smelling like alcohol. She decided to wait up for him. When she smelled him her normal serene face turned into a mask of fury. It took me and my dad to get her off of him. He ended up with a black eye and a busted lip because he was being an ass to her. After that we all made sure not to get on her bad side.

"Sorry sweetie. Oh by the way your father called me and said that he had very important news for us. So please get off the computer early." She said while getting up from the chair.

"Can't he just tell you and you tell me later?" he said while finishing his cookie crispy.

"Well I could but he said that this impacted you more than anyone else. Also he said that the family has to be present." She said leaving him alone in the kitchen.

_Well must be important. We haven't had a family meeting since he told us that we were moving here to London._ _I wonder what it could be…._with that he started walking upstairs to shower and change for the day.

"So are you ready for school? You must be excited it's your last year!" a dark haired girl said while going thru her sister's dresser.

"Yes thrilled. Hanabi what are you looking for?" she asked looking at her younger sister making a mess on her dresser.

"I'm looking for eyeliner duh!" Hanabi said to her sister looking at her as if she were stupid.

Rolling her eyes she walked into her closet looking for what to wear. _I really don't want to go to the mall with Sakura. I already have clothes for school. _She walked in her closet and found her favorite jeans and a put on a black shirt and her black air maxes.

"So is Sasuke going to go to the mall with you and Sakura?" she said wiggling her eyebrows to her sister.

"No Sasuke went to the Bahamas for the summer. I think he comes back on Sunday." _Two whole months by myself, how relaxing not having to pretend that I'm interested in Sasuke. With him gone I could easily shake off everyone when I wanted to. _Just then her AOL mail did the 'You've got mail' sound.

"I bet it's that friend of yours, Red. Why do you still talk to him? I mean it's been like 3 years since you guys started talking and you haven't sent each other pictures of each other or said your true names. Why?" Hanabi asked while opening the email.

"First of all move away from my computer, second he is like my best friend. He knows exactly how I feel and how to make me feel better. He listens which is what my 'friends' over here don't do at all. And the reason why we don't is because we don't want all that stuff screwing up our friendship ok?" She said while sitting down in front of the computer to read the email. It didn't help that her sister was looming over her shoulder being nosy like always.

"Look he said hi to me! He knows me already! I still don't know why I can't give him my name" Hanabi said with a huge grin on her face.

She rolled her eyes and continued to read the email that went like this:

_**Hey lonely how's it going? Oh and hi H, how are you doing? How was your summer? Good I hope! Anyways I'm just letting you know that I'm not going to be online tonight. My mum just informed me that my father has called a family meeting tonight. She says that it's very important. Anyhow since today is Friday I hope you will not fall asleep early. If my dad finishes the family meeting early I could get on and talk to you about what he said. Anyway email me back! Bye H! Talk to you later lonely!**_

_** Love, Red**_

_I wonder what the family meeting is about. Last time there was a family meeting Red told me that they moved from Bath to London. _

"Well I hope everything is okay with Red! He is so nice! I just love what he sent me for my birthday! Tell him that I sent him a present! Well I'm going to my room to get ready!" Hanabi said walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" She said turning around to see her sister.

"I just decided to go to the mall with you and dear Sakura. If I don't you will probably die of boredom! Knock on my door when you're ready! Don't forget to tell Red!" She waved and made her way to her room.

Shaking her head she started to reply to Red.

_**Hey Red, H said hi back and she told me to tell you thank you for the earrings you gave her. Lol you should have seen her face. It lit up like a Christmas tree! She sent your present in the mail already. She also said you were nice which is a first for H. Well anyway I really don't want you to think that she only said that because of the ear rings. One of her last boyfriends got her a diamond necklace and she threw it back at him saying she couldn't be swayed or won by trinkets. She yelled at him saying that only weak and petty people do that. Lol anyways, I have nothing to do tonight so I'll be on. Right now I'm going to the mall with one of my **_

'_**friends'. Thankfully H knew that I would just die if left only with that person. She is the one I told you about remember? Using me to get to Mr. Tall dark and handsome? So yea email me back!**_

_** Love, Lonely**_

"And that's that." Just then her phone rang. She flipped it open without looking at the caller id and pressed it against her ear. "Yea?"

"HEY ARE YOU READY! I'M LIKE ON MY WAY TO YOUR HOUSE OK!" Sakura's voice screamed into her eardrum.

She closed her eyes and pulled the phone away from her. "Sakura must you be so loud? I swear I think you ruptured my ear drum!" she said tears gathering in her eyes and a ringing sound started in her ear.

"Hey is that Sakura I heard?" Hanabi walked into her sister's room.

She nodded and looked at her sister who was laughing. "Wow she must use a Bull Horn whenever she calls someone. HAHAHAHA" she laughed at her sister's pain expression. She took the phone away from her before she started to curse Sakura out.

"Hey Sakura lower the volume before you kill us all with your annoying voice.' Hanabi said with a smirk to the phone. Unlike her sister she had the phone very far away so as to not suffer from the same fate as she did.

"Oh it's you Hanabi, tell me do you just wake up and say 'hmmm today I'm going to act bitchier? You do know that that is the reason why you r not popular in school like your sister?" Sakura said callously.

Hanabi just laughed and replied, "Oh you poor soul you actually think I would waste my energy on you? Please! Anyways! Me and my sis are ready so hurry your saggy butt over here so we can go to the mall." She said while looking at her nails.

"Who invited you?" Sakura said

"My sister, surely you wouldn't say no to her?" Hanabi grinned evilly to the phone. Her sister just rolled her eyes at her sister and went to get her purse. Her sister sure can get kicks out of annoying Sakura.

"Well if she invited you than I guess it's ok." Sakura grumbled back. "Well I'm outside so hurry up."

"Yea yea." Hanabi hung up and threw her sister's phone back to her. "Let's go before your puppet gets mad. I swear she thinks kissing your ass will get her closer to Sasuke! What a sad delusional person."

"Yea whatever let's just go ok? I just remembered that I need eyeliner." She said walking out of her room and walking toward the stairway.

"What do you mean? You have eyeliner." Hanabi said following her sister down the stairs.

"Yea well you took my eyeliner, so I know I will never get it back without you using like half it so I'm just going to buy a new one. Dad we'll be back at 4 ok?" she said at the tall long haired man sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Ok oh since you're going out when you come back swing by the store and buy some milk were all out of it ok?" he said turning his head to look at his eldest daughter. _She looks just like her mom, but her eyes are filled with such sadness. _

"Ok dad" with that the two girls walked out of their two story house and into a pink PT cruiser.

_Well I wonder when the family meeting is going to commence. We are already ate dinner and dessert. The servants already cleaned up the table. What is he waiting for? _

As if his father had heard his thought he cleared his throat and stood up. He looked at each family member and said, "I'm sure that everyone is curious as to why I called a family meeting." Everyone nodded their heads so he could continue. "Well I have decided to expand the business, which should not be a surprise to anyone but we will have to move to a new country. As you know the main branch is here in London, but I have decided that the second branch will be in 

Japan. So I have to be there to oversee it. I have already assigned trust worthy people in charge of the London office. So what do you think?" he asked while looking straight at his youngest son.

He felt as if he couldn't breathe. _Japan? Where Lonelysoul19 lives! This is so exciting yet dreadful! If she figures out who I am she will surely not want to be seen with me! But then again the chances of us meeting are very small. And besides I'm thinking as if I have a choice in the matter. Father already made up his mind. He is just mentioning it to us so we won't be surprised when we see the servants bringing us our suitcases. _

"Well father what can I, we, say? It's clearly the best move for you right now so we will all gracefully follow you to our new home in Japan. When do we leave?" he asked looking straight into his father's eyes that were exactly the same color as his.

"We leave Saturday night; we should arrive there Sunday morning or afternoon the latest. Don't worry about a house I have already bought one and had it furnished. Of course when we get there we can change it to more our style. Also I have already enrolled you into a high school that is nearby it has a good reputation, any questions?"

Again nobody spoke, they just shook their heads. "Good, well carry on and be prepared for tomorrow." With that he walked out if the dining room and headed towards his room. His mother seeing that nobody was speaking went to follow her husband to their room.

"Well this isn't good at all leaving all my friends here. I have to call them/1 they will be so heartbroken!" with that his blonde haired sister walked out and was already dialing numbers while heading to her room upstairs.

"Well I'm off to the pub to have one last drink with me mates! Tell mum not to wait up little brother!" his brother walked out as well leaving him completely alone in the dining room.

_Japan? Do I really want to see her true face? Do I really want to know who she is?_

Meanwhile in a bedroom located on the second floor a girl waited by her computer willing her friend to email her about what happened at the family meeting. She was almost pulling out her 

hair when the 'You've got mail' alert rang out in the darkened room light a beacon of light in a dark lightless night.

She ran to the computer and opened the email that Red had sent to her.

_**Hey Lonely, sorry for sending you this email at such a time. Well today's family meeting was interesting. I have just learned from my father that we are to move to Japan. He is expanding his business and has decided for Japan to be his second branch office, with London being the main one. Since he needs to be over there getting everything in order he has set as he said trust worthy people in charge of the London office. We leave on Saturday night and arrive over there on Sunday morning or afternoon the latest. We already have a house over there and you know that I am going to have to go shopping so I can redify the room that will be mine. Also my father has already enrolled me into a school so I can finish my last year in high school. I really wish to see you but I am scared that once you see me you will reject me and once you who I am you will want to use me. I know that you would never but old fears are hard to break. Please don't take it personal! I really want to see my first true friend face to face! But I will leave that up to you. Well I am going to sleep tomorrow is going to be a hectic day, bloody fucking hell! I hate packing! Well talk to you later and hopefully in person! **_

_** Love, Red**_

_**P.S. - so has Mr. Tall dark and handsome come back yet? **_

_I can't believe it! Red is coming here to Japan! I really do want to see him but then I don't…..why he see me and think jeez she is just another superficial person? I'm not sure have to think about it….and I wonder in what school he will be in? Well the chances of him being in my school are slim to none….I wonder who he really is?_

With that thought she turned away from the computer and walked to her window and opened her doors. She then walked out on her balcony and just stared at the stars.

Unbeknownst by both of them they were both staring into the sky on their balconies thinking the same thing. WHO ARE YOU REALLY?

**Well yea! This has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written! 12 pages! Dang! Lol I didn't want short ones because it would take forever. But yea they know everything about each other except their names. Oh and yea I made Hanabi 16 so she is going to start as a freshmen in high school while red an lonely are going to be seniors. O and I made her nosy and like tough so she forced herself in lonely and reds friendship. But Lonely not wanting to give any info dubbed her H…yea I know very clever of me but o well! Deal with it! Please review!! Suggestions are welcomed and feedback is good to I need to know how the story is going! Ok? Love ya!!11**


	2. bloody packing

**Well yea! This has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written! 12 pages! Dang! Lol I didn't want short ones because it would take forever. But yea they know everything about each other except their names. Oh and yea I made Hanabi 16 so she is going to start as a freshmen in high school while red an lonely are going to be seniors. O and I made her nosy and like tough so she forced herself in lonely and reds friendship. But Lonely not wanting to give any info dubbed her H…yea I know very clever of me but o well! Deal with it! Please review!! Suggestions are welcomed and feedback is good to I need to know how the story is going! Ok? Love ya!!11**

**Who are you really?**

**Bloody Packing!**

**Author's note: I don't own Naruto or any other manga….tear tear…**

_Dear Red, I know you are busy packing and all that but I just wanted to say that I'm happy that your coming to Japan! But like you said, I'm scared that once you see me and know who I am you will reject me and say 'I was friends with her!?' its like I want to see you but I don't get me…….so what school are you going to? I think that we should keep our identities secret still…..yea? unless you want to really meet then I'm game…well I know that your busy packing and all and I can bet that your swearing like a sailor! Lol I remember that you hate packing with a passion! Well guess what? Mr. Tall and handsome is back! Ush so I have to go out to see him with the rest of the crew to listen to him brag! Pray for me! At least for entertainment I will see how Sakura disgraces herself for him yet again! Lol well I will await your email my dear Red! _

_ Love, Lonely_

"Young master ye better not be on that blasted computer! Ye better be packing before I cum up to box yer ears!" a thick London accent that only a true native of the London streets can do yelled upstairs.

"Don't worry Maud, I am just getting myself prepared to begin the process of packing my items." _Bloody hell! I bloody hate fucking packing! Why must I do this! Why the bloody devi-_

" Stop your swearing lad. Yer packing yer own luggage because ye don't like anyone touching ye stuff. Now deal with it or move out the way!" a homely round women said to him. She had curly puffy brown hair in a bun. Hey eyes which were smiling at him were an ice blue color. She was rubbing her hands on her apron as she started walking toward the center of the room.

"Maud I swear your not human. How did you know I was swearing?" he said looking at her.

"Because young master for one yer face was all frowned and yer were looking at that suitcase as if it were your mortal enemy yer were. And second you were mumbling it so I caught snatches of it" she replied with a crooked smile.

"I see……….." _Well! That was embarrassing swearing in front of Maud, the woman who changed my diaper one too many times….._

"MAUD!!" a piercing scream rang out causing them both to jump. It sounded like the person who screamed was being murdered.

"O dearie me, what does that child need?" Maud said tilting her head to the side

"No clue but you better hurry along before she starts throwing stuff. Don't worry about me I will pack.." _If it's the last thing I do…packing will not defeat me ! I will conquer you!!_

With that in mind he began stuffing his suitcase with all his clothes mindlessly throwing in shirts, pants, boxers, socks and whatever else his eye landed on. Then after he finished "packing" all his clothes he began packing his books, his game systems, and his favorite blanket. And then finally came the packing of his beloved computer. He gently took the charging cable and wound it up so it could fit in the small pocket of his lap top bag. He then lifted his lap top and with an almost surgical care put his lap top in the bag. When finish he simply placed it on top of his dresser and laid back on his bed.

_Finally! I am the victor of this battle! _A sly grin came on his face while mentally doing a victory dance he was so into his mental victory dance that he didn't see or hear his father pass by his room and witness the battle between his son and packing.

With a raised eyebrow he said to his son, "I swear I have seen the way you were handling your lap top when a man is seducing a woman."

His cheeks burned from embarrassment, "Dad…..I didn't hear you…."

A small chuckle emerged from the tall man. "Don't worry son, oh by the way guess what? My long time friend just emailed me saying that he too is moving to Japan with his family."

"That's great dad…" _Why do I care??_

"The funny thing is that he is moving to the same place we are and boarding the plane with us…..I have invited them so dinner so please son try to be a LITTLE bit social able to his son yes?" his father said with pleading eyes.

_Crap! Why must I do this? Bloody hell……_"I'll try my best…"

"That's all I ask…well they will be here in 2 hours so just relax I guess….see you at dinner." With that his tall father walked away to check on his other children's progress.

_Dam! I hope this dinner goes by fast._

"Hello! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!! What's yours!" a very loud voice yelled into the room.

"Naruto it is not nice to yell at someone, especially in their home. Apologize." A much older male voice rang out almost as loud.

"Oh! Sorry Mr. and Mrs.Sabaku." the younger voice said embarrassment laced throughout his words.

"There is no need for an apology Naruto. In fact it is nice to see that your are so interested in knowing our children." Mr. Sabaku said to Naruto.

_Naruto Uzumaki…your are one strange guy. _With that thought he began to look at Naruto. Blonde spiky hair, tan skin, three whisker marks adorned his face, and the bluest eyes that he has ever seen.

"Hey what are you staring at shorty." Naruto said to him

He widened his eyes, he stared at this blonde and couldn't believe what he heard. "What did you call me?"

"I called you shorty…what besides from being short your deaf too?" Naruto asked carelessly not noticing that the young male's eye twitch and his stare turned violent.

All everybody saw was a blur of red tackling Naruto. They saw a red head exchanging blows with a blonde head while cursing at each other.

"Never knew the little guy had it in him." a brown haired man said to his blonde sister.

"Yea I guess Kankuro, anyway this is lame mum me and Kankuro are going to the dining room ok?" the blonde said walking away with her brother.

"Ok Temari." Their mother said while looking at her youngest son playing with her friend's son.

"Oh look lily, their becoming friends already!" a tall red headed woman with the exact same blue eyes as her son said to a small dirty blonde woman.

"Yes Kushina I see, come Renji lets leave them so they can get to know each other."

"Doesn't it remind you Minato how we became friends?" a red headed man said to his friend

"Yes I remember it well, we were fighting over who was going to be the leader of that ally gang. Good times Renji, good times. Seems like our sons are getting along well."

With that the two tall men who resembled their sons so much left the two teenagers fighting alone.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are calling me short and deaf! Do you know who I am you idiotic fool!" one voice said

"Yea well I could care two flying shits about who you are SHORTY! The real question here is do you know who I am!! Did you hear me or do you need me to say it again you deaf bastard!" another voice yelled.

With that they kept rolling and fighting until they collided with the couch and tipped it over.

"Stop it you retard! We're going to mess up the house and you do not want to see my mum mad." The red head said.

"Yea your right my mum would kill me if I caused her friend any trouble." The blonde said looking at the red head. Then suddenly he smiled.

"What are you smiling at dumbass?" The red head said

"At your ugly looking face that's what! Lol c'mon lets go to your room." Naruto said walking out of the living room and towards the stairs that lead to the rooms.

"Hold on a minute who may I ask told you that I wanted you to go to my room? And before you talk about ugly look in the mirror asshole!" the red head said

"Yea whatever mate, look were friends now and that's what friends do shorty now lead the way." Naruto said looking over his shoulder with a goofy smile on his face.

"Dumbass follow me." He lead the blonde up the stairs, once on the second floor he walked toward the last door on the right and opened it, once inside he plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"So you gonna miss living here in London?" Naruto asked his new friend while getting on the king sized bed as well.

"Not really, I don't really have anyone here that I would miss." He said

"Oh…you don't have any friends?"

"No, the people here just want to gain my friendship in order to be connected to someone famous. The only true friend I have is a girl named Lonelysoul19 who lives in Japan, and I guess now you."

"Japan wow so are you going to meet her?"

"I don't think so I don't want her to know who I am and see that she only seeks me out for what I can give her and she doesn't to want either so I won't judge her."

"Wow sounds like you too have serious trust issues. But sounds interesting, all that mystery and crap! Hey what school are you going to anyway? I'm going to some Konoha high, heard that it's a 'respectable' school, just another way of saying that it's filled with that's town high class snobby kids."

"Well what do you know, I'm going there myself. And for once we think alike on something. Hopefully I get you in my classes so I won't be stuck with some whinny teens."

"Yea…….hey when did you get that kanji tattoo on your forehead? I'm assuming that your parents didn't like it?" Naruto asked looking over to see the tattoo on his friend's forehead.

He reached up to touch the tattoo he got when he sixteen and mad at the world. "Well I got it when I was sixteen. I was acting like a rebel back then. Sneaking out, causing me mum trouble and my father stress. I saw it and thought yea that defines me perfectly. Loving only myself." He said still staring at the ceiling. "I guess I was too mad at the world for making me so bloody different from everyone and I was tired of everyone rejecting me and using me." He said looking over to see his friends face.

"So wat made you change shorty?" Naruto asked him

"Dumbass….I changed when I saw my parents crying and hugging one of my old toys. She was sobbing hysterically into my dad's arms, all he could do was comfort her. But he never made a sound, he was crying but I guess he just didn't want to upset my mom further, and then he looked up and saw me. I saw so much hurt in his eyes." He said remembering that day when he came back from the streets all beat up and high. His father's face never looked so old, and his mother looked like a broken doll.

"That's rough shorty…" Naruto said using his now nickname for him.

He just sighed accepting his nickname. "Yea it was, seeing them like that I saw so stupid I was, I mean all that time I was acting out cuz I thought they didn't love me and shit but they do. I went to them and begged them to forgive me. They just hugged me and cried some more…." He chuckled, "Me mum hugged me so hard she ended up breaking two of my ribs, I was sent to the hospital but you know I'm glad she did. While there I was able to recover and think of how to 

make it up to them……I offered getting laser surgery to remove the tat, but me mum said that it looked 'cute' on me and to leave it…..strange she is…" he finished with a smile on his face.

"Lol wow so that's where you get your strength from shorty, your mum never would have thought she could break your ribs like that." Naruto said his eyes drooping

"Retard…… how did you get those scars?" He said

"These I got in a fight, guy had a knife and cut me, but that's the last thing he did before I seriously beat the crap out of him." Naruto said his eyes fully closing.

"Retard…" he said closing his eyes as sleep captured them both in her warm embrace.

"WAKE UP!! We're going to be late because of you two! Here we are all of us in the limo about to leave and then we notice that you two aren't there! Get moving!" Kushina's voice rang loudly in their ears.

"Mom I-"

"Mrs.-"

"Not another word march!" she cut them off. They both had to run at full speed with Naruto's mom hot on their heels.

After thirty minutes of hearing their mother's scold them they were finally at the airport. They boarded the plane and the two friends sat next to each other.

"What if you meet her and not even know it? I mean she can be anyone!" Naruto said

"Well we will have to just wait and see"

"I'm thirsty…." A slow sensual voice rang out.

"Really?! I'll get you drink! What kind do you want?"

"A coke." the voice responded

"Ok! I'll go get it now!" With that a very excited pink haired girl ran to her car so she can go to the store to buy her Sasuke a coke.

"Sasuke why do you play with her, you know she can never say no to you?" a female voice said to said male.

"Because my sweet it is entertaining to see how she drools over me. And also because she always ends up buying stuff for me and never makes me pay." He said with a smirk on his elegant pale skin.

"One of these days you're going to know how Sakura feels someone will steal your heart but that person will ignore you and not even know that you exist." The female voice said again

"Well that will never happen because Sasuke Uchiha always gets what he wants." With that he turned to face her and smiled. And because he saw a very familiar pink car come up, he walked closer to her and with a forefinger lifted her chin so she could look at him more properly. He smirked a little before lowering his head to kiss her on the lips.

_What the hell does he think he is doing?_

_I wonder how she will take this? What will she say now?_

_No! Sasuke! Why are you doing this!_

_Ok enough of this! _"Sasuke what are you doing?" she said moving away from him.

"What? Can't I kiss the most beautiful girl?" his voice sounded completely innocent but inside he was laughing at how Sakura was near tears with what he just did, apparently the other girl present noticed also and gave him a glare before turning away from him.

"Sakura are you okay?" she asked knowing full well how much it must have hurt Sakura to see what Sasuke just did.

Sakura felt her chest tighten with pain, she felt as if her world was going to shatter. She wanted so badly to just flee and cry, but she heard from Ino that Sasuke didn't like crying women. So she just blinked back her tears, buried her sadness and pain from seeing the love of her life kiss another, and put a smile on her face. "Of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be?"

_Why can't she see that Sasuke has absolutely no interest in me? Why can't she see that he is only playing with her as to ease his boredom? Sakura open your eyes! _"Ok then, whatever you say Sakura."

With a smile he looked into Sakura's emerald eyes and started to walk towards her. _Have to get her hopes back up if I'm to be entertained longer. _"Thank you Sakura, I swear I don't know what I would do without you by my side helping me." He leaned down to get his soda and in the process caressed her cheek and softly kissed the other. Then he walked away back to where he was.

_He kissed my cheek! Progress! He wouldn't have done that if he didn't have any feelings for me! YES!! _She looked at the girl standing next to her Sasuke and thought, _you might have won today but Sasuke will be mine!_

_O yes! This just keeps getting better and better, I knew doing that would work like a charm! _Sasuke thought while eyeing the pink haired girl.

_This is ridiculous! _"I just forgot! I have to go! See you two at school!" with that the dark haired girl walked to her black Camry.

_Yes! The enemy is retreating! She saw that Sasuke has affection for me and ran off! Now time for seduction! _She walked towards the pale skinned beauty and when near him looked up at him with lust filled eyes. When she spoke her voice was low and sensual. "Sasuke, do you want to come to my house? My parents are gone for the weekend…."

He looked down into her eyes. True that he had not had any since his trip to the Bahamas, and he was intending to call his favorite fuck to come over tonight, he just couldn't do that with the girl in front of him. She just didn't attract him in any levels. _Let's see how you handle this Sakura…._ "Thanks Sakura but no thanks, I have to meet someone." With that he walked away from the bench they had gathered at in the park and towards his GT 500.

Sakura just stood there, rejection and embarrassment made her face turn beet red. It took all her strength to walk towards her PT. Once inside she let a few tears come out. _No, no tears! He said that he had to meet someone! That's it he doesn't want anyone to think bad about him and that why he said no. _with that self made excuse she wiped the tear away and drove home.

She walked into her room and immediately turned on her computer. She then went to her bathroom to brush her teeth and change into her pj's.

"_**You've got mail"**_

She came running with one leg in her pj's and the other out. She rushed to open it to see what Red wrote to her.

**Hey Lonely just emailing you to tell you that I have arrived safe and sound. Guess what I made the most weirdest friend. We were being introduced by our fathers when he called me a shorty and deaf, I then tackled him and soon we were fighting. Afterwards we stopped and he proclaimed that we were friends. We went to my room and talked about how we felt about moving to Japan. O yea he is moving over here also. We then fell asleep and our families were halfway out the driveway until they noticed we were not there. We were yelled and chased out the house by, what do I call him? o yea we were then chased by Retards mom. Well I going to sleep, the time change is taking its toll. I start school tomorrow what joy!**

** Love, Red**

_So he is here….._A chill went thru her. For some reason this knowledge excited her. _Well wouldn't it be funny if he were to go to my school, Konoha High… _With that she finished dressing and went to sleep, for once excited to start school tomorrow.


	3. outcasts

**Author's note: I don't own Naruto and stuff, I write lol so deal. **

**Who are you Really?**

**The Outcasts**

"RISE AND SHINE!!" a very loud voice said into his ear.

_Dam him! _"What the bloody fuck are you doing! Do you want to destroy my eardrums! You retard!" he yelled at the blonde who was laughing at him.

"You should have seen your face! Lol!! You looked so scared! And I had to make sure you heard me o deaf one." Naruto said, "Besides you better hurry up or we will be late for school." He said

"Crap I forgot! Where is the school uniform! Why aren't you wearing a school uniform!" he said running to the bathroom.

"Probably cuz the school were going to doesn't have a uniform dumbass!" he said smiling

"Oh…..I knew that I was just testing you." he said walking into his closet to look for clothes. (The servants had already unpacked his clothes for him. yea he is super rich ok and so is Naruto)

"SUUUUUUURRRRRREEEEE!! But hey whatever, hurry up! We have to be in the headmistress's office by Eight thirty." Naruto said while looking in the closet.

"I'm almost done…and hey who let you in my room anyway…" he said zipping his pants.

"Maud."

"Oh, I have to speak to that woman letting retards in my room, hey retard what time is it?" he said walking out barefoot.

"Its eight fifteen dumbass."

"WHAT! Why didn't you say anything we only have fifteen minutes to get there! Where are my shoes! Help me you retard!"

"LOL! Wow look under the bed dumbass, and don't worry I'll get us there on time." Naruto said while looking at the red head putting in his shoes in record time.

"How may I ask?" he said grabbing Naruto and flying down the stairs.

"Motorcycle duh." Naruto said rolling his eyes. They were in front of the house and there was a orange and black sport motorcycle. He got on and motioned for the red head to do the same.

"You sure you know how to drive this?" he asked while getting on.

"Sure I do and I'll get us there in one piece, now hold on tight dumbass." With that Naruto sped down the driveway with the redhead holding on for dear life.

The headmistress looked at the three students before her. One was a pissed off red head throwing death glares at a blonde who was smiling like crazy, and a brunette with a twinge of red in her hair looking extremely bored.

"Ok listen up you brats. You are all going to the same class so yay for you! My name is Headmistress Tsunade. You better not cause any problems or you will regret it. Shizune will show you to your class, here are your schedules." She handed them their schedules, "Now get out of my office I got work."

They left and a pretty woman with short black hair escorted them to their class. There she told them to wait until the teacher called them inside. She wished them luck and left.

"Hey what's your name?" Naruto asked the girl

"Victoria and you?" said girl asked

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this short fella is-"

"I'm not short you retard! I'm only two inches shorter than you but that doesn't mean I'm short!"

"Yea yea yea whatever shorty." Naruto said with a smirk.

"You two are funny, I like you we are now friends." She said with a smile.

They sat there for ten minutes just getting to know each and found that they their fathers knew each other thru business, that they know how to speak Spanish and English, like tacos, and that they shared the same view points and tempers.

Then the door was opened and a man with a scar across his face smiled and motioned them to come inside.

"All right class we have three new students today." The whole class straightened in their chairs when they heard this. "Please introduce yourselves, ladies first." The teacher said.

The lady was of medium height, with long curly brown red hair. She wore low rise ripped jeans that had a chain on the side with a tight black shirt with skull designs on the front. She had a spiky collar around her neck and black sandals on. Her finger and toes were painted black. She had a long gold necklace with a cross on it and gold ear rings.

"Oh me first yay the joy," She said sarcastically, she then turned to look at the class. While looking around the class she noticed a very proper looking guy sitting in the front staring at her with pale white eyes.

"The name is Victoria Duarte, I'm only here cuz my parents made me." she said while staring back at the prep guy, she then looked at the teacher when the guy looked away.

"Could you please tell us some more, like where you moved from and hobbies?" the teacher said politely.

With a sigh she rolled her hazel eyes and continued, "I moved here from Mexico, my father has business here so that's why I speak Japanese I also speak Spanish and English, hobbies, I like a lot of stuff can't really choose a specific one, I like rock and classical music and my favorite color is red. There that good enough?" she asked when the teacher nodded she turned to the blonde so he can go next.

The blonde was tall, wearing blue jeans and a red shirt. He had black and red airmaxes on. He had the bluest eyes anyone in the class ever saw and had three whisker like scars on his cheeks. "Hey my name is Naruto Uzumaki, like my friend Victoria, I speak Japanese, Spanish and English cuz of my father's business and also cuz he has family here."

_Why is that chicken butt hair styled guy staring at me? Creepy._ He ignored the Uchiha's gaze and settled on resting his eyes on the sleeping form of some guy. "I come from England and I like Ramen, favorite color is orange, and I like whatever type of music." He said with a brilliant smile.

The last of the three was tall, taller than Victoria but only a bit shorter than Naruto. He was wearing black baggy pants, a black shirt, and black converses. The only color on him was his blood red hair, his red kanji tattoo on his forehead, and eyes that were a combination of blue and green which were surrounded by black eyeliner. The whole look got people's attention because his skin was so pale like a porcelain doll.

"My name is Gaara Sabaku, like my friend Victoria and Naruto I speak Japanese, Spanish and English due to my father's work, I come from England like Naruto, my favorite color is black and red, and I like reading, also rock music like Victoria." When he finished he looked at the teacher to see if was satisfied with that.

"Good thank you for telling us who you are, my name is Iruka. Please go take a seat at the empty table reserved for you at the back of the class." Iruka said to them.

They nodded and made their way to the back of the class. They all felt curios eyes on them and each thought the same thing, _This is going to be a long day._

At another table a dark haired girl was frozen and could not take her eyes off the two boys that walked to the back of the class. _O god which one is red?_

"Hinata, you okay?" her friend Ino asked.

"Yea I'm fine just spaced out a bit." She replied to her friend

"So what do you think about the new students?" Ino asked

"Their ok I guess." With that Hinata turned to look at the teacher.

"Ok class finish these questions, once your finished you may talk to your friends, but don't get too loud. O and hand in your work." With that Iruka went to sit at his chair.

The questions were easy and soon everyone was done.

"So what do you think so far Victoria?" Naruto asked

"Call me Tory, and I don't know too early to tell but I got the feeling that a whole bunch of drama is going to be happening. Hey Gaara I like your tat it's so cute!" She said looking at her new friends.

He looked over at her with an eyebrow raised, _I guess it's cute to all girls_. "Thanks Tory, well thankfully we get a table for ourselves." Gaara said while seeing that some of the students were walking towards them.

"Yea looks like the crowd is coming, I swear it's as if we are at a zoo and were being looked at like animals." Naruto said with a frown.

"Yea I know the feeling, here they come." Tory managed to say before the group reached them.

The group consisted of five people. The first was a guy that had messy brown hair and two red upside down triangles tattooed on his cheeks he had a small white dog on top of his head. His teeth looked like canine teeth, the second, a chubby sandy brown haired kid that had tattoos on his cheeks as well. He was eating chips. The third one was practically jumping up and down. He had a weird bowl shaped haircut and huge black eyes; he was in a horrible green jumpsuit. The fourth's face was almost entirely covered. His jacket's collar went up to his mouth and he had small black sunglasses on. He had brown spiky hair.

The guy with the dog spoke first, "I'm Kiba and this furry guy is Akamaro, the guy eating chips is Chouji, the hyper active dude is Rock Lee, and yes he is always like that, this silent guy is Shino."

The three of them said together, "Hey"

"HELLO YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! Oh isn't it wonderful to see new faces here! For you three to come to this school and already be friends is what youth is all about." Rock Lee yelled while jumping around.

Tory looked at Naruto and Gaara and silently communicated to them, _This guy is on something._ They all smiled at that and Tory said, "Yea wonderful right? Lee you said your name is?"

"Yes my youthful flower my name is Lee." He said smiling like crazy

"Lol I like you, you're my friend you can call me Tory." She said with a smile, both Naruto and Gaara nodding with meaning that they two will be friends with Lee.

"That's such a pretty name. Tory word of advice, Lee is not exactly someone you want to be seen with, he damper your chances at being popular. As a matter of fact none of these loser's are good for you. You should ditch all of them including the two guys sitting with you and come with me." A pink haired girl said walking up to where they sat.

At that the group and the three friends looked at the pink haired girl and glared.

"I don't seem to remember giving you permission to call me that. Only my friends call me Tory and you're not in that category. Matter of fact you're in the piece of shit category." Victoria said her hazel eyes changing into a deep green color.

"Yea who the fuck are you to say something like that about Lee and us for that matter?" Naruto added

The whole class was silent to see what she would say.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU NEWBIES! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM! YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE OR ELSE!" the pink haired girl yelled them.

"Obviously you're someone who thinks she is the shit but you're not. And we don't know who you are which pretty much means that you're not important. And also or else what? What are you going to do? I'm not scared of some pathetic piece of shit like you, and I speak to you like I want, only way you can change it is if you make me…" Tory answered while getting up and walking towards her.

Sakura stepped back a few steps when she saw Victoria walking towards her. "MY NAME IS SAKURA HARUNO; GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BITCH!"

"What did you call me" Victoria asked her eyes wide.

"I said-" she didn't get to finish before Victoria grabbed her by the neck and lifted her. She was about to punch her when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Put her down Tory." Gaara said, Tory looked torn but in the end she let go of Sakura looking at her with hate.

"You better walk away now pink haired freak before Tory decides not to control herself." Gaara added with a glare.

"You will regret this you bitch, and you I didn't need your help you emo freak!" she yelled

Both Tory and Gaara looked like they were going to kill. Sakura must have noticed because she hid behind a tall guy with black spiky hair and pale skin.

Before Tory and Gaara could go in for the kill they were stopped by Naruto.

"Guys chill." He then looked at the pale guy that had been staring at him earlier, "Hey you move so I can say something to that thing behind you." the pale guy smirked and moved away leaving Sakura exposed.

"SASUKE! Why did you move!!" she cried

"This is your problem, if you couldn't handle it then you should have never have started anything." With that Sasuke moved to the sidelines to watch what the golden beauty would say. _Interesting….._ He thought with a smirk.

"Sakura is it; look besides from being abnormally stupid, you have the most annoying voice in the world. It's like nails on a chalkboard. Obviously you don't know who WE are and what we are capable of, next time I hear you say anything about my friends I won't be there to stop them, in fact I might be the one punishing you." he smiled, and then suddenly his bright face turned dark and evil. "If I ever hear you talking shit bout my friends you will regret it with every fiber in your despicable body. Like I said you don't know us and don't know what we are capable of."

Many of the students moved away from Naruto. He looked so dangerous, his blue eyes were dark almost black from such anger and had his fists clenched as if at any moment he were to punch.

Sasuke looked at the blonde with wide eyes. _He is magnificent, he went from a beautiful soft man to a erotic tough man. Interesting indeed! _Then Sasuke's onyx eyes gleamed with mischief. _I will make you mine and there is nothing that can stop me._

Gaara and Victoria looked at each other and went towards their friend. "Naruto were ok thanks." Both Victoria and Gaara said. They both pulled him back and both turned to look at Sakura.

"Just to let you know, of the three of us-" Victoria began, "Naruto is the one with an extremely violent temper, you do not want him to get mad." Gaara ended with that the bell rang and the trio with Lee and the group left the stunned class and teacher for second period. Yup today was turning out to be a long day.

As they made their way to their second class which to their great pleasure they all had, Gym with some teacher named Gai, they talked to Lee mostly since the rest were busy either eating, playing with Akamaru, or just being silent.

"Lee why did you let that pink bitch talk to you that way?" Tory asked

"Yea why did you and why didn't anyone say anything to her?" Naruto asked to the group.

"Yes and by the way she was speaking she must be someone in the 'Popular' group." Gaara said making quote signs with his fingers.

"Well my youthful friends the thing is that she is part of the popular group. But she isn't all that important. They guy that she hid behind is Sasuke Uchiha. Now he is like the king of this school. All the girls and some guys are in love with him and he sometimes hangs out with Sakura. That is why no one comes to my defense when she says something; they do it so they can be friends with Sasuke. And I let her because I really don't care what she says, it doesn't bother me." Lee said smiling the entire time. "But it was such a youthful act to see you three come to my defense! Oh Gai-sensi will be so happy!"

"Well it bothers us, no one should be talked that way and it's such a shame that people won't say anything to just be chummies with that Sasuke guy. I don't see why he is such a big deal he isn't even that cute." Tory said getting mad all over again, her hazel eyes turning green.

"I agree with you Tory but calm down, your eyes are turning green. And you all why didn't you defend Lee?" Gaara said to the group.

"Yes they do! You see my youthful friends the group and Shikamaru and I make up the outcast group. We care not for the popular people and just be ourselves." He said while giving them a thumbs up sign that made a ding sound. The rest of group just nodded.

The three just stared at Lee and seriously thought he was on something. They started talking about other things while walking outside to the track to meet their teacher.

While walking, Gaara noticed a girl with long black hair that had a hint of blue in it. He could tell she was one of the popular people for she had a small crowd around her. She was smiling and turned and looked at him.

Their eyes connected and Gaara felt the wind leave his lungs. _She is beautiful._

_His eyes are so beautiful. _Hinata thought when she looked at Gaara. Because someone was pulling her hand she turned away and started walking to her math class.

"Hey Lee who is that girl with the long black hair." Gaara asked looking her retreating form.

Lee looked surprised for a moment then smiled. "That my short friend is Hinata Hyuga. She is like the queen of the school, but she isn't with Sasuke, their relationship is weird. It's like their together but not together." Lee said while looking up and scratching his chin.

"Oh weird indeed……"Gaara said still staring at her. Then he remembered what Lee had said to him.

"LEE!" he said before tackling him "How dare you call me short! I'm not short! I'm taller than you! You bloody fool on crack!" he said while Naruto was pulling him off a stunned Lee.

"Guys chill only one way to find out who is taller." Tory said. With that she put Gaara and Lee to stand back to back to determine who was taller.

The whole group stepped back to inspect who was taller.

"LOL!! You are short! Look at that! Lee high five me!" Naruto said running to Lee with his hand up.

He never got to get his high five because Gaara punched the blonde in his face. "Naruto I swear if you keep calling me shorty I will beat the crap out of you." Gaara looked at Naruto with a glare so cold that it made Naruto shut up for a second. But only for a second.

"C'mon Gaara Lee is taller than you by like two inches which means he is my height. But ok shorty whatever you say." With that the group went to gym and the rest of the day passed by fast.

Gaara has first, being English, and second, Gym, and lunch with the 'outcast group'. He then had math with that Sakura and some prep boy with the same eyes as Hinata, named Neji and Shikamaru who was the final member of the Outcast group. Then he had Science last with Sasuke, Naruto, Tory, Neji and Shino.

After class the three musketeers, a name Tory thought of with Naruto cheering her on, walked to the parking lot with Shino, once there they met up with the rest of the Outcast group.

"So what are you guys doing later?" Tory asked leaning against her big black V8 charged F-150.

"Nothing much we just kinda chill after school at one of our houses…..Chouji usually ends up making the food, Shikamaru lays down to sleep, Lee plays with Akamaru, and me and Shino play games." Kiba said while giving some dog treats to his dog.

"Wow how boring." Naruto said sitting atop his motorcycle. That earned him an elbow jab from Gaara. "Ow what was that for shorty!" he said waving a fist to Gaara.

"You don't say things like that your retard!" he said looking at him with a smirk and elbowed him again.

"This is such a drag, we don't really care what you say I mean were friends now right? Friends say the truth and only the truth to each other. Wow that took a lot of energy out of me." The pointy haired guy said leaning on Shino.

"See shorty they don't mind! And hey Gaara's nickname is shorty don't hesitate to call him that! matter of fact we all will get nicknames since were now officially the Outcast group.!" Naruto said smiling brightly to the group.

"Fine then your name is retard…" Gaara said smiling into Naruto's face.

"Yea yea whatever SHORTY, lol ok Kiba your nickname is dogbreath!" Naruto said pointing at Kiba.

"What!! You retard!!" Kiba said looking outraged.

"See its perfect!" Gaara said laughing

Naruto just stared at the red head thinking of revenge.

"Ok my turn!" Kiba said pointing at himself. "Shikamaru your nickname is sloth."

Shikamaru just looked at him and sighed, "Troublesome, Shino yours is silent." He managed to say.

Shino just raised his eyebrow but said nothing staying true to his nickname.

"TORY!! Your nickname is Helen of Troy!!" Lee said jumping up and down in front of an amused Tory.

"What gave you that idea Lee?" she asked the hyper active guy in front of her.

"Because my youthful flower, you are beautiful and you compel men to look at you but you are dangerous and smart leading men into their downfall, just like Helen of Troy!!" Lee said smiling at her.

"Beautiful you say? And dangerous? Helen of Troy…." She said testing it out. "I like it! Now what will your nickname be?" she pondered aloud touching her chin.

The group looked at her waiting to hear what she would come up with that suited the energetic Lee.

"I know!! Your nickname is….Crack fiend!" she exclaimed proudly.

"WHAT!!" the whole group yelled except Lee who was smiling at her.

"Why did you call me that Helen of Troy?" Lee said looking at her curiously.

"YEA WHY DID YOU!" the group yelled again.

"Because he is always moving around and jumping, I saw a guy acting like that too but he was on crack all the time, so you see that's where I got it from." She said to Lee.

"I see….well at least it isn't like Shorty's or Retard's..." Lee said

Gaara and Naruto couldn't believe their ears. It was the most ridiculous thing they have ever heard. They ended up laughing till their stomach hurt.

"Ok anyways why not go to my house?" Naruto said "I got a pool there and we can order Pizza and go rent some dvd's?" He asked the group.

"Yea sounds like fun ok where do you live?" Kiba asked. Naruto gave him the address and then the group started to walk to their respective cars.

Kiba went towards a black lighting truck, Shino to his dark green charger, Shikamaru to a sleek looking gun metal colored BMW, and Lee was walking out of the parking lot.

"Hey crack Fiend you don't got a car?" Tory yelled getting into her massive F-150.

"I do Helen of Troy but I decided to walk to school seemed like a good idea at the time….." Lee said at the front of the gate.

"C'mon Crack Fiend I'll give you a ride where you live?" Lee walked towards the truck and told her. "Hey that's like what two block away from my house, I'll drop you off and then when you're ready just call me and follow to Retard's house cool?" She said putting on her seat belt and turning on her truck.

It roared to life, like a lion claiming his territory. _Oh God I love this truck!_ She thought.

"This truck is a real piece of work." Lee said putting his seat belt on and taking out his sidekick.

"Yea I know wonderful isn't it, here dial your number and save my number and then save your number on my phone." She said tossing her black razor to him.

After Lee saved the numbers she drove out the parking lot stopping suddenly at the gate when a white corvette with the top down decided that he wanted to get out first.

_It's that preppy boy from English what the hell is he doing! If I hadn't noticed him I would have crushed his little toy of a car._ She thought her eyes turning green from anger. She stuck her head out the window and began to scream at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU BLIND! I could have killed you, you imbecile! I mean it's kind of hard to miss a big black truck and whose engine could be heard from far away!" she yelled at him

Neji just looked up at her and stared. He stayed staring at her for a long time. Seeing that he was staring she stared right back, _no way I'm going to lose a staring match with this prep boy._

"HEY!! HELEN OF TROY WHAT ARE YOU AND THAT NEJI GUY DOING HAVING A STARING MATCH AT THE GATE!! WE WANT TO LEAVE!! OR YOU FORGOT THE LITTLE PARTY THING AT MY HOUSE!!" Naruto yelled at her with Gaara covering his ears from Naruto's loud yell.

At that Neji blinked and said, "So sorry my mind was wondering off." He said looking at Tory again noticing that Lee was with her.

Tory smiled at him. "Well must have been something for you not to notice me prep boy. But like my friend Retard over there said I got a party to go to, so go ahead I'll let you go first since I almost ran you over and I beat you at our little staring contest." She said to him.

He nodded and drove away, _Helen of Troy? _Neji thought as he made his way home.

_He is kinda cute when you look at him closely. O well he isn't even my type, too proper looking. _She thought as she drove through the gate.

Then suddenly she heard Gaara's voice yelling curses at Naruto in English cuz he was going so fast and sped right past her and Neji's car. _Those two are one of kind_ she thought as she and Lee started to talk about stuff on the way home.


	4. Blockbluster fight

**Who are you really?**

**Blockbuster Fight**

**Author's Note I don't own Naruto or any other manga sob! Anyway sorry for the wait but I went to Guatemala with my godmother cuz that's where she is from lol anywho on with the story my dearies! REVIEW DANG IT! **

"Cannon ball!" a loud male voice screamed.

"That was so full of youthfulness Dogbreath!!" a bouncing green trunks clad Lee yelled.

"Hey Crack Fiend you should go and join Dogbreath and share the youthfulness and so on…." Tory said lowering her black sunglasses to look at the hyperactive Lee.

"YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT HELEN OF TROY!" with that Lee took off running from where he was standing next to Tory to jump in the pool with Kiba.

_He has got to be on something!_, she thought as she lay on a lounge chair taking in the sun. As she was lying there, she didn't take notice that a certain blonde was whispering suspiciously to a red head while throwing glances in her direction.

"C'mon Gaara!!" the blonde loudly whispered to his best friend.

"No Retard! She will kill us!" Gaara said while poking Naruto's chest.

"You know you want to! And it would be so worth it! Pretty Please!" Naruto said making puppy eyes and pouting.

_Dam! Not the puppy eyes! _Gaara thought slapping his forehead while sighing in agreement.

Naruto immediately brightened and gave his best friend a huge smile. _No one ever says no to the puppy eyes! _He thought. "Yes! Mission get Tory wet while sunbathing is a GO! Now to find the perfect weapon." He said while Gaara just rolled his eyes to the sky. Blue eyes scanned his backyard, he saw Shikamaru in a gray trunks sleeping on a lounge chair, Shino sitting on the grass looking at a lady bug while sporting a murky green trunks, Kiba and Lee having a 

swimming contest in his pool, and then finally three feet away from the back door was the bucket. It was big, round and purple. It was the most beautiful sight that the blonde ever saw. He rubbed his hands together giving off an evil laugh while Gaara just shook his head at his friend's weird nature.

Naruto then tiptoed over to it while Gaara was lookout to see if Tory got up or noticed them. Then Naruto silently made his way to the edge of the pool and scooped up water. Luckily Kiba and Lee were in a fierce competition so they didn't notice (Naruto's pool is huge by the way). Then when Gaara gave the thumbs up they both made their way to where their prey was.

_O man this is going to be so great!_

_Why did I let myself be convinced by those dam puppy eyes! _

They both thought as they made their way closer to their prey. Then they were upon on her and they both grabbed the handle and poured the cold water on her unsuspecting body. They both laughed out loud from her reaction.

"ARGH!! WHAT THE FUCK!!" Tory yelled flinching from the cold water hitting her warm skin. Her whole tan body was wet; she looked up and threw glares at them.

They stopped laughing and Gaara blushed while Naruto looked like he was going to shit bricks. Tory stood before them her long curly hair wet, sticking to her well formed figure. She had on a two piece black bathing suit. The top part was a halter type that held up firm breasts, her gold necklace lying in between the crease that the two breasts made. She had a small waist that lead to round hips giving her an hourglass figure. Her bottom bathing suit was underwear type with metal circles surrounding and holding onto her hip. They were water dews on her body and she had taken off her glasses showing her green eyes.

_O man she looks so hot and scary right on! She has a kick ass body! And is that a tattoo I see? _Gaara thought blushing at his erotic looking friend when she quickly turned around in a circle to shake off the water.

_O crap she is really mad! Why the hell is Gaara blushing? Hey! Tory has a tattoo!! _Naruto thought as he tried smiling at Tory.

"You guys are so going to pay!" Tory said noticing that while Gaara was blushing at the sight of her, Naruto was busy trying to calm her down. _Interesting…yes that's what I'll do_ she thought mentally smiling. She made her way first to Gaara. She walked sensually towards him making her eyes look like lover eyes while curling a piece of her hair on her finger.

Gaara swallowed hard, his blush became redder by the second. _Crap what do I do? I never had a girl act like Tory is I don't know how to act! Dang she looks so hot! Fuck fuck fuck! What's with me I'm not some innocent guy I mean I have been with girls but I have never had a girl walk towards me like THAT!_

_Perfect! _Tory thought as she closed in on him. She then placed her cold hands on his warm stomach and slowly raised them towards his chest. She felt him shiver and smiled, she then hooked her hands together at the back of his neck and pushed her body closer to his until they were touching everywhere. She pushed herself up on her tiptoes, which caused her body to move against him making Gaara hiss. She then went to his ear and licked it; she felt him shiver and could feel him growing hard. She kept pushing him slightly until they were on the edge of the pool. _Time to go for the kill_ she thought as she kissed his jaw until she placed her lips against his. She then said while her lips where still against his, "Gaara seems like you need a cold shower." With that she kissed him and pushed him back. She smiled as she saw Gaara's stunned face until it was hidden under water. He then popped out gasping for air. She then turned to get Naruto back. He was still there rooted on the spot. _Now for you blondie._

"Crap!! Tory the water is cold!! Why the bloody fucking hell would you do that to me!" Gaara yelled shaking and then he saw her Tattoo that was on her back. _That is pretty cool. _

"Tory we can talk this out can't we?" Naruto said while backing away from her. He then stopped as he saw her go into his house. _I knew it that tattoo is cool._ He thought then suddenly he saw Tory come back out her arms full of his beloved Ramen cups. He eyes widened in horror. "Tory what are you doing!" He yelled as he went after her.

Making her way to the trash can she looked over her shoulder and smiled. "What does it look like I'm doing Retard? I'm throwing away your Ramen. Seeing as a hot wet girl in a bikini doesn't faze you I thought to myself, what would hurt my blonde possibly gay friend? Then it came at me Ramen!" she said smiling smugly at him.

_Crap! She really is like Helen of Troy first using her looks to get revenge on Gaara then using her intelligence to deduct that she can't use her looks on me so she calmly and quickly found an effective way to get revenge on me! Blast it all to bloody hell! _Naruto thought while trying to get his Ramen back from Tory's evil grasp.

"I'm stronger than I look blondie." And to prove what she said she wrenched her arm free from Naruto who was trying to get Ramen and threw them in the trash.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Naruto yelled while falling on his knees with his tan muscular arms in the air.

Chuckling Tory pulled Naruto up and said, "Get over it Retard" Tory said while looking at Naruto's back with interest.

Naruto looked at her tattoo while she sighed. "I didn't know you had a tattoo also…" she said looking at him looking at her tattoo. It was a heart located a little below where the two shoulder blades faced each other on her spine, in the heart were two initials, a D and B in Old English, then two great wings spreading out on either side of the heart to come together in the front looking as if they were guarding the heart. "Whose initials are those?" he asked

"Duarte and Bustamante, my mom and dad's family names." She said while looking at his tattoo, "So you're really proud of your name also then Retard..." she chuckled as she said it. His tattoo was his last name, UZUMAKI, in all Old English letters going vertically down his back.

He smiled and said, "Sure do, I mean we Uzumaki's know hardship and know how to triumph thru it all!" he then looked around the group and noticed that they were coming towards them. "Hey you guys want to order the pizza now then go to blockbuster to rent some dvds while the pizza gets here?"

"Yea I want a pepperoni and sausage pizza extra cheese!" Tory said.

"I want everything on the pizza." Gaara said while drying himself off.

"YES! I WANT EVRYTHING ON MY PIZZA AS WELL RETARD!!" Lee said running around Naruto.

"I want a meat lover's pizza two so Akamaro can eat also." Kiba said while petting his dog.

"What? I'm not going to order a pizza for a dog when I can have my butler go and buy some pedigree food for him. Besides that is healthier for him. Ok Silent and Sloth what pizza do you want?" Naruto said looking at the two who have not said anything.

"So troublesome….what Helen of Troy is getting." Shikamaru managed to say with a great sigh

Shino just nodded.

Looking puzzled Naruto just looked at Shino and said "Ooook I'm guessing you agree with Sloth over there so cool, Jeeves!! OH JEEVES!!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly out of nowhere a man that looked about fifty years old in a butler suit came to stand right next to Naruto.

"Yes young Master you yelled?" He said in British tones.

Everyone jumped at seeing an old man come stand right next to the blonde without them noticing. Naruto just smiled and patted Jeeves on the back.

"Jeeves my good man! I see you're still sharp as ever! Ok listen ol' mate I need to order three large pepperoni and sausage pizzas with extra cheese, two large pizzas with everything on it, and some pedigree food for the dog." Naruto rallied off speaking also in English with a British accent, (duh I mean he did come from England) why searching for his shirt.

"Very well sir, anything else?" Jeeves replied with eyes closed.

"No that's it…wait a sec Jeeves do you know where my shirt is?" Naruto asked while ducking under the lounge chair to see if it was there.

"Sir your shirt is by the trash can. It got there while Lady Victoria was seeking revenge for dumping water on her." Jeeves replied still standing with eyes closed while the group, except Naruto who banged his head on the lounge chair, was staring at the butler in awe.

"Thank you Jeeves, carry on No wait Jeeves why in the bloody hell did you let Tory get my Ramen." Naruto said while still on the floor with hand rubbing his head.

"Well sir I was informed that she had come into the kitchen and was gathering all of the Ramen the staff didn't want to interfere for she had a very determined look in her eye to her revenge. I thought it prudent not to intrude." Jeeves said opening his eyes for once to reveal clear green eyes.

"Well I see…Well just make sure to stock up again wasn't your fault mate. Carry on Jeeves!" As soon as he finished saying that Jeeves disappeared from sight as the rest of the group was looking at the blonde rubbing his head.

"Dude your butler is like superman! He's faster than a speeding bullet! Did you even see when he arrived and when he left? And how did he know where the shirt was there he wasn't even here and that I was in the kitchen getting the Ramen?" Tory said to Naruto as she put on her black tank top and black shorts and sandals.

"Yes that was pretty impressive, but my Maud can keep up." Gaara said reaching for his black t-shirt to go over his red shorts.

"Yea Akamaro didn't even sense him till he was here." Kiba said still staring at the spot where Jeeves magically appeared before them.

Lee who was still amazed at the speed of Jeeves just nodded. Shino just raised his eyebrows and Shikamaru just yawned.

Naruto seeing as the shirt was soiled stood and just merely shrugged. "Well he is a British butler, and after years of trying to avoid my pranks his skill grew. I sometimes get him though but yea and Jeeves just knows things…Ok so what truck, car are we going in? cuz my bike can't hold us all?" Naruto questioned the group.

"Well my car is at home so yea…." Gaara said looking at the group.

Shino just looked at them and shook his head and proceeded to put on his beige shirt.

"My lightening is only a two door no way were going to fit in it." Kiba said deciding to go shirtless like Naruto, that and he dropped his shirt in the pool.

"Troublesome, BMW..." Shikamaru managed to say while remaining shirtless because he was too tired to put it on.

"Well my youthful friends my car is a Lamborghini, I am sorry but it can't hold us all." Lee said with a sad expression slowly putting on a green shirt.

"Hey Crack fiend no sweat we'll just use my baby. It's big enough for like ten people." Tory smiled.

"Ok then let's go….by the way Gaara what kind of car do you have?" Naruto asked his redheaded friend.

"I have a black Lamborghini with a red outline on the car doors and grill with red rims." Gaara said with a smug smile.

"OH MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND WHO IS SHORT! WE HAVE THE SAME CAR!" Lee said suddenly grabbing Gaara in a death grip hug.

Gaara looking shocked and turning blue from the lack of oxygen pleading looked at his friends to save him.

Naruto went over and pried Lee's arms open with Kiba's help.

"What color is your Lambo?" Naruto asked

"Walk to the front and see."

They made their way to the front and stopped in their tracks. Lee's car was black with bright green designs on it. The green lines started from the grill and just flowed back in random directions as if the wind was blowing them making them curve this way and that. His rims were outlined in black but the rest was the same green.

"Wow!!" everyone said.

"Isn't it great! My parents gave it to me for my birthday and let me design it myself I barely just finished." Lee said proudly.

"What? You did this yourself?" Naruto asked

"Yea I like cars…ok now let's roll." Lee said before walking to Tory's massive truck.

"You know Lee if I didn't love my truck so much I would so trade." Tory said before turning on the powerful engine which roared to life and drove out the street.

"Sasuke" a deep male voice called out of the living room.

"What Itachi?" another deep voice answered but this not as deep as the other.

"I need you to go to Blockbuster." Itachi said still in the living room.

Sasuke who was currently eating a tomato looked up at the ceiling. "Why can't you go?"

"Because I have to wait for Ino here." Itachi replied

_So do I give a fuck? _Sasuke thought but didn't say it because Itachi let Sasuke bring his little fuck buddies home and didn't say anything about Sasuke's preferences. "Fine, what movie?"

"Pretty Woman"

"Fine give me the cash, is that all?"

"No also buy a bag of M&M's and popcorn."

"Fine be right back." Sasuke said leaving the kitchen to get the money from his older brother who was creating a romantic atmosphere in the living. He got the money and walked out the door and jumped into his car. _The things I have to do for him not to say shit to me._ With that thought he sped off toward Blockbuster.

"What about this one?"

"Hell No!"

"Why the fuck not?"

"Cuz I don't want to see a chick flick Lee!"

"But I do! Besides this a badass movie! Were renting it."

"Fine! But I'm renting Hostel then Tory!"

"Whatever Retard."

"Excuse me, but could you please lower your voices?" A young male said to them

At that the four of them, Gaara, Tory, Lee, and Naruto, turned to look at the sale clerk that said that. He was tall but around Gaara's height, his skin was pale and his hair was black and straight with a little wave to it. His name tag read Sai, and he was wearing the purple uniform with black slacks that were obligatory. They also noticed that he kept glancing at Naruto, who was shirtless, and blushing cutely.

_Awwwwww that is sooo freaking Cute!! He's blushing_! "Oh were so sorry right!" with that she elbowed Naruto who was staring at the young male with interest in his eyes.

"What? Oh yea!" he smiles brightly, "Sorry!"

Sai blushed and looked away. "It's ok, it's just that some customer complained and I'm almost off so I don't want any problems with my manager." Sai said looking around making sure that no one was at the register.

"Why o youthful worker! Is your boss mean?" Lee said leaning his face close to Sai's.

"No it's just he is……weird…." Sai said leaning away from Lee.

"How so?" Gaara who earlier was silently browsing while his friends were yelling.

"He just looks at you and and it's just creepy. I don't know if it's just me or he is like that cuz I just moved here from another city."

"O really? How old are you?" Tory asked

"Eighteen, I arrived here late so I couldn't start this school I get accepted into today."

"What school you going to?" Naruto asked while looking at his face.

"Konoha High, my parents are really proud that I got accepted into such a private school."

Naruto smiled wide, Tory clapped her hands, Lee started to jump up and down while Gaara just nodded.

"We go there! My name's Naruto, the girl is Tory, the jumping dude is Lee, and the redhead is Gaara. Hey were ready to check out" Naruto said still looking at Sai's face.

"We have to see if Kiba and them are done."

"O yea….."

"No problem, just give me the movies and when you're ready just come to the register." Sai said with a smile.

"Great! Thank you!" Tory said handing him the movies.

They walked toward where the video games were to see Kiba and Shino walking out with a lazy Shikamaru trailing behind them.

"Ready fools?" Naruto said already walking toward the register without a response.

"Yea Retard." Kiba said

"Naruto what's the rush to the register?" Tory said with a wicked smile on her face.

"UMMMM NOTHING just that you know…" Naruto said looking everywhere but at her face then suddenly smiled and looked at her, "The pizza might already be at the house and I want to 

eat while its hot." With that lame excuse that might have fooled anyone but his friends, the whole group went towards the register.

"Um excuse you, you're in my way loser." A male voice laced with annoyance said.

The whole group startled turned behind them to see who had said that. A tall pale skinned male with black spiky hair with a tint of blue in it that looked like a chicken's butt from the back looked at them with annoyance clear in his onyx eyes. He was clad in blue jeans and a white beater a popcorn bag and M&M's bag in one and the movie Pretty Woman in the other.

It was Kiba that spoke up first. "Who are you calling loser? And why should we move if we're here first?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the bare chest tan male, he looked him up and down noticing that he was in great shape but didn't attract him at all and smirked. "I was actually talking about the guy with the glasses on but you're a loser too."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, he clenched his fists grinded his teeth and waited for Kiba or even Shino to say something to that jerk. He waited and all Kiba did was shrug his shoulders and Shino act like if he didn't hear a thing. _What's wrong with these guys! Shit if we would have been in London that would have earned anyone a brawl outside._ _Someone has to put that guy in his place and I guess that it's going to be me. _With that Naruto moved to the back where Kiba and Shino were pushing thru Gaara, Lee and Tory. The three friends saw how Naruto's expression was getting dark and made way to follow him just in case things got out of hand. Naruto stood in front of the pale male whose smirk grew more. Naruto just narrowed his eyes in contempt. Everyone felt the leashed anger radiating from the tall muscular blonde, even Sai who was at the register leaned forward to see what had caused the normally cheerful blonde angry.

Naruto walked closer to the tall onyx eyed male and poked his chest, "What the hell is your problem? Who the hell are you to call someone, especially if that someone is a very good friend of mine, a loser?" Naruto with accusing eyes.

A small amused smile came forth on his pale elegant features. "Who am I you ask? But surely you have heard of me?"

Naruto rolled his eyes "I wouldn't ask who you are if I knew dumbass why would I bother asking a question that I already know the answer to, sheez. Again who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said while staring into blue eyes that rivaled the sky. He looked at the blonde from head to toe. He started from Naruto's blonde uncontrollable spiky hair, his unbelievably blue eyes, and his strong face with whisker marks on both of his tan cheeks to his full pink lips down to his neck and to his chest. His chest was so toned so muscular and tan, that Sasuke felt desire grow in his stomach. His gaze traveled down over the blonde's toned six pack abs and a barely visible blond happy trail starting from his navel and entering his Orange shorts, down to his muscular legs. _Why he is such a delicious looking candy isn't he. _

_What is with this guy looking at me like that? _Naruto thought as he got angrier making his normally bright blue eyes grow dark almost a navy blue color. "Well I don't fucking care if you the damn Queen of England! You have no fucking right to talk to people like that asshole." Naruto said trying desperately to hold on to his violent temper.

_There! That sexy violent look on his face that makes his eyes go from bright to dark how arousing! _Sasuke smirked and merely said, "I talk to people however I want."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, his anger slowly breaking the hold Naruto had on it. "What the fuck? That fucking 'Holier than thou' attitude you put on its going to get you in problems."

Sasuke smirked even more. _Let's see you at your worst dear Na-Ru-To. _"I don't put on anything but what **I **am."

_What the fuck!? _At that Naruto's restraint broke and grabbed Sasuke by his neck and punched him in his face. Sasuke not being prepared for such a violent reaction didn't have time to dodge it and stumbled back. But he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't let themselves get hit twice. He retailed by throwing a punch of his own that landed on Naruto's jaw. Naruto hissed and right when he was going to throw another punch a strong hand grabbed his arm. Surprised he turned 

back to see how had stopped the fight. His dark navy eyes realizing that it was Sai that had stopped him.

"Naruto stop, you're in the store on my shift and I'm not going to allow you to get into a fight and hurt yourself. You can fight him another day, c'mon I have your movies ready." With that Sai released his hold on Naruto's well toned arm and threw an angry glance at Sasuke for causing the fight, he then turned and walked toward the register with the group in tow. Naruto still standing where Sai had stopped him with Sasuke in front of him.

"Only because Sai stopped me is that you were saved bitch cause I was just barely getting started, but next time you might not so lucky." Naruto said turning his back on the tall Uchiha.

"I didn't need any saving Uzumaki, I can handle myself and next time my guard isn't going to be down so be prepared." He said to Naruto's tattooed back. Naruto just looked over his shoulder to look at him for a second and turned back to go to the register. _Nice tattoo Na-Ru-To _Sasuke thought while following the blonde to the register.

"Hey sorry about that Sai, I didn't mean to cause trouble for you." Naruto said his eyes still navy but not as dark.

"No problem Naruto so you guys ready?" Sai said grinning.

"Yea."

"Ok, The Notebook, Hostel, 300, and Hitman the game, is that all no soda or popcorn?" Sai said while scanning off the items.

"Nope just the movies…Hey what time do you get off from work?" Tory asked while glancing at Naruto. Naruto caught her glance and smiled with his now bright blue eyes.

"Well right now actually cuz my replacement just came but she is in the back getting ready, so I have to wait till she comes out, your total is twelve forty eight…" Sai said

Naruto got out his wallet and took out a twenty while handing the bag to Gaara. "Cool are you going to busy after you get?"

Sai taking the money and cashing it in shook his head. "Your change is seven fifty two and the movies and game are due next week Monday. No actually I was just going to head home and relax why?"

"Well cuz were heading back to my place to eat pizza and watch the movies or play the game we just rented, also we were in my pool thus my coming with no shirt. So you wanna come chill with us or do you have to like ask permission or something?" Naruto said still standing at the counter while the rest of group walked off toward the exit.

"Oh well my parents are still living in my old town actually I'm living with my friend. You would have to wait like a few minutes though for me to change out of my clothes at my apartment cuz I didn't bring swimming shorts." Sai said while grabbing Sasuke's item and scanning without looking at him.

"Don't sweat it you can just wear one of my shorts and my clothes to use for when I drop you off you can just give it to me tomorrow yea?" Naruto said looking at Sai the whole time.

"That'll be nine fifty eight. Yea sure but what if they don't fit me?" Sai said while picking up the money Sasuke threw on the counter.

Naruto threw him an angry look which Sasuke returned with a smirk. "Well I'll lend you a belt or just let them be baggy….." He leaned over the counter to better look at Sai's body then looked into his eyes, "Besides I think it'll look nice my clothes on you especially if their kinda falling…" he finished his eyes saying more than the words he just said.

Sai blushed, Sasuke frowned, and Naruto smiled. "I'll be waiting outside hurry up yea?" With that he walked out and stood waiting by Tory's black truck telling everyone that Sai was coming.

"Ok, um ten forty two is your change." Sai said giving Sasuke his money and running out of the booth while his friend roommate and co-worker walked out the back room. "Hey TenTen I'm leaving ok? Sorry I can't stay for a while longer!" he half yelled as he ran to the back room to collect his cell, keys, and wallet. He rushed back out and waved bye beating Sasuke to the exit.

"Ok bye Sai….." said girl said looking at her friend, and then she noticed a customer in the back that needed help.

_So he gets invited to Naruto's house and Naruto tells him to wear his clothes while implying that he wouldn't mind seeing his clothes fall off of his body! The nerve! Why the hell would he choose a loser like Sai over me! Well I guess I'll have to show him that I'm better than that slut! _Sasuke thought furiously all the while his face remained emotionless. As he walked out he saw that Naruto let Sai get in the truck before him and a second later jumped in next to him closing the door, not even noticing that Sasuke was there. _Bitch! _With that he sulked to his car and drove to his house while calling his _bitch_ to come over so he could relieve some of his anger and frustration on him.

"Hey you busy?" he asked

"No I always make time for you what time?" a light male voice said

"Now, oh and Haku bring the handcuffs and whip."

A man giggle erupted on the other side, "Really! O I'm going to enjoy myself see you in a bit!"

With that Sasuke hung up his cell and sped his way home to get the 'room' ready for when Haku arrived.

"OMG!!"

"SAY MY NAME BITCH!!"

"SAY IT!!"

"OK! OK! LEE AND TORY O MIGHTY ONES YOU WERE RIGHT AND I WAS WRONG!" Naruto yelled while tears flowed down his face.

"YES!!" both Lee and Tory said while tears fell from their eyes as well.

Naruto wiping his face with his hand looked at the group and noticed that While Kiba and Sai were openly crying, Gaara did his best to hold his tears at bay making his eyes look glossy, Shikamaru was sniffing a lot with noticeable dry red eyes, and Shino silently grabbing a napkin 

and wiping his eyes with it. He then turned to look at Tory and Lee who were hugging each other and talking to the T.V.

"Noah your love for your woman is so great to stay by her side while she forgot you and still not give up till the day she remembers you is what true love is about!!" Lee said fresh tears falling on his face.

"Oh god! That was so heartbreaking when she completely forgot him while dancing and then remembered at the end! Where do you see that now a days! Hardly anywhere now! Oh God that was Beautiful it touched me right here!" Tory said while touching her chest where her heart lay while still hugging Lee.

"I have to admit that was a good movie." Naruto said lying back on his huge bed.

"See I told you, ok let's put in 300, what time is it?" Tory asked jumping off the bed to take out The Notebook and put in 300.

Sai looked at his cell and said "It's seven"

"Great! Hey is there any pizza left?"

"Yea I think like two slices of the pepperoni and two of the everything pizza." Gaara answered, "Wait make it one of everything left." He said before biting into the pizza.

"Ok, hush now the movie is now, Kiba get back to your spot, Lee hurry up, Naruto get up!" Tory said real quick as she jumped back on the bed.

They were in Naruto's room watching the movies they had rented. Naruto's room was huge! On the right side of the room his huge bed bigger than king sized stood its head board against the wall. His bed had black sheets and an orange comforter on top with black and orange pillows. On the left side was his walk-in closet then his bathroom which had a Jacuzzi like tub in it and a shower stall with glass doors surrounding it, the sink was of black marble the faucets gold. Unlike his room, his bathroom looked so elegant, black tiles with gold flower designs on it, the black toilet with gold designs and the tub and shower stall also. Directly in front of his bed was where his plasma TV hanged on the wall, his dresser where he had his underwear and such was 

pushed against the wall directly in front of his door. His room was filled of his possessions scattered across the room, his manga books, motor helmet, book bag, towels, stuffed animals, Akamaro, and etc. On his bed Shino was on the left side of the bed at the edge of the group, next to him lay Shikamaru slightly dozing off, Kiba came next munching on popcorn, Tory came next moving until she found the right spot while expertly balancing her and Lee's soda cans, Lee came running from the bathroom to slide in right next to her, Gaara was next to Lee and he was busying devouring the pizza slice, while Sai looked at the previews that they were showing on the screen, and Naruto on the right edge of the group sliding a bit closer to Sai so he could touch his skin.

Sai noticed that Naruto had moved closer to him and blushed. _I'm not shy! Why am I blushing? _At that moment Naruto smiled while his azure eyes pinned his black ones. _Oh yea because he is the most beautiful man I have ever seen since him…._ Sai smiled and feeling more himself moved closer to the blonde until their bodies touched. Naruto then put his hand on Sai's forearm and slightly put pressure on it to make him know to lie back next to him. Sai did as Naruto asked and when everyone was busying into the movie showing Leonidas fight and kill the wolf Naruto softly caressed Sais jaw with his finger. Sai suppressed a shiver and looked at the blonde siren. He then leaned his pale face closer to his tan face and pressed his pale pink lips onto Naruto's rosy colored lips. Sai pulled away and smiled and turned to watch the movie. Naruto smiling like an idiot went back to watching the movie also.

A loud moan echoed in the dark room, sex scented the air, and metal rattled against metal. On the left side of the wall a large black bed was positioned against the wall, a naked pale skinned male was handcuffed to the headboard stomach facing the mattress, and his firm pale ass in the air. His long dark hair masking his face as he buried his face in the pillows while he was pushed toward the headboard, an equally pale skinned hand but more manly, gripped his slender hips as he thrust himself further in the male's entrance making him moan once more. He shuddered in pleasure as the other male grabbed his swollen member and started pumping it fast and hard. As he did he slid in an out of his entrance making him half scream his moan in ecstasy as the other male hit his prostate while at the same time jerking him off. Finally after what seemed an eternity 

of mindless pleasure he came in the other male's hand screaming his name in the dark room. A few minutes after the other male felt himself coming, so he slid completely out and slammed himself in the males entrance coming the second his hard shaft slid roughly in the males relatively still tight hole. He moaned loudly as he leaned down the handcuffed male's sweaty body. He slid out of him throwing away the condom and smacking the male's firm ass before going to unhand cuff him. Once his hands were free he turned to look at the other male who was standing beside the bed staring down at his body.

"Well you weren't kidding about you needing to relieve your anger. That had to be the best fuck I have had so far." The male said looking at the naked male in front of him who was smirking.

"Yes well I think I'm going to need another round but this time..." He said while tracing the male's ass which was marked red from the whip with his finger and lowered both of his hands toward him. "Haku would you…" he said looking down at the beautiful male lying on the bed.

Smiling and getting aroused all over again he nodded knowing how exotically sexy it was to have him handcuffed and left to his mercy. "Of course Sasuke anything for you…" he said getting up the bed touching said males thighs with his fingertips and traveling upwards slowly until he reached his goal. He was happy that he was already hard and ready to go, he stepped aside while Sasuke got on the bed face down while Haku handcuffed him. Haku reached over to the nightstand to open a drawer. "Safety word is cupcakes…" he said while he got a fresh condom and slipping on and positioning himself behind the handcuffed males beautifully ass. He raised the whip and began whipping him across his pale skin until minutes later he yelled "CUPCAKES!"

Haku smiled and said, "You last longer than I do." Tossing the whip aside and getting on the bed to lean over him until his mouth was against his ear. "Do you want me to reward you for your endurance?" he said biting his neck

Sasuke groaned as he felt Hakus stone hard pole brushing dangerously close to his tight entrance. "Yes…" he managed to moan out, "Reward me please!" he begged.

Haku slightly laughed and went back to face Sasuke's behind. He leaned his face in and softly licked his entrance with his tongue preparing him. He flicked his tongue over and over his hole 

then stuck his tongue in and slid in and out tongue fucking him. Sasuke tried his best but couldn't stop the moan from escaping his mouth. When Hakus turn came to take over his way of doing it was completely different from his. Where Sasuke liked to do it rough, hard and fast after the whipping, Haku liked slow, gentle and slow. Hakus way was a slow torture he knew how to pleasure but he did it so slow that Sasuke would feel like if he was dying of pleasure waiting for Haku to enter him and grab him. While he would go fast with giving Sasuke a hand job, he would slowly slide in his hard dick in and out. It was crazy but Sasuke loved every second of it.

Haku pleased that he had Sasuke half way crazed slid two fingers in and began moving and scissoring his fingers. Sasuke was going out of his mind with excitement knowing that soon Haku would enter him. Haku slid his fingers out when he knew that Sasuke was ready slowly but roughly pushed into Sasuke's hole. They both moaned at the feeling, Sasuke for finally having him inside him after the pleasure onslaught Haku did, and Haku for finally having his stone hard dick in Sasuke's tight hole.

After a few seconds of simply enjoying the feeling Haku firmly gripped Sasuke hips and slowly pulled out to the point where his head was the only thing in Sasuke. Sasuke now panting like a dog impatiently waited for Haku to move, after what seemed like an eternity he roughly pushed his dick hard inside Sasuke making Sasuke moaned out loud. Again and again Haku repeated that until Sasuke started moving against him. With both of them moving at the same time the pleasure increased a tenfold making them both half scream their moans. Haku went and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's stone hard erection and started to pump him fast while keeping the same slow rhythm of fucking him from the back.

Suddenly Sasuke lifted his head and screamed his pleasure as he came. A few seconds later Haku yelled as his came in Sasuke. He slid out took off the condom, unhand cuffed Sasuke and moved him over. He then pulled down the covers and got under them beckoning Sasuke to do the same. Sasuke slid in with him and they both fell in a deep sleep.

They awoke an hour later, they dressed and cleaned a bit, then Haku left kissing Sasuke on his lips before slightly limping out of the room to head home. Sasuke feeling extremely relaxed walked out and went to his room limping. He took a shower and went to turn on his alarm, it read 

one a.m. in the morning. Sighing Sasuke turned his alarm and fell asleep instantly happy to have at least six hours of sleep before school started.

**And that's where I'm going to end it! This actually my first time writing a yaoi lemon so I really would like to know what you think. I know that this story is about my love Gaara and Hinata but seeing as they don't know each other yet I'm writing about the rest of the crews lives to. I'll keep writing about them knowing that some of my readers like to know what happens to the other characters as well lol. So review my lovelies! See you until next time!!**


	5. Unwanted Partners

**Who are you really?**

**Unwanted Partners**

**Authors note I don't own Naruto or any other manga which is real tragedy! Read and Enjoy! Oh note I was too lazy to go and check if Shino's, Ino's, Kiba's, Chouji's and other's last names were right lol. But you get the fricking idea…..on with the story gosh darn it! O yea before I forget this is the class schedules for the characters that I have so far gotten to…..**

**Gaara- English, Gym, Lunch, Math, Science. Naruto- English, Gym, Lunch, Spanish, Science. Tory- English, Gym, Lunch, Study Hall, Science. Neji- English, Spanish, Lunch, Math, Science. Sasuke- English, Art, Lunch, Spanish, Science. Hinata- English, Math, Lunch, Economics, Spanish. Lee- English, Gym, Lunch, Home ed., Art. Sai- English, ****Art, Lunch, Home ed., Spanish. Tenten- English, Gym, Lunch, Study Hall, Art **

The school bell rung shrilly around the tall white prestigious school, many students running to make it to their class in time, others already in class waiting for their sensei to arrive, in classroom three twenty-six, many students had left their seats to huddle together in their groups.

The popular group consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Ino Yamanka, and Sakura Haruno, the punk group made up of weird guys that always wore black outfits with red clouds on them, the outcast group made up of the weirdo's which are Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabaku, Victoria Duarte, Rock Lee, Kiba Inyuzaka, Shino Abamaru, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji who until recently had gone out of town, and some loners here and there. They were taking advantage since Iruka-sensei had not arrived yet.

"What do you think is holding up the teacher?" Tory asked to no one in particular while looking at her black-polished nails.

"No clue, but yea do you think that Sai will be in any of our classes?" Naruto said to anyone.

"No clue bro, but you know I was kinda surprised to know that you're gay." Kiba said while bending down to pick up Akamaro.

"Yea I mean you look like a lady's man and all that." Chouji said while opening a new bag of chips.

"Yea Retard but o well so how long you been out the closet?" Gaara asked looking at his best friend Naruto being gay didn't even matter to Gaara; Naruto was still his best friend no matter what his sex preference, him telling that to the blonde earned him a bear hug and a kiss on the lips from a teary eyed Naruto. Of course Gaara who was blushing like a school girl punched him afterwards but he smiled that Naruto would get so emotional and hug him again. Gaara only thanked god that that had happened when the rest of the crew had left or else he would never hear the end of it.

"Let's see I'm eighteen, I came out when I was in freshmen year, no wait ending of eighth year." Naruto said looking up at the ceiling

"O well how is it? I mean you ever done it with a girl or guy?" Lee asked while leaning in closely to Naruto's face with huge eyes.

Naruto leaned away from Lee and said, "Yea I had been with a girl and a guy before."

Shikamaru sighed and said, "….Troublesome….and?" He managed to say before sitting on the table.

"Oh well I can't explain it I mean you basically do the same thing but not its hard to explain the difference….I just like men better…" Naruto said scratching his head while smiling.

"Oh…" Lee said looking slightly down for not getting specific details.

Meanwhile across the room…..

"OMG!! SASUKE HOW DID YOU GET THAT BLACK EYE!!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, while the rest just closed their eyes in agony from hearing Sakura's high pitch at a near distance.

"Sakura can you be any louder? My god you're hopeless!" Ino said scowling at her,

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that I'm worried about Sasuke's health…" Sakura said lowering her head.

"That's all good and all but Sasuke is a big boy he's not going to die with just a black eye." Hinata said while cradling her ear.

"So Sasuke who did you get into a fight with?" Neji said looking straight into his eyes.

Sasuke stared and then he sighed. "Uzumaki."

Neji didn't react, his face remained the same and then he nodded. Ino and Hinata turned to look at the blonde male who was at the moment scratching his head and smiling to his friends with not a scratch on him, Sakura fumed.

_How dare that lowly asshole lay a finger on MY SASUKE! I'm just going to have to teach him never to mess with him! _Sakura thought as she made her way to the outcast group. Neji and the others just stared at her walking toward the group. _This is going to be entertaining…What the hell is she doing?_ _How annoying Sakura_…_I wonder what Victoria will do…._ The popular group each thought

"Hey you, asshole!" Sakura yelled at the group while pointing at Naruto.

The group which had been laughing stopped and turned to look at the pink hair girl who said that. She was wearing a white skirt with a pink tank top and pink sandals. Her long pink hair going straight down her back as she looked at the blonde with hate in her eyes. "How dare you! How dare you lay a finger on Sasuke! Who do you think you are? You should know your place asshole!" She yelled.

Naruto just raised his eyebrows and looked at his friends. Then suddenly they all busted out laughing.

"What's so funny freaks?" Sakura asked venom lacing her every word.

Wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard, Naruto said, "Well at you dumbass who else?"

"It's not that hard to figure out that were laughing at you bitch." Tory said leaning on Lee while catching her breath.

"Yes who else would make such an idiotic comment? 'Know your place' who says that? Not even in London they say that anymore" Gaara said holding his sides.

"Yea Pinky besides from being annoying you're dumb too! Wow what a dumbass!" Kiba said showing off his canine teeth, while Akamaro wagged his tail rapidly.

Chouji, Shikamru and Shino were busying still laughing at Sakura.

"I can't believe it you're laughing at me? HA! You're so going to pay for touching Sasuke! He's going to beat you up like there's no tomorrow!" Sakura said pushing Naruto.

Naruto just laughed in her face and said, "Excuse me? Did she just say that?" Naruto said looking at his friends than back at her. "Look we fought and pretty boy over there ended up with a black eye and he didn't even hurt me, what is he going to do? Look I'm scared! OH! SASUKE PLEASE DON'T HURT LIL' OL ME!" Naruto said while laying his hand on his forehead acting dramatic and closing his eyes while leaning into Tory who was laughing.

Sasuke who was watching mentally smirked. _You're going to be saying those exact words to me but while handcuffed to my bed Na-Ru-To._

Sakura screeched and then made to jump at Naruto with her hands stretched out to scratch him. Tory saw her and immediately pushed Naruto behind her. She shifted a bit and finally when she was in position aimed for Sakura's face and punched her.

Everything passed as if someone had pushed the slow motion button. Everyone had their mouths open, their eyes wide, Neji and Sasuke eyes just widen and Neji's mouth opened just a bit while Sasuke just smirked, Chouji even stopped in mid action from eating a chip. Tory's face was the definition of happiness as her fist connected to her prey's face slamming into it with extreme force. Sakura's face went from evil intent while in mid air to fear when she saw Tory stepping in front of Naruto and preparing herself to punch her. Then her face contorted with pain when Tory's fist made contact with her face, making her face look like something a kindergarten drew. Then she flew back from the force of the punch slamming into a desk. There was silence 

following Sakura's slamming into a desk then the whole class said, "DAM! YOU JUST GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!"

The outcast group had on huge grins on their faces and punching the air at what Tory did. The class erupted after that. The outcast group yelling compliments to Tory and talking about the infamous punch while the punk group walked over to them. The popular group had walked over to where Sakura was to see if she was ok.

The one leading the group had piercings all over his face. He had three bars going thru his nose, seven piercings along both of his ears, and two on his bottom lip. He had blonde spiky hair and weird eyes. Next to him was a graceful looking girl, pale skinned, black hair black eye shadow and a piercing on her bottom lip. Next to her was a boy that looked similar to Gaara except that he didn't have black eyeliner on , and he didn't have a tattoo and his eyes were a whisky colored brown. His face was softer looking but the same cold gaze was there. Next was a tall boy, he had bluish skin and blue hair. Next up was a guy that had black spiky hair and he was the hyper one out of them all. The leader walked up to Naruto and said while staring at him, "My name is Pain."

Naruto lifting his eyebrow said, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Pain nodded and looked sideways at his crew and looked back at Naruto with the same unblinking stare. "This is Konan, Sasori, Kisame, and Tobi." As he said each name they all nodded, except for Tobi who went up to Naruto looked at him up and down and then went to look at him from behind and walked back to face him and just waved.

_OOOOK he's even weirder than Lee……_ "Sup, uh this is Victoria, Gaara, Lee, Kiba, Akamaro, Shikamaru, Shino, and Chouji." The group waved and some just nodded.

Pain looked at Tory and walked up to her. Tory looked up with a face that said, 'what are you lookin at buddy?' Pain leaned an inch closer to her and gave her a face saying 'just looking at your face got a problem with that if so too f-ing bad', which caused Konan to frown and caught Neji's attention, although it didn't look like it. Tory was still looking at Pain with the same expression. They held each other's gaze for while until Naruto frowned as well and leaned in between them.

With his frown still on his face he looked at both of them then, as he felt someone staring, turned to look. His eyes made contact first with Sasuke, _What the hell is he looking over here for? _As he thought that he flicked him off, this caused the Uchiha to smirk. Naruto then looked to the side and saw that the guy with the weird eyes was staring also.

_At first glance he just looks like he is looking but if you look more closely you can see that he looks annoyed...but at what?_ With that he followed Neji's gaze and found himself looking at Tory and Pain's staring match. He then quickly looked back at Neji with his eyebrows up.

Catching Neji's gaze, Naruto gave him the goofiest smile and wiggled his eyebrows. Neji having been caught sort of blushed and frowned at the blonde. Naruto smiled even bigger if possible making him look like a sly fox. He waved Neji to come over. Hesitating a bit, Neji made his way over to the smiling blonde.

"What." Neji said avoiding the blonde's gaze.

Naruto beside himself with glee tried so hard not to laugh. Tory and Pain were too wrapped up in their staring contest to even notice that a giggling Naruto and a frowning Neji were just two feet away from them.

"So Neji….." Naruto said before laughter threatened to come out. He immediately covered his mouth with his hand while his smiling azure eyes bore into slightly lavender white eyes.

"What's so funny Uzumaki?" Neji managed to say grinding his teeth.

"What's funny is that you got this mad look on your face and you're looking at these two with that face!" Naruto said elbowing Neji.

Neji rolled his eyes and elbowed Naruto back. "What are you talking about Uzumaki? I don't have a mad face on…." Neji cut off as he saw Pain inch closer to Tory's face. Neji felt anger rise in him and before he could stop it he hissed and murmured, "Fucking asshole."

Naruto giggled and put an arm around Neji and pulled him close to him while silently laughing. This caused a certain Uchiha to narrow his eyes and curse under his breath. "Wow Hyuga! I would have never have guessed! You might not be bad after all."

Neji just looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes. "Uzumaki…" He said before going back to glare at Tory and Pain.

"Ok Hyuga calm down, I don't want a fight to break out no matter how much I want to see if you can fight! I'll help you out poor bloke!" Naruto said letting go of Neji and walking over to the staring teens.

"Uzumaki I don't need help you retard…and I can fight damn you!" Neji said in a low voice.

Naruto heard him and looked over his shoulder to smile at Neji. "Really now? Ok then Hyuga come by my house sometime and show me what you got!" with that he made his way over to Pain and Tory.

"Fine." Neji said staying rooted to the spot. _Why am I getting angry? Why do I just want to bash Pain's face in for getting close to Tory like that? and why is he having a staring contest with her! Only I and she do that!_ Neji's eyebrows raised just a millimeter with that thought. _What the…._

"HEY!! BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!!" Naruto yelled to the both of them preciously close to both of their ears. They jumped back startled. Then they both sent death glares to the smiling blonde.

"Naruto what the fuck!" They both yelled.

Naruto just smiled and said to Tory, "Tory I thought that you only had staring contests with Hyuga over there," then he turned to look at Pain and said, "and what's up with you can't you see that Konan over is isn't liking you all up in Helen of Troy's face?"

At that Pain looked over to Konan who had a hurt look in her eyes. He sighed and walked over to her and hugged her.

Tory just looked at Neji and gave him a slanted smile. Neji just looked at her for a second longer then walked to his desk. _Whoa why the cold shoulder? And why does it hurt that he did that? _With that she went to her desk as well.

At that moment Iruka-sensei came in looking very flustered he had a stack of papers with him and he was motioning someone who was standing outside to wait. Iruka then dumped all the papers he had on his desk and looked at the classroom. He noticed to Sakura's right side of her face was getting darker by the second. He shook his head a little and then finally spoke up.

"Hey class sorry I was late! I was in the library printing papers and was um delayed… then I had to go to the office to pick up some new students. Ok you can come in now, please introduce yourselves and tell the class your likes, dislikes, hobbies and favorite color." At that he sat down and leaned back while closing his eyes.

Then a boy and a girl walked in. The boy looked like Sasuke but not, he had pale skin black hair and black eyes. The difference is that the new student's hair was straight with a tiny bit of wave to it and his face wasn't as eye catching as Sasuke's. Where Sasuke looked completely male and tough, this guy looked softer while still retaining his manly look. Beside him was a girl a few inches shorter than he with two buns and soft brown eyes.

The boy spoke up first. "Hi my name is Sai…I like drawing, I don't like cooking, I lived in a small town just a few miles out from here, and my favorite color is blue." While he said that three males: Naruto looking at him with lust in his eyes, Sasuke looking at him with hate in his eyes, and Shikamaru with interest in his eyes were eyeballing him, taking him in. He was wearing blue baggy jeans, chucks, and a plain white shirt. "Your turn." He said to his friend.

"Hello my name is Tenten, I like fighting, I don't like whiny people, I lived where Sai did, favorite color is pink." She then happened to look at Sakura and made a face, "Oh wait a minute, scratch that forehead girl ruined it for me, new color is green." She was wearing Black dickie shorts and a green tight top, and black chucks.

At that Tory and the gang smiled at her. "Ok well Sai there is an empty seat by Uzumaki go sit in front of him….Tenten sit between Lee and Tory." He waited for the new students to settle down.

Naruto was grinning like a manic while Sai just gave him a small smile before taking his seat. All the while Sasuke watched from the side glaring at them.

Tenten sat down and was immediately swept in a conversation by Tory and Lee who were laughing and giving her props for that comment she said about Sakura.

"Ok settle down people!" once the classroom got quiet he resumed talking. "Ok my favorite people you may all be wondering what the stack of papers I have is for. Well my students you all have a group project!" when he said that the whole class groaned their disagreement and displeasure. "Yes I know you are all happy, well the groups are three maybe four. Don't get too happy I will be deciding the groups!" the classes pleasure was short lived once they heard that.

"Ok first group is….Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto's face went from happy to mad, Sai's from happy to cautious, Sasuke's went from mad to happy. "Second group is…Neji Hyuga, Victoria Duarte and Pain." Tory was stretched out with her long curly hair hanging from behind the chair and who was showing a lot of skin since her shirt went up due to her stretching while blowing a bubble with her gum nodded her head, Pain turned to look at Tory eyeing her exposed flesh while Neji turned to glare at Pain. "Third group is…Gaara Sabaku, Hinata Hyuga, and Konan." Gaara just raised his eyebrows, Hinata opened her mouth and Konan looked at Gaara with interest. "Fourth group is…Rock Lee, Chouji, and Tenten" they all looked at each with interest. "Fifth group is…Kisame, Tobi, and Sakura Haruno." Kisame and Tobi looked at each other then at Sakura's horror ridden face with a mischievous grin on their faces. "And the sixth group is Shikamaru Nara, Shino Abaramu, and Kiba." The trio looked at each with grins on their faces.

Suddenly a hand shot into the air, "Um excuse sensei you forgot me and Sasori." A blond haired girl with cerulean eyes said. Iruka looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry Ino ok you will be in group six and Sasori you will be in group five. There now we have our groups now I will pass out the group projects please read them for each is different, so you will not be able to copy and it will ensure that you actually spend time with your group members. You will have to do a presentation and do research, and don't leave it till the last minute because it is more than fifty percent of your grade!!" with that the bell rung signaling for second period. With that they students got up and went to their classes.

The day went by with nothing special, and then finally the bell rang signaling that school was over.

As Naruto walked toward his sports bike which was parked at the far end of the parking lot, he had gotten to school later than his friends, someone grabbed his shoulder. Naruto turned to see who it was and a scowl formed on his handsome face.

"Why such a face _**partner**_?" Sasuke said with a smirk while walking in step with the blonde.

"It's the only face I know how to make whenever I see your sorry ass…what do you want teme?" Naruto replied as he neared his bike.

Sasuke frowned a bit at being called a bastard then smirked at the blonde. "Well Dobe what I want is…." He let his words trail as he looked at the tall muscular blonde from head to toe before continuing, "To know what we are going to do about the project for English."

Naruto feeling a bit violated turned his back on the tall slender Uchiha. "I don't know teme. Besides we have to wait for Sai to actually start working."

Sasuke frowned but decided not to say anything because he was getting an excellent view of the blonde's ass. "Well shouldn't you call him and ask if it's possible to meet up somewhere…this project IS basically what determines if we pass or fail. And I don't want to leave it at the last minute which I'm sure you would do dobe."

Naruto tensed and clenched his fists, _resist beating him into a bloody pulp! I'm not in London anymore…_ "Uchiha don't claim to know something that you don't, it only makes you look the fool…hold on…the faster we get it done the faster I can get rid of you…" with that he took out his Nextel and dialed Sai's number since Sai didn't have a Nextel and couldn't do the whole walkie-talkie thing, after a few rings Sai picked up.

"Hey Naruto!" Sai's warm voice flowed into the blonde's ear making him smile.

"Hey Sai…" Naruto all but purred, causing Sasuke burn with jealousy.

"Whats up?"

"Nothing just here in the parking lot bout to go home….O yea I almost forgot lol, the Uchiha bastard is here with me whining like a bitch about the project for English…I hate to admit it but he's got a point about starting on it and not procrastinating. So want me to pick you up later so we can work on it?" Naruto said while getting on his bike and shifting his body along the bike unaware that a certain ebony eyed male was watching his every movement and getting hornier by the second.

"Oh Naruto I'm so sorry but I can't! I have to work this whole week and next week! I don't have time to work on it except at school. I have rent to pay and stuff….You and Sasuke work on it then at school show me what you have come up with. I'll catch up and do work on my own…" Sai's voice said with guilt in it.

Naruto sighed and looked sad and said, "That sucks Sai, you're going to leave me all by my lonesome with the Uchiha! You're going to have to make up for it…." Naruto said the last bit seductively.

Sasuke could hear laughter and Sai's muffled words, then he saw Naruto laugh and hang up. _Stupid Sai! _Sasuke thought bitterly. He was staring at Naruto's front tire for a long time just thinking of many ways to torture Sai.

_I wonder what's up with him. _Naruto thought as he waved his hand in front of the dark haired boy. Then smiling an evil grin he got off the bike and silently walked behind the Uchiha. Suppressing a laugh he bent towards Sasuke's ear.(Naruto is like two inches taller than Sasuke)

Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha and pulled him roughly onto his chest so Sasuke's back was touching Naruto's front. "_OH SASUKE….." _Naruto purred in the Uchiha's ear before licking it softly.

Sasuke shivered in pleasure from feeling Naruto's hard chest on his back and from Naruto licking his ear. He couldn't have stopped the little moan from escaping his mouth if his life depended on it.

Naruto feeling Sasuke shiver and moaning, smiled before slowly turning Sasuke to face him. He leaned in halfway and looked at him with seductive eyes.

Sasuke looked at the azure eyes and felt himself blushing. He leaned in and kissed the blonde. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Sasuke closed his eyes moaning and gripping Naruto's shirt.

Naruto's eyes widened and then softly detached Sasuke from him, _whoa didn't expect that kind of reaction…I don't want to hurt his feelings…wtf I sound gayer!_ "Open your eyes teme…" he said.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly to find Naruto smiling at him as if he were a small child and began to glare at him. This caused Naruto to laugh, Naruto then went back to his bike.

"Wow who would have known that the school king is a queer? Anyways your highness follow me to my house let's get started on the project…you hungry?" Naruto asked as he got on his bike and began putting on his helmet.

"Shut the fuck up dobe! And yea whatever wait by the gate….asshole…"Sasuke said while walking a row behind where his mustang was parked.

Naruto laughed and said to him, "Yea but apparently you like this asshole, lol hurry up Uchiha." With that Naruto went toward the gate laughing even more because Sasuke flicked him off.

Tory was walking towards her Trojan truck as Lee named it when she noticed that Naruto was being followed by Sasuke. _I hope they don't cause any trouble…_ Tory thought as she bit her lower lip and looked up into the sky. _Naruto can handle himself I mean if he can handle what he did in London than he can pretty much handle anything…_ she looked away from the sky and started looking for her keys in her black backpack that had skull designs on it. Since she was looking inside her bag and walking at the same time she didn't notice that Lee was running in her direction until it was too late and he rammed into her. The impact made her fall on her butt and the contents in her skull backpack to scatter all over the gravel.

"Lee why are you running! You could have almost killed me you idiot! Did you snort too much crack Crack Fiend?" Tory said as she began to get her things.

"I'm sorry Helen of Troy I was in rush to catch you before you left. I was going to ask you for a ride." Lee said getting up from the ground.

"Why couldn't you just call me Crack Fiend?" Tory said getting up and still searching for her keys.

Lee looked at her then looked away. "I uh, forgot my cell phone at home…"

Tory looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Jeez Crack Fiend lighten up on the crack seriously…help me look for my keys or else were both stuck here…by the way why didn't you drive to school?" Tory said searching the floor for her keys.

"Well it's because I like walking in the morning and well um, cuz…" Lee stuttered a faint blush gracing his cheeks.

Tory turned to look at him and noticed his blush. She faintly smiled before turning again. "Well? Spit it out Crack Fiend."

Lee swallowed and closed his eyes for a second. "And well cuz I like your company…you don't say anything about the way I dress and constantly telling me to wear something else and you don't yell at me when I say youthfulness this and that…that's why."

Tory turned and looked at Lee straight in his eyes with a serious expression on her face, "Lee if you like wearing that green suit then wear it, if you like saying things are youthful then say it, I will tell you this here and now I will never try to force you to do something you don't want to. Unless it is something that I know for sure will because you harm I will but if it doesn't and makes you happy then great. Whatever floats your boat, if you ever feel like changing your style then hey more power to you. Now where the fuck are those fucking keys!" she said while getting down on her hands and knees to look for them.

Lee just stared at her and felt his heart beating fast; he then smiled at her and got down to join her. "Tory…"

"Yea?"

"Thanks"

"No prob..."

They were crawling on the ground looking behind tires while Tory cursing out loud.

Suddenly a shadow fell over Tory as they were still looking.

"Finally some shade! Fucking sun is making me sweat! Oi! Crack Fiend did you find anything yet?" Tory yelled Lee who was looking in another part.

"Not yet Helen of Troy!" Lee yelled back

"Fuck! Keep looking if we don't find them soon I'm going to have to break into my own truck and hot wire it fuck not again!" Tory said getting up but still on her knees while she gathered her thick curly hair up in a pony tail.

"Um Excuse me." A male voice said.

Tory looked up to see who it was ready to tell them to fuck off and froze. There standing right in front of her was none other than Neji Hyuga.

He was wearing jeans with a dark gray long sleeve shirt and black Nikes; his long black hair was loose today and was moving gently with the cool breeze. He had his hands behind his back and bent a little to look at her.

She knew she was staring but she couldn't help it. _O-M-G he looks very yummy! Wait what? Did I just think that? He isn't even my type for sakes! Dammit he is staring back at me can't blink now! Must win staring contest! _She was struggling to not blink, and the view she was looking at was not helping one bit. He had for some unknown reason decided to stand, she guessed, a foot away from her resulting in her seeing his goods up close and personal. Even if he had pants on she felt her face heat up. _FUCK! _Her mind yelled as she fought not only not to blink but also not to blush.

Neji was looking at her with interest. Her eyes showing a range of emotions first surprise, interest, confusion, annoyance, then determination. _I wonder what she is thinking…but since we _

_are already in a staring match I can't lose…_he then noticed that she was starting to blush. _Why would she…._his thoughts cut off as he noticed her position and his. _Oh! That's why…ha! Revenge!_ He mentally smiled as he inched closer to her.

_What the fuck! He's coming closer! Dam I can't move without blinking or looking like a wuss! Fuck! _She thought as her eyes widened.

_Ah! She noticed then I wonder what she will do if I get closer? _With that he inched closer still.

_The fuck!? Fuck it all Neji! fuck fuck fuck! _She yelled in her mind as her eyes started to turn green.

_So her eyes turn green when she is mad? Well let's see how green they get…_With that Neji inched closer.

He was so close that if Tory were to lean forward a bit her face would be all up on his goods. _Fuck this shit! I'll just win next time shit! _With that she blinked and quickly stood up. _Dam! Should have stayed on the floor. _She was really close to him now, since looking down when she stood his face was a mere inches away from hers. _His eyes have a bit of lavender in them. _She thought before Neji spoke.

"You lose…"

"For now Preppy. What do you want?" she said not moving away, pride kept her there.

Neji tilted his head and looked at her before waving her keys in front of her eyes. "You forgot your keys in Orochimarou's."

Tory felt so dumb, _crap how lame am I forgetting my keys in class? _"Oh thanks Preppy, must have forgotten when I was asking Naruto about the homework he gave us." She said while reaching to get her keys.

"No problem…" Neji said while looking at her.

"Hey Helen of Troy did you find them yet?" Lee's voice said from behind her.

She turned around to see Lee walking up to her. "No I had left them in Science and Preppy here brought me them."

"Oh thank god! I was dying out here!" Lee said shading his eyes with his hand.

_Why is that he is always with her whenever we leave for school? _He thought as he looked at them both. "So Victoria when do you want to start on the project?" he asked looking at her.

Tory looked at him in surprise. "Project?"

Neji frowned and said, "You know for English…"

"O yea!! I had forgotten! Oh well why not start today you heard Iruka-sensei it's like more than half our grade. Where do you want to meet up?" She said looking up at him.

"Well I would say my house but I think my cousin will be using it with her group…and I can't find Pain so would you mind if we meet at your place?" Neji said while looking around the parking lot for any signs of Pain

"Cool cool, well I would tell you to ride with us but you drove your car here so you could just follow me." Tory said while playing with her keys.

Neji who was still looking around the parking lot noticed that he cousin was talking to her group partners and noticed that the dark haired girl was getting into the car. He sighed and turned to look at Tory. "Actually could I ride with you, it seems like my cousin is giving Konan a ride and I don't want to like intrude in their girl talk."

Tory turned to see where his cousin was and sure enough there was Hinata laughing with Konan. She then turned back to look at Neji. "Yea seems like they really hit it off, come on then it's hot and I'm hungry."

So they walked towards Tory's truck and got on, Tory and Lee in the front and Neji getting in the back.

"Wow your truck is even bigger up close." He said eyeing the truck.

Lee laughed and turned to look at him while Tory turned on the engine. "Yea I call it her Trojan truck."

"God I love this truck!" Tory said as she drove out the parking lot stopping by a frowning Naruto who was waiting outside the gates. "Hey who are you waiting for?"

Naruto looked up at her and let some steam off. "For that fucking punk ass Uchiha! He is coming over to my house to work on our project; I have been here waiting in the hot ass sun for more than five minutes! What the fuck is taking him so fucking long!" Just then he noticed that Neji was in the back. He smiled his anger gone in a second. "Hiya Neji! What are you doing in Torys _**Trojan **_truck?" he said wiggling his eyebrows at him.

Neji just glared at him and was about to say something but Tory beat him to it.

"Retard can you be anymore retarded? He's my group partner, were going to my house to work on our project…" just as she finished saying that her eyes lit up and she looked at Naruto and smiled a very smug smile. "So you're waiting for the _**fucking Uchiha **_to hurry up and get here so you can take him to your house?" Tory said wiggling her eyebrows.

Naruto glared at Tory and yelled, "TORY YOUR SICK YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT!"

"HEHEHE whatever you say retard…hey look your _**fucking Uchiha **_is here…see you later retard." Then looking back at Sasuke she said to him, "You better be careful not to _**fuck **_with Naruto too much _**fucking Uchiha."**_ With that Tory drove away leaving a very irritated blonde yelling at smirking Uchiha about why he took so long.

Lee was laughing his butt of while Neji was smiling softly.

Tory turning on her stereo said to him, "Hey do you mind if I put on my music?"

Neji looked at her and shook his head.

"Good, hey Lee you coming over my house or what?" she said while choosing to listen to CD number six.

"Not today Tory I'm going over to Chouji's to work on the project." Lee said while putting his hand out the window.

"Ok then so Neji why didn't you drive your toy car to school?" she said putting up the volume. The song that was playing was Bullet the blue sky by P.O.D.

Neji listening to the song and slightly tapping his foot to the beat said, "Well I live with Hinata so we take turns taking each other's car, yesterday I had to go to work so that's why we came in separate cars."

Tory stopped because the light turned red and turned around in her seat to look at him. "Oh I see, Why don't you live with your parents?" she asked.

Lee looked at her sideways trying to get her attention so she could stop. Neji looked at her sighed and looked out the window. Right when she was going to ask again Lee said, "The light turned green."

She turned to look at Lee to give him a glare for interrupting her but stopped. Lee was softly shaking his head and mouthing, _leave it alone. _She sighed and turned at the light entering her neighborhood.

"Hello Hinata…" Konan said as she walked next to her. Hinata turned to look at her.

"Hello Konan…"

Konan was beautiful in a quiet way. Her dark tresses swept up in a half pony tail with her bangs going down both sides of her face. She was wearing black pants with combat boots and a black shirt, over the shirt she wore her group's trademark black with red clouds trench coat. Her eyes which were a dark gray bore into Hinata white lavender eyes. She was the complete opposite of Hinata. Konan tended to wear dark clothing and Hinata would wear light colors, today she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a dark gold shirt and gold colored sandals. Konan would only talk to her group of friends or when it was absolutely necessary to other people whereas Hinata would speak when she wanted to and to anyone.

"So Hinata when do you think we should start working on the English project that Iruka-sensei appointed to us?" Konan asked looking up at the sky.

"Well whenever you and our other partner, you know the guy with that kanji tattoo, has time." Hinata said turning to look at Konan who was still looking up at the sky.

"O well I can only make time on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. The other days I am busy with other stuff." Konan said looking down and putting her hands inside her coat pockets.

"Oh well that works for me…now we need to figure out what the other guys free time is." Hinata said looking around the parking lot, noticing that her cousin was standing extremely close to a knelt Tory.

"Gaara." Konan said looking at Hinata.

"Excuse me?" Hinata said looking back at Konan with a puzzled expression.

"Our other partner…his name is Gaara Sabaku." Konan said

"Oh….well yes we first need to find him and figure out a good schedule." Hinata said looking away, slightly embarrassed that she hadn't known his name.

"Hold on." Konan said taking out her I phone. "Pain do you know where Gaara is?" Konan looked up at the sky while Pain was, Hinata assumed, telling her. "Oh ok yes please tell him…" then Konan turned toward where they had been walking from and spotted Gaara coming out the school. "Yea I see him…thanks Pain…yea see you…" she touched her phone screen and slide the phone back in her pocket. She then looked at Hinata, who had a funny face on. "Gaara is coming this way."

"Oh wonderful thank you Konan." Hinata said looking behind Konan to see the red head walking over to them. He was wearing black Dickie pants with all black chucks and a loose AC/DC shirt. He was holding his black Jansport backpack in one hand.

"Hey Pain said you were looking for me Konan." Gaara said looking at Konan after he nodded at Hinata.

"Yes I was telling Hinata here that I can only get together to work on the project on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. We just needed to know if that worked for you Gaara…" Konan said smiling faintly at him.

Gaara looked at her and softly grinned at her. "Whatever works for you Konan works for me…" with that said he turned to look at Hinata who was looking at him weirdly. "So now that we have established our schedule do you want to implement it now or wait till Thursday?" he said rather coldly at Hinata.

_Well excuse me Mr. Ice-man_ Hinata thought as she saw how he treated Konan warmly and not her. "Well I don't mind really we could all go to my house to work on it…if that's ok with everyone…we could take turns to where we hold our meetings…what do you guys think?" Hinata said putting her hands in her back pant pockets.

"That's fine….so Tuesdays we go to your house and Thursdays we go to Konan's and Monday s my house?" Gaara asked to the girls. They both nodded their agreement.

"Ok then so Hinata I'll follow your car Konan I'll call you when I reach my car since I parked in the opposite direction, Pain gave me your number ok?" Gaara said already turning away to walk to his car.

"Ok Gaara." with that they girls walked towards Hinata's car.

When Hinata saw that Gaara was not close enough to hear them she let out a loud sigh. "Wow he is sort of intimidating isn't he? I was afraid to say something dumb in front of him" She asked Konan with a smile.

Konan looked at her and smiled. "Yes I know why you would say that…he does give off a vibe of 'I will not tolerant any nonsense' but that's what makes him so cute." Konan said giggling softly.

"Konan! I would have never guessed, I always thought you liked Pain, I mean you're always with him in school." Hinata said looking at the somewhat blushing dark haired beauty.

"Yes well I am always with him aren't I? You know I'm tired of him to notice me so I'm going to move on and well Gaara is well how to say it…?" Konan said tilting her head to the right.

Hinata rolled her eyes and looked at her, "Hot, sexy, delicious, so freaking tasty looking that he makes you want to rip off his clothes and make him your personal sex slave?"

Konan looked at Hinata surprised and gave her a full smile before laughing out loud. Hinata laughed right with her making a lot of students look in their direction. Who would have thought that the most popular girl in school would be laughing along with the punk girl Konan? Nobody that's who but it made people smile because they both were very striking women and were nice.

"Come on lets hurry before Mr. Hot ice gets mad for making him wait." Hinata said getting in her car as Konan raised a beautifully arched eyebrow.

"Mr. Hot ice?" she questioned as she hopped in the passenger seat.

"Yea I mean he can be cold as ice but it makes him even hotter…hey Konan do you think that that's his real hair color?"

"Well only one way to find out…"

"O man I wonder how he will react when we ask him if he dyes his hair!"

"We?"

"Hell yes! I'm not doing it alone woman!"

"Fine but only because I want to know to." just as she said that her I-phone began playing the song Will you by P.O.D.

"Hello?" Konan said. Hinata looked at Konan and made a face as if saying 'who is it'. Konan looked at her and smiled and mouthed 'Mr. Hot ice'. "Yea were ready ok what oh your coming now I don't see…..that's you! Wow nice ride, ok bye." Konan looked outside with her mouth slightly open. Hinata was looking as well.

_Nice ride indeed! _Gaara's car was just like him. The girls were staring at the red and black Lamborghini in awe. The dominant color was black and had red along the doors, grill and red rims. It was so dark looking as if it belonged to vampire instead of a classmate.

"Wow..." they both said then they saw Mr. Hot ice with a scowl on his face as he lowered his window and gave them a look. They both looked at each other and smiled. "Yup Mr. Hot ice is hot!" with that they drove out and headed out the school with Mr. Hot ice following them.

"Hey aren't you going to go to that girls house to work on the project?" Kisame asked the pierced blonde who was leaning against the school wall.

"Don't feel like it." Pain said looking at the blue man who was texting on his phone.

"Pain any other year I wouldn't care but this is our senior year…do you really want to stay back? I mean come on…" Kisame said pausing in his texting to look at him.

Pain sighed and looked up to the sky. "No matter how much you want me to I will not come on Kisame your just not my type Flipper."

"Asshole! That's not what I meant punk ass! Well whatever then guess that that Hyuga dude is going to be all alone with that Tory…" Kisame said closing his blue razor as Tobi got out from the headmistress office with a dazed Sakura walking behind him.

Pain looked at him with his eyebrow raised. "So what? Tory wouldn't get interested in that Prep boy so I'm not worried."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that you _**Pain **_in the ass….So Tobi what did you do this time?" Kisame asked the smiling Tobi.

"Oh for some odd reason the headmistress didn't like that I was peeking in the girls locker room then went to take pictures of the guys that were in the shower." He said as if what he did was not wrong at all.

"Oh what that's all? Seriously Headmistress Tsunade needs to get laid so she can loosen up…" he stopped to look at the pink haired girl that was he group partner who had stopped a few feet away from them. He looked at her and saw that she gave him a glare before looking away. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Tobi, who had walked off and was crawling under a bench where a couple of girls with skirts were sitting. He shook his head and yelled out at him. "Hey Tobi! Why is Sakura here with us?"

"Oh she had gone to Headmistress Tsunade pleading that she make Iruka-sensei change the groups but got denied. Headmistress told her that she had to come and work with us every other day or else she would change all her classes so she wouldn't see Sasuke and exclude her from going to any field trips and the prom. Hey why are you girls leaving?" Tobi asked as the girls shrieked and ran away after noticing that Tobi was under the bench and was looking at their undies. "And here I thought we were getting to know each other better. Oh well!" he said as he got up and started walking towards them again.

"Your such a pervert you know that right? It's so pathetic!" Sakura said rolling her eyes at a smiling Tobi.

"What me a pervert? No I'm just a very curious boy about the human body…pathetic me? The pathetic one here is you dear Sakura." Tobi said patting her head.

Sakura slapping his hand away from her head glared at him. "What makes you say that Pervert?"

Kisame sighed and opened his cell again and started texting again while Pain began walking towards the parking lot.

"Well that's easy for you see unlike you I do not make myself look like an obsessive delusional abnormally annoying fool. Everyone knows that Sasuke will never notice you and that he only strings you along because it's funny to him that you intentionally convince yourself that he doesn't do the things he does to hurt you purposely and that one day he will confess his never ending love for you. Sasuke doesn't love you, shit I don't even think he likes you. Your only entertainment to him nothing more and you're purposely blinding yourself to that, that my dear is truly pathetic." Tobi said with a smile on his face the whole time, while Sakura looked like she was about to cry a river. "Oh don't cry because no one will sympathize. You have tried everyone 

very bad so you no longer have anyone to pity you; they all think you're a sorry ass pathetic bitch on the verge on being a major stalker. O well! Come along then wretched woman!" with that Tobi walked off as Kisame looked back at her and shrugged.

"He has a point you know. Come on did you drive here or what?" He said closing his phone again.

Sakura could only shake her head; her mom took her car to visit her sister. Kisame just waved at her to follow him.

"Hey Kisame where is Sasori?" Tobi asked as he skipped towards his truck.

"He texted me saying that he had to handle something first and then would come to my house to work on the project if he could." Kisame said not looking up from his phone as he texted away.

"Oh I bet he is going to bang Dei-" Tobi managed to say before Kisame threw his backpack at his head.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid ass!!" Kisame yelled as he walked up to get his backpack. Tobi got up and shook his head as if nothing happened and smiled at a shocked Sakura. With that the three of them, Tobi, Kisame and Sakura, for Pain had already left, walked towards Tobi's dark silver Lincoln Navigator.

Kiba eyed the slender blonde with wary eyes as he walked along with Akamaro, Shikamaru and Shino. The four hadn't said anything to each other since they meet up after school. They were walking in silence towards the almost empty parking lot; they had to wait for Shikamaru to get out of class for a while until Kiba went inside to see what was holding him up only to find the brunette sleeping on his desk. So there they were, with a very annoyed Shikamaru, walking together towards the parking lot in silence.

Ino looked at Shino who in turn looked at her then looked away. She then turned to look at Shikamaru who just gave her a mild glare, still annoyed from being woken up, and yawned. She then finally turned to look at Kiba who was looking at her as if she was a weird looking person. 

_This so annoying I mean their acting as if I'm from another planet! I hate silence!_ With that she cleared her throat and looked at Kiba.

"So…Kiba is it?" she asked

Kiba just nodded at her.

"Ok so where are we going to go to work on the project?" She asked around her.

With another yawn Shikamaru mumbled something about his troublesome parents needing the house to themselves for the day, Shino just shook his friend and Kiba bent down to grab Akamaro.

"Well we could go to my house…" He said fishing out his keys from his pocket.

"Why doesn't he speak….Is he mute?" Ino said still looking at Shino curiously.

"What? No he isn't mute he just doesn't talk much…but he said that we can't go to his house because his parents had invited some insect specialists to their house to compare their research." Kiba said looking at Ino with serious eyes.

Ino looked at Shino with eyebrows raised before looking at Kiba with shocked eyes. "You understood all that with just a shake his head. But how that's incredible." She said with a smile at Kiba.

Kiba grinned and was blushing. He was not used to hearing compliments from pretty girls. "It was nothing…I can do it because Shino is my best friend we grew up together so I just know what he says without him having to say it…."

"Wow! So anyways cool we'll go to your house! Let me just call my boyfriend to tell him that I'm going to be at your place so he can know where to pick me up." With that she took her pearl blackberry and called her boyfriend. "Hi Itachi just letting you know that I'm going to be at Kiba's house to work on our project…what? He's that guy that always has that cute little dog with him…you know that has like these tattoos on his face and has like really sharp teeth like a dog…yea him! ok you know where he lives at? Oh really? That's cool I didn't know that….uh 

huh, yea…yea…well I can ask him….ok oh I think he went to his partners house why can't you just walkie talkie him with your phone?...Itachi stop being a lazy bum!...ok see you later!" with that Ino hung up to see that her group was staring at her with wide eyes. "What's up guys?"

Kiba was touching his teeth while inspecting Akamaro "I really have dog teeth?"

"Oh well kinda…I mean they're really long and sharp like a dog's canine tooth. But it doesn't look bad! Honest it gives you a dangerous look." Ino said waving her hands in front of her as Kiba looked crestfallen. "Anyway lets go its hot our here…who is going to take me?"

At that the boys looked at each other with alarm. Shikamaru then looked at each of them and said with a serious face. "There's only one way to decide this…men…its time."

Kiba and Shino nodded their heads gravely and lifted their palms in the air. Then with a battle cry all three of them yelled, "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSOR!!"

After two minutes the winner was Kiba looking extremely happy about defeating his friends. "One day if you work hard enough you will be able to surpass me…until that day I, Kiba, am the king of rock, paper, and scissor."

With that said a very happy Kiba walked towards his black lightening truck with Ino and Akamaro in tow, while Shikamaru and Shino walked towards their cars with their heads bowed in shame.


	6. the art of being cool

**Who are you really? **

**The art of being cool**

**Authors note: I do not own Naruto, I own the companies that I made the Akatsuki own that's it!**

**sorry I haven't updated recently but like seriously I had writers block and I had to do a business plan for my company that I have for my class but I'm up and going now! Also check out this other story I got going on its called wanted….so yea be kind ppl!**

The hum of the microwave was the only sound that cut through the silence that was surrounding the beige colored kitchen. One of the males was staring intensely at the microwave while the other was staring at him just as intensely. Then the humming stopped and the bell of the microwave finishing its job resounded. A blur of blonde went from the counter to the microwave and to the counter again. Astonished black eyes widened in amazement at how fast the blonde was.

"Awww, we meet again my love! You have no idea of how painful our separation has been on me. I have dreamt of this moment I just can't hold back the emotion that is welling up inside me at the sight of you!" Naruto said in a seductive voice.

Sasuke rolling his eyes walked up to the blonde who was staring off in space with a glazed look in his eyes. He then slapped Naruto's head. "It's just Ramen dobe…you talk about it as if it was a woman or something…." Sasuke said as he cocked his head to the side at the blonde's shocked face. "Oh yea and painful separation? Dobe you ate Ramen at school that was like what four hours ago…why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke said as Naruto started shaking his head with the still shocked look in his eyes.

"Shut up! She'll hear you! Don't listen to him! That school ramen meant nothing to me!" Naruto said rubbing the bowl in where he placed his ramen.

"...Wow and I here I thought that you were not entirely retarded…my mistake…." Sasuke said raising his eyebrows at the blonde. "Anyway you got anything besides ramen?"

"You don't want ramen?" he asked going to the fridge to get a soda.

"No…it's not all that great." He said shrugging lightly before going to sit by the counter.

Naruto turned around so quick even I'm surprised he didn't suffer from whiplash. "Not all that great…How…how can you say such a thing!" he said with horror.

Sasuke just stared. Naruto just shook his head in disappointment and took out a coke. "JEEVES!" Naruto yelled as he sat across Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to tell Naruto that it would be faster if he looked inside his fridge when all of a sudden an old looking butler was standing next to Naruto.

"You bellowed?" He said with his British accent.

"Yes my guest here…"

"Sasuke Uchiha" Jeeves cut in

"Yes he is hungry and Jeeves prepare yourself to hear a tragedy!" Naruto said turning to look at the old butler speaking in English.

"I am ready sir." Jeeves said nodding his head to him.

"Sasuke thinks ramen isn't all that great! He would rather eat something else!" Naruto said bowing his head.

"Sir you must not let it get to you…think of it like this…if he doesn't eat the ramen then there will be more for you later." Jeeves said.

"By Jove your right old boy! Well it's not an altogether tragedy then now is it…o well moving on…he is hungry have someone go and buy some burgers or something…ask him what he wants then get to it old boy!" Naruto said already digging into his ramen.

Sasuke just stared at the exchange between Naruto and Jeeves the butler. He understood English, but the way Jeeves and Naruto talked it was making it more difficult for him to understand. They said words with a weird accent, but even though it was weird it sounded so cool.

"Sir?"

Sasuke jumped a bit when he heard Jeeves voice so close to him. He looked at him and found himself looking into clear green eyes before they closed again. _Wow creepy that's the first time I see him open his eyes since he got here. _"Um…yes?"

"Your order?" Jeeves said

"Oh….um…eh…I guess you could get me a Double Quarter Pounder with no onions extra cheese with a large coke please." Sasuke said to the butler feeling kinda embarrassed because his English was not like theirs.

"Very well I will return shortly with your food…Anything else young master?"

"No nothing…wait yea could you get me what Sasuke is getting but I want a vanilla frosty with Oreo crumbs…and oh were going to be in my room working on some school thing so if my parents come please to fend them off from disturbing us that is all Jeeves." Naruto said getting up to put the bowl in the sink.

Jeeves nodded and then he was gone.

"Dude your butler is like freaking Nightcrawler from X-men except he is not German and he's not blue and with a tail and he's old-" Sasuke got to say until Naruto came and covered his mouth with his hand and with the other punched him hard on his back. Sasuke managed to turn his head to send a glare toward the blonde.

Naruto just looked at him with wide eyes and began looking around the room. He then took his hand off of Sasuke's mouth.

"What the fuck Naru-" He said before he was cut off again.

"Is there a problem young master?" Jeeves said while looming over Sasuke.

"What? No no problem at all Jeeves you got the food yet?" the blonde said quickly.

"Not yet sir." Jeeves said still looming over Sasuke like a black cloud.

"Oh then get to it old man!" Naruto said. Jeeves nodded and as quickly as he arrived he left. Naruto then rounded on Sasuke and punched him again.

"Ow! You know that hurts right?" Sasuke said rubbing his arm where Naruto punched him.

"Fool! Do you want to get killed! Nightcrawler is a touchy subject to Jeeves." Naruto said walking out of the kitchen leaving a bewildered Sasuke at the kitchen counter.

When Sasuke arrived to the blonde's house he was impressed. His house was HUGE! Bigger than his, and more 18th century looking, once he walked in his was surprised to find it so homely looking. They were big couches that looked like you would sink into them. There was a huge plasma TV in the living room and sliding doors that gave the view of a huge pool. He was still gawking at Naruto's house when he sensed that the blonde was no longer with him.

"Where did that retard go?" he said as he walked out. He managed to catch a glance at of blue jeans walking into a hallway upstairs. "Naruto wait for me!" he said as he ran up the stairs. _Dam! Where the hell did he go?_ He thought as he looked left and right to an empty hallway. "Naruto! This is not my house where the hells are you!" he shouted as he turned left and began opening doors. _Well this side is empty he must be in the right side. _And so he began looking in rooms. He opened a door and nearly fainted.

"Hey! I'm in the bathroom! Close the door you pervert can't you see that I'm busy!" Naruto's voice yelled.

Sasuke without thinking, because we all know that if he was thinking he would have walked in and locked the door. But no he was not thinking and closed the door with his face was burning up and leaning against the door. _Holy mother of all that is holy I just saw Naruto-_ he thoughts were cut off as he heard what he thought was a groan in the bathroom followed by Naruto saying it well have to do. Then all of a sudden the door opened and Sasuke fell back on Naruto's chest for the second time this day. _O CRAP! Get a grip Sasuke! Just turn around and say something like looks like you need more than a hand to help you or something! _Just as he was about to say something he was pushed off.

"Hey move it you dumbass!" Naruto said walking into the room that was next to the one Sasuke had opened.

Sasuke stood there dazed for a bit and shook his head and followed Naruto. He was amazed to see so much orange and that it actually looked good. He looked around and saw that Naruto was already sprawled on the huge bed. He stood there for a second then walked up to the bed and bent over Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked looking into black eyes.

"You know if you needed help you could have told me." Sasuke said leaning into Naruto's face.

"Yea I could but you just don't tickle my pickle so it would have been the same as using my hand." He said looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. "You're gay?"

"No shit Sherlock I wouldn't have said that and I wouldn't have messed with you in the parking lot if I wasn't. Also I wouldn't be talking to Sai if I wasn't. Anyway if you're done could you move or something before I head butt you?" Naruto said with indifference in his voice.

Sasuke moved away and stared at the blonde before him. _This is weird…I practically offered myself to him with no qualms and he rejects me and for what? For Sai? What's so special about him? What does he have that I don't have? _

"Earth to Uchiha…yo snap out of it what were you thinking?" Naruto said sitting criss-cross on the bed.

Sasuke looked over at him, "Just thinking that this is a whole new thing to me…"

Naruto looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. "What is?"

"Well-" Before Sasuke could finish his sentence his Nokia beeped.

"Little brother where are you?" a deep voice said through Sasuke's dark blue phone.

"Here at some guy's house working on school work why?" Sasuke walkie talkied back.

"Just hey could you buy some ramen on your way home?" The voice said.

At that Naruto smiled and snatched the Nokia from Sasuke's hand.

"Hello there sexy what's your name?" he said

"Oh hello my name is Itachi Uchiha and yours?" Said male said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki….it is my pleasure to speak to another ramen eater like myself. So may I ask what you're doing?"

"Oh well I'm just here in my house doing some work from my office…so what are you doing?"

"Oh me just here in my room laying down on my huge bed bored with Sasuke as company"

"Oh and he is not entertaining?"

"No he just stands there smirking all the time and just being an ass…so Itachi what you wearing?"

"Give me that phone! Itachi you have a GIRL friend! Why are you flirting with a guy?" _especially a guy that I like!_

"Chill lil bro who ever said that Ino and I were serious like that? and have you never heard of trying new horizons and experiences?"

"Not serious my ass! Itachi I'll buy you the dam ramen now please leave us alone."

"Whatever you say little brother hahaha, so Uzumaki you wanna meet up or something?"

"Yea sure you sound really cool….when?"

"How about today at seven at the ramen kingdom….you have heard of it have you not?"

"Of course who hasn't? I've been for not even a week and I know of it. I'll be there sexy! See ya!"

"Later!"

With that Sasuke's phone went silent. "Yo your brother sounds hot."

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Sasuke said as he pounced on Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said throwing Sasuke off and pinning him down.

"I thought you were all crazy about Sai, then you tease me, and now you're making a date with my brother!" Sasuke said rolling until he had Naruto pinned beneath him again.

"Lol look let's get one thing straight here Sasuke, "He said as he rolled over and had Sasuke pinned beneath him. "I like Sai its true but I'm not in love with the guy. If something happens which I really hope it does than I'll be a happy camper but if nothing happens it's not the end of the world Sai knows this. And also me teasing you was just a game to me. I was bored and wanted entertainment nothing more, fact is you're not my type I have seen your types and truthfully they don't attract me. And so what you heard your brother he is not serious with Ino and he wants to try new experiences. What better choice than I? Now then sweet cheeks let's get something done before I go see the mysterious Itachi oh there is Jeeves with the food." With that Naruto got up from the bed and went to where Jeeves had put down the food.

Sasuke just laid there taking in everything that Naruto had told him. He felt shocked and something else. His chest seemed to contract into itself. It hurt and made his eyes sting. _Just entertainment? _Sasuke took deep breaths before asking the blonde, "What do you mean my type?"

Naruto looked over with a fry in his mouth. "Oh you know the type that thinks they're the shit and that everyone else is shit and that plays around with people's feelings just to entertain themselves. I know what your thinking didn't I do that to you. Well I didn't cuz I seriously didn't think you were gay I thought you would punch me not kiss me. But I stopped there, you on the other hand keep playing with people like the pink headed monster." He said grabbing the food and project paper to where Sasuke was laying down.

"I see." Was all Sasuke could say

"Yea well whatever, any who lets see our project calls for us to create a story that involves two types of genre, three the maximum. The story must be captivating, and if approved by the teacher staff would be converted into a play at school." Naruto paused reading as he took a bite out of his burger."We have to attach our notes and how we choose the genres and who contributed what in the story. So we have to turn in the notes, our rough drafts and the final draft. Sounds simple enough, so Sasuke you want to choose the genres now than choose from our picks and call Sai to see what he thinks?"

"….Yea sure…" Sasuke said rubbing his chest.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yea my chest just feels funny."

"Oh weird well then let's get cracking." And with that the two teens sat down next to each other and started brainstorming, one thinking that he can't wait to get the ramen kingdom, and the other thinking if he should call Haku or follow his brother to the mysterious ramen kingdom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hola mi caspiriski! Aye que bonito!! Ama! Ya llege! Traje un companero de la escuela!...AMA?!" _(Hi my caspiriski! Oh your so pretty! Mom! I'm here! I brought a school friend! Mom!) _ Tory got up from the floor where she was petting her all white miniature schnauzer. "Oh I guess she isn't home. Anyway come one lets go to the kitchen I'm hungry! What do you want?" She asked as she dropped her back pack and keys on the black leather couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh um anything that tastes good please." Neji replied looking around her house. Tory's house was modeled after a Mexican villa. It looked so colorful with the reds and beiges contrasting. The inside of the house was the same with big leather couches in the living room, a stairway at the side leading upstairs. He placed his stuff next to Tory's and followed her direction. The kitchen was homely looking. A table was placed against the far wall and a huge steel fridge dominated the room along with the top of the line stove. He saw Tory already heating something on the micro and putting place mats on the table along with the forks and knives and cups with a two liter coke in the middle. "You have a beautiful home Victoria."

Tory turned around and shrugged. "I guess it is…I miss home though…o well what can you do? Nothing that's what. Ah! Here we go! Prepare yourself Neji for you are about to taste the wonders of Mexican food!" she said while bringing a plate that had some tortillas covered in red sauce and what looked to be cheese.

Neji looked at it warily. "What is that?"

"It, my friend, is Enchiladas! They are so good and I made them myself!" she said proudly as she placed about two rolled enchiladas on a disposable plate. She saw him look at it as if it was going to jump at him. "Listen Preppy I cook extremely well, the majority of the time my family cook our own meals. Don't judge it before you taste it, I hate people like that." with that she piled four enchiladas on her plate and sat on his right. She then poured herself and him coke and dug in.

_Touchy much? Well someone must have judged her…ok here it goes. _He cut a piece and put it in his mouth. It was spicy but not spicy, it was cheesy but not overly so, it tasted great. "This is good…you made it yourself?"

"Yea it's easy! Later I'll show you ok? Oh wait what time do you have to be home?" she said before finishing off her plate.

"Um what time is it now?"

"It's…four thirty." She said looking at the clock on the stove.

"Ok well I'll stay until like seven? I don't want your parents to think bad." He said grabbing the last enchilada.

"It's cool we could go out and eat or something…its good isn't it told you! anyway if your done we can start…living room or my room?" she said grabbing the plates and throwing them in the trash and putting everything else away.

Neji got up and looked at her. "Wouldn't your parents get like mad if you had a boy in your room?"

"What? No I mean were going to be working on our project so yea…come on preppy." With that she led the way upstairs to her room.

Her room was completely different from the house. Her bedroom walls were a deep burgundy color and her furniture was black with gold designs. Her dresser and night tables looked like they came from the 18th gothic century. They looked classy with the legs curved and with antique designs. They were colored black and the small designs in gold. Her bed was huge with gold and burgundy covers and pillows; it had four posts and a black and gold colored iron headboard. She had her plasma TV across the room facing her bed. Even her floor was beautiful, it was black tile with burgundy flowers designs.

"Your room looks like you." he said looking around her room.

"Thanks! My dad painted it for me…ok so where do you want to sit the floor or the bed."

"Um whenever Victoria."

"Ok then come on!" with that she jumped onto her massive bed, "Make yourself comfortable! Oh shit we left the backpacks downstairs! You got the project paper right?" she said getting off the bed while Neji got on the bed.

"Yea it is I'll-"

"No I'll get it just make yourself comfortable ok be right back."

_Need to take a breaths to calm down…Who would have thought Preppy in my bed! Ha! _ When she left Neji slowly got on the bed and just sat there looking around the room, after a few minutes Tory came back with both their stuff. She dumped them on the bed and got on the bed next to Neji.

"Ok let's see here for our project we have to write about a couple and document their affections and actions then give our view points and opinions about how their relationship is. We have to ask them for permission to use them and have them sign a document saying that we can use them in our project and attach it to our project." She said

"Who do we know that is a couple?" he asked staring in nowhere in particular.

Suddenly Tory let herself fall back against her bed. "I seriously have no clue….does that mean we have to go hunting?"

Neji turned to look at her and stopped. She was laying on the bed, her curly red brown hair spread about the mattress, her arms thrown above her head making her teal colored tank top go up several inches above her belly button. He was mesmerized by her smooth stomach when he gaze lowered. She was wearing low rise pants again. They hugged her curvy figure riding low on her hips. Her pants were faded blue jeans with holes on them and ripped at the stress points. His eyes traveled down her hips to her legs and to her bare feet which sported her custom black nail polished toes. His graze traveled back up and went settled on her perky round breasts that were straining against the teal top. Suddenly Tory let out a whimper and Neji jumped a little and quickly turned his head in the other direction.

"Man this is going to be so awkward preppy." She said not knowing that said preppy boy had just been eyeing her for a good five minutes.

"What do you mean?" he asked quickly looking at her dresser.

"I mean were going to have to follow around some couple until like we have winter break. We're going to witness their PDA, their love names and god knows what else!" she said covering her eyes with her hand. "The horror!"

"Well at least we get to pick the couple we want to stalk." He said

"Your right well now that that is settled we should leave and go couple hunting lets go!" She said getting off her bed.

Neji followed suit grabbing their stuff and the way. _What's wrong with me gawking at her like that! Thank god she didn't notice it! man but she does have a nice body….stop staring at her butt! O man get a hold of yourself!! _"So where are we going to search?" he asked looking down.

"No clue but you know what I just remembered."

"What?"

"That Pain needs to be a part of this too…do you have his number?"

"No do you?" _Does she?_

"Nah…shit o well too bad…but we got to talk to him about joining us I mean this project is going to determine whether or not we pass or fail that class…"

"I think I heard Iruka-sensei say that whoever did the work gets credit and does not get penalized for another members lack of commitment. So were good."

"Really? Oh well than great let's go!"

With that the two departed in Tory's Trojan truck with '1, 2, 3' by Motel blasting thru the speakers.(1)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Wow Gaara your car is so nice." Konan said when the red head got out of his car.

"Thanks Konan." He said with a nod.

"So this is my house! Come on we can work in the living room." Hinata said.

With that the trio entered the two story house. It was painted white with blue shutters. The living room had two couches and two chairs in a semi circle facing the huge TV that hung on the opposite wall. Gaara went to sit in one of the chairs while Konan and Hinata went to sit on the couch closet to him.

"So um…our project is to…" Hinata said while digging in her backpack for the paper. "Here it is…o well it's a four part project. Each one of us has to write our opinions on what we think is love and then we have to choose a couple that we all agree that meet our standards."

"So…that's it?" Konan said.

"Yea that's it." Hinata said looking at Gaara who started to get up.

"If that's it then I'm leaving…we can still meet, but our meetings will be progress updates and to help each other out, also we should start finding candidates that match what we think love is and when the time comes we compare our findings and select the most appropriate ones." Gaara said looking at the two females.

"Great! We have a plan! Wonderful! So ok then you remembered the way here?" Hinata asked.

"Yes I did but give me your number in case." Gaara said as he fished out his phone from his pocket.

"Ok I'll call if anything comes up…Konan you need a ride?" He asked

"Yes please." Konan said getting up.

"Ok lets go…see you" he said

With that the two left Hinata's house.

"So where to?" Gaara asked as he pulled out of Hinata's driveway.

"I don't know…I don't really want to go home yet…" she said looking at him

"Ok we'll cruise around maybe go into town to get food?"

"Sounds good Gaara…Thank you"

"No Problem."

They sat in silence for about two minutes before Gaara asked her something that has been bugging him since first period.

"Hey Konan may I ask you something personal?" he said looking at her quickly before looking at the road again.

"Yea…"She said shifting slighty toward him.

"Hold on let me park real quick." He said parking in the parking lot of the local park. The sun was setting and where they were parked it was a little darker than the rest of the area. He turned to look at Konan who was looking at him. _She is really pretty._

"Do you and Pain have something? I'm asking because it seems as if you are but you're not…I mean you don't have to answer if you don't but it just seems like your sad most of the time and well yea." He said fumbling toward the end. _Way to go genius! Trying to make friends and you end up sounding like a fool. _

Konan smiled a little before looking outside thru the windshield. "Well we are not together…Pain and I know each other since we were children. Our parents died in a drive by where we used to live. We were put into foster care and when we grew up hard. We were always protecting each other and when we were separated we would be the devil himself until they put us together in a house. About three years ago we were in this foster house, the husband raped me and the wife didn't do shit cuz they were paying her for having us and some other kids. The other kids there were trying to survive themselves so they didn't help me either. It was then that Pain came in knocking down the door. It seems that a little girl managed to get out and get Pain. Pain hauled him off me and began beating the shit out of him. The wife called the cops and Pain got arrested. Before the cops cuffed Pain he threw me a blanket and told me to cover up and to come get him out of jail. He kicked the husband once more before being dragged out. I went to a lady cop that was still there and told her what happened. She took me to the hospital and we got Pain out of jail. He was on probation for breaking the mans ribs, nose, jaw and teeth. After that we managed to get emancipation and with money the government gave us rented an apartment. We got jobs and got into Konoha high with scholarships. Then Pain made friends with the punk group and we made a business. Needless to say we were successful and Pain and I own our very own houses." Konan looked back at him. "Were close because how we grew up, but honestly I do like Pain but I'm starting to like someone else. Pain sees me as his sister I suppose and I guess that is what I will be."

Gaara gave her one of his rare full blown smiles. "You know Konan your one cool chick! I don't suppose you'll tell me who you like?"

Konan smiled, "Not yet I don't want to ruin the bond that we just made so I will wait until he is ready." She said giving him a knowing smile.

Gaara blushed a little before turning around to look at the steering wheel. "Well you know maybe he wouldn't mind you telling him….you know?" he said still looking at his steering wheel.

Konan stared out in space trapped in her thoughts. They stayed like that for a good five minutes. She then looked at the red head next to her. "Gaara may I ask you something personal?"

Gaara turned to look at her and nodded.

"You know you weren't fazed with what I told you, you treated me the same I thank you for that, but I wonder have people as readily accepted you as you are?" she asked.

Gaara looked at her and stared. He stared at her a for while, making Konan think that he was not going to answer but then he did. "You know what's strange before I came here everyone wanted to be my friend not for who I was but because of who my father is, its been like that since I was a child when I overhead a mother telling her son that it was important that he become close to me so that his father and my father can be close. I didn't blame the kid, I blamed the parents for using their child so that they can prosper. But as I grew older I started blaming the kids, I mean they could have stopped but ambition grabbed a hold of them too. I wasn't picked on because of who I was but I was treated coldly and left all alone. I'm an outcast, I am rich, a genius, and anti-social. This is the first time in all my life that I have had friends, friends that actually like me because of me and not my name. Well I can't be certain of that though the only ones that actually know me are Tory and Naruto. I don't know how the others will react to my background but I will deal with that when it comes. Wow this is the first time, besides Naruto and Tory, that I have talked to someone especially a girl for a long time." He said with a small smile.

Konan smiled and leaned over and hugged him. "Gaara you forget I own my own company I know how it is especially considering my background and lifestyle, I will not faint by your income I wonder if you can even match mine!" she said mischievously.

Gaara looked at her raising an almost invisible eyebrow. (I decided that his eyebrows are a very fair blond giving the illusion that they are invisible…he got it from his momma!) "Oh really and pray tell what is the name of your company?"

Konan looked at him sheepishly. "Ok but don't freak out…"

"Come on Konan!" Gaara said

"Ok I have warned you….well um have you ever heard of Angel dreams?" she said looking anywhere but his face.

Gaara's jaw dropped! "You own Angel dreams?"

"Yes…"

"O dear heaven!"

"Gaara!"

"What I mean wow I would have never have thought! Konan you dirty naughty girl!"

Konan's face was turning redder by the second, Gaara looked at her amazed. Then tilted his head to the side. "Hey wait a minute, I thought Angel dreams was like a business that was bought by another company along with other companies."

Konan looked at him slightly shocked. "How did you know that?"

"I hear things…." Gaara said looking aloof.

"Well you heard wrong it was a merger of sorts but not. You see I founded Angel dreams and Pain made Worship Inc.." At this Gaara's jaw dropped once again. "We did pretty good and so we just made sure to keep Angel dreams and Worship Inc. on top. Then we after we passed freshmen year at Konoha Kisame, Tobi, and Sasori approached us along with the already graduated Itachi Uchiha and Deidara. Deidara was going to work as a teacher in Konoha but wanted to start this business that he was saving up for. So we talked and we helped them jump start their business or just helped them iron out the kinks nothing more. So after a few their businesses became successful and they approached us again and suggested we merge our companies but still retain our own free reign over each of our companies. It took a long time to get through the red tape but we finally did it! so formally we are known as Akatsuki Inc." She said closing Gaara's mouth. "But how did you hear about it? We kept it under wraps to avoid exposure.

Gaara shook his head and clapped. "You deserve praise! My father mentioned it to me before we came to Japan. He was very impressed by how you guys were able to accomplish all of that in such a short time, and still remain top in your field." He said "So what were the names of the other companies? I was only able to hear about Angels dreams being in the deal."

"Well Angel dreams is mine, Worship Inc. is Pains, Nice an Wet is Kisame's, Illusions Co. is Tobi's, Puppets is Sasori's, Vengeance is Itachi, and Bang Mi is Deidara." (2) she said her facing turning red again.

"I am completely shocked to hear all of this…but really once you think of it it's an extraordinary way to make money." He said

They fell into silence. They sat there in Gaara's car staring off in space, it was already dark outside the lights from the inner city winking in the background. Konan shifted again toward Gaara, Gaara shifted toward her. They turned to look at each other and then as if they were magnets they leaned toward each other and kissed. They stayed like that for a mere two seconds when they pulled back and looked at each other.

"So?" Konan said

"Why not?" Gaara said and right when they leaned into each other to kiss again 'Bleed it out' by Linkin Park suddenly filled the car making the two jump away from each other and blush with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" Konan said searching for her I-phone.

"Don't worry about it Konan…" Gaara said leaning his head back against the car head rest.

"Yes?" Konan said "Somewhere…Why do you want to know? Anyways what do you want you interrupted me while I was doing something important." She said looking at Gaara. "Really? What time is it? Oh time must have slipped by ok ok yeah bye."

"Who was it?" Gaara said turning his head to look at her.

"It was Pain wanting to know where I was and why I haven't brought food so he can eat." She said tucking her phone in her pocket. Gaara gave her a look and she laughed. "Yea I know were rich yet he can't order his own food. he has trust issues so yea lol anyways can you take me back to my house?"

"Sure just tell me where to turn and such." He said starting his car.

They drove in silence both thinking about if the phone would not have rung they would be kissing.

"Were here thank you Gaara."

"No problem Konan….you know you can call me whenever you want…" he said looking at her.

"Thanks Gaara…" she leaned over and kissed him. he kissed her back lips moving against lips. Then Konan licked Gaara's lips and he opened his mouth. Their tongues massaged each other, Konan hands went to Gaara's face and chest. Gaara pulled her closer to him letting his hands run thru her hair. They pulled back after a while when they were out of breath, they look at each ither and smiled. "…See you tomorrow Gaara."

"Yea see you tomorrow." With that Konan got out and waved at Gaara before turning around and walking inside her into her three story stone house.

_Well that was interesting enough….have to tell Lonelysoul about what happened! I bet her eyes will be popping out!_

(Note: too lazy right now to write what happened to the other groups! Sorry but I will mention briefly the highlights of what happened later on!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_I feel like an idiot! Why am I even doing this? Shit why do I even care?_ He thought while crouching down on his legs. He shifted his weight a bit and froze when his prey turned to look in his direction with a questioning glance. _Look away that's right there is nothing hiding behind this bush, yes that's right walk away it's just your imagination, there is not a six foot tall guy bending down behind a bush stalking you. _

He made his way behind the many bushes and stores that lined the street that his prey was on. He snaked his way between people keeping his prey in sights. He was walking when suddenly he dove into a couple. _Damn that was close! _He thought as he got up. He looked at the couple and raised his elegant black eyebrow.

"Dude you are weirder than I thought…why are you playing James Bond?" a sultry female voice said that was laced with amusement.

"I'm not playing James Bond Helen of Troy, I'm just walking enjoying the nightlife." He answered looking down to meet her eyes.

"So diving into people in order to conceal your stalking is enjoying the night life? Is he always like that Preppy?" she asked arching her brow to her companion.

"No this is new to me…Sasuke are you ok?" Neji asked his pearly white eyes staring into onyx eyes.

Sasuke looked at him then ever so slightly looked back into the crowd to see if his prey was still in view.

"Oh I see so you're stalking him….why?" Tory said her voice turning as hard as steel.

"What? You're crazy; I'm not stalking him I'm just seeing who is out tonight….wait why am I explaining myself to you of all people." He said annoyance in his voice.

"Mind your tongue Uchiha…." Neji said with a deadly soft voice.

Sasuke spared him a glance before turning away from them. "Tch whatever Hyuga, and by the way why are you two together, here of all places?" he said waving his hand around the store.

"I don't see why I have to explain myself to you of all people." Tory said scorn evident in her voice.

"Uchiha I suggest you leave before you lose sight of the person you're 'not' stalking. Come on Victoria we have to continue hunting." Neji said as he rose annoyed that Uchiha had talked to Victoria like that.

With that the two left the tea store where many couple went to drink tea and look into each other eyes. Sasuke was left there standing looking at their backs as they walked into another couple establishment. _Hunting? What are they hunting?_ He train of thought vanished as he saw his prey sit on a wooden bench of a shop. _Dammit! _He set of jogging while keeping himself covered in the shadows. He managed to get close enough to him ordering a bowl of pork miso ramen. _This is the ramen kingdom? I was expecting a little more. _Then he heard his brother's voice.

"Um excuse me are you Naruto Uzumaki?" his brothers deep sensual voice said.

"Yea that's me! You must be that bastards brother…I never did catch your name." the blondes voice said.

"Sorry bout that, I'm Itachi Uchiha pleasure to meet you. So what did you order?"

"Pork miso ramen." The blondes excited voice reached Sasuke's ears.

"Great choice, I'll get one myself…so why do you call my little brother a bastard?" Itachi said.

"Maybe cuz he is…I mean he always has that 'I am holier than thou so bow to me' attitude and I don't like it. I don't know he just rubs me the wrong way and I just want to bang his head so bad until he begs me for mercy." The blonde said passion lacing his words.

Sasuke had his mouth open in shock as he heard Naruto's word. _He wants to bang my head until I beg for mercy? _He thought getting lightheaded. He shook his head and smirked, _ha! Take that Itachi he wants to bang me hahaha!_ He leaned a nit closer to try and hear what else the blonde said but all he heard was silence.

"Bang his head?" Itachi said

After a few seconds of silence the blonde gasped. "No! I didn't mean it like that! I meant I want to beat him up you know punch him!"

Itachi laughed, Naruto apologized, Sasuke's little moment of happiness fell and crumbled to the floor.

He stayed there in his hiding spot hearing the conversation his brother and Naruto were having for about an hour before Itachi said that they walk a little before they parted ways.

"So Naruto how was your life in London?" he said walking beside the blue eyed blonde.

"Well it was complicated…I met a lot of people and got into trouble…but you know I would never trade it… what I went thru made me into who I am today and I like me. So how is your life here?" he said looking at him.

"Well it's been a good life so far, my parents died in a car crash leaving me and my brother here. I took charge of all the responsibilities making sure my brother had what he wanted trying to make the pain of the loss of our parents less. I think I did a nice job, sure he can be an arrogant little bastard but he is my brother."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, _I hate it when he gets all mushy, _he followed the two striking men thru the streets. They were getting so many glances at them, many form women and man. Itachi with his long hair loose with a black shirt and black pants, Naruto with ripped blue jeans and an orange shirt button shirt.

"So Itachi is it true that you and Ino are not serious? I don't want to cause problems." He said looking straight into black eyes so similar to Sasuke's.

"Yea we were just talking you know I haven't asked her to be my anything, even if she says I'm her boyfriend…I'm not Naruto…you know I was serious about trying new horizons and experiences…" he said leaning into Naruto.

"Well if your game so am I…" he said leaning into the older Uchiha.

_Fuck their going to kiss! Have to stop somehow! _Sasuke thought but his body was frozen. He stood there behind a large bush watching his brother and Naruto kiss. He gasped when their lips touched. His chest felt as if someone was standing on top of it. by that time the two males were French kissing and groping each other. Sasuke then felt anger running through his veins. _The bastards! I am going to kill Itachi! _He said moving his gaze toward the now moaning blonde who was getting a hand job his brother. _I am going to make you sorry you ever touched my Naruto. _With that he walked away from the scene not noticing that his eyes were filled with unshed tears and rage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**RedTitan89 has signed on**

_Lonelysoul19 has signed on_

_Lonelysoul19 : hey you why haven't you emailed me!_

**RedTitan89 : sorry Lonelysoul but I was busy you know getting settled and going to school.**

_Lonelysoul19 : I forgive so how was school? Did you make any friends?_

**RedTitan89 : school is ok it's just like any other school with popular groups here and there and other groups. But this school is…tolerable. I made some friends…their ok…guess what!**

_Lonelysoul19 : really? That's great and what?_

**RedTitan89 : I made out with a girl today! She is really cool…she is beautiful but in a quiet way…she is like me…a misunderstood genius…**

_Lonelysoul19: SCORE!! Lol I'm so happy for you red! Sounds like Japan is treating you well._

**RedTitan89 : for now…but the thing is I have to work with this stuck up girl. She's with the popular group and she's really hot but she is stuck up…she acts all nice and shit with us but I know she's just putting up a front so I won't feel bad. Please I don't need that girl's pity I don't give two flying shits if she doesn't like me. **

_Lonelysoul19 : wow she sounds like a fake bitch! But oh well her loss for not knowing what a wonderful person you are! Anyway I have to work with this guy he gives me the creeps he looks so scary as if he is going to like bite my head off any second. _

**RedTitan89 : wow sucks for you**

_Lonelysoul19 : I know but o well I can take it. oh H said hi she wandered into my room to 'borrow' my hair clip. I know I will never see it again._

**RedTitan89 : I don't know why you don't tell her to get her own.**

_Lonelysoul19 : too lazy anyway ima hit the hay I have school, wait we have school tomoorow I forget your over here and not in London…so goodnight hopefully you and your cool __**girlfriend**__ get to know each other better!_

**RedTitan89 : shut up lonely! **

_Lonelysoul19 : are you going to show her your blanket?_

**RedTitan89 : I should have never told you about my blanket…but no I will not I barely know her ok…anyway nite hope that creepy guy doesn't eat you…lol!!**

_Lonelysoul19 : your sick you know that right! I hope that stuck up bitch smothers you in fake niceness!!_

**RedTitan89 : ……no……anyways nite I'll keep you updated on my progress with..i'll call her Angel.**

_Lonelysoul19 : ok loser bye!_

**RedTitan89 : see ya!**

Gaara shut down his lap top before getting in bed. He lay there feeling giddy that he made out with Konan owner of Angel dreams! Across town Hinata emailed a couple of people until she turned off her computer and got in bed thinking of the creepy guy and his beautiful eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hey guys sorry I took so long in updating but I had to do a business plan for my company for my class. So review I kind of don't like this chapter but it was necessary.

It's a bad ass song…it's in Spanish but its bad ass.

Angel dreams a women's lingere store that offers anything to lace under and corsets, to leather whips and leather interior clothing along with women sex toys, Worship Inc. sells everything kind of religious artifacts for every religion, Nice and Wet sells exotic marine animals to rich people, Illusions Co. sells lights, dry ice, and a whole bunch of stuff to make illusions mostly clubs and people making parties shop here, Puppets is a sex store that sells you guessed it puppets and such, Vengeance sells martial arts stuff like fighting equipment top of the line his customers range from movie industries doing action movies to dojo owners, Bang Mi sells anything that has to do with sex and sex art weird combo but yea.


	7. Yelling Obcenities

**Who are you really?**

**Yelling Obcentites**

**Author's note! As everyone knows I don't own Naruto! And as I stated before I didn't really like last chapter but I had to write it!!!! I'm so sorry for not updating as fast as I want to but im in college and its hard….Oh and before I forget the white schnauzer from the last chapter....it really exists…it's my all white schnauzer it's a boy and it's small and its name is Casper lol…On with the dang thing!**

**RedTitan89 has signed on, Lonelysoul19 has signed on **

**RedTitan89 : hey lonely so how was your week?**

_Lonelysoul19: oh well idk I guess normal I just go to school do my work and come back home…and you? _

**RedTitan89: well mine week has been the first one in my life to be filled with excitement...I truly don't know how to react to it…my best guy friend, tells me to just go with the flow but as you can see I'm having difficulty with it…I have never had so many people calling me their "friend" and accepting me so…**

_Lonelysoul19: red as I have told you you're a great person…and because of your anti-social attitude that you have had of course you're going to find it a bit strange now having people accepting you and being your friends I mean you have not experienced this at all…I think that your friend retard has a point to an extent. Just go with the flow but also try to find a way to cope with it…anyway enough of this talk its depressing…so what happened with angel? _

**RedTitan89 : well after I took her home and we kissed we have been taking it slow…neither one of us wanting to rush into things and also not letting our aspiring romance be known to the others…we just don't want to be pounced on like meat with questions asked left and right. **

_Lonelysoul19 : that is so cute a secret romance! And I am the only one that knows! Lol anyway so how are you guys going to go out on dates an such?_

**RedTitan89 : well I was thinking that when we go to meet with the stuck up bitch we could leave early and just go out and if somebody sees us we can say that were just collecting data for our project…**

_Lonelysoul19 :….but wouldn't they ask why the stuck up bitch isn't there with you guys?_

**RedTitan89 : true but we can always say that she couldn't go… I mean Angel and I aren't exactly the type of people that she goes out with so they'll believe us without asking too many questions so yea.**

_Lonelysoul19 : well at least that's the good thing about having that girl as a work partner because of her ignorance about what a wonderful person you are she is giving you an excellent excuse for you to have more time to woo your Angel…so how is the progress?_

**RedTitan89 : well its going good were talking, texting and calling each other but not overly so we both like our space so that's good, we have kissed…I just remembered we almost got caught kissing! Who would have thought that today, (Friday), would be the day that everything went down with everyone! **

_Lonelysoul19: would do you mean?_

**RedTitan89: to crazy to say lonely…all im going to say is that I kissed my best friend, caused a lot of people to faint and now have a stalker. **

"Class settle down!" Iruka-sensei yelled as he walked in the classroom looking extremely disheveled.

The students went to their seats, each murmuring or thinking why their sensei looked as he just rolled off bed.

"Okay class as you know October is just a month away and being the nice teacher that I am I suggested to the head-mistress about a Halloween party here at the school. Costumes are mandatory people so please if you attend dress up. Also since I suggested the idea head-mistress Tsunade has appointed this class to decorate, along with the Deidara-sensei, the gym and get music and whatever else that is needed. Now, since head-mistress Tsunade has already approved I will break up the class into sub-teams to get the work done faster, remember people Halloween is a month away. So we have twenty five students in here so we will have five groups of five." As he said this everyone in the class was listening with interest, especially at the part that they were in charge of organizing it. " now the first group will be in charge of the food….oh here knows food?" he asked around the room.

Chouji's hand shot in the air along with Tory's hand. "Wonderful, now we need three more….who would like to join Chouji and Victoria?" Neji, Pain and Mai, raised their hands. "Great we have our first team, you five will be in charge of the food. Second team will be in charge of the music..so raise your hands…" Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Riza, and Yoki raised their hands immediately. "Ok your team will be in charge of the music, third team is decorations…" Sasori, Sai, Naruto, Sasuke and Kisame raised their hands. "Ok decoration team you will work closely to Deidara-sensei so do as he says." Iruka-sensei said.

"Yea Sasori do as Deidara-sensei says….ow!" Tobi whispered in protest as Kisame's English book hit him.

"Props team…oh thank you TenTen, Lee, Kiba, Damien and Zing. Last but not least the special effects team….Tobi, Gaara, Konan, Shino and Tom. Ok we have our teams now since it is a month away I urge you not to leave anything to the last minute, Food team you will have to prepare the food the day of the party so you will have to be here before anyone else. Ok huddle together and start brainstorming on ideas for the rest of class, but please don't get too loud class." With that Iruka-sensei sat down, wincing a bit, and started shuffling papers.

Chairs being shuffled back and tables being pushed together filled the air; everyone was excited about the Halloween party. By the door the Food Team sat together from the right side sat Tory and Neji looking smug, on the left side sat Pain, glaring at Neji, and Chouji. Mai a small black haired girl sat between Tory and Chouji.

"So gang the first thing any team needs is the chain of command. Who do we appoint leader, second in command and so forth?" Tory said pulling out her skull decorated notebook.

Neji leaned closer to Tory, causing Pain to glare even harder at the white eyed teen. "Well I only know of two people that are seated here that know anything on food…Chouji and you…" he looked at her when she turned to look at him and they held their gaze.

Pain obviously not liking it cleared his throat thus making both of them look in his direction. "Well I don't have any cooking experience…and you Mai was it what can you do?"

Mai looked around the table her face reddening. "Well…..um….I…don't…really…know…." she said her voice going lower and lower by each word that in the end all of them had to lean a little towards her direction to hear.

"Well that's ok Mai, so Neji what about you?" Chouji asked

"No" was all Neji said.

"Ok well the way I see it Grand Master Chef(1) and I are the only ones that know how to cook and shit soo now Chouji this simplifies things. Which one of us is commander?" Tory said with battle clearly shown in her hazel eyes.

"Simple Helen of Troy we have to pit our skills against each other and see who comes out as the victor." Chouji replied his voice filled with passion.

Neji, Pain and Mai looked from Tory to Chouji, amused at the battle ready poses. "Ok well Chouji can you cook, because I know that Victoria has exceptional skills in cooking."

"Well….I have eaten a lot of foods but me actually making them…no." Chouji said lowering his head.

"Then it's settled, Victoria will be commander, Chouji second in command, and us three will just help them in whatever they want." Neji said to Victoria.

"Everyone agree?" Tory said. Everyone nodded their heads. "Ok then let's get this show on the road."  
And with that they started brainstorming on what to make.

Across the room by the window sat the Decoration group, the group was silent, each one of them eyeing each other as if a fight would break out. Sasuke glaring at Sai, Naruto glaring at Sasuke, Kisame glaring at Sasori, Sai looking lost, and Sasori glaring at all of them. Naruto, being Naruto, could not stand the tense mood and so was the one who broke the ice.

"So…what are we going to do?" he asked in general hoping that anyone would answer.

Sasori looked at him and spoke, causing Kisame to widen his eyes in surprise that he actually did speak. "Well I was thinking that we could follow the layout from the movie, 'The Nightmare before Christmas', you know Halloween town?" he asked, his whiskey colored eyes never leaving azure colored eyes.

"That's perfect! But wait…don't we have to work alongside the Props team for the grave stones and all that?" Naruto said scratching his head.

"Yes…we tell them what props we need and they go and get them and they are in charge of setting them up…our duties are to get the theme for the party, tell the Props team what to get, tell them how to position it, and work with Deidara-sensei and get his advice on other stuff." Sasori said taking off a bit of lint he had on his black long-sleeved shirt. "Now everyone tell me their skills dealing with art."

"I can draw whatever you tell me to…I got a scholarship to this school because of it." Sai said smiling softly.

"I have a great sense on how to combine colors so they can look great!" Naruto half yelled.

"Yea he can you should see his room, the dobe actually makes orange look good." Sasuke said smirking at how the blonde glared at him and whispered teme. "Well I have no art skills whatsoever, but I have a great eye for detail."

"Sasori come one you know me so I don't think I have to answer this." Kisame said crossing his arm on his chest which was clad in a black plain shirt.

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the blue teen and turned to look at the group. "Ok so this is how it's going to be, I'm in charge, you have an idea you have to tell me, my word is law got it. Sai you will be my assistant and you can draw your ideas and give them to me so we can discuss if we can use them or not. Naruto and Sasuke you two will work together watch the movie and take note of the background. Then go and buy the paint and see what will work with what. Kisame….you help them load the supplies. Understood?" he said looking at them .

They all nodded and then Sasori began voicing his ideas to see if the group agreed.

At the back of the class, Gaara's team was sitting there shocked by Tobi's actions. Usually Tobi would be aloof and acting all goofy, but at the moment that they sat down his handsome face got all serious and he talked with determination.

"Listen up! We are the special effects team, our team is probably the most important team there is because the school will not really pay attention to the food or the set. They will be transfixed by the special effects in place. This is the first time that a Halloween party has ever been in effect at Konoha High and by God it will be the best Halloween party with badass special effects! I will raise the bar so high that if they make another party they will not even come close to how I did!" he said raising his fist in the air.

A copper haired long haired boy with glasses raised his eyebrow, "Don't you mean us?"

Tobi looked at him and snorted. "Well I suppose so Tamaki thank you for ruining my moment of glory."

"Tobi chill out you will still be glorified by your work." Konan said

"Moving on…how will we do this?" Gaara asked

"Why don't we find out who can do what before we rush into things as General Tobi over here wants to." Tamaki said stretching out his legs which caused his baggy jeans to go lower on his hips.

"Listen here MAGGOT! Every good General needs an instinct to fight on the spot without planning war!" Tobi said leaning across the table into Tom's face.

Tamaki just looked at him in the eye not bothered that a very handsome Tobi was up in his face. "Anyways like I said why don't we go around the table and voice our skills in special effects?" Pushing his overly large green shirt up so he can write.

"Well I don't really have any skills seeing as I never had an opportunity to learn." Gaara said burying his hand in his pockets and stretching his legs under the table.

"I have experience in special effects but not in the way that we need so I'm not much of use." Konan said blushing when Gaara snorted.

"I am very good at doing effects in a computer and transferring them to projections." Tamaki said smirking at the pouting Tobi.

_What a dumbass he thinks he's better than me! HA!! Hehehehehe I'll show him!_ Tobi's pouting mouth turned into a sneaky smile, similar to the one that the Grinch had on when he was stealing presents, and turned to look at the group and looked directly into Tom's amber colored eyes. "Well seems as if I will have to be the General after all."

Tamaki raised his eyebrows and snorted, "Please Tobi get real! All you ever do is look up girl's skirts, pinch boy's butts, and take pictures of people in the locker rooms. What do you know of special effects?"

Tobi looked at him with a serious face before breaking into a smile. "You should never judge a book by its cover my dear Tom just be glad that whenever I decided to take those pictures and pinch boys butt you were never around, and I know plenty of special effects because I'm, you can say very very very close to the owner of Illusions Co." Tobi rattled off his smile getting bigger if possible. His smile rivaled even the purple cat from Alice in Wonderland. _Yes baby Yes! Take that you hot copper head!....Wait what? Hot copper head? _As he thought this his smile vanished and was replaced with a scowl.

_He is friends with the mysterious owner that is the mastermind behind the company of Illusions Co. NO F-ING WAY!! I have to get him to introduce him to me! If I do that I can talk to him and convince him to let me work alongside with him! _Tamaki thought as his mind raced with excitement.

_Tobi you just couldn't help yourself could you? You just had to rub it in his face! I wonder what your dear Tamaki would do if he found out that you are the owner of his fantasy job? _ Konan thought as she shook her head and looked over at the red head next to her. _He is so cute. _ "Ok so it's settled then, Tobi you can be the General or whatever you said.

Tobi's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Wonderful! I'm General Uchiha (1), let's see….Tom since you have experience I will appointment you as Major Tom, Konan and Gaara you are Soldiers got it?" they all nodded in grimace. "Ok troops! Let's start on our game plan." With that they started to come up with what to do to make the party a hit.

"So what kind of music do we take?" asked Ino her visible cerulean eye scanning her group.

Riza, a green haired sexy goth, turned to look at her. "We should take rock music for sure, I mean it's going to be a Halloween party, we have to have rock music." she said twirling a strand of her green hair around her finger while her oddly red eyes stared into Ino's blue ones.

Emerald colored eyes suddenly came into view long pink hair following it. "Rock music?! are you serious! Eww! Rock music is soo shitty!"

Riza looked at the offending creature and gave it a look that said in all capital letters, YOU ARE AN ANNOYING BUG I WILL SQUISH YOU NOW. Hinata looked from the green haired girl to the pink haired girl, noticing that she was going to have to intervene.

"Sakura….." Hinata began

"You're an ignorant piece of shit." The aloof looking Riza said looking directly at Sakura.

Sakura gasped and leaned over the table to get closer to the red eyed teen. She gave Riza a disgusted look, "Look who's talking. You know you should look in the mirror before you call-" Sakura said before Riza punched her.

"Hey guys let's just settle down." A small red headed girl said raising her hands.

"What is going over there?" Iruka-sensei asked looking from behind a book he was reading.

"Oh nothing Iruka-sensei! Riza and Sakura were just discussing the kind of music we should bring that's all!" the red headed girl said in a hurried manner.

"…That better be what happened or you five will be forbidden to go to the Halloween party understood?" Iruka-sensei said before returning to read his book.

"Yes Iruka-sensei!" she said bowing her head.

"You shouldn't have done that Lia…" Came the stoic response of Riza.

"Its no biggie and besides I agree with you we should have rock music, I mean when have you ever seen a Halloween party without rock music?" Lia said her unnerving gray eyes scanning the group.

"Your right this party definitely needs rock music, what else should we bring?" Hinata said her pale lilac eyes looking at the group.

"Well….we could also bring techno you know…." Lia said shyly.

"Hip hop" Ino added opening her spiral to write down the types of music.

"What about reggae? Or that Spanish one what's it's called….?" Sakura said rubbing her jaw while throwing Riza death glares every five seconds.

"Reggaeton?" Hinata said

"Yea! I mean its cool music." the pink haired girl said flipping her hair.

"Ok well now that we have our music themes how about we do this…Riza your in charge of gathering all of the rock songs that you think that will be good for the party, Lia you do likewise but techno, Ino your in charge of hip hop, Sakura your in charge of the reggae and reggaeton and I'll supply the blanks cd's and keep track of who's doing what also I'll get a sound system and speakers, a dj that will play the mix cd's we make." Hinata said signaling Ino to write what she was saying. She then turned to look in the direction where the teacher was. "Iruka-sensei what times does the Halloween party start and what time does it end?" she asked.

"Starts at six p.m. ends at two a.m." Iruka-sensei murmured from behind his book.

"Thank you!" Hinata said turning back to look at her group. "Ok guys we have to have enough music for…" she trailed off while counting the hours on her fingers, "eight hours. We're going to have to do some serious music listening. Ok since we're group we should all agree on what music were going to play….since today is the twenty-six, we only have like what…" she said discreetly flipping her razor open to check her calendar. " thirty days before our deadline…I think it's enough time for what I am hoping we can do." She ended with the snap of her cell phone closing.

"And what would that be oh leader?" Riza said her stoic face the same as ever.

Hinata bite her lip, _Opps, I didn't mean to take charge like that._ "Well I was thinking that you guys could compile a list of the songs that you think is the best and like we can all go over it and like approve of them then mix up the songs with the others songs so that each cd that we burn has a song of each genre…" Hinata said.

Ino and Lia both nodded their heads while Sakura looked put off and Riza just raised her green eyebrow.

"Well it seems that we are out voted three to two…" Riza said after a while.

Hinata and the rest just sighed, each a bit tensed by how Riza would react.

"So were to be like Arthur and his round table?" Riza said a small smirk forming on her fascinating face.

Hinata looked around the 'round table' as Riza called it.

Clad in black skinny jeans with a tight green shirt, black sandals adorning her green nail polished toes. Her long blonde hair held up in a high pony tail while having one bang hide her left eye, her cerulean eye looking up at the ceiling. Ino Yamanaka, she was a weird one.

Tight black jeans with silver chains that had skull charms on them, high heeled black boots that had a small chain on the side, a tight black tank top, silver bracelets on her wrists black nail polish, a silver skull necklace, small diamond ear rings, a nose ring, wild green hair and black eye shadow that had a tint of glitter in it making her red eyes stand out more. Riza Fairchild, she was far from being a fair child.

A small but very cute little black dress, small high heeled black shoes, a silver bracelet on her right wrist, a single pearl necklace with matching pearl earrings, wavy long fiery red hair and just black eye liner as make up. Her gray eyes looking slightly glazed most likely from day dreaming. Lia Ming, she was the classic day dreamer forever surprising the school by her constant wardrobe change.

White shorts, pink sandals, a very deep v-neck shirt. Long straight pink hair, a big forehead, and very pretty emerald colored eyes. Sakura Haruno, the fool of the school, hated among all.

_Well if it were a round table, it's a pretty diverse one at that! _Hinata thought as she finished her observation. "Well I think that the round table had many different knights and they all worked together to achieve a certain goal so yea, we could be a round table."

"Whatever, as long as no one messes with me we can get along just dandy." Riza said

"Ok well now that that is settled we can move on." Ino said shifting herself closer to Lia so she can begin her inquisition of songs.

(Ok guys I really am too lazy to say what the props group was going to do! So time skipping here to lunch!)

"You know the best thing about being in Japan instead of good old England?" Naruto said rubbing his hands together in a devious way.

Gaara shook his head and lifted his eyebrows, that are so blond that they look invisible, in question.

"They don't have ramen on the school lunch menu…." Naruto said as he approached the lunch lady.

_What a retard I swear…why am I friends with him again? _Gaara thought as he stood next to the blond while he babbled on about the wonders of ramen to the clearly uninterested lunch lady.

"Gaara you know I really want to tell you that you're the best friend I have ever had…were equal and have been similar situations in which people have misjudged us and treated us badly because of who we are….thanks man." Naruto said quietly as they made their way to their table under the tree after paying for their food.

_Oh yea that's why…_Gaara thought as he shrugged to his blond haired companion. "Naruto…"

"Yea I know you don't got to say it Gaara, I love you to…" Naruto said turning to his red haired friend to hug him.

"Are you crying?" Gaara asked quietly.

Sniffles could be heard from the blond.

"Get a hold of yourself Naruto…jeez are all gay men like this?" Gaara said patting his blond friend's back.

"Gaara you're ruining a warm moment between best friends!" Naruto whined.

"Hn" Gaara said rolling his eyes but making no move to break the 'warm' moment, on the contrary he wound his arms loosely around the blonds' waist in a hug. This caused even more sniffles from the loud mouthed blond. They stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity but which was really two minutes. Suddenly Naruto and Gaara both jumped at a sound that sounded like a monkey.

"Wow that is so sweet I just didn't want to interrupt! But then I wanted to get a picture of this memorable feat for all to remember for all time! Don't worry I'll give you two lovebird's copies…." A laughing voice said.

_Bloody fucking piece of shit! She's never going to let me forget this……ok keep calm, keep calm don't let her know that it affects you now to communicate to Naruto not to….._

"Victoria!!!!!! Why did you have to ruin the most INTIMATE moment where Gaara and I were expressing our love for one another!" Naruto said still hugging, the now statue like posed, Gaara.

Everyone within a five foot radius stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the two boys that were hugging. Unfortunately for the two pair, the people that were within the five foot radius happened to be, a stoic faced Riza sitting next to a blushing Lia, a furious Sasuke with a nose-bleeding Sakura, the two wide-eyed Hyuuga's, a laughing Tobi, Lee thrusting his fist in the air while saying something about the youthfulness of young love, a hyper active Victoria snapping away her digital camera making a chorus of monkey sounds with each snap shot, Kiba laughing hysterically leaning on a very lethargic Shikamaru who was at the moment looking away mumbling something that sounded awfully like the word troublesome.

Tears in her hazel eyes Victoria doubled over holding her stomach from laughing so hard. "Oh God Naruto! What life would be without you I dare not even think of it."

"What is there a problem with two guys expressing their love for one another?" Naruto said turning his face toward the laughing Victoria putting his and Gaara's face dangerously close.

"Naru…" Gaara started….

"Wha…." Naruto began….

SMACK!

Everyone gasped, some fainted due to severe nosebleed, someone did a combination of a hiss and a growl, and a monkey could be heard along with a very excited Lee proclaiming it youthful to demonstrate public affection. Silence reigned the court yard; those who hadn't fainted were busying staring at the blond boy share a kiss with a very red red-haired boy.

Gaara was frozen in place; he couldn't move his lips from his best friend's lips to save his life. _Bloody hell this cannot be happening! Naruto and i have kissed in front of a shitload of people and I can't bloody move! Damnit!_

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, are my lips really against Gaara's? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck his lips are so soft…stayed focused Naruto you are kissing your very straight best friend in front of everyone! Moves away now...wait hold on a sec…hehehehehehehe this'll be fun tehehehe, Gaara play along for little bit…must use psychic powers…_ Naruto slowly smiled in the kiss that he and Gaara were trapped in. Naruto quickly flashed Gaara a wink.

_Crap Naruto isn't going to move…why the hell is he smiling? Did he just wink at me…what the hell is this bloody idiot going to do now? _Gaara thought as he gave Naruto his signature glare. This only caused Naruto to smile at him more.

Suddenly Gaara felt Naruto sensually pass his tongue over Gaara's soft lips. Gaara's eyes widen from the shock and before he punched the crap out of his blond friend he caught Naruto's eye and saw that mischievous glint in his azure eyes.

_Come on Shorty! Don't bail out on me now! _The blonde thought as he continued to lick Gaara's lips.

_Dam it all to hell and back! Naruto you so bloody owe me! The things I do for this Retard! _Gaara thought as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth a little bit.

_Boo-Ya!!!!!!!!!!! Tehehehe they want a show shit we'll give em a show! _Naruto thought as he plunged into the red heads mouth.

"Holy crap…….I...I...I can't look away…" Kiba said as he stared at his two friends making out slowly in front of half the student body.

"Santo Dios……I have such hot friends…." Tory said while snapping away, her monkey sound programmed camera the only dominant noise in the court yard.

_I'm going to kill him but can't move……scene too sexy to interrupt….fuck! _Sasuke thought as he sat staring at the two boys make out.

Naruto and Gaara pulled away from each other so that they could breathe and turned to look at their audience. Nearly all the girls, save Riza, Tory, and Tenten had fainted a trail of blood sprouting from their nose. They saw a crying Lee giving them his 'nice guy' pose, a blushing Shikamaro, Kiba, and Tobi. They noticed that Tory and Neji were looking at them as if they were in a daze, and they also noticed that a very angry Uchiha was looking at them with his infamous death glare while sporting a minor nosebleed.

"Naruto…" Gaara whispered.

"Yea Gaara…" Naruto whispered back.

"Next time you do that I will make certain that you suffer a slow and painful death." Gaara said leaning into him.

"Gaara you know you really sometimes scare me." Naruto said eyeing Gaara as he got closer.

Gaara leaned in and seductively bite Naruto's lower lip and pushing his tongue in the blond's mouth. This kiss was rough and violent unlike the first kiss. As soon as it began it finished.

"Whoa Gaara." Naruto said eyes glazed.

"Don't get any ideas Retard; I just did that to make it clear to people that I'm no bitch. Oh good the bell rung see you Naruto." With that Gaara left for his math class.

~*~

"Ok class today were going to work in groups, Yuki please pass out the booklets. Now the assignment is pretty easy, the instructions are easy to follow, but as you should notice each booklet has a number. This is how its going to….who has booklet number one?" The tall dark-haired teacher asked.

"I do Asuma-Sensei." A dark-haired girl said raising her hand.

"Ok now who has booklet number wo?" Asuma-sensei asked.

"I do" a brunette boy said.

"Ok you two are partners, and number three and four are partners, five and six are partners and so forth. Get it? if anyone doesn't get the way partners are being decided raise your hands" Asuma-sensei drawled out.

No one raised their hand so Asuma-sensei continued. "Ok then find your partner and get started on the assignment. Class please do not write on the booklets, use your own paper. And yes before anyone asks, you may use one paper for you and your partners work, but both names and booklet numbers must be written down. Begin." With that Asuma-Sensei walked back to his desk and started typing away on his lap-top.

_Ok…now to find number seven….lucky number seven…_ azure eyes roamed the classroom and saw how the rest of the students paired up, leaving only one alone by his desk, smirking as usual. _ I thought that seven was a lucky number….why me? _The blond thought as he slowly made his way to the smirking boy.

"So it seems as were destined to be partners…..Naruto." said smirking boy said as he eyed the blond bring a desk next to him.

"Shut up Uchiha…..let's get this over with as smoothly as possible." The blond boy said as he pulled out a pen out of his black jeans pocket.

"Why? Oh wait you don't want that red freak Gaara to get mad at you right?" he said anger lacing his otherwise humorous voice.

Naruto turned to glare at the Uchiha, "Gaara is not a freak…don't ever call him that again if you don't want to go to the hospital…..Whether Gaara gets mad or not does not concern you…" Naruto said deadly serious.

_Oh but your wrong my sweet Naruto, it does concern me….everything that has to do with you concerns me…_ "Hn…..whatever Dobe…so you're the bottom or is Gaara? Does he do it rough or slow? Does he even hit your spot? or do you do it rough? You guys do kinky stuff? Does he scream your name while you slam into him?" he said a little too loudly.

Naruto's face was getting hotter by the second. He knew his face was red. _The bloody fuck can this bastard be any more louder? Shit Gaara is going to kill me…or him…o God I can't laugh now! I mean it's funny but so not true! Shit I know I'm blushing…that is only to make Sasuke-teme believe every word he's saying! Think!_

"Oh so you guys take turns being Uke and Seme….so how do you like it better? Does Gaara make you moan and scream his name? does he make you beg to be fucked? Tell me Uzumaki I'm curious to know…" Sasuke said his eyes coal black, anger, envy, and frustration evident in his eyes.

Naruto however was not even aware of the emotions that showed in the Uchiha's eyes. He looked as he would burst and collapse, his face so red, squirming in his seat, looking anywhere but at the Uchiha.

_So It's true! Dam that Gaara! _"So Naruto I'm waiting…" he said softly, unaware that the class had gotten so quiet. Everyone was holding their breaths, waiting for Naruto's response. Many girls were already showing shows of nose bleeds as they heard Sasuke's rant of how the stoic red head 'does' Naruto "NARUTO!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TEME! IF GAARA BINDS ME UP IN HANDCUFFS AND SLAMS INTO ME FROM BEHIND WHILE I SCREAM HIS NAME IS NOT YOUR BUSINESS! FUCK!" Naruto screamed. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand. _Shit Gaara's going to kill me, Tory will never forget, and Lee will rant on about how youthful it is to let the world know of Gaara's kinky attitude. Shit I'm so screwed…but hey the look on Uchiha's face is priceless! Where's a camera when you need one? _

_NO it can't be true! It can't be true that Gaara does what I have been fantasizing doing to Naruto for weeks now…No, No, No, No, And NO! I can't allow this to continue! _With that in he began to form outrageous plans on how to stop any interaction between the two. In almost every plan Sasuke would be stalking Naruto.

~*~

"Listen up you brats! Your assignment is on the board, hand it in at the end of class and you better not be loud or else I see your future willed with pain and suffering. Get to work!" with that the grayed haired teacher, who looked too young to have such color hair, went back to sit at his desk turning on his lap top.

_Hidan-sensei is such a vulgar teacher….how they hired him is a miracle! _Gaara thought as he began to flip open his algebra book. He noticed that many students were looking his way whispering to each other, fearing to talk louder and get 'scolded' by Hidan-sensei. _Are they still talking about what happened in the court yard? I have to admit, Naruto is a good kisser but I felt nothing all the while we were kissing…_after a few seconds Gaara's eyes slightly widened, the only sign that he mind was in a frenzy. _Bloody hell! I kissed my best friend…who happens to be my best guy friend Naruto!...Well he did kiss me before..but let me be honest it was just a pop kiss….in this one I actually kissed back…I even went so far as to bite him and kiss him back roughly…no wonder their still talking….oh no Konan! _With that in mind he turned to look behind him at Konan.

Konan was sitting in her desk busying doing her work. As if sensing that someone was staring at her, she lifted her head. Dark gray eyes met beautiful jade eyes. She stared for a second and smiled sadly and went back to work.

_Dam…she probably thinks that I really am gay…_ Gaara took out his cell phone from his black baggy jeans with silver chains adorning it. He searched for her name and began texting.

Konan... please don't misunderstand...

He turned to look at her and saw her slightly jumped at the feel of the vibration telling her that she had a text. She stealthily took out her I-phone and clicked on the screen to open the text. She quickly read and opened a new text to reply

It's ok Gaara, I don't judge you..there's nothing wrong in being gay..i have lots of friends who are..

As Gaara read this he sighed and answered back quickly.

No Konan you have it wrong..I'm not gay...I don't even like Naruto like that..It was just a joke he was playing on people. I just played along because one, Naruto is my best friend and two I felt nothing when he kissed me so I didn't mind

Konan quickly answered back.

Then why did you kiss him back?

Gaara texted with the speed of light,

Because Konan, I didn't want anyone to think that I'm a bitch you get me...Yea I let Naruto kiss me but I didn't want them thinking that I'm submissive because even if I know that I'm not gay others will believe.

The response came quickly.

So you're not gay Gaara?

Gaara turned to look at her hard. She then smiled and held back a giggle.

Well you have a problem because I heard from a little birdy that your kinky sex life is being yelled out in Naruto's math class...you know Gaara if you and Naruto ever need sex toys just tell me and I can get you discounts at Angel Dream's and Puppets.

Gaara stared dumbly at his cell phone. One thought kept replaying in his mind, _huh? _

What?

This time Konan did giggle, luckily Hidan-Sensei was to engrossed on what was on his computer screen.

You should probably text your friends or corner you kinky sex slave and ask him about it!

With that Konan put her phone back in her trademark trench coat and went back to doing her work, winking at the still dumbfounded Gaara. Gaara automatically finished his work in less than five minutes, he is a genius people, and just sat there looking as if a truck just slammed into him. The shrill sound of the bell startled Gaara out of his drunken like daze.

_Naruto_ was what he thought as he made his way out of the classroom, ready to hunt down the loud mouthed blond.

"So Gaara is it true?" a smooth voice said.

Gaara looked to his right and saw Neji looking at him.

"Is what true Neji?" He said his voice emotionless.

"That what Uchiha said to Naruto and what Naruto yelled in response…" Neji said his eyes gleaming with humor.

"Well Hyuuga, I don't know what they said so I can't tell you whether it's true or not." Gaara said his jade eyes hardening.

"Well let me solve that problem….here read the last three messages…" with that Neji gave Gaara his white colored razor.

Gaara grabbed it and went to the inbox and went to the last three messages that were sent by a person named Tom.

First message:

Hyuuga you will not believe what Uchiha is saying to Uzumaki here look.. so you're the bottom or is Gaara? Does he do it rough or slow? Does he even hit your spot? or do you do it rough? You guys do kinky stuff? Does he scream your name while you slam into him? all Uzumaki is doing is getting redder by the second.

Second message:

Uzumaki hasn't answered Uchiha and you can FEEL the anger radiate from him. so he said this to try to get a response from Uzumaki.. you guys take turns being Uke and Seme….so how do you like it better? Does Gaara make you moan and scream his name? does he make you beg to be fucked.. Can you say kinky shit? Uzumaki still hasn't responded...Shit I didn't know anyone could get red like that. Now Uchiha is demanding Uzumaki to answer.

Third message:

Holy mother of Jesus! I think no one was expecting Uzumaki's answer not even the teacher who was also listening in to the gossip..Prepare yourself.. IF GAARA BINDS ME UP IN HANDCUFFS AND SLAMS INTO ME FROM BEHIND WHILE I SCREAM HIS NAME IS NOT YOUR BUSINESS! FUCK! Dang you can see many people, mostly girls, faint by now, Asuma-Sensei just choked on his cigarette smoke, how they let a teacher smoke during class is beyond me, Uchiha looks like someone walked up to him and bitch slapped with some powder cuz his face is even more pale than usual. Uzumaki just covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes wide with fear..I think because of what Sabaku is going to do to him but let me tell you when the bell rung he hauled ass... with a very murderous stalker like looking Uchiha following quickly behind..

Gaara quietly closed the phone and handed it back to Neji. "Come on Hyuuga we'll be late to Orochimaru's." with that the two boys set off walking toward science class. One inwardly laughing, outwardly a small smirk showing, the other outwardly looking emotionless while inwardly he was trying to hold back a murderous desire to castrate and kill Uzumaki and Uchiha…

~*~

Once the duo reached their class, the surrounding students could only hold their breaths as Gaara started inside the room. Naruto looking miserable sat in his usual seat, Sasuke looking like a hawk observing every move he made, Tory looking as if she just won the lottery, and Neji just softly smirking. Because Sasuke was staring at his every move, and because Naruto looked so miserable that Gaara's murderous urge to kill him ebbed, he walked to his seat, which much to Sasuke's chagrin, next to Naruto. As he reached Naruto he caressed his face with his hand and leaned in. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Uchiha tighten his fists and jaw, he continues to lean in stopping dangerously close to Naruto's pink lips, and in a voice he knew Sasuke could hear he said, "You shouldn't go yelling what we do in our free time…but I forgive you my little pet…at least you didn't yell everything that we do in the bed, or kitchen, or the pool, the couch, the wall, the bath, the car, and the back yard. If you had yelled that out, then you know what would happen right my little Naru-chan?" Gaara said in a sensually dark husky voice that made Naruto shiver.

Naruto catching on quickly answered as if he did know exactly, "Gaara-kun…" Naruto said in a whimpering voice laced with lust , excitement, and a little bit of fear, giving the impression that whatever Gaara did as punishment was painful but sexy.

"Yes my Naru-chan…you remember the whip, and the handcuffs, and being utterly hopeless as I have my way with you…"

"Yes Gaara-kun.." Naruto answered sensually.

"Good boy." With that Gaara slowly licked Naruto's slightly trembling lips before biting it. "Your coming over tonight?"

"Of course Gaara-kun." The blond answered whimpering.

"Excellent." Gaara answered with a small smile that was the definition that he was going to rape Naruto.

With that he sat down in his seat and smirk at the class, so was staring at the scence, hearing every word said. _This is amusing. _

~*~

Review dudes…..sorry again for the late updates but I gave you wonderful people 19 pages…so yea…lol


	8. Confusion

Who are you really?

Confusion

***Authors note* so sorry about not updating in a long time but my computer crashed an I had to get it fixed and all my other computers too but I'm back in business. It was brought to my attention by a reviewer, who stated that this fic was starting to sound like a Naruto Sasuke fic. Let me put you all at ease. I started out with the idea of this being a Gaara and Hinata fic and it will be lol. Its just at the moment Gaara is with Konan and barely 'going out' with her. Now I am intending that this fic by as close to a high school experience, so not all the love-dovey stuff will take place in an instant, that doesn't really happen in real life. Also, when I was in high school, not so long ago people I'm not that old, everyone wanted to know about everyone else and stuff so that's what I was planning on. Gaara will be under the spotlight soon. Oh yea I don't own Naruto. Also I know that a lot of readers like to know what the other characters are up to so that is why I am writing about different characters. But rest assured this fic is a Gaara n Hinata. If anyone is dissatisfied on how this story is being written please tell me so I can make it better.**

Lonelysoul19 has signed in

**RedTitan89 has signed in**

_Lonelysoul19- So let me get this straight, u basically almost fucked ur best friend in front of the whole student body? Wow red I am amazed lol but what about angel? I mean doesn't she object to what you're doing? I mean I'm having trouble myself believing that you did that and that you aren't fruity-tutee…_

**RedTitan89 -I already told her that I am not gay….she knows that I just did that to help my retarded friend play a trick on everyone but after that it was too much fun rubbing it in on this guy's face who is the king of all stuck up prigs. You know him and that girl I told you about, that's in my team, their like the perfect couple. They're both stuck up, granted that the girl isn't mean like the guy, but she doesn't give anyone a chance to really express themselves. If they are different from her than how in the world can SHE possibly get along with that person? I tell you pure ignorance is going to be the downfall of mankind, if it isn't already on the path of destruction.**

_Lonelysoul19 -Well aren't we just a bundle of joy! Keep up the charismatic attitude red! _

**RedTitan89 -Just being realistic lonely…so yes let's see how tomorrow will be...**

_Lonelysoul19 - I swear you're going to be mobbed lol o well…_

**RedTitan89 -I suppose but I can always just throw them my infamous red glare….**

_Lonelysoul19 -Ah yes the infamous red glare….hasn't Interpol or the great British secret service recruited you yet? I'm sure that they can use your talents when they interrogate prisoners. _

**RedTitan89 -They decided not to use me due to the fact that some of the prisoners might be faint of heart and not survive my glare. I suppose I could always become an assassin.**

_Lonelysoul19 - dear lord not this again…_

**RedTitan89 -Yes this again! I mean wouldn't you agree that if I were to become an assassin I would be a dam good one? I would excel in it and start up my own assassin group, I shall name it The Shadow. I would be making billions lonely billions!**

_Lonelysoul19 –Ush as if your weren't rich already….red seriously you're a genius and yet you talk about utter nonsense….like I have said time and time again…you need to have like a connection to the underworld and you need to prove yourself. You don't perform and you get killed. The risks are too high, and let's say that somehow you succeed, how in the hell are you going to put together an assassin group? I haven't seen any Assassin's United Association anywhere. And the most important one….what would your mother say and feel._

**RedTitan89 -You are such a wet blanket. You just couldn't run with it and let me enjoy my fantasy could you? You had to be a girl.**

_Lonelysoul19 -Oh shut up._

**RedTitan89 -So what's up with you? **

_Lonelysoul19 -Oh nothing my life is absolutely boring. The dark prince hasn't even messed with me lately so I'm happy. _

**RedTitan89 -I still don't understand why you let him do that**

_Lonelysoul19 - I already told you red_

**RedTitan89 -Yes friends and appearances are everything to you. I swear sometimes your attitude reminds me of that girl that's on my team. **

_Lonelysoul19 -Red how can you say that! I'm nothing like her_

**RedTitan89 -Please lonely spare me your explanations, they're just pointless.**

_Lonelysoul19 -Red you can be an asshole sometimes you know that right._

**RedTitan89 -Yes but at least I don't pretend to be something I am not, I don't appease others just so that they can like me…they really don't like me but a pretense. If that means that I will be alone then so be it.**

_Lonelysoul19 -But red… being alone is so sad, it's terrible._

**RedTitan89 - Not as terrible as pretending to be something else and having people like the pretense instead of me. But for some reason I have found friends that accept me they way I am and let me tell you lonely it is an euphoric feeling being liked for who you are. **

_Lonelysoul19 -Well I just can't red and if that makes me like that girl from your team then so be it!_

_Lonleysoul19 has signed off_

Cool jade eyes looked at the screen. Sighing deeply he shut down his computer and rubbed his eyes. "Maybe I was too hard on her…o well I can't take back the words I have written." _Now what am I going to do about tomorrow? _ One more time…(remix) by 'Daft Punk' snapped Gaara out of his musing. Flipping his phone open he saw that Naruto sent him a text. _Why did I ever let him put that gay ass song as his ringtone…_ Gaara thought as he read what his friend wrote.

Hey Shorty, wat r we going to do bout 2morrow?

"Can't he text right?" Gaara complained before answering.

**Well Naruto I don't want people to think that I'm gay…especially this one girl….**

Blue eyes widened at the text.

A grl!!!!!! R u serious! y didn't u tell me nething mate! we r best friends I mean we have made out n shit! I'm comin ova ryt now!

" Retard!" Gaara screamed. He went stalking to his closet to put on some clothes, he was in his boxers. Not even three minutes have passed when Maude came knocking on his door.

"Master Gaara! 'Tis that young blonde bloke at the door should I let him in?" Maude asked in her London accent.

"What'd you mean should I let him in? Maude we Londoners have to stick together! Now be a dear and move over a bit so I can talk to me mate Gaara yea?" Naruto's deep voice came. (NOTE: they are speaking English…the British way)

"Young Master surely you see me dilemma here…I work for the Sabaku family and you are from my beautiful London." Maude replied in an English blur.

"Now see here Maude surely I am more important than Gaara? Don't I treat you nice, bring you flowers buy you a box of chocolates? What has Gaara ever done? Nothing only demand demand demand. He doesn't know how to treat a woman, but I do Maude…." Naruto said in a seductive voice.

"Oh young master Naruto you naughty thing you!" came Maude's amused voice.

"Seriously my dear Maude when has that ungrateful Gaara-"

"If you want to live you will hold your tongue Naruto." Came Gaara's soft but deadly voice.

A sigh could be heard from the hallway. "Pleasure talking to you my dear Maude! Could you be a dear and possibly bring me a bowl or two of ramen?"

"Of course young master Naruto."

"Thank you"

With that Maude's receding footsteps could be heard until she came to the stairs, then nothing could be heard. Then Gaara's door opened and Naruto walked in.

Clad in black Dickie shorts and an orange beater, Naruto looked like a surfer with his windblown hair and black sandals, his skin a soft tanned gold. "So Shorty what is this bout some girl? Who is this mysterious woman and how did she end up capturing your heart? Details details!" Naruto said his azure eyes smiling.

"Why?" came the cool response

"What do you mean why!!! Bloody hell mate were best mates! Were supposed to tell everything to each other!" Naruto said looking very offended.

"Is that what best friends do…I wonder?" Gaara said pressing his index finger against his chin.

Naruto looked at him like if he came from another world. "Gaara you mean to tell me that you would have made out with any guy besides me?"

Because the blonde sounded so sad, Gaara turned to look at him. He instantly felt horrible, but he would be damned if he showed any emotion. Casting his azure eyes downward, shoulders slumped and wriggling his fingers Naruto looked so sad and hurt. Then Naruto looked up, and Gaara saw that the blonde was trying very hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to pour out. Gaara walked to where his friend was, in front of his bed, and hugged him tight.

"You're so retarded Retard. How could you even think that? Naruto you are the only one that I trust completely…I trust Victoria but her friendship and ours is on a different level. You're my first real friend, you accepted me as I am…you are precious to me-" Gaara said before he heard the ominous sound of sniffles. "Naruto…a-are you crying?" he said his eyes widening while pulling back to see the blondes face.

"Oh Gaara do you really mean it?" Naruto asked still keeping his eyes cast downward.

"Of course I mean it, I wouldn't have said so otherwise you fool." Came Gaara's annoyed response. _How did I come to have such a sentimental friend?_

Suddenly the blonde's arms shot out and trapped the red head in a death grip. "Oh Gaara you truly have a way with words! I knew we were just meant to be best mates! Come here!" with that Naruto planted a kiss on the still stunned Gaara.

_Not this again! _ The red head thought as he struggled out of the blondes hold. After a few more seconds of struggling, the blonde finally let go of the red head. When Gaara looked up he saw that his friend had a running nose and tears running down his face.

"Bloody hell mate, here! You dam pansy." Gaara said, stalking to his drawer and taking out a box of Kleenex from the drawer.

"Thank you." Naruto said before sneezing into the tissue. "So mate who is the lucky female?"

Gaara looked at Naruto with barely contained disgust. The blonde was at the moment ramming the tissue up his nose taking out mucus. "Naruto do you have to do that in front of me?" he said disdainfully while eyeing him roll up the tissue.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." With that he made to throw the tissue into the trash bin. "He shoots, he scores! "

Gaara just rolled he eyes at the childish antics of the blonde, who was currently doing a victory dance. "As I was saying, the lucky girl is Konan." With that Gaara walked to his closet to look for something.

Naruto stopped doing his victory dance, _KONAN?. _"Konan? Are you bloody serious?" he said while slowly making his way to the redhead's closet.

Suddenly Gaara poked his head out of his infinite dark closet, his head the only part of his body visible. Naruto gave a very girlish scream, to which Gaara smirked and poked his head back into the abyss that is his closet. "Yes Konan, why? Do you have a problem with that?"

Naruto just stared into the darkness before finally opening his mouth, "But she doesn't seem your type mate…..I mean she's cool and everything but she doesn't seem like for you if that makes sense." He finished his eyes suddenly serious.

Gaara emerged from his cave of a closet with a faded red blanket and went to his bed grabbing the remote on the way. "What's this your suddenly cupid and know everything about love?"

Naruto scowled at his friend who was making himself comfortable on his massive bed while turning on the TV. "Would you please stop looking at the telly for a second and listen to what I'm saying!" Naruto yelled.

Gaara wrenching his gaze from animal planet gave the blonde a bored look. "I can multi-task unlike you my dear friend, speak." With that he turned his gaze back to the TV.

Naruto rolled his eyes and bowed. "Thank you, your Excellency for granting me the right of an audience."

"You're welcome peasant now speak." His Excellency replied.

"Gaara I am just saying that yea maybe you and Konan will be happy for a while but I don't see you with her for long. I mean she just doesn't feel right for you, I feel as if she won't be able to stay true, idk it's just this gut feeling that I have, and my gut feelings are usually never wrong mate."

Because the blonde sounded so serious Gaara turned to inspect him. Naruto was looking at him with a grim face, hands behind his back and a frown upon his face. "Naruto we are just barely talking, who knows how long this will last, relax."

"I suppose…" with that Naruto's face relaxed and finally looked at his friend. "Gaara is that a blanket?" his azure eyes shining with amusement.

"Say something I dare you fool." Gaara replied not missing a beat while he changed the channel to the food network.

Naruto gave his back to his friend and laughed his ass off silently. After a minute or two he finally turned back to find himself being glared at. "Hey I didn't say one word did I?"

Gaara just narrowed his eyes and went back to look the screen. Naruto made his way over and jumped onto the bed and lay next to the red head. He kept glancing from the TV to Gaara to the blanket and back to the TV. Gaara not being able to take it anymore sighed and covered the blonde with his blanket. The blonde smiled and began to cuddle the redhead.

"Anyway Gaara, what are we going to do about school? I mean with the whole make out thing?" Naruto asked his head on the stoic redhead's shoulder.

"No clue, just ride it out. I love how it is torturing the Uchiha." He said an evil smirk forming on his face.

"I wonder how we'll be treated…" he didn't finish his sentenced seeing as Maude came in with four bowls of ramen.

~*~

The weeks that followed the scandal that Gaara and Naruto created were filled with girls blushing and looking away at the sight of the two teens together, teachers who had the two boys in the same class, found themselves constantly having to lecture them about proper conduct, and having to hear ominous hissing sounds coming from a very pissed of dark haired beauty. (Tehehehe you know who it is) The teams for getting the Halloween party ready were slowly making process. The English projects were not doing so well. Naruto and his team were constantly fighting, Naruto having to go a few rounds with Sasuke and Sai just handing in his portion of the work and being pushed by a certain dark haired male. Gaara and his team, still meeting each other at each other's houses, quickly exchanging information and then leaving without another word, well except for Gaara and Konan. Neji and Tory still hunting couples, sometimes with Pain accompanying them and making it obvious to the unsuspecting prey that they were looking at them make out. Usually when they went out Neji would practically kill Pain with his glares when said boy would flirt outrageously with Tory. On one occasion they ended up fighting because Pain had kissed Tory. Sakura was still denying the fact that Sasuke has no interest in her, Tobi making it his duty to remind her that it is true, Kisame texting and hitting Tobi, and Sasori coolly eyeing the group and shutting them up when they needed it. Shikamaru and his group were too busy getting to know each other than to do work. The only group that was doing any work was Lee's group.

Soon October came rolling by and everyone was frantically trying to find the perfect Halloween costume for the party. Gaara and Konan's relationship began to blossom, but they still decided to keep their relationship a secret. The days when they would meet up, they would leave together or Gaara would drop off Hinata and go back to Konan's house.

It was two days before the Halloween party was to start. Also it was a Thursday so the groups met up at Konan's .After school Hinata had informed them that she had brought her car and that her cousin Neji would be catching a ride with Victoria, so Gaara was off the hook with having to drive her. By the time Gaara pulled up on Konan's drive-way he saw that Hinata's car was already there. With an indifferent emotion he walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later he was let in the house by a maid. Finding his way to the living room he saw that the girls had already exchanged their information and were chatting.

_This is interesting, the stuck up princess talking to my Konan. She must want something from her._ He still surprised himself when he would call Konan his. He had come to care about her deeply.As he got closer he heard the ending of their conversation.

"Yea thanks a lot Konan you're a lifesaver! Call me when you get it so I can come pick it up!" Hinata said as she stood up.

"No problem…" Konan said with a smile.

"Remember it's a secret ok, I don't want anyone to know about it ok?" she said smiling.

_Of course you don't anyone to know that you actually talk to Konan, you pest._ Gaara thought getting angry.

"Oh hello Gaara." said pest said with a hesitant voice.

Gaara just glared at her and froze her on the spot. Hinata being used to having such glares thrown at her by the red head just ignored it and walked past him. It hurt her that Gaara would judge her so ruthlessly without getting to know her. _Oh right like he would like the real me anyway. _With that thought she left the house, tears swelling in her eyes.

At the sound of the door closing Konan turned to Gaara with one of her own glares. Konan might seem like a laid back female but once she gets mad she can turn into your worst nightmare. "What was that for? How can you treat her so coldly? What has she ever done to you? I can't believe that you can be so cruel." Konan said as she paced the living room, shrugging out of her trench coat.

Gaara stared at her with disbelief in his eyes; he quickly wiped any emotion from his face. "Cruel you say? You have never seen me act cruel Konan." he said softly.

Konan spared him a glance as she pulled out a cigarette. She looked rather like a bad ass at the moment, her hair messy, a white beater on, a dog tag that he knew she had since her orphan days with Pain, army pants stuffed into black combat boots while dragging on the Marlboro. "Gaara what exactly do you think you are being when you treat Hinata so coldly? She has never said an unkind word to you? Why do you hold such animosity towards her? What has she done to you?" she asked before sucking on the cancer stick.

Gaara had been asking himself the same questions. Why did she bother him so much? What Konan was saying is true. She has never said anything bad to him, never did anything bad to him. The only words that she has ever spoken to him were, hello, here is my report and goodbye. He couldn't find the reason for all the hostility that he held for her. "I am not going to lie to you Konan; I honestly don't know why I have this dislike for her. Every time I see her I feel as if she is laughing at us in our face, putting on a mask, not showing her real face. Whenever she speaks I feel as if she is putting up a pretense and it sickens me. Especially now, I didn't mean to listen in but why doesn't she want to know that you are doing her a favor? Is she ashamed to be associated with you?" Gaara said calmly, even though inside he was raging.

Konan just stared at him in shock. "Gaara, I honestly don't understand where you get all this but let me tell you that Hinata has always been like that. Secondly the reason why she asked me to keep quiet about a certain subject was because she intends for it to be a surprise at the Halloween party. Gaara I can't believe you, you can be so stupid sometimes." she repeated while settling down on her gray suede couch.

Gaara was about to walk over to her and try to make it up to her when her phone rang. "Happy together" by the turtles came on with its soft melody. Gaara stopped in his tracks and stared at Konan.

Konan who at the moment she heard the song quickly answered and whispered, "I'll call you later Pain, I'm not alone." With that she hung up and looked at Gaara as if nothing happened.

"Who was it?" came Gaara's cold voice.

"Oh that…it was one of my co-worker's. You remember Matsuri? That's her favorite song." She said a bit too quickly.

Gaara could not believe that Konan was lying to his face. He heard her perfectly well telling Pain that she was not alone. _Why would she not talk to him? She has before, and why the fuck does she have that song for him? Last time it was "bodies" by Drowning pool. Why would she change? _He just continued staring at her with his infamous emotionless mask on. He was too stunned and hurt to trust himself to speak. After several minutes Konan spoke up.

"Gaara, come sit with me? Look we should forget about Hinata, I only see you like this on our team meetings." Konan said her sweet voice suddenly sounding forced to Gaara's ears.

Gaara snapped out of his daze and stared at her. With his eyes cleared from the haze of the happiness he felt with her he looked at her clearly now. Her lovely face seemed strained to maintain the smile she was offering him; her eyes were almost saying that he should leave. Gaara's jaw tightened and made his way to the couch. He wasn't entirely too sure about what he was seeing, he needed someone else to look at her. _Dammit I have to call or text Naruto to get his ass over here so he can look at her. But how? _Gaara wondered while staring at their hands that were intertwined. He looked up and saw her looking at him with an almost sad expression. He gazed into her eyes and saw her lean towards him and kiss him with such passion that Gaara almost doubted his earlier thoughts. As they slid down on the couch, with Gaara on top of Konan, their hands were exploring everywhere. Gaara reached towards Konan's pant zipper when they both felt her phone vibrate. Gaara silently cursed whoever was texting her.

"Answer it later sweet heart." He huskily whispered into her ear.

Konan was having none of that. "Gaara get off me, I need to see this, it might be important." With that Gaara got off of her and watched her make her way to the other room.

He wasted no time and sent a message to Naruto.

**Naruto I need you to come as fast as possible to Konan's house with an excuse, a good one. I need you to look at Konan and observe Konan's reaction to me. Hurry its urgent.**

Not even half a minute passed when Naruto's answer came.

_On my way Gaara._

With that he closed his phone at the exact moment that Konan came back from the other room with a faint smile on her face. Gaara looked at her then said quietly, "Good news I presume."

Konan jumped a little, "Gaara…you startled me…yes good news indeed, one of my clients has just reconsidered an offer I made."

Gaara couldn't help but think that she wasn't was talking about any client of her business but of someone else entirely. Right when he was going to ask her further, a maid came into the living room.

"Sorry to interrupt Miss Konan, but there is a young man at the door looking for Gaara Sabaku. He seems highly agitated. Should I let him in?" the maid said in a quiet voice.

Konan looked at Gaara with raised eyebrows, and Gaara gave her a look that said that he was not expecting his best friend to come looking for him. _He got here quick, thank lord._

"Yes let him in Dai." She looked at the silent red head and asked, "I hope it's nothing serious."

Gaara just nodded to her.

A few seconds later a tall lanky muscular blonde walked in. He was wearing slim fitting black jeans with a tight black shirt with an orange Uzumaki swirl in the middle of the shirt, and black with orange air maxes. Once inside the living room, his gaze went straight to the redheads face. What he saw made his normally shining laughing eyes turn to blue ice, no one can read Gaara's face like Naruto can. He ordered himself to calm down. _I can't see what Gaara can't see if I don't calm down. Now for an excuse… _he turned his gaze upon Konan. "I'm so sorry for interrupting Konan but I had to come looking for Gaara to tell him something important." He said his voice edgy with pretend worry.

Konan frowned and went to stand by the couch where Gaara sat. "What happened?" she said.

"His sister was rushed to the hospital when she began throwing up blood." He said his face the definition of worry.

Konan's hand flew to her mouth as she stared at Naruto in horror. She then turned to look at Gaara who was still silent. "Gaara you must be so anguished! Go to your sister and offer support." She said quickly.

Naruto's azure eyes caught how she seemed to want the red head out of the house and how she could not read Gaara's face, which clearly is showing that he knows it not true. _Strike one for not even knowing how to read Gaara's face._ "Oh that's not necessary Konan; turns out it she was allergic to this type of fish that she ate. They already treated her and is now heading home." He saw instantly how she slightly slumped her shoulders before straightening them again. He saw her plaster a strained smile and turn to face the red head. _Strike two…_

"That's wonderful isn't Gaara." she said smiling to the red head.

"Yes it is." Gaara said, after a seconds thought he held out his pale elegant hand to her without looking at her.

Naruto saw her hesitate for a moment with an expression that did not read as a happy one. If he were to say he thought she looked as if Gaara had asked her to do a dirty chore. Nonetheless she took his hand and sat next to him. He saw how she kept glancing at the clock on the wall and glancing to her phone, where she left it on the table next to the couch._ Strike three,_ _I don't need to see anymore of this shit. _Discreetly as possible he pressed a button on his Nokia phone and "If you don't give a dam" by the Youngbloodz came blasting thru the speaker. Naruto acting surprised opened the phone and walked a little away, looking at Konan from the corner of his eyes. He saw how she let her smile slip for a second and utter relief showed on her face. _The bitch! _After muttering utter nonsense in the phone he closed his phone and walked to the couple. _If their even a couple anymore. _"I'm sorry to cut your precious time together short, but Gaara that was Kankuro calling to tell me that our moms want us to go to your house and watch over Temari for a bit while they go buy her medication." He said looking guilty.

"It's ok Naruto, family is important. Gaara I'll call you later yea?" she said, her voice and her mind seeming already light years again.

Gaara just nodded and walked out of the house along with Naruto. They walked along in silence as they each reached their rides. Naruto pulled his helmet on and got on his bike and nodded to Gaara, Gaara opened his car door and simply nodded back to the blonde and got in. Naruto turned on his bike and sped off toward the street with Gaara's black and red Lambo right behind him. After a few minutes they reached Naruto's house, which was closer to Konan's house than Gaara's, parked and made their way silently into the house. Once they entered Naruto's parents who were in the living room watching a movie looked up.

"Hey you two, come sit with us and watch this funny movie!" Kushina's husky voice said.

Naruto looked at her with a steely stare and said quietly, "Not tonight." With that he led Gaara up to his room. His parents seeing their expressions looked at each other worry in their eyes. "What do you think happened? I haven't seen that look in our boy's eyes since our time in London…." Kushina said to her handsome husband. He looked at her with serious eyes, and said "I'm not sure but whatever it was it must have been serious to make Naruto run out the house and leave his ramen uneaten and drive like a lunatic. Leave them be, they'll work it out. This is not like what happened in London." He said with the same steel stare and serious voice as his son. With that he wrapped his arm around his red headed wife and turned to watch the movie.

Upstairs the two boys entered the blonde's room with grim faces. Naruto walked straight into his brightly lit walk-in closet, the complete opposite of Gaara's darkened one, and rummage thru the mess. After a while he emerged from his closet with a faded orange blanket. Gaara gave him a look which Naruto responded by sticking out his tongue. He dimmed his lights and turned on his TV and threw the remote to Gaara. Catching the remote with ease Gaara stood watching the blonde go to a safe hidden behind a stack of ramen boxes, because who would seriously look behind it. From this safe Naruto pulled out three boxes of high class milk chocolate bars. Closing his safe and pushing the ramen boxes back in place, the blonde went to jump on his bed and pat the space next to him. Gaara stared for a while and went and lay next to the blonde. After settling down and covered by the faded blanket, Gaara said, "So…."

" Truth or sugar coat?" Naruto said quickly speaking in English.

"Truth"

Naruto opened a chocolate bar and took a bite before answering. "She's hiding something. She seems to be waiting for something to happen before she drops you like a new born giraffe. She kept glancing at the clock and her cell. Smart move you did by not looking at her, she let her guard down when she thought you weren't looking and forgot that I was there. Luckily she doesn't know my past and my skill of reading people. Gaara if I were to guess, I would say that someone that she likes or has liked for some time has given her hope and that's why she wants to drop you so that she can be free for that person."

Gaara stared at the television and remained silent and still. _So I wasn't imagining it. Of all people why did Konan have to do this to me? _ Suddenly his face contorted in anger. "Bloody fucking hell! Why did this happen right before the bloody fucking party!"

Naruto glanced at him while reaching for another bar. "Well I don't know….is it a bad thing? I would have thought that you would be happy free of that bitch."

Gaara looked at him as if he were stupid. "Naruto did you forget that Konan and I were going to go dressed up as Bonny and Clyde? What am I going to do! That stupid bitch doesn't she have at least the decency to wait until after the party to do this!" he continued raging for half an hour before Naruto showed a chocolate bar in his mouth.

"Look here Gaara you could just simply say that you completely forgot that you had promised me that we were going to go pick out our costumes together….I mean with the way she is acting she'll bound to be bouncing up and down saying yes." He said while Gaara ate his chocolate in silence.

"Fine." Gaara said after finishing the bar and reaching for another while taking out his cell. He flipped it open and sent a text to Konan.

**Hey Konan my mother just reminded me that I had promised Naruto to go pick out our costumes. Sorry about that…you okay with it?**

After five minutes of waiting in silence and watching End of Days, his phone vibrated.

_Sure no problem Gaara. _

At that he snapped his phone shut, flinging it across the room. Naruto snorted and muttered, 'I told you so'. Gaara just sighed and laid his head against the blonde. "Can I stay here tonight?" he said in a tiny voice that quivered slightly with hurt. Naruto looked down at his best friend feeling his eyes sting with hurt. "Of course you can Gaara." With that Naruto wrapped his arm against his friend who was silently crying at the anger and hurt that Konan caused him.

~*~

The next day both boys were rudely awaken by a bright flash followed by someone saying 'I've got it sir' followed by an 'excellent!'. The two teens woke up to find themselves tangled, legs intertwined with legs, arms wrapped around each other and Gaara's head nestled on Naruto's neck. At first they just stared at a stoic looking Jeeves, who was standing next Naruto's dad who was grinning like a madman. After they grew more alert their colored eyes widened in horror at what Jeeves just did.

"Quick Jeeves! Take another!" The tall blond male said sadistically. Immediately after a lot of flashes almost blinded the two teens. They were too stunned to move and in defense, rather trying to believe that it was not really happening and is all but a dream, they moved their faces together to try to block the deadly flash. This made the tall blonde male gone insane with laughter urging the ever silent Jeeves to take more and more, after about three minutes of this Naruto spoke up.

"Wha the bloody 'ell dad! Wada u think your doing?" Naruto said sluggishly still tangled with Gaara.

Evil laughter could be heard from his father. "Just taking pictures, freezing time to show such an emotional moment such as this time and time again."

"Your evil, get out! We have to get ready for school, Jeeves after you done being a traitor bring up breakfast." Naruto said turning back to hug a stunned Gaara tighter.

"Yes sir." After another flash, followed by laughing, both elder males left the room as quietly as they entered it. As soon as they left Naruto and Gaara looked at each other and then sighed."They're going to make several copies of those photos…" Naruto began..."Then blackmail us into doing their bidding whenever they want." Gaara finished. After a moment of just staring they eventually got up and began to get ready for school.

…. (Time skip to school)

Gaara sat through school in a slight daze. He was acting the same in the eyes of the majority of the students, but to his closest friends, Naruto and Victoria, they knew that something was up. Of course Naruto already knew what was bothering the red head and Victoria knew well enough to let the red head sort it out before asking him to talk about it. The fact that Konan didn't notice the change in Gaara's behavior was more evidence towards her strange behavior. Gaara was pissed that he could let someone do this to him. True that he liked Konan and cared for her, but he didn't love her, his pride was more hurt than anything. _How could I have not noticed that she was beginning to act strangely? If I were still in London this would have never have happened. I need to tell lonely about this. _The day passed by Gaara in a blur, he and Naruto pissed off a certain raven haired teen by quickly making out in first period, they managed to hit and knock out quite a lot of people in dodge ball in gym, Naruto corned Gaara in the cafeteria when Sasuke just happened to walk by causing the Uchiha to walk into the infamous psycho stalker Karin, (don't worry readers that was her one second spotlight of fame), Gaara slept thru math which resulted in him nearly getting killed by a heart attack by his teacher slamming three thick calculus books by his ears but being the ever cool Gaara he looked as if it didn't faze him making him even more the badass, and in science Gaara, along with Naruto and Tory, managed somehow to sneak past Orochimaru and get some of his chemicals. Needless to say they spent the whole class period outside in the hot sun while the firefighters battled inside the school, with a very angry Orochimaru screaming about his pet snakes.

Walking to his car he felt his phone vibrate, because he was not going to have it on loud and have everyone hear the gay song Naruto has. Walking still he searched his deep pockets for his phone. Finding it he took it out and flipped it open.

Hey so u dwn 4 goin to da mall 2 get our costumes?

Texting without looking at his phone, Gaara opened his car door and slid inside his black and red Lamborghini.

**Sure what time? What exactly are we going for in our costumes?**

As he started his car something caught his eye, he slowly turned his head to see what it was and noticed the reason for Konan's betrayal. He couldn't tear his gaze away from what he was seeing. His face remained emotionless; he hands tighten against the wheel, turning his knuckles white. His mind raged and begged him to get out of the car and do some damage. But just as he was about to give into his violent urge his cell vibrated again.

Y not now? Meet u at the gate k…the costumes…has to be wicked mate and unforgettable!

Reading the text calmed Gaara a bit, not much, and after he read, he lifted his head to see that the evidence of Konan's betrayal had already left. Smothering his anger, he put his car into drive and went to meet his blonde friend at the gate.

Time skip…mall

"NO! I will not wear such a ridiculous thing Gaara! What a hideous color!" Naruto raged in English.

"Naruto you said you would try on anything I would throw at you...were you just talking big or what?" the red head answered with a smirk.

"Bullocks! Talking big! I'll show you!" with that the blonde entered a dressing room.

_Easy as pie_ Gaara thought as he leaned against a table.

Gaara raised his nearly invisible blonde eyebrows at his friend. They were in the most popular costume shop in the district. They were currently looking for a costume for the blond before they decided to look for Gaara's. As the blonde walked out of the dressing room, a group of girls that were nearby were blushing at the sight of him in the costume that the red head had given him. Naruto was dressed in a super tight shiny purple high waist bell bottom pants with an equally tight shiny purple shirt tucked into the pants with the top four buttons undone so you could see his well toned muscular chest. The outfit was so tight, that he might have been naked with purple paint covering him. Gaara couldn't help but smirk at his friend, who at the moment was looking at his reflection, turning every now and then, causing some girls and guys stare at him.

"Gaara I look like I just walked off the set of Saturday night fever." Naruto said while still checking himself out.

Gaara silently agreed with him but he knew that his friend was considering it for his costume. It was just outrageous as he was, for that reason alone Gaara gave it to him as a suggestion. After three more costume changes, one where Naruto was dressed as a sailor, another of him as a baby, and the last of him as a maid, Naruto was struggling with himself between the maid and the purple outfit.

"I just don't know which one I should take!" Naruto whined as he followed Gaara around the store. Gaara merely shrugged as he picked some costumes here and there, not really paying attention to him. _Whichever costume he picks will cause a scandal at school. _

Naruto sensing that his friend was tuning him out decided to help his friend with his costume. Searching the store he came back with two costumes that he thought would suit his best friend best. Giving them to his friend they made their way back to the dressing rooms. After a few minutes of trying on the different costumes, and having them trashed by Naruto, Gaara came out with the two costumes that Naruto had picked and after an hour of debating, which consisted of mainly Naruto wildly pointing at the costumes while Gaara looked at him with an expression-less face, they left with their costumes and went to MAC to buy their make-up.

Leaving the mall Naruto turned to his friend with a giddy expression on his face. "Dude we are sooo going to win best costumes!!!!!"

"I guess…I can't believe you got that costume Naruto, I can't believe you made me buy this costume for me either." Gaara said while eyeing some girls that past them.

"Hey were Naruto and Gaara! A regular costume simply can't do! We need something outrageous out of the ordin….fucking bitch." Naruto said softly as he saw two embracing people across the parking lot.

Gaara having heard him turned to see what was upsetting the blonde, what he saw made him stop short. He was seeing red and didn't notice that he was walking toward the couple until he felt his best friend push past him with murder in his eyes.

_No one fucking insults Gaara or hurts him! The bloody fucking bastards! They'll fucking beg for mercy for me to stop torturing them but I won't! They'll see! _Naruto thought as he ran across the parking lot.

Gaara, snapping out of his violent haze enough to take notice that if Naruto were to actually reach the couple, he would surely kill them in his maniac violent stupor. Gaara, not wanting his best friend to wind up like he did when he was in London, ran twice as fast toward the blonde. For a few breathless seconds he saw that the blonde actually smiled a feral smile at the couple, bloodlust plain in his now darkened reddish eyes. The moment seemed to be played in slow motion; those seconds were the longest to the red head before he tackled the blonde, in which time seemed to correct itself. The blonde began bucking the redhead off and yelling at him to get off. Gaara had no choice but to straddle his best friend, pin his tan arms above his mop of wild blonde hair and look into the insane looking red eyes. After a moment's hesitation, which Naruto almost got free, Gaara crashed his lips against the blonds. The blonde froze a second before his still violent mind took action and flipped the pale redhead over, slamming him into the gravel and roughly opening the redhead's legs apart so he can settle himself between them. The blonde then violently made out with the blonde, baring his sharp canine teeth and biting the red head. The blonde was still abusing the red heads lips and bruising his hips, where his tan hands were gripping him from his rough grinding, when a curse was heard above them. The blonde looked up his red eyes sending a deathly glare to the intruder.

"Fucking bitch! You go around making out with everyone but me! What is so wrong with me that you can't like me! There are millions of people, both men and women, who would kill to be with me and you just push me aside if I were nothing! Instead you go for my brother!" the dark voiced roared with it laced with hurt.

The blonde seemed to lose his anger, his frightening red eyes turning to blue just watching with widened eyes at the man standing in front of him. He took notice the hurt that was trying to be masked with anger by the man. He was at a loss of words, not knowing what to say. He slowly got up from his friends legs and looked at the angry hurt man in front of him.

"Sasuke…" he began in a low voice.

"You have nothing to say to me…why if we don't even have anything? I don't need any explanations…fuck off." With that the raven walked away toward his car which was three cars down.

The blonde for some unreason felt so guilty for being the reason of the raven's misery. He wanted to catch up to the raven and hug him and tell him that it's okay, that he's sorry. He shook his head, _what the hell am I thinking? _With that he suddenly turned and scanned the parking lot, finding it empty he cursed. He then looked down at his best friend with a sheepish grin. His friend was lying on the floor with his legs spread and his lips red and swollen and bleeding from a cut caused by the blonde's aggressive kiss. "Sorry bout that mate! When I get mad only two ways I can express it, either fighting or doing it rough with someone."

Gaara just glared at him before pushing himself up and dusting himself off. "Well at least it pissed off the Uchiha…." He glanced at his friend and noticed his strange expression. "Naruto…don't tell me you actually feel sorry for him?" He said surprise lacing his words.

"Well yea…I mean I haven't the faintest idea as to why I feel sorry for the bloke but I do…I can't understand it….when I saw his hurt eyes something in me hurt also…you must have tackled me really hard for me to start thinking nonsense." With a shake of his head he walked toward his bike. Gaara just stared at him, slowly realizing something that his sometimes dense friend didn't notice. _Well I guess I will have to keep acting like I'm Naruto's man until he opens his eyes or that bastard cleans up his act_. Smirking he walked toward his friends bike, having left his car at the blondes house. He slowly slowed his walk as he remembered what he saw earlier. Anger pulsed thru his veins as his mind cruelly replayed the moment. With an effort he blocked out the images and went to his friend and got on the bike.

~*~

_**Dear lonely, I know that you're still mad at me for saying what I said….but I'm not going to apologize woman! You need to change your ways! I still love you anyway you crazy woman, I am just saying that once people get to know you as I know you I'm sure that they will love you as I love you. Sorry I didn't get on today but too many events happened today and I needed to think each one through and see what to make of it, I saw someone very close to me betray me not once but twice in front of my eyes...I won't get into details at this moment, their too fresh in my mind and if I were to write it out I would go mad with anger. Don't worry, I won't go off into the night and beat the shit out of anyone like when I was in London. Funny, I always thought that I was the only one who went out of his way to find some scum and proceed to beat out my anger, but no I have found a kindred spirit in my best friend. The only difference is that I can actually control myself and force myself to stop, my best friend doesn't stop. He relishes in the violence that he causes, he enjoys hearing the painful cries of his victims. You should have seen him today lonely, he even spooked me, he was smiling when he raced towards the couple that was the cause of my pain and hurt. But his smile was almost feral, animalistic, his eyes turning red and filled with bloodlust, eager almost knowing that when he has his prey in his clutches he would hear their cries and feel their blood flowing onto his skin. Needless to say that I had to push away, with some effort, my own lust for violence and tackle him into the ground before he reached them. For a moment I actually thought that he would reach them, if he were to reach them lonely I don't know what I would have done. I don't know if I would watch him mercilessly pound the couple or try to restrain him. But I did tackle him before the two bloody bastards noticed us; I suppose it is for the best that they didn't notice us the fucking pieces of shit! Anyway I got my costume along with Naruto. For some reason we decided to get costumes that are alike to each other, for some reason I actually let him convince me into wearing something I wouldn't usually wear. Lol I cannot wait for tomorrow and see the shocked faces of the school! Ha! The retard was right for us ordinary costumes can't be used! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I especially can't wait to see how that girl, let's call her Polly, after this girl I loathed back in London, I can't wait to see Polly's face when I walk into the school along with my friend in our costumes! I bet her face will contort with disgust than she will try to smooth it away and act as if nothing happened. I cannot understand why I react to her in such a fashion! Well lonely my dear ill write to tomorrow and tell you all about the Halloween party!**_

_**With love, **_

_**Red.**_

**Goodness I finally wrote this chapter! Twenty-eight pages in all! I am so happy that I wrote it and didn't keep putting it off…since I know how I get when other ppl don't update fics! Well I hope that this chapter is good, this I suppose can be seen as the slowly turning point of the story…let me retype..SLOW turning point. I still have plans for this story yet. Well review my beautiful readers! **__


	9. authors note: important

**Dear readers, **

**I feel kinda embarrassed! A reader, Thank you sooo much Midnight Blue!, let me know about a lil slip up I did in Reds message to Lonely. Sorry about that it was like 4 in the morning and I was proofreading it and I thought I had caught it but I must have written twice! SORRY guys! I meant to write retard instead of naruto! Lonely still wont have any clues as to reds identity and red wont have any clue to who lonely is…but! Seeing as red is being portrayed as a genius he will surely figure it out on his own….lol so yea just wanted to clear that up! I deeply appreciate any help from the readers!! I am updating the next chapter which will be titled REVALATIONS, and as you guys know I like to write long chapters but I will try to update in two weeks! **

**With love, **

**GaaraLover1989 **


	10. Revalations

**REVALATIONS**

**Authors notes: well I don't own Naruto, sorry I took so long in updating but I went out of the country for a bit n just returned…concerning a review about my story plot being ripped off I checked and the story is WAY different from mine…I mean it's the ****concept may be the same but the plot is completely different. We only have the same summary…oh and I think bloodXkanji will be happy with the costumes that I have appointed to the characters. **

_Hello red, _

_I understand why you're mad at me, I truly do but you have to understand why I can't be who I am. What happened all those years ago still burn before my eyes with the same intensity as the day it happened. I can't be me…not after that. Please try to understand, you and I are two different types of people. Whereas you like yourself and will not change yourself for anyone, I do not like myself so I change myself so I won't be alone. You are strong and I am weak…..changing the subject….your best friend sounds….psychotic. From what you have told me, your friend sounds like the type of person who is always happy and does not have a dark side. Are you sure it's wise to have a friend who is all rainbows and sunshine one minute and the next he's all violent and insane? I hope you have fun at your Halloween party!!! My school is having one too! It's the first one were having thanks to my 1__st__ period teacher!! I have a surprise for the school lol Anyways I have to go I still haven't gotten my costume! See ya!_

_With love,_

_Lonely!_

~*~

Gaara was rudely awakened by Naruto's 'One more time' ringtone by Daft Punk. _Sleeping over Naruto's house again was a bad idea. Yesterday it was blackmail photo session and today is heart attack by gay ringtone._ Gaara burrowed himself lower into Naruto's massive bed wrapping himself with the covers. He heard Naruto mumble something but completely ignored it as Naruto threw his phone across the room making the ringtone stop. Soon after he felt two strong arms reach for him and pull him roughly forward. _Stupid Naruto who does he think I am! _ But being still lethargic he didn't struggle. Soon afterward Naruto pulled Gaara closer to himself, forcing open the red heads legs in order to intertwine their legs. Then the blond began to caress the redheads scalp. _Well as long as he massages my head I guess I can stay here. _With that the redhead fell asleep in the blonds' warm embrace.

Two hours later Naruto's ringtone resounded in the room. The redhead tried to ignore it but after two minutes of hearing, one more time, he couldn't take it anymore. Sitting up he toke out his frustration by kicking his best friend from the bed and onto the floor. " 'Ere now get up and turn off yer bloody phone." He mumbled in English.

Naruto responded by turning his back to the redhead and continue sleeping.

Grabbing the pillow next to him Gaara began to beat the blond with the pillow. "Get up!" after a few seconds Naruto slowly crawled to where his phone was and flipped it open to turn off the alarm. Suddenly Naruto's bright azure eyes flew open, sleep quickly leaving him. "Holy shit Mate!! We're late!"

Gaara who had settled back into the bed lifted his head. "Huh?"

Naruto got up and ran to the bed and proceeded to throw off the covers. "We're late! We're late! We're late!" the blond began to chant. Seeing that Gaara had no intention to get up from the bed he pulled on the red heads legs and when he was within distance picked him up and swung him onto his shoulder as if he were a sack of dirt.

"Naruto put me down!" Gaara yelled before his face hit Naruto's strong back.

"No can do mate! We're late!" Naruto said as he entered the bathroom.

"What do you mean we're late? Late to what?" Gaara said, deciding to relax since Naruto was not going to put him down anytime soon.

Naruto spared his friend a glance from the mirror and turned on the warm water on the shower. Gaara deciding to close his eyes didn't see that his friend was pulling off his boxers with the aid of his feet. Soon Naruto was naked as the day he was born. Since the friends had slept with only their boxers on, Gaara didn't really pay too much attention as he felt his boxers shift. He figured that his boxers were moving because of his friend's movement. Quite suddenly he felt a breeze and warm skin…

"Bloody fucking hell!! Naruto what the fuck!" Gaara yelled as he opened his eyes and saw their reflection.

"We're late!" Naruto said as if it explained everything.

"I don't care if the bloody Queen of England is at the front door with a calling card! What are we doing naked? How did you even manage it!" he yelled as the blond stepped into the shower with the red head still over his shoulder. "Put me down! You can see everything!" Gaara said punching the blond on his back.

Naruto felt the punch but held in the pain, rolling his eyes he set Gaara down. Looking down on him, since he was taller, he sighed. "Shorty I have seen nude blokes before. Just think of this as our bond getting closer. 'sides you're not the only one naked." With that said Naruto turned around reached for the soap and began lathering himself with soap.

Gaara stood rooted to the spot. He was getting a full view of his best friend lazily rubbing the soap bar over his tan muscular body. Gaara, even though he was not gay, blushed. _Shit even a blind person can notice that Naruto is hot…_

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me to death or are you going to shower? We're late remember?" Naruto said with a smirk while standing under the water so that the soap can be washed off.

Gaara glared at the blonde before pushing him out from under the spray to wet his body. "Again, late to what?" looking over his shoulder while rubbing the soap bar against his chest.

_Well fuck! The little Shorty is hot!_ Naruto thought as his eyes widened at the sight of his wet soapy best friend.

Gaara smirked, "Are you going to stand there and stare at me to death or are you going to shower?" Gaara said the same words as the blond said to him.

Naruto frowned at that and reached for the shampoo, right when he was leaning back from Gaara he paused and suddenly put his two arms against the wall, caging Gaara. Gaara jumping a little turned around to glare at the blonde, raising his nearly invisible blond eyebrow Naruto leaned in closer to his face. "You know Gaara you shouldn't look so eatable in the shower." The blond said licking the redheads blushing wet cheek. After squirting some in his hands he began to wash his hair. "Too bad you're not gay lol anyways to answer your question were late for school."

"What!!!!!!" Gaara screamed before Naruto kissed him. Gaara pushed at the blond and sent him a glare.

Laughing Naruto just slapped the redhead on the back and said, "Man it's just too much fun messing with you!!!!"

~*~

_Where is he...I bet he is probably with that red headed slut! The bitch! _

_SOOOOOOOOO boring! Where are my two partners in crime?_

_Amazing Mr. Hot Ice isn't in school….along with his retarded friend…_

_Thank goodness Gaara didn't come to school today! Now I won't have to pretend that I still have feelings for him today…_

Suddenly the shrill sound of the school bell rang throughout the school, signaling the end of second period and the start of lunch. Students hurried to pack their things so that they could leave their classrooms as fast as possible. Many herded into groups and went to their spots; some went off to by themselves. But the best spots were outside, under the trees.

Chilling at one of the most isolated tables that were outside was the outcast group, along with some non members. Tory was sitting on the edge eating some tacos that she brought from home, Neji, non-member, was sitting beside her eating the tacos that she brought for him, Lee was sitting next to him on the edge also eating some tacos. On the other side was Chouji, eating a sub, Tenten, non-member, eating some pasta that she made, Sai, non-member, eating a salad, Kiba eating a steak sandwich. Shikamaru and Shino were both lying on the grass relaxing.

"I wonder where those two are?" Tory said before she bit into another taco.

"No clue but I bet you that their doing something, if you know what I mean…" Kiba said winking at Tory who responded by throwing a rolled up napkin.

"I hope Naruto is ok…" Sai said not looking up. This caused Shikamaru to frown.

"I'm sure our youthful friend is alright! Retard and Shorty are the type of guys that know how to defend themselves! By the way Helen of Troy these tacos are wonderful! What are they called again?" Lee said leaning over a glaring Neji to get closer to Tory.

"Tacos de barbacoa." Tory said before she took a sip from her soda.

_What exactly is Lee to Victoria? _Neji wondered as he semi glared at the two.

The rest of lunch passed by without anything special happening since the two hottest 'couple' were missing that day. Everyone felt their loss, especially a brooding raven haired teen, who if anyone dared cross his path he would torment them to death unless he found another victim.

"Cheese and crackers, what crawled up Uchiha's ass?" Tory said slight amusement lacing her voice as she turned to the white/lavender-eyed brunette on her left.

Raising an elegant eyebrow Neji said, "What makes you think that I would know what is up his ass today?"

"Well I assumed that you would know since he is like your best friend…and for what's up his ass, nothing, but I bet he's just dying to have a certain blonde I know…" she said trailing off smirking.

"Hn." Was all the Hyuuga said to her comment, not really caring for what the Uchiha wanted up his ass.

Soon afterwards the bell resounded signaling the end of lunch, they began to gather their stuff, as they were leaving Lee called out to Tory.

"Um…Tory…could I talk to you for a minute?" Lee asked his face slightly flushed.

Tory who was walking with Neji turned and told Neji to go on without her. She went back to where Lee was rooted to the ground. "What's up Crack Fiend?"

Lee scratched his head and looked everywhere but at Tory for a few seconds when suddenly he asked in a rather hurried voice, "Tory will you give me the honor of going with me to the Halloween dance tomorrow?"

Tory stared at him, eyes widened in surprise. Then a soft small smile pulled at her lips and tilted her head at her friend. Lee had decided to come today in ripped baggy jeans and a dark green shirt with black n green Air Maxes, a huge step for Lee, to say that the whole school was shocked at his appearance was an understatement Since he took the plunge of stepping out of his comfort zone, a lot of girls that once scorned him where now trying to talk to him as if their taunting him never happened. "You know Lee; you're the first to ask me, you're such a good friend-"

"I'm not asking you to go as a friend Tory! I-I I'm asking you as a date…." Lee interrupted his face turning a bright red.

Tory's jaw dropped. _Lee is asking me to go as a date?_ Tory stood there thinking and staring at Lee for a long while. They both jumped when they heard the bell that announced that whoever was not in class was late. She looked at Lee again and smiled. "I would be honored to go with you to the dance as your date Lee." She said in a soft voice.

For a minute all Lee could hear was a loud rushing in his ears, and all he could see was rainbows and sunshine. After he snapped out of it he hugged Tory. "Tory you've made me so happy! I'll pick you up at seven? Is that good?" he asked in a worried voice.

Tory laughed and hugged Lee back, "Seven is perfect Lee! Can't wait to see your costume! Come on we better get going before security comes and puts us in IS. (Internal Suspension) with that the two teens began walking into school laughing.

~*~

Walking the halls at a slow pace, Gaara blushed at the memory of how he spent his morning in the shower. _Stupid idiotic retarded friend! He does that embarrassing shit on purpose! I bet this is not what best friends do...but bloody fuck I may as well conform to it, this is the first time I have a best friend, even if he is a sentimental gay pervert! _Blushing still from anger and amusement, mostly anger, the redhead didn't notice that a certain bark haired teen was walking down the same hall coming towards him.

_Why is that slut blushing? Remembering when he had his legs open like a bitch on the pavement yesterday? Or did something happen this morning between him and Naruto? The fucking whore I have had enough! I'll show him who's better!_ With that the Uchiha began walking with a purpose towards the redhead. Lucky for him his question was answered for him, without him having to ask.

"Stupid Naruto! Why does he always do that kind of stuff whenever I sleep over? The bloody idiot trapping me in the shower and washing my back and hair, who does he think he is! Especially when he started kissing me! I'll get my revenge!" Gaara said oblivious that he wasn't alone in the hallway.

"Hey you fucking slut have a good time whoring around?" Sasuke said in fury.

Gaara froze and looked up. Narrowing his jade eyes he glared at the dark haired teen clad in all black, making his pale skin stand out even more.

"What's so special about you anyway? You're nothing amazing you fucking whore, I bet that your hair isn't even that natural color." Sasuke sneered at the redhead.

Gaara raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Jealous much?" With that Gaara started to walk past Sasuke when suddenly he felt a large hand clamp on his wrist. As Gaara turned, jade and black met for an intense few seconds before Gaara was slammed against the wall. Gaara bit back a hiss of pain. Leaving his face completely empty of emotions he lifted his head and stared back at the male in front of him.

Sasuke began to look at him, really look at him to see what was so good about this redhead that would make Naruto ignore him. He started from head to toe, slowly looking at each part of his body, his hair, face, chest, stomach, crotch, thighs, legs, and back up again, his gaze so intense so he wouldn't miss out any detail.

Gaara stayed completely still, _No bloody way in fuckin' 'ell that I'm going to let this bloke make me uncomfortable with that freaky gaze of his. _After a few seconds he noticed that Sasuke's eyes widened just a bit; normally unnoticed to anyone, but since he was so close to the redhead, Gaara noticed. Gaara smirked, _now you're going to learn not to mess with me_. "So now you see why I'm so much better than you. Unlike you, I get to feel Naruto's warm muscular body against mine, just because the other day you saw me have my legs open doesn't mean that I'm uke…" he paused for effect and continued with a devilish smirk, "I get him to open his legs for me, I make him scream my name till he can't scream anymore, I and I alone get to witness Naruto coming all over himself while screaming my name, screaming my name so I can go in him and destroy him, to pound into him so that he won't be able to walk without limping." As he finished he yanked his wrist out of the Sasuke's hold and began walking to his third period. Just as he was about to get to the door he turned and said to the shocked Sasuke, "Oh and my hair is naturally this color…don't believe me just ask Naruto." _Ha! I wonder how he'll handle that, the moron, trying to threaten and belittle me! Just hope Naruto plays along and notices the Uchiha's depressed state and do something about it. _

~*~

"Maria quiere ser amiga de Isabella. Now what does this sentence mean? Uchiha if you please give us the answer." The teacher said with her back still towards the students.

Sasuke sat in class still dazed from what Gaara had told him in the hallway, _So now you see why I'm so much better than you? Unlike you I get to feel Naruto's warm muscular body against mine, I get him to open his legs for me, I make him scream my name till he can't scream anymore, I and I alone get to witness Naruto coming all over himself while screaming my name, screaming my name so I can go in him and destroy him, to pound into him so that he won't be able to walk without limping, _he closed his eyes trying to clock out the pain his heart felt when he remembered those words.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" the teacher's voice boomed from the front of the class.

"Yes Sensei?" Sasuke asked standing up to face the teacher.

"I said that if you could translate the sentence that I have written on the board." The teacher said as she turned around to face Sasuke.

" Maria wants to be Isabella's friend." Sasuke said without interest.

"Well done Uchiha, you may sit down, now class please turn to page…"

Sasuke began to tune out his teachers voice as he caught sight of the source of his pain. The blonde was sitting down paying attention like any other student would.

Suddenly Sasuke saw him jump a little and reach into his black dickes pants and pull out his flip phone. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke watched the blonde like a hawk, he saw Naruto open his phone, check his surroundings in case the Kurenai-Sensei was close and begin reading the text he got. He noticed that the blonde's eyes narrowed and he started to frown. Suddenly he saw Naruto whip his head around to look at him. Sasuke sat up straighter surprised that Naruto would look at him so suddenly, but his surprise quickly morphed into apprehension, as he saw that the blonde's eyes were changing color. Sasuke knew that he shouldn't be getting turned on by Naruto's change of emotion that he should be wary, but he couldn't stop the smirk that was forming on his face if his life depended on it. He knew he should have been wary, he knew that he should have stop that smirk from forming, because what happened after was total chaos.

~*~

**Hey guys please don't kill me! I know I took forever in updating this chapter but life was crazy! I went to Guatemala for a wedding I had tests n finals up the ying yang this semester and I wrote 9 pages..i think my shortest yet…but im posting it so you, the lovely readers can read n review please so I can know how this chapter is an if I should do anything to make it better please! Lol now ima get back to work on the rest of the story! **


	11. Chaos

**CHAOS **

**Authors Note: I don't own Naruto; if I did I would be filthy rich. Any who while taking an exam about logic n statistics I got a huge inspiration! Lol read n enjoy!**

_Hmm stupid Uchiha thinking that he can look down on me! I saw how his eyes widened at the sight of me…I wonder how Naruto will take knowing that Sasuke was acting extremely rude to me along with slamming into the lockers and getting up close and personal with me…_

Just then a vibration cut off the redhead's musings. As he blinked out of his daydreaming he caught sight of Konan. _Tch, the bitch doesn't look too happy to see me in school. _He flipped open his phone to read the text message from an unknown number.

**Hey Sabaku just thought you would like to know that Naruto and Sasuke are fighting in Kurenai-Sensei's room. **

Gaara froze. He stayed still for a long moment until he suddenly snapped back into consciousness. His mind already buzzing with whispers of violence, he stood up from his chair and ran out the room, his mind already on the thought of causing someone pain for laying a hand on one of his precious people.

~*~

_dude some crazy shit just happened in class! _

_hey did u hear bout wat happened in kurenai-sensei's class!!_

_Wat do u think Gaara will do?_

_dang! i heard that Uchiha tried Naruto's boyfriend_

_no effing way! i heard that gaara burned uchiha bad n then the uchiha tried to be all smooth n then thats wen blondie went crazy!_

_man r u stupid! thats not what happened! i heard that the uchiha tried to put the moves on gaara n naruto was defending wats his_

_umm i thought naurto was uke…_

_FUCK!!!!!!!!!! The shit just got better! Mother fucking Gaara just walked in! looking all badass!!! Oooo shit!!!!!_

_Dude I'm at study hall n that grl tory just walked by! Ima tell her txt u back!_

"Hey Tory!" a black haired boy called out in study hall.

Tory turned around and narrowed her eyes, "Its Victoria…only my friends call me Tory." she said staring at the ebony haired teen.

_Well excuse me Miss Princess! _ He thought before bowing, "My apologies Victoria-san."

"Just Victoria…." She said with a sigh.

"Right…" he trailed off looking at her. He lifted his eyebrow at her appearance. Her hair was unusually more curly and wild today; she had a black v neck shirt with blue skinny jeans and black sandals. She would have looked normal except that she had two skull belts with hanging chains hanging loosely on her hips crossing each other, and she had a spike choker on her neck.

After a while Tory began getting annoyed with the teen in front of her, her hazel eyes becoming lighter as they became a hazel green. _Is he going to stand there all fucking day long staring at me?_ "Ok so did you call my name just so you can stare at me or are you going to say something?" she said annoyance in her voice.

_What a bitch…_the teen thought with a frown before shaking his head, "Sorry again I was daydreaming...anyway I called you because I have information that you might be interested in knowing…" he said the last part with a smirk.

Raising her eyebrow she nodded at him to continue speaking.

"Your friends with Gaara and Naruto right?" he said with a slight smile.

Her face softening at the mention of her friends she nodded again.

"Oh well I just thought that you would like to know that there is a fight involving them-"

He never finished as Tory walked up to him and gripped his shirt and pulled him close. "Where and when." she said a deathly low voice, her eyes fully green and glazed with a look of barely contained violence.

"In Naruto's math class…Kurenai-sensei's classroom…but but…" he said before being pushed aside. He slammed into a table and gripped his side in pain as he saw Tory practically run out of Study Hall. "What a bitch! You didn't have to push me!" he yelled after her, suddenly he felt a vibration in his pocket. As he pulled out his cell phone he noticed he had a message. He opened it and saw that it was from Neji.

_Nobody tell Victoria anything you fools! She'll go crazy!_

Smirking he began texting.

_Oops too late for that Neji, I already told her and she just ran out of study hall her eyes green and blazing. _

With that he slid his phone back in his pocket and sat down. _Eh I wonder what will happen now._

He never noticed that a certain orange haired teen was watching from the shadows with an amused smirk on his face.

~*~

_Oops too late for that Neji, I already told her and she just ran out of study hall her eyes green and blazing. _

"Tch idiot, everyone in this school is an idiot." Neji said as he snapped his phone closed and slid it in his pocket and quickly stood up and jogged, because Neji Hyuuga does not run after guys, after Gaara. _If it wasn't for the almost insane look that came on his face I wouldn't even bother to follow him. _ He thought as he rounded the corner.

~*~

_How boring! Why did I even bother coming to school again? Oh yea because of the last touches for the party tomorrow. _A vibration snapped him out of his thoughts, taking out his phone he saw that his best friend had texted him. _Tehehehe Gaara is so cute when I mess with him. _As he began reading, his smile became dimmer and dimmer; when he reached the end of the text he was anything but happy. He looked up and turned to the side to look at Sasuke who had just sat down from answering a question. His eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut as he saw the Uchiha starting to smirk at him._The fuck! He doesn't even feel sorry! He'll pay for treating Gaara like a whore. _Standing up he said,"You piece of shit! How dare you manhandle Gaara that way!" Naruto yelled as he jumped across the room to tackle the smirking Uchiha.

The whole class gasped out loud as they saw the dark haired teen slam into the floor hard as the blonde pulled back his fist and slammed it into Uchiha's face. The whole class rushed forward to see the fight, forming an unbreakable circle around the two boys and pushing Kurenai- sensei back so she wouldn't be able to stop them fighting. Many of them whipped out their cell phones, eager to be the first ones to send out the info of the fight that was occurring between two of the school's notorious hottie's.

Being punched by a mad blonde snapped Sasuke out of his shock of being tackled hard into the hard floor. Shaking his head he managed to pull Naruto closer to him and deliver a punch of his own. The punch pushed back the red eyed blonde far enough so that Sasuke could wiggle out from under the teen.

_Oh no you don't you bloody idiot! I'll show you why I was so feared in the underground fight clubs of London…_with that thought Naruto grabbed a fistful of ebony hair and stood up, roughly pulling the Uchiha up with him. Hearing a painful hiss from his opponent, he smiled a feral smile and pushed Sasuke away from him so that they were facing each other. As Sasuke lifted his head Naruto gave him another feral smile filled with drunken rage.

_Bitch! That fucking hurt! Ah fuck I liked it too…_ he thought as he raised his head, heat already gathering in his nether regions. Once he looked across he stiffened and felt his eyes widen a fraction. _I have never seen him like this, never knew he could look like this…he looks like a wild animal bent on causing pain for pleasure. I'm not sure whether I want bow to him and let him have his way with me or run away. _

Naruto tilting his head noticed that the Uchiha was having some type of internal battle. Still smiling he took advantage of the onyx eyed teen's silence. Moving with an agility that surprised most people, he quickly closed the distance between them and let loose his fury. _Now Sasuke, I think it is about time to show you how ruthless I can be when you hurt one of my precious people._ With that thought another feral smile came onto his now dark handsome features. He grew more deadly as time pressed on, his punches hitting the gasping Uchiha with more accuracy and more force.

Pain. That was all that Sasuke's mind could process. He felt fists, which felt more like steel than human flesh, hit him everywhere, his face, his chest, and stomach. Through the haze of pain, he thought that the punches were becoming more specific and hasher. _Have to move, have to fight back. I am not going to make him make me look like a bitch that can't fight!_ With that boosting thought he managed to duck and send a harsh fist to the blonde's stomach. Seeing that the only reaction to that brutal hit was an intake of air, Sasuke quickly moved to the side and set out to make the blonde pay dearly for hurting him.

Raising his eyebrows at that the Uchiha was finally doing something other than being a punching bag he was surprised that Sasuke managed to hit him. _Well fuck that hurts, should have seen that coming, my own fault that it actually hit me…_ he thought as he took the hit the way he learned from all those hours fighting London's ruthless fighters. _Move with the hit, don't harden against it it'll lessen the pain sensation for a little bit. _Breathing in to calm his mind he saw that Sasuke can actually move fast when he wasn't so dazed. _Well what do we have here? If I hadn't moved with the punch he threw I would doubling over making myself open to any hits he throws. Let's see what else he has…From the look he is giving me he finally realized that this isn't like that time in blockbuster…fantastic! _Giving a feral smile he said, "So finally beginning to understand that I'm not playing?"

Glaring at the blond Sasuke responded through gritted teeth, "Shut up Uzumaki"

"Why should I? I would have thought that me being near you would make you happy. If I remember correctly you were the one clinging to me literally begging-" Naruto said before Sasuke interrupted him.

"'. Unlike your redheaded slut who is perfectly content to be pushed onto the floor and have his legs spread like the whore he is. You must not have high standards if you get your kicks from that lowly bitch." Sasuke said his voice flowing with venom. He heard excited murmurs from his classmates, not really caring as to what they were whispering about. Suddenly he felt a hand grab him by the shoulder and whirl him around. Before he could blink a pale fist came into his view. The mysterious pale fist connected with his left eye with such force that he staggered back a couple steps. He couldn't stop the little scream of pain that slipped from his mouth.

"Careful Uchiha." Was all that the male with the pale fist said.

Sasuke could hear Naruto chuckle softly; there was no mistaking who that cold emotionless voice came from. "Why if it isn't Gaara the Whore, what come to defend your pimp?" Looking up, he frowned at the emotionless face that Gaara had on.

"Uchiha," Gaara said coldly, "You and I both know that you desperately wish to be in my position. You and I both know that you wish to be the one making Naruto scream in ecstasy. You and I both know that you wish to be the one he showers with. You and I both know that you wish that you were the one being embraced by him whiling sleeping. After you cornered me in the hallway and looked at me, you saw what makes Naruto so addicted to me." He said with his deep cold voice while smirking at the shocked Uchiha.

"Gaara you shouldn't tease him so…besides I rather think that he rather would want me making him scream than him making me scream. I think he really wants to be you especially on those nights when I'm making you sweat and pant." Naruto said a sensual smile forming on his face as he looked at the redhead.

Seeing the redhead nod was the last straw for Sasuke. With a battle cry he lunged at Gaara. As they both went down Sasuke wasted no time and began putting all his anger and jealousy into the punches. He smirked as he saw that Gaara was pinned down and he couldn't move. Suddenly a wave of fists began hitting on his chest and stomach. Hissing in pain he closed his eyes, but didn't stop punching Gaara. If he hadn't had his eyes closed he would have witnessed the almost insane look come onto Gaara's normally blank face.

Feeling the long time stir of the need for violence Gaara began punching the Uchiha more. Suddenly he let out a maniacal laugh, stunning the class and Sasuke, and earning him a grin from the red eyed blonde who was just staring at them. Using the pause that Sasuke made, he slithered out, thanks to his slim frame, from Sasuke. He stood up and kicked Sasuke down, now that the ebony haired teen was on the floor glaring at him Gaara straddled him. Smirking he said, "Don't get too excited about me being on top." _Oh look at how his face got! _He thought before he began punching the Uchiha.

Sasuke was shocked again into silence, once again giving the redhead time to hit him. _Enough is enough! _With that thought in mind he began punching the pale skinned redhead.

After a while the two were already starting to breathe deeply. Sasuke not wanting to be defeated, he gave a harsh blow to Gaara to the face, causing the redhead to tumble backwards. Just as he was in taking air another hand gripped him by the shoulder and twirled him around. Forming a glare he made a fist and just as he was being turned he let it loose with all he had.

Pain suddenly invaded Naruto's senses. He stumbled back gritting his teeth against the pain that invaded his senses but he was damned if he was going to give the other teen the pleasure of seeing him express the pain. After a seconds wait he went to the panting Uchiha, as his fists hit Sasuke Naruto swam in the pleasure of violence. He smiled his feral smile again before hitting Sasuke with accuracy targeting each spot as he ducked from the blows that the Uchiha was giving him, gritting his teeth from the blows that connected, as he went on targeting the spots in which would render the ebony haired teen on the floor.

"Naruto! Gaara! I'm coming!" yelled a feminine husky voice.

Gaara and Naruto both turned their heads sharply to the side. They both yelled, "No Tory!"

Sasuke took advantage of that distraction and began hitting Naruto back blow for blow. Unfortunately for him, his energy and precision was low due to fighting both Gaara and Naruto back to back, so while they connected with the blonde they didn't have their usual force, but they still hurt the blonde.

"Neji let go of me! I have to go with them!" Tory's voice rang out in the sea of excited voices.

"No Victoria." Said the cool elegant voice of Neji.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and began stalking towards him; Gaara got up and joined his best friend.

The two made an impressive view. On one side there was the blonde, tall muscular tan, his golden blonde hair looking like a wild spike forest, his eyes red a feral smile gracing his soft pink lips; his black shirt a skewed and his black Dickie shorts hanging on his hips and all black chucks gracing his feet. Naruto gave the impression of being a wild free golden black fox. On the other side was the blood red redhead, tall lanky yet muscular, his blood red hair spiked naturally, his jade eyes surrounded by black eyeliner alit with an insane delight at knowing that there would be more violence to come, his pale pink lips forming into a smirk. His clothes looked untouched, as if he hadn't been involved in the fight at all, a black long sleeved shirt hugged his chest loosening towards his abdomen, his sleeves engulfing his wrists and hands, silver rings on his ring finger and thumb. Black snug jeans formed his lower body, tight where it needs to be and loose where it needs to be loose. Black and white chucks adorned his feet. Gaara gave the impression of a fine raccoon insanely happy with the thought of biting you to death.

Sasuke stood panting still and lifted his head to meet the two boys walking towards him. Suddenly Sasuke's vision of the two deadly black clad males was caught off by a tall long haired teen wearing a black short sleeved shirt. _Is everyone but me wearing black today? Why the fuck am I thinking about_ _clothes when I have two hot guys coming at me to fuck me up…whoa whoa mental image! Calm down Sasuke not exactly the right time to think about a threesome._ With that his shook his head to bury those naughty thoughts. He looked at Neji and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you in front of me Hyuuga?" he asked.

"Uchiha, be thankful that the Hyuuga decided to intervene. Look at you and look at us, Naruto and I are barely getting started, and yet there you are panting like a bitch in heat." Gaara said, his barely contained insanity reflecting in his jade eyes, while his voice was emotionless and cold.

Sasuke resisted the urge to shiver. _There is something not entirely sane or whole in Gaara…It disturbs me…But the same can be said of Naruto…and yet I feel more fear towards Gaara than Naruto…_

"ENOUGH! Uzumaki, Uchiha and Sabaku you three have disturbed my class along with you two Hyuuga and Duarte. Such disorderly conduct in this school is shameful!, report to the headmistress office at once before I call the ANBU security to escort you there!" Shrilled a flustered Kurenai-Sensei at the five of them, they all nodded and left.

~*~

Rubbing at her temples, she contemplated what to do with the teenagers that were currently sitting in front of her, glaring at each other and then glaring at her. _They broke school rules and conduct and yet they have the audacity to glare at me! I cannot stand the teenager ego and temperament. _Amber colored eyes roamed across her office, giving a glare of her own. She inwardly smirked as she saw that her glare was still up to par. _Tsunade, Tsunade what are you going to do? Improvise…_She looked at the teenagers and shook her head.

At the far right sat a sulking blond, with tan muscular tan arms crossed against his chest and his lips in a pout. His hair golden hair was a wild mess, a bruise forming on his left eye, and his black shirt wrinkled. Next to him on his left, was an emotionless redhead. He sat upright and looked as if the 'meeting' in Headmistress office was a waste of time. He didn't have a bruise him, which was weird because he was so pale and he was in a fight, the only sign that he was in a fight was the cut on his lower lip. On his left sat a glaring female. Her curly long brown reddish hair spilling unto her shoulders and on her chest, her green eyes promising a future filled with pain if anyone dared touch the sulking blond and the stoic redhead. Sitting at her left was a long haired boy, giving his friend who sat on his left a semi glare and a full glare to the redhead and the blond, who in turn glared at him and his companion, and finally at the far left sat a much abused brooding teen. His spiky ebony hair was puffed put in all directions, breaking the hold that the gel had on it. His dark blue short sleeved shirt and light blue ripped jeans were wrinkled beyond belief, seeming as he had slept with them on for the past week. Both of his onyx eyes were beginning to bruise up, he had a cut on his upper lip and a bloody nose. As he shifted in his chair Tsunade managed to notice the almost undetectable wince that the brooding teenager gave at the movement.

Sighing she cleared her throat and gave a final glare to the teenagers. "Now I wonder how old you five are?" after a moment's pause she looked at the sulking teenager and said, "Well Mr. Uzumaki how old are you?"

The blond gave her a small glare, and slouched even more so down the chair making his head rest against the middle of the chair, his long legs stretched out before him. "19, why?" he mumbled.

"Well I assumed that from your behavior that you were a four year old, unable to control your emotions and actions like a mature young adult." She said to him in a serious tone. Someone snorted and she heard a low voice saying 'idiot'. She turned and glared at the dark haired teen. "You are in no position to talk about someone being an idiot Mr. Uchiha, as you allowed Mr. Uzumaki to continue his brash behavior and even joining in and adding to the problem. You are as immature and childish as he is, and before you even aim a smug smirk you are as guilty as they are Mr. Sabaku and Ms. Duarte." She said without leaving Sasuke's eyes. _I'm not Headmistress for nothing; I know how is doing what in my office. _"The only one who showed an ounce of maturity was Mr. Hyuuga." As she said that four out of the five students looked at her in disbelief while the fifth had a smug smirk on his lips and aimed it at his peers. "Because of such unacceptable behavior I think it is best that all of you, yes including you Mr. Hyuuga, be prohibited from attending the school party tomorrow night. Furthermore you will all be suspended from school for an entire week. But before you all celebrate a week from school, you will write a two page essay, for each day you do not attend school, about the importance of proper conduct along with other topics that Iruka-Sensei will assign. I want every essay hand written, I expect neatness for the 9 two page essays from each one of you, meaning that by the time you all come back to school I will expect a total of forty-five two page essays on my desk."

As soon as she stopped speaking there was a stunned silence in the office. She met each shocked gaze with her serious gaze. She tilted her head as she saw that the Hyuuga child raised his hand. "Yes?" she said.

"Headmistress Tsunade, you just said that unlike my peers, I was the only one who showed maturity. Why then am I being punished along with them, if it was I that intervened and stopped their fight." Neji said confusion lacing his voice.

"Because Mr. Hyuuga, although you did indeed, stop the fight, you were at first watching the fight along with the rest of the students. Also you, along with Mr. Sabaku, left Asuma-Sensei's class, knowing the reason for doing so and rushed to Kurenai-Sensei's classroom. You went and stood watching you peers act like children while inflicting damage to one another. You allowed them to hurt each other thus letting the chaos that reigned in Kurenai-Sensei's classroom in which you had no right to be in the first place. You were as immature as they are and as guilty no matter that in the end you acted maturely. Also I have a good source that tells me that if it wasn't for Ms. Duarte, who was trying to join the fight like a silly child mind you, you would have never have stepped in to stop the fight. That is why Mr. Hyuuga you are to be punished with them. As a matter of fact, I will charge you the duty of checking on your peers to see that they are doing their essays, as well as editing them, and making sure that they hand their essays to me." She said with a smug smirk to the grave Hyuuga who looked as if someone had slapped him.

"Headmistress Tsunade I think it's not fair that you're prohibiting us from going to the school party! We poured our souls into making that gym look amazing! The Uchiha and I actually worked together as a team without killing each other, in order to make the gym into an almost exact replica of Tim Burton's **Nightmare before Christmas! **Tory is the Head of Command on the food with Neji as her assistant, and Gaara is in charge of the special effects, and Uchiha and I are handling the placements of the props in the gym! We're the main people in making the party a total success! Are you willing to let such an atrocity happen!?" Naruto said, standing up somewhere during the beginning of his passionate speech.

"Are you implying that you five are somehow involved in the organizing of the party?" The Headmistress said to Naruto, amusement in her voice.

"Yes Headmistress, Tory was appointed in charge of bringing the cuisine to the event, meaning that she would have to cook it with the help of her team, Neji being her second in command. My team, with Tobi being the head in charge and I his second in command, are in charge of acquiring the special effects and placing them in the location that Naruto and his team asked for in the proper location that they designated. Naruto and his team are in charge of the decorations, his team, with Sasori being in charge and Naruto and Uchiha being his second in command, chose what props and colors work best with the theme of the party. So you see Headmistress, we five are the main figures in the ensuring that the party is a success. Imagine if we were not allowed to go and the party was to turn out to be a total failure due to our missing talents, the students would complain to their parents and some of those influential parents might reconsider allowing their children to attend and also reconsider about the money that they invest in a school that cannot even hold a successful party. Do you really want to take that chance Headmistress?" said Gaara, his deep cold voice freezing the Headmistress in her chair.

The Headmistress turned to look at the redhead. While the blonde had stood up and spoke his piece with passion, the redhead hadn't moved an inch while saying his. He stayed seated upright in his chair, his arms encased in the black long sleeved shirt crossed against his chest. His jade eyes capturing her amber eyes in a deathly calculating gaze. She resisted the urge to look away from it. She was astonished at the fact that two completely different people were so close. While Naruto caught people's attention with his bright loud passionate self, Gaara simply had to use his all knowing jade gaze and his deep cold voice and achieve the same effect of capturing people's attention. _He disturbs me; he looks at me as if I were an annoying insect that he would take pleasure in squashing. _ She blinked and unable to handle Gaara's gaze, looked away, not catching the smirk that formed on said boy's face at her visible defeat.

The blond looked from the Headmistress to his best friend noticing what happened between the two, forming a smirk of his own at his friend's talent. _Chea nobody can defeat Gaara when he aims those jade eyes if his towards them. _

Silence reigned over the office as the Headmistress thought about the situation. _Shit! Sabaku is right, I cannot take the chance of any student complaining to their parents about the failure of a simple party. Check Fucking Mate Sabaku, Ha! Being outmaneuvered by a student!_ She looked at the stoic redhead as she thought this. _Well he's no ordinary student at all so of course he would be able to achieve such a feat. _She gave a small shake to her head and cleared her throat once again. "As much as it pains me to admit Mr. Sabaku you have a point. The school cannot afford any consequences that may arise due to the failure of the party. As such you will be allowed to go as planned. But as an exchange you will be required to stay behind and clean the gym after the party has ended, as well as coming to school at after hours the whole week of your suspension to help the janitor clean the school. So as punishment for such unacceptable behavior you all will write for everyday a two page essay on the topics given by Iruka-Sensei as well as cleaning the school along with the janitors until your suspension is complete. Be warned if you do not complete these tasks you will be cleaning the entire school for a month without the help of the janitors, and if you don't clean it as expected then another month will be added. Understood?" Headmistress Tsunade said her voice serious.

They teens nodded that they understood and were dismissed from her office. They all headed to the parking lot to wait for the bell so that they could go to Iruka-Sensei's class to get their essay topics.

"Well fucking shit! What a sucky ass week this will be!" wailed Naruto as he lowered the tailgate of Tory's massive black truck and jumped on to sit on.

"Well you idiot it's your fault for starting a fight with me." Sasuke said thru his teeth as he lifted himself onto the tailgate to sit down at the edge.

"Actually it's your fault that Naruto started the fight since you did the most idiotic thing as to try and mess with me." Gaara replied with his stoic voice as he jumped onto the tailgate and sit next to Naruto.

"I agree with Shorty, it's your fault Uchiha, you should have never had treated Gaara that way you ass." Tory said as she sat on the tailgate on Naruto's right.

"All three of you are guilty." Neji said as he sat next in between Sasuke and Tory.

"How the fuck Hyuuga?" Sasuke said.

"Yea what Sasuke said how the hell are we are at fault?" Naruto said leaning over Tory to face Neji as Gaara just glared at him.

Neji just rolled his eyes at them before speaking. "Because you pack of idiots Naruto and Sasuke from the beginning were hell bent on insulting each other and then Gaara joined in to make matters worse ergo you three were building up such tension that in the end it spilled over and released in the form of the fight." He said while swinging his long jet black hair over his shoulder.

Gaara narrowed his eyes and looked up to the sky in thought, Naruto looked down into his lap with a frown on, and Sasuke stared at a car parked in front of them with a glare.

They sat in silence for a long time until they all jumped, startled by the shrill ring of the bell. They stayed lounging on the truck as the students of Konoha High walked out of the school and towards their cars. They watched as they kept looking their way and whisper to each other.

"Hn, fucking leeches just waiting for the moment to suck us dry since their lives are unsatisfactory they live off of us." Sasuke said with a sneer. Naruto and the rest looked at him with their eyebrows raised in question. Sasuke turned to look at them and raised his own. "What are you going to tell me that I'm wrong?" he said

They looked at him for a second more and shook their heads and went back to looking at the crowd. Naruto, Gaara and Tory waved at the outcast group as they walked by to their cars; soon the parking lot was nearly empty.

Gaara slid off and turned to look at the rest of the teens sitting on the tailgate. "Let's go." He said before walking towards the school. The rest soon followed suit, content in the comfortable silence that they were in for once. They strolled into the school and went for Iruka's classroom, as they entered they saw that it was empty.

"Where could he be?" Tory asked looking around the classroom.

"No clue, man does that mean were going to have to go around looking for him?" Naruto whined.

"Dobe stop being a whining lazy ass." Sasuke said as he walked to the wall and leaned against it.

"Fuck you Teme." Naruto said as he sat on top of Iruka's desk.

Gaara who was at the doorway turned to look in the hallway and what he saw widened his eyes. _Well isn't this interesting…_he thought as he slid into the classroom so that he wouldn't be spotted. He looked back to the rest of the gang and thought if he should tell them about what was happening in the hallway. _Nah…oh this is too much hahaha their heading this way. _He gave a small smirk as he slowly closed the classroom door and silently made his way next to Sasuke and slid down into a crouch. _Five, four, three, two…_

A loud moan was heard right outside the door. The teenagers in the room stilled and stared at each other, except for Gaara who was smiling devilishly. Tory who sat on top of a desk mouthed 'who the hell' to them. They looked back at her and shook their heads; Gaara standing up gave her a smirk and winked at her. Tory gave him a questioning gaze and turned her attention back to the door as someone slammed into it. Naruto waved his arms frantically to catch their attention, once all eyes were on him he began making hand motions to them. They all watched him straining to understand what he was trying to tell them. After a few seconds of this Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and quietly made his way over to the blond and slapped him upside the head. Naruto biting his lip so he wouldn't reveal themselves to the people outside gave Sasuke a glare and threw his hands up in the gesture of 'WHY'. Sasuke rolled his eyes and put a finger to his lips; Naruto flicked him off and stuck out his tongue. Sasuke smirked at him and pointed at his watch on his wrist, Naruto narrowed his eyes but before he could respond via hand signs the door bust open.

"Hurry the desk!" said a man's voice filled with pleasure.

"God! Why do you wear clothes at all! AH! That quickie before school wasn't enough." Said a husky male voice as a loud slap was heard.

"Ah hit me harder!" said the first man's voice.

"You little devil, I'll give it to yo- o shit." Said the husky voice man as he looked up.

Naruto, Tory, Neji and Sasuke were looking at the two men with their mouths open eyes wide while Gaara just looked at them with an amused smirk.

"Hn, and they tell me and you to restrain ourselves in school." Gaara said looking over his shoulder to Naruto.

Closing his mouth from the shock he smiled and said, "Ha! You got that right! Why should we listen if these two get to get freaky in school hahahahahahahaha! What do you think Uchiha?" Naruto said laughing as he looked at the smirking raven haired male next to him.

"That's enough Mr. Uzumaki." Said the husky voice male, his voice stern.

Laughing Naruto shook his head. "Come on Kakashi, I think after what we all witnessed I think we can be on more intimate terms." He managed to say before bursting out laughing.

"Naruto that is enough! Why are you guys doing here?" Kakashi said annoyance heard plainly in his tone.

"Pardon the intrusion." Neji said as he grabbed Tory by her arms as she bent over laughing to prevent her from falling.

"Yes if we would have known that we would be interrupting…a meeting of passion….we would have waited in the courtyard." Sasuke said with amusement as he raised his palm so that Naruto could high five him.

"As for your question, we are here to receive the essay topics of proper conduct from Iruka…but from what we have seen I highly doubt that it would be wise receiving help on writing about proper conduct from you." Gaara said walking backwards to where Naruto and Sasuke. As he got there Naruto slapped him on his back while laughing and raised his hand as Sasuke gave him a high five.

"So Iruka, this is the reason behind your disordered appearance every morning?" Tory said laughter in her voice. As soon as she said that she looked up and gasped. "Wait a second…" she said all amusement gone.

She stared at the two teachers and took in their appearance. Iruka had his shirt from his pants, his belt was hanging in only one loop, his zipper was down and his pants were being held up by his hips; his hair was loose and his face flushed with embarrassment and had a very large pale hand groping his behind. She looked to the side and almost fell forward. Her 'teacher' for study hall was for once without his infamous black skull mouth mask. (I have a certain fetish with any clothing article with skulls) she knew she was staring at him, she knew that he knew that she was staring at him, relishing in the opportunity to see the mysterious face of the laidback study hall teacher. His face was a masterpiece of what a man should look like. Her eyes drunk in the hard jaw, the lusciously sculpted lips, the elegant nose, the entrancing mismatching eyes one an intense black and the other a darkly lusty red. Comprehension hit her and she gasped aloud. Everyone in the room turned to look at her with a questioning gaze.

Naruto leaned back onto the desk on his forearms, spreading his legs a bit, half laying and half sitting down. He cocked his head to the side and said, "What's the matter Tory?"

Tory looked at the two teachers before narrowing her eyes and pointing an accusing finger at them, "It was you! Wasn't it!" she shouted.

The two lovers looked at each other confusion in their eyes. Gaara looked at them and then at Tory.

"What are you talking about Tory?" he said as he leaned into the opening that Naruto had made, this causing a distinctive growl from a dark haired teen. Gaara gave an amused glance to the side and snickered before turning back to look at Tory.

"Ok so you guys know how Iruka is always coming to class all messy and wincing all the time when he sits down?" Tory said looking at them each as they nodded at her. She continued, "Well whenever I try to go to Study Hall a few minutes before lunch is over the door is always locked, as well as when I come early to school. I always thought, eh no big deal, but now that I think about it everything makes sense." She rushed on excitement lacing her words. The others looked at her with interest, except for two occupants who looked as though they were witnessing something painful. "You see whenever the doors were opened after lunch was over, Kakashi would always come to me begging that I clean the meeting room, you know the one with the big couches, because somehow they would get dirty. He would always say that he couldn't because he'll get sick even with his mouth mask. So I would clean the room, let me tell you whatever that was dirtying that room was a pain in the ass to remove but nonetheless I would remove it because I'm Tory and I rock. But the 'stains' would be this milky looking substance, I would always think that it was come but I would reject that thought immediately, I mean the doors were locked who would be able to come in and get nookie right? Well now my friends riddle me this who would have access to the Study Hall keys?" Tory asked jumping off her perch on the desk and prowling the room.

"The Headmistress" Sasuke said in a low voice while eyeing Gaara and Naruto.

"The Janitor." Neji said looking at Tory with curiosity.

"Kakashi." Gaara said with amusement and certainty.

Tory whirled around and faced Gaara and gave him a broad smile. "You're all correct, but the Headmistress wouldn't dare try to do anything scandalous in school, and the janitors at that hour would be too busy cleaning the cafeteria. So that only leaves…." Tory trailed off as she turned to face the two teachers.

"Kakashi…" Gaara said a small smile ghosting his pale pink lips.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Naruto said as he sat up and hugged Gaara from behind, earning a hiss from Sasuke who glared at them, making Gaara turn and look at him, this time smirking at him while deliberately moving his face closer to Naruto's. Naruto feeling that Gaara's face was getting closer bent down and rubbed his cheek against Gaara's and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before facing Tory again. Gaara looked at Sasuke with a highly amused look, while Sasuke looked like he wanted to give Gaara a slow and painful death. "If what you're saying is true Tory, then that means that you…" Naruto trailed off as he had an epiphany. Suddenly he made a face of disgust before laughing out loud.

Tory gave him a look turning to look at Gaara and Sasuke, but they were too busy in their own world of glares.

Breaking away from the glare, Sasuke said, "What the blond idiot is saying that if what you're saying is true then you have been cleaning up the come of Iruka and Kakashi for the better part of the school year."

Tory looked as if someone slapped her. Suddenly she yelled, "EWWWWWW!!! Kakashi how could you make me do that!"

"Kakashi…I have to agree why would you make Victoria clean such things?" Neji said in a low voice, his gorgeous face obscured by his jet black hair.

"Well…you see…" Kakashi began before he was interrupted.

"Kakashi! You told me that you cleaned up our mess! Why would you lie to me?" Iruka said while struggling out if Kakashi's hold.

"I didn't mean to lie but you see whenever I would go to clean it up, something always came up and Victoria would be there so… I figured…" he said as he fought to keep Iruka in his grasp.

"What! All you would do is sit on your stool reading those porno series!" Tory shouted.

As Iruka was going to yell at Kakashi they heard a sound in the hallway. Every single one of them froze, not daring to move a muscle.

They looked at each other trying to decide what to do. Gaara silently moved out from between Naruto's legs, ignoring Naruto's hand that wanted to stop him. He moved as silent as the night not making the slightest sound as he moved across the room and reached the door. He put his ear against the door and closed his passionate jade eyes. They all held their breaths as they waited for those magnificent eyes to reopen and tell them what was happening outside. After a few seconds wait Gaara opened his eyes and signaled for Naruto to come to him. Everyone stared at him in horror, all of them thinking that why would he would the loud clumsy blond to make his way over to him and alert whoever was outside of their location. But to everyone's amazement Naruto slid effortlessly off the desk as if he were water and made his way to Gaara as silently as Gaara had. They all noticed how the blonde's constant goofy carefree expression was replaced by a serious one that rivaled Gaara's. Gaara whispered something in the blonde's ear and nodded towards the two half naked teachers. Naruto looked at them with a calculating gaze that looked so foreign yet so right on his face before nodding to the red head. He stood up and made his way towards Sasuke.

He gave the dark blue haired raven a hard look before grabbing his wrist and pulling him forward. Before Sasuke could make a sound of protest both Gaara and Naruto gave him a cold look that made him shut up. As they neared the door to where the stoic redhead was Naruto placed his hand in Sasuke's and linked their fingers together. Widening his onyx eyes at what Naruto was doing Sasuke didn't noticed that they made their way out into the hallway and that Gaara was wearing an expression of triumph. Still reeling from the joyous shock of feeling Naruto's hand linked with his, he tightened his hold and looked up at the blonde with a silly hopeful expression.

Naruto slyly looked around the hallway before he looked down at Sasuke, his eyebrows lifted when he caught the look on the pale beauties face. He completely forgot that he was going to cause a diversion in the hallway so that Kakashi and Iruka could get their clothes back on to make themselves look decent. He gazed into wide hopeful onyx eyes, not noticing that he was leaning towards the eyes owner. All that was going on in his thoughts was that how beautiful those eyes looked.

Sasuke saw the change on Naruto's face. He saw how it softened and how entranced he looked by him. Crazy joy was coursing through his veins as he looked up and drowned himself and brilliant blue eyes, reaching upwards to meet the object of his happiness halfway.

As they neared each other they both closed their eyes when their lips meet, and they shared the same thought before pleasurable oblivion came to their minds.

_Mine_

They distinctly heard gasps in the hallway but they were immersed in the sweet gentle kissed that they shared to notice. All that they cared about was the feel of their lips softly caressing each other.

~*~

Gaara closed the door softly and ordered himself to wipe off the triumphed look off his face. As soon as he felt that his face was void of emotion he turned to look at the two teachers, he gave them a hard stare and whispered, "Get dressed now."

They all heard gasps coming from the hallway and turned to look at the redhead.

Gaara inwardly rolled his eyes. "Get dressed now…or do you want the entire school to know that you two are lovers and use the school as your bedroom? Naruto is out there with the Uchiha making a diversion so that you two sex crazed men can put yourselves together." He said in a low deathly voice.

As soon as he said that the two men separated from each other and began putting their clothes back on to their right state. Gaara leaned back onto the wall and closed his eyes. _Naruto hopefully you take notice of something that Sasuke has that you need. _Soon he heard footsteps coming to where he was positioned. He felt a hand fall onto his shoulder and give a squeeze.

"Thank you…we are in your debt." Came the soft spoken words of Iruka before he opened the door.

Gaara nodded and lost himself in his chaotic thoughts.

~*~

"Okay you two break it up! I don't care if it's after school hours you should leave that type of behavior at home." Iruka said to the two kissing teens.

Opening his eyes, Naruto took notice as to who he was kissing and stepped back with a dazed look. He looked at Sasuke and swallowed hard before he bit his lower lip. Sasuke was looking at him with a strange look in his eyes. _The look that he is giving me isn't the same as the other looks of possessive lust that he dished out. This look is something else all together…why does seeing that look coming from him make me heart beat overtime? _ He shook his head and bowed to Iruka. "Gomenasi Iruka-sensei." with that he made his way to the double doors that led outside.

"Wait Naruto! We need you at the gym to help with the finishing touches." Sai said his voice wavering.

Naruto looked back at him and felt his heart clench in guilt. Sai looked as if someone had speared him in his heart. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't…please forgive me with Sasori but I don't feel well."

"Go…I'll figure something out to tell Sasori…beside's Sasuke is here so were good. But you better be here an hour before the party starts or else Uzumaki." Kisame said as his put a hand on Sai's slumped shoulders.

All Naruto could do was nod as he walked away.

Sasuke looked at his retreating back as he felt his heart shift. _What is this feeling?_ He thought as he raised a hand to his chest. As he looked to the side he caught sight of a certain dangerous looking redhead. His kept a wary eye on him as said redhead walked by him.

Gaara walked past Sasuke with his head lowered and said in a low insane voice, "If you dare hurt him I will to pleasure in torturing you for hours and slowly cutting you open and cutting off body parts while hearing your screams of pain…" he said as he glanced up at Sasuke from his lowered stance.

Sasuke took a step back at the insane look in those normally cold jade eyes. Fear filled his system for a searing moment before Gaara gave a crazed smile.

"Don't make me regret giving you a chance with him….understood…" he said as he looked at his with wildly mad look.

Sasuke silently nodded with wide eyes as he watched the redhead give him a last unstable smile and make his way to the parking lot. _Jesus! If I weren't an Uchiha I might have wet myself. _ With that thought he followed the Kisame and Sai towards the gym, his mind heavy with fear and happiness.

~*~

Neji walked Victoria to her beast of a truck after watching Iruka make his way out to the hallway and break up the kiss that Naruto and Sasuke were having. He glanced at her and pondered about why he felt so drawn to her. _Because she isn't like anyone I have ever met. _

As they arrived at her truck Neji suddenly pulled Victoria into a hug, earning a shocked gasp from her; he closed his eyes at the warmth that was Victoria.

Victoria was shocked beyond belief that the cold Neji Hyuuga had grabbed her into a hug. She felt him wind his strong arms around her waist and bring her closer to him. She closed her eyes and was surprised to feel herself relax into his arms. _I thought that I would never be able to feel comfortable with being hugged by a man that is more of a friend. _As she thought this she opened her eyes wide. _More of a friend_ she thought as her face was rested against Neji's toned chest.

Neji ran his fingers through Victoria's wild curly soft hair with his eyes closed. _Since when have I begun to think of her as more of a friend? _ His fingers smoothly went from her hair to her face to rest on her cheek. _She is so beautiful yet so mysterious. I find myself wanting to know everything that there is to know about her_. With that thought he opened his white lilac eyes as he placed his fingers under Victoria's chin and lifted her face so he could face her. He caught his breath at the breathtaking view that was Victoria's face and whispered softly, "Victoria…" before he lowered his face and kissed her.

Victoria saw what he was going to do, even though knowing that he was going to kiss her, she found herself unable to move. As she saw him close his eyes, she closed hers and felt the softest lips touch hers. _This feels so right,_ she thought before opening her eyes to look at him.

Neji lifted his face and opened his eyes to look at her. He caressed her face, tracing her lips with his finger before asking, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

Victoria widened her eyes and felt the world crash down around her. She looked away from him and stepped out of his embrace.

Neji felt as if his heart was being crushed as he saw her step out of his arms. He wanted to pull her back and demanded to know why she had such a look of sadness on her face but pride kept him silent.

Victoria softly said, "I'm so sorry Neji…but…but…Lee already asked me…and I said yes."

Neji froze, jealously licked his stomach as he clenched his fists. _Calm down their only friends._ "I see…well that's nice of to go with your friend."

Victoria bite her lower lip and looked down before saying, "Lee…make it clear that he was not asking me to go as a friend…he even kissed me."

Silence thickened the air as Neji looked unfocused with his fists clenched and Victoria looked down at the concrete.

"I see…" with that Neji walked away and left Victoria standing there with her head bowed.

She couldn't move, she wanted to raise her head and shout for him to come back, but her pride didn't let her. Instead she looked up and said, "Yes, well at least he knows the importance of not procrastinating…unlike others.", before she turned to unlock her door.

Neji feeling as if she slapped him didn't turn around and demand that she tell Lee that she was going with him and didn't miss a stride in his walk as he responded to her, "At least I don't play with people's emotions by giving them false illusions." With that he made his way to his car.

Closing her eyes she mounted her truck and slammed the truck door closed as Neji opened his car door. As they both drove home and reached their rooms, they laid down on their beds and closed their eyes and thought each other's name.

_Victoria_

_Neji_

~*~

**And that's it for now! Review I beg of you! I need reassurance that this story is progressing well…next the chapter that everyone is waiting for! The dance! **


	12. All Hell Breaks Loose

All Hell Breaks Loose

**I don't own Naruto…I just own this story line….sorry for any grammar errors in the 'Chaos' chapter but I was writing that from 1 to 4 in the morning so forgive me! You know I was reading this story to see how it was going I noticed that I kept changing this one girls name lol yuki is really lia ming one of the girls in the music group for the Halloween party sorry. So yea I totally loved how I wrote Gaara's character in 'Chaos' lol and lord I'm getting a lot of requests for Gaara to figure out who Lonely is! Don't worry as I said Gaara is incredibly smart and lonely will leave a HUGE clue in this chapter and I decided to write more about Gaara's daily life and etc, you know just background info. Also I'm sorry for my long updates but I write a lot in one chapter and well it takes time anyway on with the dang thing! **

As Gaara entered his dark room he switched on the light so he wouldn't fall on any shoes he might have left on the floor, _someone might actually see me fall like an idiot, _Gaara thought as he looked around his room in a paranoid fashion. He dropped his school bag and took off his shoes adding to the shoe littered floor, (since he was born and raised in England he doesn't follow the custom of taking off his shoes at the door of the house), he turned on his beloved lap top and yelled out for Maude to come to his room, after a moment's wait the faithful servant came bustling in his room to see what he wanted.

"Yes young master?" she said with her heavy Londoners accent.

Gaara sat on the computer chair and began typing his password as he spoke to Maude. "Maude I need you to please iron out my Halloween costume for tomorrow night and have it hanging on my closet door ready to be put on, also do you have experience with perfecting the look that Naruto's and my costume calls for?" he said not turning around to look at her for he was giving off a slight blush of embarrassment.

Maude gave a small smile at the redheads back as he went onto his email to check for any mail that may have been sent while the two days that he spent with Naruto. "Of course young master, mind ye that before I came to work fer yer lovely family I worked at the theater."

Gaara nodded as he clicked onto an email from Lonely that was a day old. "Good...then may I trouble you with helping us getting our look ready for the party?" he said as he began reading.

"No trouble at all young master…is there anything else ye be wanting sir?" she asked as she silently made her way to the door.

Gaara began frowning as he read to the middle of the email that lonely had sent to him. "Food please." He said as he narrowed his eyes at the email.

"Any preference?' she asked as she opened the door.

"No just something satisfying Maude…" he trailed off as he got to the ending of the email.

"Very well…I'll be back with yer supper." With that she left the room, closing the door silently.

Gaara sat there staring at his lap top screen with a faraway look in his eyes. By the time Maude came back with his dinner he was still in the same position, sitting down facing his lap top with the same faraway look in his eyes. Maude came into his room, skillfully avoided the numerous of dangerous shoes on the floor, and came to stand next to him. She looked at him for a second before putting down the dinner tray onto his desk. As she straightened into an upright position she looked at the statue like Gaara and frowned. _What could have done this to master Gaara?_ She cleared her throat in hopes of snapping Gaara out of his silent stupor.

Gaara jumped at the sound; biting the inside of his cheek to prevent the blush that was begging to show on his pale cheeks, Gaara turned to face his head maid Maude, who was looking at him with an amused smile. Sighing he stood and went to stand in front of the short statured woman and stared at her.

Rich jade colored eyes and ice blue colored eyes locked into an epic battle of wills.(1) The room was silent as they stared the other down; neither moved an inch not willing to give in to the other.

"Your supper is getting cold young master Gaara." Maude said with no emotion in her voice.

Gaara continued to stare at her and quickly translated the message. _There is no chance of success surrender young one._ Gaara almost smirked at her, almost, _don't let her get to you Gaara shake it off stay cool, stay cool. _

"Don't worry my lovely Maud I'll soon eat it when I'm alone. You know me and my pet peeve with people watching me whilst I eat." Gaara replied in an equally emotionless voice.

_Ah but that is where you are wrong my lovely Maud, you have constructed your own demise, you will fail and I will eat and toast to my victory._

The head maid continued to stare not affected by the cold gaze that Gaara was infamous for. The sound of the clock ticking was amplified as minutes passed by, maids gathered at the entrance of Gaara's door to witness the brutal battle between their master and their superior had been known to have since Gaara began to test his gaze on her.

"True as that may be young master Gaara but I am not just anyone, I am the woman who wiped yer bottom and bathed you." she answered without missing a beat.

_You are decades too young to fully carry out your challenge young one, I highly suggest that you surrender in dignity instead of being defeated in humiliation. _

Lily, Gaara's mother, who passed by the hall glanced at the small group of maids gathered at her son's bedroom door. Curious, she walked to them and silently asked a maid what was going on. The maid, a petite ebony haired blue eyed girl just nodded towards the door. Raising her eyebrow she looked in her son's room. Seeing her son using his infamous cold gaze to stare down Maude, _again_, she shook her head at her son's challenge to the notorious Maude of the stone cold eyes. _Oh sweetheart you never learn do you, you're still got years to go before you can successfully stare down and beat Maude._ She looked around the group of maids, their ages varying from as young as eighteen to as old as fifty, and saw that they were forming a pool as to who would win. They froze as they noticed that their mistress was looking at them while they were betting as to who would win. She let them squirm under her gaze for a few seconds before smiling and pulling out money and raising her eyebrows. They instantly transformed from nervous British maids into seasoned gamblers. After settling the pool they all turned to watch the silent fight.

_Come on! Move Maude! Bloody fucking hell…I may…dare I say it…lose…NO! Not again! Happy thoughts…go away bad thoughts...I will prevail._

_The thoughts of failure are already manifesting in his mind…hmm impressive he lasted five minutes this time… but you've still have a long way to go before you can handle the pros. _

Sweat began to form on his forehead as he struggled not to move, he looked at his opponent and saw that she wasn't even fazed by his stare. Suddenly the room was filled with the tunes of 'Closer' by Ne-yo, causing Gaara to blink and unconsciously reach out for his phone. Realizing his mistake he widened his eyes as he saw Maude's victorious smile.

"Damn." Gaara mumbled shaking his head.

"Still too young to take me on young master Gaara easily distracted too inexperienced to be on me level, but ye improved by three minutes." With that she put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze and walked out. As she came upon the door she tilted her head. "Now then, who won what and who lost what?"

They all looked at their mistress and sighed.

"It seems Maude that I won all the money, although I understand that they would think my son would win but still. Ladies please have a little faith in our dear Maude." She said with a smile.

"Mum you bet against me?!" Gaara said looking at his mother with shock.

"Sweetie don't be so shocked, we ARE talking about Maude here. Anyway darling I have to run, your phone is still ringing I suggest you answer it bye love!" with that she left.

"You lot have duties to do I suggest you go now." Maude said looking at her troops. As she made her way to the kitchens she said, "Best to hurry up and eat yer supper 'fore its too cold young master Gaara."

Gaara looked down to the floor and said, "One day I will beat you Maude." He went to his desk and answered his phone put it on speaker and began eating as well as answering lonely. _Multi-tasking biatch! I rule I'm seriously thinking about that assassination group. _

"Finally you answer mate! What were you doing?" Naruto said.

"I was having a stare down competition with Maude." Gaara said between bites and typing.

"Any luck this time?" Naruto asked.

"I was defeated."

"No bloody fucking way again! Oh fuck LOL! Wow mate! You know it reminds me of this one time I got the bright idea to challenge Jeeves one day…let's just say that I never tried to again." He said while reaching for a white button shirt.

"Yea well guess what me mum did." He said frowning as he reread lonely's email.

"What?" Naruto replied as he looked around for some white shoes.

"She bet against me, her son mate can you believe it!" Gaara said typing away on his keyboard, his eyes obtaining an eerie glow from the light of the desk top screen.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA o man Gaara HAHAHAHAHAHA gawd that's rich!" Naruto said as he walked into his bathroom and sprayed on Eternity for by Calvin Klein on his chest.

"Shut up" Gaara said swirling his chair to take a bite of his food and swirled back still chewing and began typing away again.

"HAHAHAHA ok ok HAHAHA anyway I got my costume all ironed and shit so one of my servants will be along shortly to your house to drop it off, so after I come back from a date I'll head to your house ok?" Naruto said walking down his staircase grabbing his helmet on the way to the front door.

Gaara who was looking at the desk top screen turned to look at his phone. "Wait what? A date?"

"Yeah a date…." Naruto said slowing his stride to his motorcycle.

"…With who?" Gaara said narrowing his eyes at the phone before turning back to his lap top to add the last the touch on his email before clicking on the send button.

"….Is it important to know who I'm going to go out on a date with?" Naruto said straddling his bike with a frown on his face.

"Oh…I see how it is… forgive the intrusion Uzumaki…fine then go on your little date then have a great time bye." With that Gaara shut his phone just as Naruto yelled wait. He then threw it across the room towards his bed. Luckily it landed in between the pillows. Gaara pushed away from his desk, began to pace.

_I thought that best friends were supposed to tell each other everything! I thought best friends did everything together!_

He would stop a few times to punch the wall and curse like a sailor. As a maid knocked on his door he gave a soft what and the maid quickly said that Naruto's costume was here. He told her to leave it outside his door and to leave and so she did. Finally after two hours of just pacing and punching his wall repeatedly he stripped down to his boxers grabbed his blanket and got into bed and began watching Disney's _Beauty and the Beast.(effin love that movie!)_

…_following his logic, seeing as he has more experience in having friends than I, that would signify that…I am not his best friend…_

"Fucking bastard!" he said, his eyes filled with unshed tears. (2)

~*~

Walking into her bedroom she decided to open her balcony doors to let in the moonlight rather than switching on her lights. She walked toward her desk and turned on the computer. While waiting for it to load up she stripped down to her interior clothing and went in search for her favorite pj's. Pulling down her top she went to sit on her computer chair and typed in her password, she immediately went to check her email to see if red had finally emailed her back. To her delight there was a new message from red, _About time too! _She clicked on the email and began to read what her friend wrote.

_**Dear Lonely,**_

_**I may have been a wee bit harsh but I can't help it that's just my personality too not bullshit people. You needed to be told that and if it made you uncomfortable than I'm sorry for that but I'm not taking back what I said. I stand by my statement lonely you need to stop the act that you have going on, sooner or later your mask is going to break and you're going to realize that what happened to you in the past will be nothing compared to the catastrophe that you are causing yourself. I understand that what you went through was tragic, I'm not saying that it was an easy thing, BUT it's not something, in my opinion, that should make you weak. You are by no means a weak person lonely; you went through that experience and survived. Your letting what happened to you cripple you today, your letting that man win, your letting him still affect you and control your life. While it is true that you and I are different people I know that you can be strong…you need to get over the fact that he used you for his own personal gain, you need to fully recover. Lonely, I don't want to be an asshole but you are not the most qualified person to tell me who I should be friends. Yes he has a constantly contrasting personality, but he has always be truthful to me and even informed me of the fact that he might be violent. And funny really were having a Halloween party as well thanks to my 1**__**st**__** hour teacher…well whatever your surprise is for your fellow classmates I hope that it is wonderful! Oh before I go I actually managed to be nice to this guy that grates my nerves to no end, see lonely I can be a nice person! I gave him a chance to woo my friend so we'll see how that goes. Talk to you soon!**_

_**Yours Truly, **_

_** Red**_

She stared at the computer screen, the light of it making her pale skin and pale eyes glow in the dark. She bit her lip as she rested her head against the chair headrest. She felt a bit stung by what red had written to her but she couldn't fault his reasoning. A person who pretends to be someone else has no right to criticize others. She banged her head against the plush chair for a few seconds before shaking her head. _Get over it you know how red is, he's brutally honest to a fault but thanks to that I don't have to wonder if he has double intentions towards me as He did. _

She pushed herself forward and began to think of a response to her best friend. Cracking her knuckles she bent over the keyboard watching her fingers swiftly fly across the keyboard as she wrote him back.

_Dear Red,_

_I long ago accepted that you were an incredibly harsh asshole, but you're an incredibly harsh honest asshole. I know that you don't have any secretive plans to use me or anything. But still it stings to be reprimand in the manner that you did to me even though you had every right to. Look I know that red but I can't seem to stop myself. I tried one time once…I was with the girl I told you about that thinks' she's using me to get to Mr. Dark and handsome…well we were actually at a party and I just let go…I just got tired of pretending to like this and that..and you know what happened? She totally flipped on me! She was drawing too much attention and I don't want that so I left and the next day I told her that I had took some shots while she went to buy her obsession more alcohol. She of course accepted that lame lie and that was the end of it. look red I know that if I were to really let loose than I would have more reactions like that one but I can't stop myself. It's like when you go see a horror movie you know the killer is going to catch the girl but you can't help but watch it unfold. Well I'm the audience and my lie is the killer and my life is the girl. I want to stop but I'm too scared to do anything…I sow what I reap. Anyways changing the subject, wow you're going to a Halloween party too! That's so awesome! So what's your costume? I can't wait for my school party we all worked hard! I bought two costumes but I'm not sure which one I should choose…and I always knew you were a nice guy…just not to other people lol but I'm happy that you actually did that hopefully he won't ruin the chance you gave him…I'm proud and happy that at least one of us can change one and overcome something! Well I'm tired tomorrow is a big day, talk to you later!_

_Yours Truly, _

_ Lonely._

She proof read the email and nodded to herself, with what she wrote satisfied her and clicked the send icon. She went on and checked her mail and after writing to some of her other online friends she shut down her computer and stood up to stretch. Walking across her room she walked into her closet and turned to look at her two costume choices. Tapping her foot she looked from one costume to the other a slight frown appearing on her face. _Just pick one already dammit!_ She thought as she looked away from them, she then caught sight of another costume and smiled. _Hopefully we'll get it right and no one freezes._ She thought as she looked back at her other two costumes. Reluctantly she yelled out for her sister, "Hanabi!!!"

Silence was heard and she yelled again, "Hanabi!!!"

"What do you want!" came the annoyed laced voice of her sister.

"I need your help on something…can you please come." She said cracking her toes on the closet floor. Shifting from foot to foot she waited a total of five minutes for her sister to come trotting in her closet wearing a man's pj pants with a white tank top. "What the hell took you so long to walk from down the hall to this room?" Hinata asked placing her hands on her hip.

Yawning Hanabi looked at her sister and raised an eyebrow. "I'm here aren't I so chill out big sis. Now what do you need me for?" she said crouching down on the floor.

"Which one should I wear to the Halloween party tomorrow night?" she asked wriggling her fingers together, a nervous habit that she thought she had overcome.

"Cut that out jeez! You look like a bumbling fool doing that Hina and we both know that you are not a fool after what happened remember? Now let's see here…you already said that that one over is for some surprise so that leaves these two…hmmmm." With that she lapsed into silence as she stood from her crouched position and went to stand in front of the two outfits.

Chastised, Hinata forced herself to stop and took deep breaths. _That's right Hinata…Hanabi is right you're not a fool even Dr. Kurosaki (I couldn't help myself!!! Lol) told you that you're not…remember he said deep breaths deep breaths…man did he have outrageous hair…maybe that's why he is so successful, with hair color like that he can put almost anyone with self esteem issues at ease…I mean he has to deal with bright orange hair…and he doesn't bleach it either all natural amazing! _

"Hinata!" _smack!_

"Ow!"_smack!_

"Hey progress you actually hit me back without hesitation after I hit you! Man that Dr. Kurosaki is the best even with that crazy hair of his. Anyways moving right along…this one is white and black…mostly white and the shape of is not going to flatter you at all and besides the white of it will make you look like Casper the friendly ghost. NOW that black one with the yellow that's the one you need!" Hanabi said winking at her sister.

Hinata bit her lower lip and looked at the costume. Hanabi rolled her eyes at her and clapped her hands in front her Hinata's face.

"EEEK!" Hinata squeaked out.

Sighing Hanabi crouched down once again and looked up at her sister. "Look I don't know why you're considering this sis, I mean look at the other outfit you're going to wear…compared to that this one is like a nun's habit." Hanabi said running her hand thru her jet black hair with a bluish hint so like her sisters.

"I guess your right…" she said closing her eyes.

"Hey…you never told me….who are you going to go with?" Hanabi said staring off into space.

"Well I would have thought that Sasuke would have asked me by now but he hasn't…and well I don't really want to be a third wheel…"Hinata said as she unconsciously began wriggling her fingers.

Hanabi sighed and looked up at the other costume; _hmm Hinata and I are practically the same size…_ "Well you know I would to see how you and your class did on this party…" she said rubbing her chin.

Hinata looked down at her sister in shock. _She always said that we 'old' people are of no interest to her…then why… _"But Hanabi…" she said before her younger sister stood up and stood with her back to her.

"I know I've always said that I don't care about you and your 'friends' if you can call them that but truth is I do ok, at least care for you…'sides…no Hyuga goes alone to a party it's a rule." She said looking up to the ceiling.

Smiling Hinata went to hug her sister. "Thanks!"

"Yea I know I'm a life saver…" Hanabi said letting her big sister hug her back.

Snapping her eyes open Hinata half-yelled, "You have no costume!"

Snorting Hanabi walked up to the white costume and looked at her sister. "And what is this?"

"Yea but you just said…"

"That it doesn't look good on you but on me is another thing... I look good in anything." She said with a smirk.

"You know Hanabi you are a conceited little bitch."

"Why Hinata I'm shocked that you can use such foul language and petty insults." Then with a huge smile she said, "I like it!"

~*~

Walking softly to door he saw that his costume was hanging by the door, sighing he reached out to turn the knob but stopped. He stood there staring at the door; as if all the answers to the world's problems were to magically appear if he stared long enough. Sighing, he pressed his forehead against the cool wood of the door. Biting his bottom lip he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his head harder against the door. _Of all the times to act like a dick I had to choose that moment! He's going to fucking hate me, if he doesn't already…fuck….bloody fucking fuck…all my fault…_feeling that his eyes were tearing he inhaled deeply and pushed himself off the door. Cracking his knuckles and taking a couple more breaths he reached for the door knob again and turned to open it.

The room was dark, the only light source was emitting for the television screen which was obviously forgotten. Faint sounds from Disney's _The Fox and the Hound_ reached his ears as he slowly entered the room. _The Fox and the Hound…Well that's that he hates me._ Biting his lip harder he hung his head low. _No! I will not lose him! _With that thought he threw caution to the wind and rushed forward-and promptly fell on his face. He heard a soft rustle coming from across the room but he paid no mind to it. He lay there on the floor face down biting his lip so that no sound would come forth, so that not a single tear would fall from his eyes. _Even his room is seeking vengeance on me!_

"What are you doing?" came a voice so cold and so hostile that he instantly froze. After a few seconds where he lay there with wide eyes seeing nothing but darkness he heard a sigh. "I asked you a question Uzumaki..."

Taking a silent deep breath he closed his eyes. "I fell."

"Then get up...I've no time for such foolishness." With that the voice that could freeze hell itself was silent. Scowling he stood up and walked forward again, "Don't you dare walk away from me." He said in a low voice.

He saw him stop when he voiced that command. "I can do whatever the bloody fuck I want to Uzumaki…you're no one to tell me what to do understand? No one, your nothing, insignificant, not worth a bloody thing, you're a weakling." With that cold statement he continued to his bed.

Naruto froze when he heard him say those hateful words to him. His bright azure eyes widened, his mouth opened in shock. Hearing what had been said to him by countless people back in England he thought that he had finally escaped such hatred towards him, thought that he had become impervious to such harsh cold words. To hear them coming from him something in him broke, he as if he was still in the dirty alleys of London, he stood there feeling as helpless as he did so many years before, before he began fighting in London's underground fight club's.

_**Flashback…**_

_His parent's had thought that sending their only son to the public schools of Lond_o_n instead of the schools where the privileged went would help their young son. He never let his parents know how miserable his life was, that he only found peace when he was home in his room not having to pretend happiness in front of them and not having to flinch and look over his shoulder just to make sure that no one was after him this time. The years went by with Naruto constantly hearing and feeling the string of abuse that his fellow classmates threw at him just because he had money. They all thought that he was mocking them by going to public school when he could hace gone to a private school. It got harder to hide the results of the abuse he was taking as he moved from elementary to middle school. He would say that he and his friends were playing rugby and his parents would just smile it off and tell him to be careful. He would smile and say of course he would be more careful but inside he was silently screaming for them to notice his lies and save him. It was in the eighth grade that he finally snapped. _

_Walking home one day from school he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pushed onto the dirty floor of a darkened alleyway. He lay there frozen hoping against hope that they would tire of him once they saw that he wasn't getting up to defend himself. But of course that didn't happen. They began kicking him beating on his back yelling obscenities to him. _

_Naruto tried to roll into a fetal position to try to protect himself as much as possible but the other teenagers weren't having any of that. They grabbed a handful of his gold hair and harshly dragged him up. Biting his lip so as not to make a sound he felt them punching him, heard them say such hateful things to him, only because he was rich and they weren't. When he heard one of them say that he was no one, nothing, insignificant he snapped. _

_Year's worth of rage flooded thru Naruto. His demeanor changed radically, his eyes taking an almost red tint, a look of unrestrained violence glazing them giving him a sadistic look that shouldn't be on a child's face. After taking out his rage on the four boys that had dragged him in the alleyway he blinked back into reality. He gasped at what he saw. The four boys were a bloody mess, literally. There was blood everywhere, eyes widening he quickly bent down to check if they were ok. Seeing as they were he stood up and frowned, he knew that he shouldn't be feeling so happy about beating them up but he just couldn't help it. The longer he looked at their bloody state the more he wanted to go and hurt someone else. His eyes were beginning to get the demonic glaze again when he heard a sound. Turning he saw a man straighten from where he was leaning on the opened door on the side of the alley way. _

_Smoking a cigarette he quietly looked at the young boy whose hands were covered in blood. He looked at the boy's eyes and for a moment froze in fear. Shaking his head he threw his cigarette and walked toward the boy._

_Naruto watched him like a hawk…his eyes never once losing their sadistic gleam. Being tall for his age, but still gawky like he looked at the man in the eyes and waited, silently urging him to start trouble so that he could unleash his rage on him. _

"_So you like fighting?" he asked in a bored tone that held a Scottish brogue._

_Tilting his head to the side, Naruto gave him a sadistic smile that said it all. _

_Nodding the man gave him a card and walked back to the opened door. "If you're interested come back here by six p.m." With that he walked in and closed the door. _

_Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked down at the card it read:_

_Duke Kincaid_

_The Cage Fight Club._

_Smirking he pocketed the card and walked on home his hand s still bloody. _

Blinking out of the memory Naruto clenched his jaw. His eyes began taking on the demonic like gaze. He caught up to the man that just hurt him, with words that he vowed never to let him hurt him again. Grabbing his arm he whipped him around and backhanded him with such a force that the other man fell on the ground.

"Don't you ever say that to me, I am someone, I am significant, I have value, and I will show you just how powerful I am Gaara." he said in a deathly low voice.

Gaara's face didn't betray anything; his face was a mask devoid of any emotion. Inside though was a different matter. _HE JUST BLOODY BACKHANDED ME AS IF HE WERE MY PIMP! IF HE THINKS THAT I'LL LET HIM HIT ME THEN HE REALLY IS BLOODY FUCKING RETARDED. _With that thought his jade eyes started to lose their cool gleam and began taking on a crazed one.

Standing up crazed jade eyes met demonic red blue eyes. Naruto giving him a sadistic smile suddenly grabbed him by the throat and dragged him toward the nearest wall. Once reaching it he slammed the red head against the wall.

Gasping for breath Gaara looked at Naruto and his mind went chaotic. Any trace of humanity in either of the two men vanished; they were both in the warm embrace of madness. Gaara grabbed onto Naruto's tan wrist while with the other he slammed with all his might into the blonds face.

Tumbling back while a hysterical laughter came out from his lips he stood up and faced his best friend. He laughed again, and if Gaara hadn't lost his sanity the sound of it would have chilled him to the core, he walked forward with a feral smile.

Gaara smiled, his eyes chaotic, giving him a psychotic look. He walked to the smiling blond and they let loose. They threw punches at each other, tackled one another, kicked, bit, and strangled each other.

It was close to fifteen minutes after their fight started that Naruto overpowered Gaara. He straddled him and just stared at him. Gaara looked at him and his violence induced insanity began to fade. He noticed that Naruto's eyes were no longer red but a dark blue, meaning that he was now in control of himself.

They looked at each and sighed. Both of their necks started to bruise from when they were strangling each other, their lips were bloody and their bodies were sore.

"Gaara, out of all the people in the world, I didn't think that you would say those words to me…I mean were best friends." He said in a forlorn voice.

Gaara narrowed his eyes and said in a clipped voice, "Best friends? You told me that best friends tell everything to each other, they do not keep secrets. If we really were best friends you wouldn't have any reason to withhold information from me unless you were toying with me, like everyone else back in London did."

Naruto sighed and looked to the side; sighing again he looked down and closed his eyes. "Your right Gaara, I shouldn't have acted like that, my only excuse is that I was in a mood and I was just being a dick the whole day. I was going to tell you but after I came back from the date. I should have just told you there and then."

Gaara looked at him for a while, searching for any signs that he was lying. Seeing none he sighed and closed his eyes which were starting to tear. "Naruto you're my first friend, my best friend. I mean I have never let anyone get this close to me before…I'm not exactly an expert in the field of friendship."

"I know, I'm so sorry Gaara." with that he leaned down closer to his face. "Can you forgive me for being such an arse?" Gaara looked at him then gave him a rare soft smile. "Can you forgive me for saying such hateful things to you?" Naruto gave him a brilliant smile before hugging him. "Of course I can mate! But only because you're me best mate!"

Hugging him back Gaara felt content that he had his best friend back. After a seconds pause they both stood up and promptly winced. "Fuck Gaara you left me sorer than the first time I ever did it with a guy." Gaara frowned at him, "Shut the fuck up retard I don't want to know all that now, 'sides you did a number on me too…hey why did you fall anyway?" he asked as he made his way to the bed.

"Well I was just walking then-ARGH!" Naruto said before he fell.

Turning around Gaara looked down at his friend. Years of being in the dark honed his eyes to see clearly in the dark. Smirking he laughed at his friend who was sprawled on the floor. "Learn how to walk you retard."

Growling lightly he stood up. Gaara laughed at him, "Did you just growl at me?" Naruto flicked him off, "Gaara your floor is like a mine, I can't two steps without tripping over a shoe. You have a closet you dumbass use it!" Gaara didn't break his stride when he said, "Then I wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing you fall like an idiot," and continued to walk to his bed, reaching it he made himself comfortable and continued to watch the movie. Naruto frowning began to walk slowly now and keeping his eyes on the floor finally made it to the bed without falling. He crawled next to Gaara and watched the movie.

When the credits came on he asked, "Why did you chose this movie?" Gaara never took his eyes off the T.V as he answered him, "Because the story revolves around two completely opposite personas and they become best friends. Yet they are separated and told that they can never be friends that they are enemies and they fight to the death. But in the end they realize that no one can tell them that they can't be friends."

Naruto looked at the ceiling, "I'm sorry Gaara for making you feel that way." He said, knowing why his friend had chosen to watch this movie. Gaara nodded, "I know, you're such a pansy so better start telling me of this infamous date before you drown in your own tears." Naruto glared at him and mumbled an 'insensitive bitch' before clearing his throat. "Well…I had a date with Itachi." He said.

Gaara frowned for a second…_Itachi…Itachi…where have I heard-_"You went out with Sasuke's older brother?" He asked.

Naruto looked at him and shrugged, "Yea why? Is that a crime?"

Gaara shook his head. _Naruto I swear you're the most intelligent retarded person I have ever met. _"And how did it go?"

Naruto smiled softly before answering. "It was great actually…we actually went to the movies instead of the ramen kingdom…we made out during the movie…went out to eat…then we sorta of…you know…" Naruto said with a slight blush.

Gaara frowned before turning to look at him. "No I don't know so spill it."

Naruto bit his lip before looking at Gaara. It was then that Gaara finally noticed Naruto's state. The blond had love bits on his neck, apart from the fresh bruising that he himself inflicted from choking him, his clothes were wrinkled beyond belief and Naruto smelled slightly of sex. _How did I overlook this...oh right we were beating each up_ "Did anyone see you coming up here looking like that?" Naruto thought for a moment and shook his head. Sighing Gaara looked at his best friend, "Spill."

Blushing Naruto looked at Gaara and told him how Itachi and he decided to go to the beach, so they hopped onto Naruto's motorcycle and headed out. After a few minutes of just looking up at the stars they looked at each other and it just happened. Gaara bluntly asked, "Who was on top?" Naruto almost chocked to death on his own spit. "GAARA! You can't just ask like that with no emotion jeez!" Gaara stared him down until Naruto sighed. "He was." Gaara nodded and asked, "Was he any good?" Naruto buried his face in his hands embarrassed beyond belief that his best friend was asking him such questions, "Yes Gaara he was and before you ask he wore protection." Gaara looked at him and said with a dead tone, "Actually I was going to ask why you weren't top but seeing as you cry for everything I can understand why you weren't." Naruto's head snapped up and just stared at him.

Satisfied with embarrassing his best friend Gaara laid back down on the bed, he sighed and turned to face the blond who was currently stripping down to his boxers. "Naruto…thanks for being my friend."

Naruto gave him a bright smile and began to sniffle, "Oh Gaara you know just what to say to get me all worked up." With that he went to hug his friend while wetting him with his tears.

Gaara felt his eyes closing when he said, "Dam pansy." With that they both fell asleep.

~*~

He dropped onto his bed and curled himself up in a fetal position. He refused to cry, he refused to be hurt, and he refused to feel anything. _Who the fuck am I kidding? I want to cry, I am hurting, and I feel so betrayed! How could they do this to me! How could he do this! I thought that he noticed what happened between us at school! But no it's my brother's fault! He fucked my blond! MY BLOND! How dare he! How dare they! _

With that last anguish thought Sasuke let loose his tears and cried himself to sleep.

~*~

Tory woke up gasping for air, pain exploded on her stomach. "Santo Dios!" she managed to yell out. She looked down and was met with amused dark brown eyes. Clenching her jaw she struggled to sit up. Once she managed that she took a deep breath and yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing! Are you trying to kill me?"

Dark brown eyes looked at her amusement making them turn into a bronze color. "Oh stop being such a baby! You know you like it!"

"Like it? Umm how the fuck am I supposed to like being woken up via body slam?" she said pushing her thick hair from her face.

"What a potty mouth I wonder what Mami would say if she heard you talking to me like that? Better yet what would Papi say?"

"You know body slamming me awake I can let pass but bribing me so early in the morning and after you just came from Mexico is not actually a great way to go little sister." Tory said while cracking her neck.

Cringing Giselle Duarte closed her eyes in disgust, "Do you have to do that in front of me?" Tory smiled and began to crack her shoulders and knuckles, "Yes I do, and it's my duty after all."

Rolling her now dark brown eyes Giselle got up from her sister. "Duty my ass…"

"Que dijistes!" came a demanding voice. Both girls froze with wide eyes; they slowly looked to the bedroom door where a short haired woman stood at 5'3 in height. Burgundy colored hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes that would turn to bronze narrowed at them.

Tory was the first to react, "Nada Ma, you know young kids these days talking nonsense."

Their mother looked at them for a second longer, noticing that her daughters still feared here she nodded. "Gigi if I hear you again saying bad words vas a ver! And you! Get up from bed lazy! You have to cook or you forget? I am not cooking for you." she said in broken English and with a heavy Mexican accent to boot. Tory rubbing her eyes asked her what time it was. Her mother told her it was about to be eleven o'clock in the morning.

"QUE! Why didn't you wake me up sooner Ma!" she yelled as she jumped off the bed and ran to her bathroom. Her mother rolled her eyes and went to pick up some clothes that were on the floor. "I have no time to wake you up, you're about to be nineteen you should awaken yourself," hearing her youngest daughter laugh at Victoria she whirled on her and said in a stern voice, "You're going to help her, and don't even fight cause I have no patience right now. Now go put your suitcases in your room and go downstairs to wait for Victoria…YA!" with that their stern strong mother walked out the room.

Sighing she went to put her suitcases back in her room. Meanwhile in the bathroom Victoria was brushing her teeth and relieving her bladder when she heard the doorbell. Looking at herself in her bathroom mirror she cursed her luck and ran out the bathroom. She quickly put on a black Dickes pants, a white tank top and slipped on black sandals and walked out. She jumped down the stairs and came to halt to see Chouji, Mai and Pain talking with her mother at the front door. Putting her bed hair in a pony tail she walked forward to meet her teammates.

"Hey guys!" she said waving at them as she walked to stand next to her mother. "This is my lovely mother, Mom this is Chouji, Mai, and you already know Pain. They are in my class and my teammates, although Neji is missing but you already met him too." she said to them. Her mother said hello when her sister interrupted them.

"Hey Tory you're not going to introduce me to your friends? How rude! Hello guys I'm Victoria's little sister Giselle, but you can call me Gigi." Said Gigi while coming down the stairs. She was tall, taller than Victoria by two inches. Her hair, wavy and dark brown, reached just a little below her shoulders; she had her bangs swept to her left side, not quite covering her eye. She had on black baggy cargo pants; black combat boots a white tank top and a vintage black bomber jacket. Her nails were painted black and she had on a silver dog tag.

Chouji and Pain were shocked to silence by her appearance. They calmly nodded and introduce themselves after Mai. "Nice to meet you all! Now you may be wondering why you have never heard of me well that's easy. I was still in my beloved Mexico when the rest of my family came over to Japan. But now that I finished some business over there I hopped on a plane and came." She gave them a smile and came to stand next to her sister.

Pain raised orange eyebrow and silently chuckled. The Duarte women were standing in order of height. Giselle the tallest, Victoria the medium, and their mother the shortest, but besides this he somehow knew that even though their mother was so short, that she was a force to be reckoned with.

Chouji looked from one sister to the next. _They dress kind of the same, they act kinda the same only that Victoria is more gritty, and they even talk the same! _He smiled back at Giselle and decided to observe her.

"Well it's eleven and we have to get to work, oh I hope you guys don't mind but my sister will be helping us cook." Tory said as she led the way to the kitchen. Pain made his way to her side, "It's fine by me, Hyuga isn't here yet and we can always use the extra help." He said looking at her. "Your right, I wonder what is holding him up? Oh well can't be helped I suppose," she said reaching into the cupboard to get everyone an apron she had bought the other day. "So yea how's the English project going? We almost done?" he said while tying on an apron that said _Kiss the chef and die. _Tory tying on an apron that says, _Whip it, Beat it, Pinch it, Squeeze it, and Bite it! _ answered him, "Yea just need to finish our opinions on the couple we selected then edit it," she said while going to the fridge to get the ingredients needed for the first meal. Pain nodded and looked about himself. Chouji, who was wearing an apron that said _Food taster_, was talking to Gigi, who had an apron that said _Grill time, _and Mai whose apron said _Hot and Spicy coming thru._ Shaking his head he signaled for them to follow him and walked forth to begin cooking.

~*~

"Time to get up young masters, why look at this room! Shame on you two, what the devil were you two lads doing to create such a mess?" Maude's voice said while looking around Gaara's room in mild shock. It looked as if a storm had come and had a party in the room, everything was a mess. An abnormal amount of shoes and clothes were strewn about the floor, the computer chair was knocked down to the floor, and the night tables were knocked off angle.

Gaara and Naruto groaned in protest when Maude dragged off the covers from their bodies. "Maude what is with you woman, we're trying to sleep." Gaara mumbles while Naruto scooted closer to him for warmth.

Maude gave a shriek at the sight of them; their bodies were covered with bruises, their necks with strangle marks. "What in the world happened to you lot?!" Hearing her shrill shriek Naruto covered his ears with his hands and attempted to bury his head in the pillow but was intercepted by Maude, who for a elderly round shaped woman moved like lightening. "Up, up, up I say! Now explain yer selves lads." She said tapping her foot on the littered floor while she placed her hands on her wide hips.

Rubbing their colored eyes they both looked at the stern woman with puppy eyes. "Maude…" they both said with a pout. Maude forced herself not to smile at them and kept right on staring at them until they explained themselves.

"We had a bit of a disagreement Maude." Gaara said standing up to stretch.

"Just like children beating each other senseless over nonsense if ye ask me!" she said going up to Naruto who was still lying down on the bed, "And you young man! Besides the bruises, who in the world gave you those marks on yer neck! Shame on you lad!" Maude shrilled while grabbing a hold of the blonde's ear and forcing him up.

"Oww! Maude be gentle with me can't you see what the fiend of your master did to me!" he whimpered.

"Serves you right master Naruto! And I know the difference between those marks on your neck and chest, now don't make me ask again young man…" she said ominously while still having an iron grip on his sensitive ear. Hissing in pain Naruto looked to Gaara for help; Gaara was standing across from them observing the whole incident with amusement. Growling his muttered, 'bloody traitor'. "Naruto Uzumaki!" Maude yelled at him while giving his ear a nice hard pull.

Squeezing his eyes shut he gave in, "Ok, ok Maude! I'll tell you anything just please, PLEASE, stop this torture." With a nod she let his ear go and looked at him expectantly.

Sighing Naruto rubbed his ear, "Well you see I went on a date with Itachi Uchiha and he gave me them. Then I came back here and Gaara and I exchanged words which led to an exchange of blows."

Giving an unladylike snort Maude looked at the two of them, "Children the both of yer…and this Itachi doing such things to you shame on him! Besides the point look at the mess ye two caused! Clean this up right this minute and when I return this room better by spotless and ye two already changed to go to school." With that she walked out the room.

Gaara closing his eyes began to rub his temples, "Come on you retard let's get started before she comes back again and unleashes her wrath upon us." With that they started to clean up the room.

~*~

Waking up to the sound of her alarm clock, Hinata mindlessly got up from her bed and went to the bathroom. After relieving her bladder and brushing her teeth she walked out and went to her dresser. Sitting down she began to brush her hair and put it up in a high bun, once done fixing her hair she went to put on black sweat pants and a black beater, she then went to disconnect her phone and flipped open her phone. She saw that Riza and Lia had sent her text messages. Opening them she read them and decided to call them. Listening to the ring tone she walked out of her room, leaving it for their live-in maid, Yuzu, to clean up.

"Riza." Came the husky voice of her teammate.

"Hi Riza, it's Hinata I read yours and Lia's text and decided to just call you to tell you can come over now." She said while walking into the kitchen.

"Ok then, Lia is with me so we'll be there in about five minutes we leaving Star Bucks now." Riza said.

"Ok then just open the door and come in when you get here, oh! I almost forgot you guys have your extra costume with you?" Hinata asked grabbing a bowl from the cabinet and walking towards the fridge to get milk.

"Yes, we have them along with our original costumes…by the way I need a favor." She said

Pausing for a second in front of the pantry, she reached up to get her favorite cereal brand. "Ok shoot." She said pouring Honey Nut Cheerios' in her bowl.

"I was wondering if my date can pick me up at your house and if Lia can catch a ride with you to the party?" she said the sound of an engine starting in the background.

Pouring milk in her bowl Hinata nodded but then mentally cursed herself, _she can't see that I'm nodding, _"Sure no problem Riza."

"Cool then see you in a bit." And with that curt good-bye Riza hung up.

Eating her cereal Hinata wondered who would be brave enough to ask Riza out on a date, it had taken begging the equally hard edged Tory to convince Riza to join them in the surprise. Shrugging she finished her breakfast and was putting the bowl in the sink when she heard the front door open followed by a hello.

"In here guys!" Hinata called out from the kitchen. She turned to see her teammates walk thru the entrance way and stop to take off their shoes. Waving a bit she signaled the way to the living room, once there she sat down on the couch and waited for the two girls to follow her lead. Sitting down on the couches they sat in silence. Wriggling her fingers looked around the room, getting nervous from the awkward silence.

Sighing Riza looked up to the ceiling and leaned back. "Did you call Sakura and Ino?" she asked while tossing her phone from hand to hand.

Looking at Riza, Hinata gave a sheepish smile, "No I haven't…"

Tilting her head to the side she said, "Well call them, don't we have to finalize the cd's, practice the surprise thing, then head to school to get the sound system set up, not to mention being there so that the Dj can get access into the school?"

"Of course…" with that Hinata flipped open her phone and called the rest of the team.

~*~

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke…"

"SASUKE!!!!"

"WHAT!"

"GET UP! SASORI HAS BEEN CALLING ME FOR THE LONGEST TO TELL YOU TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Itachi said while banging on his little brother's bedroom door.

Grunting Sasuke rolled to his side and began to rub his eyes. Getting up he slowly made his way to the bathroom. Flicking on the lights he did a double take at his reflection. _Two black eyes, a busted lip, and bruises on my chest and stomach…Sabaku n Uzumaki did a number on me…bastards. _Touching his bruises lightly he gave a low hiss at the pain, deciding that what he needed was a hot bath he turned to fill his Jacuzzi sized tub with hot water. Stripping off his boxers he looked at himself once again in the mirror. He eyed the black and blue marks that his two classmates gave him, glancing at the tub he saw that it was ready and turned off the water. Slowly sliding in, he gave out a low moan of appreciation. The hot water was doing wonders on his sore muscles; leaning back until the hot water was at the base of his neck he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the edge of the tub. _I don't even know why I'm stressing over that blond haired dobe, I can have anyone I want I don't need him. _Sighing he opened his eyes and said aloud, "Who am I kidding…"

"Not me for one." Came a merry voice.

Screaming bloody murder, Sasuke nearly drowned himself in the bathtub. Flapping his pale muscular arms about, he finally latched onto the edge of the tub and pulled himself up gasping for air. Chuckling the intruder looked on as Sasuke was laboring to fill his lungs with air.

"What is wrong with you!" he yelled, better yet tried to yell. He immediately began coughing up water. The intruder came to him and began to pat on the back with force.

"Easy there stallion…" the intruder said laughing.

"Don't touch me you demented freak!" Sasuke yelled, slapping the unwanted guest's hand from his bare back.

"I try to help you and this is the thanks I get…tsk, tsk, tsk, shame on you Sasu." The intruder said smiling.

"Help me! You nearly made me drown! How the fuck is that helping me you crazy bitch!" Sasuke retorted, while sinking back in the tub.

Shrugging the intruder went to pat Sasuke on the head, "Now now Sasu, is that any way to treat your favorite uncle?" He said while still patting the scowling Sasuke.

"Tsk, some uncle you are…you're my age…and what kind of uncle pray tell sneaks in one's bathroom and terrifies people into drowning! Answer me that Tobi!" Sasuke yelled while crossing his arms against his chest and sliding down into the water to cover half his face.

"Not I, Sasuke I didn't terrify you , I just made my presence known a bit late and all I said was, 'not me for one'," looking at his 'nephew' Tobi smiled, "But don't worry I understand that you a sissy Sasu your secrets safe with me." Laughing he slapped Sasuke's head.

Rolling his eyes Sasuke looked at Tobi, who was currently still laughing like a lunatic. Tobi was cousins with his father; he lived on his own since his parents died in an accident along with his own parents. Tobi loved to remind him and Itachi that they needed to listen and respect him because he was their uncle, even though he was younger than Itachi and the same age as him. Sasuke grimaced at his 'uncle' who was now checking himself out in the full length mirror. _I don't know why he acts like this when he's so intelligent…what am I going to do? Gaara leaves the picture only for my brother to enter it…what do I really feel for Uzumaki?_ Closing his eyes he bumped his head against the tub.

"What's wrong Sasu?" came the concerned voice of his 'uncle'.

Opening his onyx eyes he glanced to the side to see Tobi's usually silly expression turn into a serious one. "I don't know Tobi…I don't know anything anymore. I used to be so certain of everything, my life used to be so simple, and now everything is complicated." He said with an anguish cry.

"Well what's the cause of all this uncertainty?" he asked crossing his arms against his chest. Hearing his nephew/cousin move around the streaming water he looked at him with a curious expression. Sasuke had on a pained expression which was enhanced with all the bruises on his body. He of course heard of the fight that occurred with him against the infamous gay couple of Konoha High. _Tch couple my ass, even a blind man can see that their not romantically involved. But knowing that most aren't as observant as I they think them to be a real couple. _Scratching his chin he looked up to the ceiling, _I bet that's what has Sasuke all gloomy eyed…_hearing his nephew drawing breath to speak he turned his face towards him so that Sasuke can unload his problems.

"You see there's this guy, he's so retarded yet not. He's the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I went up to him to talk to him and he kissed me and everything yet he totally rejected me. I mean who the hell rejects me! I'm Sasuke Uchiha!" he said angrily, sloshing water over the edge of the tub. Rolling his eyes Tobi said nothing as his nephew continued. "He prefers to be some hick town boy, Tch disgusting," sighing Sasuke closed his eyes, "Well the truth is he isn't disgusting, he's actually quite attractive in a meek sort of way, but still! So I go to his house and I literally offer myself to him and he blows me off saying that he knows my type and that he hates it." he said, his voice low.

Patting his shoulder Tobi shakes his head knowing that Sasuke can't see him, "And then?" he said gently, urging Sasuke to finish.

"Then Itachi comes in and he goes on a date with him. So I follow, you know just to make sure Itachi doesn't rape him or something," at this Tobi gives him a look that says, 'Don't give me that shit you stalker', "As I was following, not stalking Tobi, I saw them make out and jerk each other. My own brother! I mean how dare he! Then this whole incident happened with him and his best friend during lunch. I was so jealous , I mean what do they have that I don't!" he said slamming his hands into the water, causing it to splash onto Tobi, who shook his head while looking at his wet clothes. "So then one day I corned his best friend and I gave him a piece of mind. I stared at him looking to see what attracted my guy, well I have to admit he is hot, not in a meek way in a dominating way, and I just deflated. So I go to class and then that's how this happened to me, they both ganged up on me." He said waving a hand towards his bruised body. "After we left the headmistress office, some shit happened and we were, for once, comfortable with each other joking even. Then we had to cause a distraction so we kissed, but that kiss was completely different from anything I have ever experienced." He said his voice getting a dreamy quality. "Then his best friend, who by the way gives me the creeps there's something not right with him, tells me and I quote, 'If you dare hurt him I will take pleasure in torturing you for hours and slowly cut you open and cut off body parts while hearing your screams of pain', I mean can you get any more insane? He even said it in this voice that wasn't entirely sane and his expression, kami." He said running a hand over his face. "So then I'm all happy and scared of course I mean I have a chance with him and then Itachi goes and fucks him!" he said with a cry. "I know he fucked him, I could smell the sex on him and I knew it was him cause I checked his phone and his name was the last incoming call. Now I don't know what the hell to do!" he said looking at his uncle.

Looking at Sasuke with a serious face he said, "Did you ever tell Itachi about your feelings over Uzumaki?" hearing a choking sound he laughed, "Come on Sasuke everyone knows you're like obsessed with him, 'sides were talking about me, I know everything." He said smirking at his shocked faced nephew.

"No…but he should know!" Sasuke cried.

"How the hell is he supposed to know that your feelings for Uzumaki are true and not just some passing fancy like Haku?" he shot back. "Also how do you expect Uzumaki to even take you seriously if you have a history of hurting and using people? It's no secret that you know of Haruno's feelings yet treat her like shit. If you haven't noticed Uzumaki is usually a cheerful guy but when someone is being mistreated he gets all mad. That should give you a clue that they way you act and treat people is an enormous turn off for him. It only accomplishes to make you look like a snob. Have you even told him of your feelings?" he said looking at Sasuke's face.

"Yes when we were in his ro-"

"No Sasuke, I'm asking you whether you told him of your feelings, not your physical attraction to him." Tobi said cutting the broody Uchiha off.

Closing his mouth, Sasuke scrunched up his handsome features, trying to remember if he did. sighing he shook his head.

"Well then how the fuck do you expect them to know of your feelings, and know that you're actually sincere or not," sighing Tobi scratched his head, "Quite frankly I'm not even sure if your feelings are sincere."

Looking down to his lap Sasuke bit his lip to stop the tears burning in his eyes. "Tobi, when I think of him, my heart beats so fast I sometimes think that everyone can hear it. When he smiles I feel like smiling with him, I want to be the one making him smile; those times when he smiles and he turns to me I feel so happy that I could witness his glorious smile. When he laughs I feel so at peace. When he's hurt I want to kill whoever made him sad. When he's with someone else, kissing them, touching them, it feels as if my heart is being slowly ripped apart into tiny pieces."

Contemplating what Sasuke just said, Tobi got up and began walking towards the bathroom door. "Well than what you have to do is pretty obvious isn't it Sasuke?" he said looking over his shoulder.

"Wait a second Tobi, what if…what if he rejects me?" he said lowering his head.

Looking at the floor Tobi said, "That's a chance you're going to have to take…"

"Tobi!" Sasuke shouted.

"Hmmm…"

"Next time you sneak in here I'm beating the shit out of you."

"You're lucky that it was I that snuck it and not Sasori." With that Tobi walked out the bathroom laughing.

~*~

Walking towards the double doors, two lone figures stopped to look at it. One nervously fingered the black cotton skirt, while the other looked in the compact mirror to see if the make-up was still ok. Looking at each other, they nodded and got in position. Taking a deep breath, they pushed open the double doors.

"Here we go." They both murmured to each other.

~*~

The flash of the camera temporarily blinded him; blinking rapidly his date grabbed his arm and started to pull him away from the entrance.

"Come on, let's go find a table before all the good ones are gone." His date said in a husky voice.

Nodding, he let himself be lead towards a table that was near the stage. Sitting down he absently looked around the gym in appreciation. _The gym looks amazing. _A tapping on his thigh snatched his attention from his thoughts. Looking to his right he looked at his date.

"Look who just walked thru the double doors."

Glancing what he saw made his murky green gray eyes widened.

"I'm totally voting for them." His date said with amusement.

~*~

Walking away from the entrance, Naruto looked around for a table. Spotting a nearly empty table, except for a couple, near the stage he grabbed Gaara's hand and quickly walked towards it.

"Dam how the hell do women walk in these! My feet are already beginning to hurt!" he whined.

Saying nothing Gaara looked at the couple and blinked. "Hey Naruto…isn't that…" he began to say before Naruto cut him off.

"Hey Riza can me and Gaara sit here with you and your date?" he asked with a smile.

Nodding her consent, the two males sat down, Naruto on Riza's left side and Gaara next to him, looking at her Naruto smiled. "Whoa Riza are those contacts or are they your real eye color?" he asked while leaning a little towards her so that he can inspect her eyes.

"Their mine Naruto." She said, her gray blue eyes showing amusement in them.

Mumbling a wow under his breath, he looked at the guy sitting next to Riza and raised a blond eyebrow. "So who's your date? I don't think I have ever seen him around?"

Smirking she looked at her date and winked at him, which caused him to blush lightly. "Why don't introduce yourself to them…" she said her red contact free eyes gleaming with wicked delight.

Narrowing his eyes at her, which only caused her to smirk at him, he sighed. Clearing his throat he introduced him. "It's me, Shino." He said in a deep gruff voice.

Gaara, who was chewing a piece of cookie that was on a platter on the table, promptly began to choke. As he banged on his chest coughing, Naruto looked as if in a daze. Blinking suddenly he slapped hard onto Gaara's back. Nearly hitting the table due to Naruto's slap, Gaara gasped for air. During all this Riza and Shino looked on with amusement. After finishing his coughing fit, Gaara looked at him with teary eyes, "Sloth is that you?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Nodding that he was indeed sloth, Naruto let out a great yelp. "Well color me pink! Damn Shino I would have never have guessed that you were this hot! Why don't you let those beautiful eyes be shown instead of constantly wearing sunglasses?" he asked tilting his head at his quiet friend.

Shrugging Shino fingered his eyes, "Just don't" he said.

Smiling Naruto looked at Riza and gently slapped her shoulder. "Riza you caught yourself a hottie! Never would have imagined you two together but here we are." He said.

Riza looked at him before shocking them all. She smiled at them and leaned against Shino, "I know…I was surprised that he actually came up to me one day and we started talking. One thing led to another and next thing I know I'm going costume shopping with him."

They all stared at her in amazement. They have always seen her, Riza Fairchild the brooding stoic rocker, looking either pissed off or bored. Her smile light up her captivating strong face, her gray blue eyes acquiring a bright light, her full lips opened to reveal perfectly straight white teeth and dimples on her cheeks. Her natural jet black hair, she took out the green dye to better fit the costume role, was styled into loose waves giving her a gentle look.

Great white wings spread out from her back; a white flowing strapless dress hugged her curves yet still maintained the illusion of it not being tight. With her smiling she truly did look like an angel.

His normally spiky brown hair was slicked back from his face giving him an elegant look. His eyes were surrounded with just barely noticeable eyeliner so as to enhance his grayish green eyes. A blood red tie was the only color on his all black suit, an onyx walking stick with a silver top was gently grasped in his hand.

_The angel and the devil, they sure pull it off…where did she get those huge wings from? They look so real! _He thought as he and Gaara stared at them. Gaara clearing his throat looked at them both, "You guys look nice together." He said in a stoic voice.

Smiling, Riza nodded her thanks while Shino raised a silver goblet that was on the gothic black styled tables. After drinking from the goblet, he gave the two a look, "So…he's your master?' Shino said in his deep voice that was alight with amusement.

Dressed in a sexy French maid outfit, long blond hair extensions, perfectly applied make-up and black stiletto heels and a spiky black collar around his neck, Naruto was a knockout in his costume.

A short black cotton skirt, which had tears here and there exposing pale skin, a black strapless shirt which had two skull charmed chains running across the chest area, knee high black high heeled boots and a long black coat the flowed behind him and a leather leash grasped in his hand that lead towards the spiky collar around the blonds neck. Gaara was the dark master of the bright servant.

Playing with the leash Gaara didn't look at them when Naruto said yes. After a while the gym started to be filled with more costume clad students. Nodding their heads to 'Elevator' by Flo-rida, they didn't notice the small group walking towards them. It wasn't until they heard a voice that they noticed the group.

"Tory you look so Grecian." Naruto said smiling.

Victoria was dressed as her given nickname, Helen of Troy. Her dark auburn hair was curled and swept to the right side of her face. Her dress was a sky blue silk gown held up by a gold sea shell on her left shoulder, and had a wide gold band going under her chest.

"Thanks Naruto, it was actually Lee's idea to come dressed as this." She said as she smoothed down her gown.

Looking at her right side he saw Lee.

Lee had somehow managed to make his normally straight black hair convert into soft waves; on top of that he had what looked as a gold crown on his head. He had a dark blue skirt with a bronze warrior garb on top and leather bound sandals.

"Well it would be a shame not to dress up as the tragic lovers Helen and Paris of Troy." He said as he nodded to them.

"Guess so…"Naruto said as he looked on who else was there.

Kiba was dressed up in a suit with a white tie and a hat tilted to the side of his face; Ino was dressed in black button up dress with white collars, she had the lower buttons unbuttoned so that her mid thigh black sheer stockings, which were clipped onto her garter were shown. They were the infamous Bonnie and Clyde. Tenten was dressed as a Chun Li from Street fighter, her two buns covered with a white material that trailed down to her waist. Chouji was dressed as an army general, a long black leather cloak, like Gaara's, black hessian boots and all even a whipping stick. Both Sai and Shikamaru were dressed as black clad ninjas.

Whistling Naruto tried to stand up, but Gaara, taking pleasure in annoying Naruto, tugged on the leash which promptly made the blonde sit down. "Now now my sweet did I give you permission to stand up?" he said in a devilish voice.

Pouting Naruto shook his head, sighing he asked, "Gaara can I please stand up?" he said in a low voice not wanting the rest of the group to hear him.

"What was that?" Gaara said tugging on the leash lightly,

"Master may I please stand up?" he asked, hearing the outcast crew and company snickering in the background.

Smiling softly Gaara nodded his consent. Rolling his azure eyes at him, Naruto stood up. "Wow guys I'm loving your costumes!" he said in a bright voice.

"We love yours too Uzumaki." Ino said. Ever since she was put in Kiba's group for Iruka's class she slowly but surely became friends with all the outcast members.

Smirking at them he pointed to himself, "You know you love it!" he yelled out.

"You know for like a minute there I actually thought that you were a female Naruto and that Gaara was a cross-dressing skirt wearing dominatrix…seems I was right about Gaara only," as she said this Gaara sent her a mild glare, "Hey don't get me wrong it looks badass on you!" she said waving her hands in defeat.

As all this was happening Naruto looked toward the entrance and saw a group of five. Narrowing his eyes at one of their members he turned back to his group and gave a pointed look to his best friend. Gaara catching his look followed to where the blonde was gazing at. His jade eyes hardened at the sight and mentally scolded himself to relax and not let that person ruin his night. Looking back at his best friend he shrugged it off and went back to listening in on the conversation that their friends were having. Sighing Naruto sat back down and forgot all about the group, or rather a certain person.

~*~

After taking the dutiful picture at the entrance, Hinata and her gang leave the safety zone of the entry to go hunt up a table to sit at. As she looks around she spots Gaara's table where a group of interesting costume clad teenagers are. She notices that Gaara is glaring in her direction and frowns. _Am I that disgusting to him that he immediately senses me so as to glare at me?_ After she thought this she sees him shrug and turn away only to have a long haired blond girl in a maid costume glare as well. _What the fuck? _She thought as she saw the blond also look away. Reminding herself of what Dr. Kurosaki said about not letting, such as he said 'stupid dumbasses', get to her she turned to her group.

Her sister was dressed up in white one piece strapless bathing suit, with black netted stockings, white high heels, and a black bunny tail and bunny ears. Lia was dressed up as a red fairy, her red and black wings arching and twisting around her back, her red fiery red hair in waves, her red and black short, short dress brushing against her upper thigh, black heels adding three inches to her height. Konan was dressed in a white ceremonial kimono with blue dragons, her blue hair pulled high in a bun on her head. Neji was dressed up as a vampire, with a white ruffled shirt, a black vest, a high top black hat, white gloves, black slacks and a walking stick. Long fangs were protruding from his mouth going down to his bottom lip. Black smoky eyeliner lightly surrounded his white lilac eyes. His long hair was pull back from his face and into a long braid.

Neji turned to look her and pointed to the left. "There's a table over there." he said in a stoic voice.

Nodding they made their way to the table across the gym from where Naruto's table was. Once there they sat down and began chatting. Lia and Hanabi stood up and said they were going to go say hi to Riza, and Konan said she was going to go get food, which left Neji and Hinata to guard the table.

"You know Hinata I never thought you would be the type to wear such a costume, not that it doesn't look good on you, just never thought you would have the guts to wear it." Neji said his long vampire fangs brushing against his pale curvy lips.

Looking down at herself Hinata contemplated her costume. A skin tight yellow corset, that was pushing up her breasts so high that it looked as if one movement would have them popping out, black tight leather pants, yellow high stiletto heels, and a black diamond encrusted choker with an H hanging out. Her midnight hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, her eyes were painted a smoky black around her entire eyes, making her white lilac eyes stand out more than usual and her lips were painted a blood red. On her wrists were black bands with tiny spikes on. Tilting her head she looked at her older cousin.

"True cousin, but Hanabi told me that this color suited me, and truth be told I wanted to shake things up. You've never had that feeling of just doing something out of the normal?" she said her white eyes boring into her cousins white eyes.

Sighing he turned to look in the direction where Victoria was. Hinata following his gaze she blinked at Helen of Troy. Looking back at him she placed her hand atop of his. "You know pride is a good thing to have sometimes, but at other times it just inhibits you from doing something that would bring you happiness."

Looking at their hands Neji began to frown. "What if that something has probably moved on?"

Biting her lip Hinata began, "That's just a risk that one has to take. Have courage cousin…" with that they lapsed into silence, each lost in their thoughts. One thinking about a girl that's completely his opposite, and the other thinking of what a friend told her about being true to oneself.

~*~

Walking into the completely converted gym, the two Uchiha cousins waited in line to have their picture taken. They noticed the stares they were receiving but ignored them. They knew they looked good; they didn't need anyone to tell them that. Hearing a familiar voice behind them, the two handsome males glanced over their shoulders to see known faces. Sakura, dressed up as a sexy nurse, had her arm looped thru Kisame's, who was dressed up as a bloody doctor. Raising an eyebrow at the matching couple, Kisame sighed and Sakura smile gently. Looking past them he spotted a highly amused Pain, who was dressed up as looked to be Captain Hook, with un-known girl that looked vaguely familiar, who was dressed up as Tinkerbelle. Feeling someone staring at her, the unknown girl looked up and met his eyes. Sasuke felt shocked to see bronze eyes, which seemed to glow for a second. He discreetly took in her features and found that she had similar facial features as one of Naruto's friends, Victoria. Shifting his gaze to Pain he saw him give him a smirk. With that Sasuke looked back to the front and gave a silent sigh.

Tobi having seen all this merely gave a small smile. "It would seem that Sakura has taken my advice." He said to a confused looking Sasuke.

"Advice?" he asked, but sounded more like a statement.

"Nothing to worry over…Look it's our turn for the picture." Tobi said successfully changing the subject.

Rolling his eyes he walked up to the directed spot and stood with his cousin in front of the camera. Ignoring his cousin's pleas to do a pose he was caught off guard as his cousin simply took matters in his own hands. Feeling his taller cousin, by three inches, roughly pull him against him, he gave up and went with the flow.

Feeling his cousin's surrender Tobi slid an arm around Sasuke's neck, smiling as he felt Sasuke put an arm around his waist he glanced at the camera man and winked at him, pulling Sasuke closer to him so that their faces were a breath's distance away he whispered, "Smile for the camera Gaki."

Snorted softly he felt his mouth curve into a smile as he heard his cousin stupid comment. At that moment the camera flashed and left the two Uchiha's blinking furiously. Feeling Tobi grab his wrist he felt himself being dragged to where the photographer was set up. Raising an eyebrow in question his cousin just smiled at him. Reaching their destination he heard his cousin ask, more like demand, the man to let them see how their picture came out. Interested, Sasuke walked closer to them and caught sight at their picture.

A tall devilishly smiling handsome Tobi, dressed up as one the Musketeers', his feathered hat tilted low over his left eye giving him a rakish look. He had on a dark blue with gold designs tunic with a leather belt tied low on his hips, upon which a sword was also strapped on, and dark blue tights and weathered brown leather boots. His arm was hung around a pale slender neck, and Sasuke widened his eyes a bit at seeing himself.

He had used all hair products known to man to get his unruly hair to conform in its slicked back state. His skin, which is naturally pale as it is, was made even paler by this by some white powder make-up that blended nicely into skin. His eyes, which were still bruised, gave his onyx eyes a mysterious look. His lips were coated with the white powder to make his smiling pale pink lips even paler. He was wearing black slacks that had white stripes, and dress shoes. He had on a white formal shirt on, and a dinner jacket that was long, going past his rear end, but was parted into three strips; it also had white stripes adorning it. At his neck was a peculiar bow. The center of his bow was a bat head and at either side were stiff long white striped bat wings.

Needless to say, Sasuke Uchiha, King of Konoha High, was dressed up as Jack Skellingtion, the King of Halloween Town.

Nodding his approval with a smirk he and his cousin walked toward a table where Neji, _who looks pretty dam hot as a vampire_, Sasuke thought.

Tobi leaned in to whisper in his cousin's ear, "You ready to O' King?"

Looking at his cousin, who was looking at a long haired blonde at seated at a table across from them, he followed his gaze. Upon Realizing that the 'girl' who had long hair, killer legs, and a scandalous costume, was Naruto, he gave a predatory smile and said, "I'm always ready." With that he gave a final predatory smile at the blonde maid.

_You're going to beg me by the end of the night to take you my sweet little NA-RU-TO._

**Well finally I've updated my chapter after like three months. I was actually getting fed up I wanted to update but I wanted to get to the Halloween scene already. Sooooooooo read and review please!! 30 pages baby!!!!**

**I always wondered how Gaara perfected that stoic stare….so I made it so that Maude taught him.**

**Well Naruto really is his first friend ever…lonely doesn't count cuz well he doesn't even know who she is…so yea he's distraught over it**


	13. Everythings easier with a mask

**Well finally I've updated my chapter after like three months. I was actually getting fed up I wanted to update but I wanted to get to the Halloween scene already. Sooooooooo read and review please!!**

**Everything's easier with a Mask**

**Author's Note: As always I do not own Naruto or any reference to Bleach characters that I used in the last chapter, also I just noticed that when Naruto and Gaara discover that Riza is with Shino I used Sloth instead of Silent. My bad!**

**~*~**

The fast paced beats coursed through his body, swaying from left to right he closed his eyes and just relished in the music. Feeling a slight tug at his neck he turned to look behind him and was met with amused jade eyes. Turning around to face the jade eyed dancer he moved his body sensually against his dance partner. Pale hands explored his body as they twisted and grinded into each other. At the ending of the fast paced rave song the two made their way to the buffet table to get drinks.

"Whew! Gaara I didn't know you could dance like that." Naruto said flipping back his hair extensions.

Taking a long gulp from a water bottle Gaara gave him an amused look as well as a playful tug to the leash that made Naruto take a step closer to him. "Just because I don't talk much and don't hang out with people like you do doesn't signify that I can't dance retard."

Snorting Naruto grabbed his own water bottle and right when he was about to take a drink he froze. Glancing to his friend, Gaara raised his water bottle when he noticed that a very attractive girl sitting with Neji. Upon realizing who it was he almost choked. _Is that Hinata!? _ He quickly double checked but there was no mistaking those white lilac eyes, or the pale skin or her black bluish hair. He felt his heart beat faster and clenched his fists, _what the hell is wrong with me? Hinata is the epitome of fakeness! Why the hell am I having such a reaction to her!_, he thought as he crossed his arms in anger. Unfortunately for Naruto, who was standing by the fruit bowl effectively seducing a loin cloth clad male that was in their gym class, Gaara still had a grip on the leash causing Naruto to stumble back almost falling to the ground because of it.

Turning around Naruto marched the few steps to where his red haired lunatic of a friend stood. Moving to stand before him Naruto placed his hands on his hips, "Are you trying to kill me Gaara?"

Snapping out of his trance like state, Gaara looked at his blond haired and raised an invisible blond eyebrow.

"Don't act coy with me Gaara! Why did you pull on my leash? I was about to go in for the kill with Natsu! It's rare the occasion when I'm dressed as a maid and he as Tarzan. The fun we could have together tehehehe." Naruto ended with glee, straying from the lecture he had in mind for Gaara.

"You are such a pervert." Gaara said rolling his eyes at his best friend, before his cold jade eyes strayed back to the alluringly costumed Hinata.

Opening his mouth to give a scathing comeback, Naruto noticed that he no longer held his best friend's attention. Curious as to what had captured the stoic red heads notice, his luminous azure eyes followed the bright cold jade eyes destination. Shock made Naruto widen his eyes and raise an eyebrow. _Hinata Hyuga?_ Looking into Gaara's face he grinned. Biting his lower lip he looked off into the gym, not really looking at anything, while his mind quickly thought of a scenario in which Gaara and Hinata would be forced to be in each other's company without interruption. Narrowing his eyes in devilish delight he turned to his friend in order to set the plan in motion.

"Why what a wonderful cause of the pot calling the kettle black, you stand there calling me a pervert when your practically undressing Hinata with your eyes. I bet you're just imagining all the ways that you can make her scream your name, 'Gaara! Oh Gaara!'." Naruto taunted as he got closer suddenly he felt himself being pulled by his leash.

Yanking on the leather leash until Naruto's nose was touching his Gaara glared at the blond. "You better watch what you say Uzumaki, I will never feel anything other than contempt for that weak minded girl who can't even be her true self!" Gaara said slowly losing his control over his temper.

Gone the playful mood that Naruto had had; now he stood with his face close to his best friends and carefully gauged his temper, he knew that by saying those words to Gaara he would risk his ire, but it was necessary. What he didn't expect was for Gaara to react so strongly. His face becoming a cool mask Naruto looked at his best friends frantic angry jade eyes. "If what you say is true, then pray tell why are you reacting so strongly? Why do you care so much that she isn't being her true self? Why are you getting so defensive? Why my dear friend?" he said.

Unaware of the fascinated stares that they were receiving due to their costumes and their accents, for they had unconsciously reverted into English, the two teens stared at each other, one, with barely contained hostility that was warring with confusion, and the other who was staring with a cold calculating knowing gaze. They stayed that way until Gaara sighed and let go of the killer hold on the leash. Growling slightly, he frowned as he stared at the quiet Hinata. Not understanding his emotions he looked angrily at his friend for an explanation.

Chuckling softly, Naruto softly shook his head at his best friend's confusion. Glancing around the decorated gym he noticed that the king of Halloween, aka Sasuke Uchiha, was staring at them, at him in particular, with great intensity. Not able to stop himself, Naruto flipped him the bird with a devilish smile on his face and stepped closer to the scowling red head, thinking that his sentimental friend was offering him silent comfort, Gaara stepped closer to the blond and placed his head on his shoulder. Naruto smiled a foxes' smile. He glanced at the king of Halloween in order to see his reaction. To his immense delight, he saw Sasuke tightening his jaw and crush the plastic cup he was holding, which splashed onto a skimpy clad Karin. Biting his lip to contain his laughter, Naruto placed his hand on Gaara's back for support.

Sighing, Gaara felt Naruto's hand on his back. "Naruto, I have so many emotions inside me that I don't even know what I'm feeling…it's terribly vexing." He said solemnly.

Snapping out of his little joke on Sasuke, Naruto looked down to his friend. Smiling softly, he hugged Gaara and started rubbing his back to help him calm down. "It's okay Gaara, everyone at one point in their lives are confused by their emotions. You just have to let them ride out, that's what I do." He said softly. Blinking slowly Gaara tried not to analyze his conflicting emotions, but, being as he is always in control of his feelings, he just couldn't not know what was happening inside him, he soon began to panic at the uncertainty of his emotions. Naruto sensing Gaara starting to panic began to run his fingers softly through Gaara's crimson colored hair. "Calm down mate, okay I should have known that you wouldn't be able to just let it be." He paused and looked around them. He saw a couple of costumed peers trying to discreetly overhear the conversation. Giving them a look that screamed 'scram' they left in hurry. "Okay, first tell me what emotions you recognize and we'll slowly analyze each one ok?"

"This is stupid." Gaara said glaring at no one in particular.

"No it's not mate, you want to know and I'm here to help you. Think of me as your psychological therapist."

After a few seconds of silence Gaara sighed yet again. "Anger, frustration, curiosity, desire, and disappointment."

"Good, good, now why do you feel anger?"

"Simple, she is a total fake, a fraud, putting up a front to fit in. And yet she has the audacity to judge others."

Filing away that bit of information Naruto nodded. "Frustration."

"I just don't understand why the bloody hell she just doesn't be herself. I mean what the hell is so wrong about her that made her act in that fashion? I just cannot comprehend it."

"Curiosity."

"I wonder why she puts on a mask. It's a puzzle that endlessly intrigues me. What makes her tick, what motivates her?"

"Attraction."

"Naruto, I understand and accept that you're gay, but don't be so thick mate. Look at her, she's so beautiful. She has an amazing figure, beautiful skin, and her hair looks so soft-"

"Ok ok I get it mate…now then disappointment."

"It's just that, I, who has always been true to myself never sugar coating my personality and interest, went through nearly my entire life surrounded by people who wanted to befriend me because of my last name yet I was all alone. Her, on the other hand, goes and puts on an act about who she really is and gets friends by the handful. I just don't understand why she couldn't just gather her courage and take a stand like we did." he said softly.

Still running his long tan fingers through crimson colored hair, Naruto silently contemplated Gaara's answer. "You know mate, not everyone has such strong personalities like ourselves, we can handle all sorts of rejection and the like no problem." Feeling Gaara tense up he quickly added, "I'm not defending her actions, Gaara so calm yourself. I'm merely offering perspective as to what her motivation to do that was."

"I suppose."

"Now turn that frown upside down!" Naruto said cheerfully pulling at the stoic redhead.

"Stop that."

"Never!"

"Stop or else I will unleash my wrath unto you."

"Bloody hell fine, fine." Naruto said pulling away from the ever emotionless Gaara.

"Ahem, are we interrupting something?" said a calm voice.

Turning around Naruto and Gaara saw that a whole group of costumed clad guys and one girl had silently made their way to them. Looking at Neji, who had addressed them, they nodded their greeting.

"No we just finished our conversation, right Gaara?" Naruto said looking sideways to his companion.

Nodding his agreement he caught sight of girl in a Tinkerbelle costume looking at him with a smile. Raising an eyebrow he nodded at her to be polite. Smiling even more she walked up to him and threw her arms around him. Shocked still, girls didn't have the tendency to silently walk up to him and hug him, he looked around for help. Seeing Pain looking at him with daggers in his eyes, he turned to someone else for assistance. Seeing Naruto look at him and Tinkerbelle with confused amusement he glared at him to help him.

Seeing Gaara stunned like that was the highlight of the week for Naruto, no scratch that, the highlight of the month! Smiling at them, he walked up next to them completely ignoring everyone else. "Soooo, I know that Gaara here is a total catch but please let go of him, you see I'm extremely jealous and I just might have to hurt you." he finished with a serious face.

Pulling away from Gaara she turned to look at Naruto. Raising an eyebrow she stayed staring at him. Something about her gaze seemed familiar to Naruto, so he stared right back at her in order to try and figure out what was this Tinkerbelle was tugging at in his memory. Free from Tinkerbelle's grasp, Gaara looked at her.

So it was this how Sasuke and Tobi found them, Naruto, the mysterious Tinkerbelle, and Gaara looked in a stare down match. Walking up next to Neji they nodded at him, nodding back at them he went to looking at the staring match. After waiting for a few minutes, Sasuke was about to interrupt when he saw Gaara blink and frown at Tinkerbelle. The redhead stalked toward Naruto and roughly pulled his head toward him, after whispering something to him he let go and started to stare at Tinkerbelle again. Whipping his head toward Tinkerbelle Naruto stared hard at her. A few seconds later the two notorious best friends both softly gasped. After looking at each other they both grabbed one of Tinkerbelle's arms and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Hey! That's enough hugging my date dammit!" Pain shouted while making way towards them.

"Oh I'm sorry Pain, it's just we just barely recognized her." Naruto said giving him a wide smile.

Seeing that Pain was going to go into a rant, Gaara swiftly came into the conversation. "Surely you understand our need to hug her? Since we're very close friends to her older sister and family?" he said coldly.

Shutting his mouth he clenched his jaw as he kept silent.

"Wow! You're just like how she said you were! You are a cold harsh blunt bastard. I like you already!" Tinkerbelle said while clapping her hands.

Giving her a small smile he wiped his face clean of any emotion before looking off into nothing.

"Well I hate to break this little reunion, but how the hell is she?" Kiba said while pushing Kisame out of the way in order to get a closer view.

Turning around Tinkerbelle looked at him with a raised eyebrow, seeing his face she gave him a grin and said, "So that's how Dogbreath looks like. I was expecting a hideous looking guy who looked like a bulldog."

As at her words Kiba looked at her with surprise, walking next to Naruto he said, "Hey who is she? And how does she know my name?"

"Just look at her, matter of fact, Silent, Sloth, Crack Fiend, and Chouji come over here and look at her." Naruto said waving them over.

"It's all good Naruto, I already know who she is." he said chuckling.

"Really? When did you meet her?" Naruto asked as he moved to stand next to him while the rest of the outcast crew stared at Tinkerbelle, who was starting to fidget under all the attention she was getting.

"This morning." Was his short response.

"Oh." At that, the outcast crew, with the exception of Silent, made loud disbelieving noises.

"Holy fuck!"

"Another one like her, troublesome"

"…"

"By all that is youthful, we meet at last!"

"Pleasure to meet you all, my sister has told me all about you." Tinkerbelle said laughing all the while.

"What did that little-"

"Seeing as we are not part of the exclusive outcast crew, can you please enlighten us with the identity of Tinkerbelle?" Tobi said.

Looking at him in wonder they turned to look at Naruto. Sighing he cleared his throat and turned to the rest of the crowd. "Well Tobi, forgive us for our rudeness. Let me present to you, Giselle Duarte, Gigi for short-"

"Only my friends call me Gigi!" she interrupted.

"Right, anyways, Gigi to her friends, Little sister to or dear Victoria." He said turning away from Tobi.

"No wonder you looked so familiar Gigi." Sasuke said, "But why haven't you made an appearance before?" he asked.

"Even though it's not any of your business Uchiha, I was handling some business back in Mexico that needed to be done before I could come to Japan with the rest of my fam, and it's Giselle to you, were not friends are we?" she said with a smirk.

"Amazing Sasuke, they look and act alike too, except that this one is cheekier than Victoria." Tobi said slapping Sasuke in the back while he let out a hoot of laughter.

Glaring at Giselle, Sasuke said coldly, "Of course what was I thinking, manners are wasted apparently on the Duarte sisters."

"Well that would be true if you had any manners to speak of Uchiha." Giselle shot back at him quickly with the same degree of coldness.

"What are you implying? That the prominent Uchiha's are lacking in proper etiquette." Sasuke shot back while inching his way closer to her.

"I would never dare to imply anything, I'm just stating facts! And apparently you can't even hear right either, I didn't say Uchiha's, I said Uchiha, as in one, as in you just in case you misunderstood sweetie." Giselle said in a sweet voice that was clashing with her smug smile all the while inching closer to Sasuke.

"Oh shut up you knew what I meant by saying Uchiha's! " Sasuke yelled back stepping closer to Giselle.

"Of course I knew but I'm not an incompetent dim-witted fool like you!" she yelled back stepping forward.

"Why you little bitch! I have never met anyone so infuriating in my life! The only one that even matches your level of annoyance and stupidity is that blond headed fool over there!" he yelled while pointing across the group at Naruto.

"Oh please you take the prize in being a fool! You act so high and mighty that you don't even realize that how SNOBBY you act and sound! Your ridiculous a joke I mean WHO do you think YOU are? You're nobody as far as I'm concerned. At least that blond headed fool over there doesn't act like something he isn't!" she yelled back poking a shocked Sasuke in the chest.

"Snobby? I'm snobby? Well at least I'm not a rude, stubborn improper idiot!" Sasuke said quietly.

"Well at least now we have no pretenses as to who we are." Giselle finished with a smile.

"True thank God you cleared up any thought that I had of you being a properly bred lady, Gigi." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"No problem Sasu-chan." She shot back as she pulled him into a bear hug.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto yelled spreading his arms out in shock. "You start insulting each other, and me, and now you're all rainbows and sunshine? I mean I'm not all rainbows and sunshine, and don't you even say a word Gaara," he said quickly right when Gaara was going to put his two cents in, "Is this some weird bonding ceremony where you insult each other and a innocent person, who is me by the way!" he finished with such gusto that he left them all speechless.

Staring at him Sasuke shrugged while inside he was smiling at how Naruto was reacting. Turning to look back at his new friend he gave her one of his rare small smiles. Smiling back Giselle pulled away and went to Naruto to calm him down. At that moment all the lights went out n the gym. Cheers could be heard throughout the gym, teachers, that went to supervise, were shouting instructions to stay calm and to look to the stage. Sasuke and the rest of the group turned to the stage and saw the stage lights turn on. Noticing that someone changed the light bulbs to red ones, the gym was illuminated with soft red lights. Looking to his cousin Tobi he silently asked what was going on. Tobi just gave him an irritated confused look, him being in charge of the special effects and lights he didn't know about the stage lights being tampered with. Just at that moment they heard the beginnings of a tune.

~*~

Taking deep breaths Hinata was trying and failing at calming her heart.

"Hey chill out princess were just gonna dance, you know shake a lil somethin." Came a husky sensual voice.

Tugging at her fingers Hinata closed her eyes, "I know but I've never done anything like this before."

"Tch, you were the one to suggest we do this and now you getting cold feet what the fuck." Came the irritated voice of Riza who came to stand next to Victoria with her arms folded against her chest.

"Hey come on Riza calm down, she's not the only one nervous you know." The soft chiding voice of the small redhead Lia said as she adjusted her wig.

"Well like Victoria said it's just dancing, and besides princess were going to have mask's on, everything's easier with a mask on. That way no one can see who you really are and won't talk shit. But remember; even though you have a mask on never forget that it's you that's out there and not your masked persona." With that Riza slapped Hinata on her shoulder and gave her a small smile.

Staring at Riza, she lowered her head. _Don't tell me that she knows that her mask remark wasn't only about this dance routine._ Biting her lip she lifted her head with new determination. _Well might as well listen to Red and Riza and be me and not my mask! And if nobody likes it well they can… _"Piss the fuck off." She whispered.

"Did you say something?" Victoria asked as she stood still while Riza applied make-up on her tattoo.

Feeling unexpectedly free, she gave the Mexican a bright smile. "Yes, yes I did! and you know what I feel better than I ever have in years! We have three minutes until we get into our positions, I'm going to go check on the others to see if their ready" with that she went off on her search with a light spring in her step.

Finishing putting on foundation on Victoria's tattoo, Riza sighed and gave a smile to Victoria. "Seems like she's finally ready to be herself and not go through life being someone else."

"Looks like it, I'm shocked that it took this long for her to be herself." Victoria said as she adjusted her outfit.

"Hey we wouldn't even know for certain that she was being fake if you hadn't seen her walking out of Dr. Kurosaki's office while waiting for your appointment."

"True…I did wonder why she was seeing that orange head. I mean I seriously doubt she was going for the same reasons as I was."

"That only left one option, well anyways it's good that she broke out of it now we can be her buds. What do you think?"

"I guess, she isn't that bad we could toughen her up a bit don't you think Victoria?"

"Yea and Riza its Tory."

Touching their fists together, they looked at themselves in the mirror before looking at the other girls. Seeing Hinata help Sakura with her make-up they both let out a sigh.

"That girl is another case entirely." Victoria said while shaking her head.

"Totally, but at least that crazy Tobi helped her snap out of her make believe world where her and Sasuke are happily together." Riza said bending over to stretch her legs.

"Doesn't she know that Sasuke is the biggest queer? I mean he's practically trailing after Naruto with a constant hard on." Victoria said practicing some dance moves.

"Loving someone as obsessively as she has loved Sasuke does that to people. But did you see who she can with?" Riza asked as she stood straight up.

"Dude, she can with that Kisame dude right? He's forever with Pain and on the phone. And he's blue, I have never seen someone with that color skin." Victoria said as she went to edge of the curtain to peek out.

"Kinky shit if you ask me." She said as she went to stand next to Victoria.

"Uber kinky but whatever tickles her pickle." She said as she looked out to the crowd.

Looking at Victoria, Riza followed her gaze and tilted her head at to who her friend was staring at. Turning around to head back to get Lia, she said "You know what I said before about the mask making everything easier, it wasn't only for Hinata that I said that." with that she started walking as Victoria froze with her words. "Oh and stop looking like a love struck fool, it doesn't suit you dear." Chuckling at Victoria's reaction she calmly walked to Lia.

Smiling she walked away from the curtain and leaned against the wall. _Tch, that Riza, who does she think she's fooling with that tough act…_looking to the side, Victoria gently touched above her chest where her heart was. _Thanks for the advice dear friend._

"Ok guys, get into positions." Came Ino's cheery voice. "Does everyone have their masks on?" she asked as the eight masked girls walked up to their position.

"Tch, let's do this." Riza said as she sent a smirk to Victoria, who gave her one of her own smirks in return.

~*~

Silently gazing around the gym, Neji wondered where the hell Victoria was. _She isn't with Lee because he's here with us. _Looking around the gym once more he sighed and settled to look at the stage. _I wonder what entertainment the school is going to offer us. _Just as he finished that thought, the beginnings of a song started. It's electronic melody making the majority of the girls start to move. Hearing a gasp of surprise he turned around and saw Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand.

"Gaara, I know that song! Its She wolf by Shakira." The blonde exclaimed happily.

"Who?"

"Shakira, she's this Columbian singer." He answered, "The song totally matches the school Halloween theme."

"Shut up dobe, it's starting." Sasuke said with a smirk as Naruto turned to shout at him.

"Teme, don't-" he stopped as Gaara pulled on his leash.

"Shut up" was all Gaara said.

Pouting at his best friend he turned to look at Sasuke. Glaring at him he mouthed, 'Don't think this is over you fucking bitch'.

Smirking, Sasuke leaned into the blonde and whispered in his ear, "You know I'm your fucking bitch," before biting his ear and leaning away.

Blushing slightly Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes, "You would like that wouldn't you."

Giving him a small smile, he said "We both know that I would like nothing else."

Shocked at seeing Sasuke smile at him, Naruto gave him a bright smile. "Hmm we'll see Sasuke, now shut up the show is about to start."

Observing the conversation, Gaara gently shook his head. _Those two are idiots. _He looked at the stage and saw the curtain go up.

There on stage were eight masked girls gently swaying in time with the beat while standing in front of their individual pole. Each girl had a different colored exotic bra with matching underwear shorts, matching garter belts and lace stockings. Positioned in a line, the two shorter of the girls were at either end. Starting from the girl in the red outfit on the left, the one next to her was in a fuchsia, beside her was in purple, then came the girl in white, after her was one girl in black, gold came next, navy followed and ended with the girl in emerald.

_What in the world? _Gaara thought as he stared unabashedly at the girls on stage.

"OH….MY….GOD….do you see that?" Kiba said astonished.

"Maybe this is a bit too youthful, don't you think?" Lee said covering his eyes with his hands, but separating his fingers to continue looking.

"I can't believe that they actually allowed this type of entertainment but I'm going to enjoy every second of this!" Tobi said aloud with a huge grin.

As the song continued Shakira's unique voice could be heard singing about letting out your she wolf out to play. The men watched as the masked girls raised their hands above their heads to grab hold of the pole and begin to seductively move side to side. Suddenly they threw their heads up together, slid down the pole and howled in tune with the song. With that the girls started doing some tricks on the pole.

Feeling heat gathering in his face Gaara tried to look away, _this is too much, _suddenly the girls began walking off stage and into the crowd. Turning to look at Naruto they shared a confused look.

The girls danced their way around the crowds even grinding against some guys. Seeing this Kiba started rubbing his hands together. "Dude their dancing this way! What if they dance with us?" He asked Shino with hope in his eyes.

Raising an eyebrow at his ridiculous friend when suddenly a flash of white caught his eye, looking too see what it was he blushed at the sight. Clearing his throat he turned to look at Kiba. "Well it seems as though you'll get your wish, here they come." With that Shino made to move from there but the girl in white caught his arm.

Not wanting to be rude Shino turned to look at her, "I'm sorry but I'm with someone and I don't want to disrespect her by joining you in a dance." He said politely.

Giving him a wide smile, she leaned down to his ear and said in a seductive voice, "Don't worry this is just for show, besides you're not the only one being taken." With that she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the stage.

Looking around himself, Shino saw that what the girl in white said was true. On the stage with him were, from left to right, Kisame, Kiba, Gaara who was glaring out to the crowd, himself, Neji who was frowning slightly, Tobi looking delighted as ever, Pain, and Lee who was blushing like crazy. Turing to the glaring red head Shino raised his eyebrow in question. Shrugging Gaara went back to glaring at the crowd.

"Fascinating, you two are able to understand what the other is saying just by doing body movements. Even Kiba can't do that." Neji said without looking at them.

"It's a talent." Was all that Gaara said before the red lights went off, once again shrouding the gym in darkness, only the dim emergency lights from across gym lighting the entire gym.

"I wonder what they have planned for us." Shino said his deep voice echoing throughout the stage.

Walking closer to them Tobi took off his hat and began twirling it around his hands. "I don't know for sure but I think that we're going to be a part of their act. Considering their erotic clothing and that the lights are off and chairs are silently being placed to our spots, they are going to dance either on us or with us." He said looking at his hat before looking up at them.

"And they say that you're not smart." Lee said coming to stop beside Tobi.

"I am a firm believer of the saying, 'don't judge a book by its cover', besides being mistaken as being dumb allows me to observe people more efficiently." Tobi answered while fixing his feather.

"I'm just surprised that I was brought up here at all." Kisame said while fixing his bloody doctor coat.

"This is a dream come true! I just hope that Ino doesn't get mad at me." Kiba said looking around nervously.

"Chill out, were not doing anything wrong, it's not as if we asked them to choose us." Pain added walking next to a still blushing Lee. "Get a hold of yourself Lee, your acting as if you…have…never….Oh My God! You haven't have you?" Pain said with a smile.

"Shut up Pain." Lee murmured as he began to walk away, but Pain wasn't having none of that as he latched onto Lee's arm and pulled him to him. Swinging his arm around Lee's shoulders he smiled at him.

"Now Lee, how is it that you haven't seen a woman in clothing-"

"If you can call it that," Gaara added.

Giving Gaara a look, Pain continued, "As I was saying, how is it that you haven't seen a woman in clothing like that? Your how old?" Pain asked.

"Old enough Pain, and so what if I haven't seen woman in their underwear, I mean it's not like I'm the only one." He said as he looked towards the group. Seeing as no one answered him he looked at the group, "Right?"

"Ummm…"

"Sorry…"

"Come on…"

"Tch it's me do u need to ask…"

Looking at Gaara and Shino, who didn't answer, Lee gave them a hopeful look. Shaking their heads in apology Lee sighed. "Is it so bad that I'm the only one who's hasn't seen a woman with hardly any clothing at all?" he asked sadly.

Giving a glare to Pain, Gaara sighed and cleared his throat. "Lee it's not a bad thing; it's just that it's a surprise to us that's all." With that Gaara crossed his arms across his chest and shut his mouth, to him this was his good deed of the day.

"Yea well I didn't mean it in a bad way Lee." Pain said as he let go off Lee.

"I know…but oh well at least in this group of such blackened souls you have my pure youthful soul!" Lee said with a bright smile.

With that the sounds of high heels walking towards them made them all look behind them. The glow of the red light washed over the forms of their kidnappers. Suddenly a Spanish male voice sang aloud throughout the gym. Seeing them dance perfectly in tune they were all transfixed that they didn't even notice that they were slowly being made to change their position until they were in front of their individual chair. As the tempo of the beat slowed along with the male singer's voice the girls swayed into their bodies until they were sitting down on the chair.

"Oh my…" Tobi murmured before looking up to see the girl in gold give him a smile.

"You ready for this?" she asked before leaning toward him giving him an up close view of her bosom.

"Tch do you know who I am?" he asked arrogantly.

"Hmm I'd rather not answer, but take a real good look Hun." She said mischief in her eyes.

"Well I would if you would back up a little and turn while I admire that beautiful body of yours." He said with a smirk.

Looking at him for a moment the girl in gold leaned away from Tobi walked back a few paces until her body was displayed for him and slowly turned around for him. Facing him she said, "You like what you saw or do you want more?"

"I love what I saw but I'm not an easily satisfied man, I need more than this Goldie."

Laughing a bit she slowly walked to him and straddled him. "What about now?"

"You're getting the right idea but it's not enough."

Going forward until her body was practically plastered to his. Tobi could feel every inch of her body molded onto his. Even though he sensed that she wasn't going to stay in that position for very long he managed to memorize how her body felt, every curve, every muscle, every single inch of her. Closing his eyes he silently breathed in her scent, _roses with…is that cotton candy; _he thought not noticing that he was being blindfolded. Feeling her move away from him he opened his eyes but saw complete darkness. Stiffening he bit his lip so that he could ward off the immediate panic that washed over him. _Calm down, it's not like before, I'm just blinded folded, calm down, calm down dammit!_

"Hey calm down nothing bad is going to happen Hun, your just blinded folded. If you want I can take it off?" she said her voice laced with concern and a twinge of guilt for making him panic.

Taking a deep breath he managed a smile. "Don't worry about it, just a moment of panic its gone now. And if there's anything I want for you to take off I want you to take it off in private where's there's only me and you."

Staring at him she felt a mixture of disbelief and amusement. Suddenly she let out a loud hoot of laughter. Hearing her laugh Tobi couldn't help but smile, her laugh was anything but cute, it was loud deep and bold. "Your something else you know that? I didn't expect you to be like this but appearances can be deceiving." With that he heard the music change from 'Me Estas Tentando' by Wisin and Yandel to the sensual song called 'Let's do it' by Jowell y Randy. _What's up with these entire Spanish artists's? _Suddenly he felt himself being pulled up to a standing position and led to be placed in front of the dancing poles. "Just relax and enjoy the show Hun." Was the last thing he heard her say before he felt her dance against him.

_Sweet Kami help me. _

~*~

"You know I feel kinda left out from this."

"What fun is it being blind folded and being rubbed up by women?"

"Teme…that's not the point, besides you'd by blind folded, you wouldn't see a girl you would just feel a nice tantalizing derrière being grinded and swayed sensually against you."

Looking at Naruto, Sasuke saw him with his eyes closed and a big smile on his face as he imagined his little scenario. Frowning at the implication that Naruto would be satisfied with just about anyone blind folding him just as long they were rubbing their ass on him. Stepping quietly behind the still mesmerized blonde he silently thanked the sadistic maniac that is Gaara Sabuka as he slowly reached for the end of Naruto's leash. Getting a hold of it Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Silently moving close behind him, Sasuke leaned forward until he thought he was close to his ear, since the blonde's long hair extensions were covering them from behind. "You're such a little slut, being content with anyone as long as they satisfy you, no preference whatsoever shame on you. It seems you have to be taught a lesson on choosing your bitches better." With that he turned around and started walking, pulling a bewildered Naruto along with him.

"Wait…wait!! Where are you taking me?" he asked trying to walk away in the different direction.

Feeling resistance he looked over his shoulder to see that Naruto was trying his hardest to walk away from him. Tugging harder Sasuke move forward, "Stop it and just follow."

"Never!"

Ignoring his dramatic rant, he kept walking, step by hard earned step, after a while he noticed that it was taking less effort to tug on the leather collar he subtly glanced at his obsession to see him following him with a curious expression. Quickly turning to front Sasuke felt his heart beat faster with shock and excitement. _I can't believe that he's actually going along with it, nonetheless having curiosity about what's going to happen, breakthrough or just taking a taste to see?_ Walking towards the boy's locker room, he glared at anyone who was in his way and glanced around the area to see that there were no teachers around to stop him. Seeing that they were all currently shocked at the choice of entertainment that was happening on the stage, he thanked whoever came up with that scandalous idea and slipped inside the locker room. Sasuke quickly scanned the locker to make sure that no one was there and turned off the lights before he went back and locked the door. Leaning against the door he slumped slightly against it and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Judging from that sigh you really want me…why Sasuke?" he asked his normally joyous voice serious.

Looking at him, with the glow of the exit sign above the door, Sasuke was enthralled at his appearance. He looked like a fallen angel, beautiful but eternally surrounded by darkness. But after the talk he had with Tobi, Sasuke gave a lot of thought as to why he was so obsessed with Naruto. Staying long after the water from the bath had cooled and his skin had goose bumps he came to a conclusion.

"I don't just want you Naruto…I need you." He said simply.

Shocked at what Sasuke said Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" he asked.

"At first you were just a pretty new face that I wanted to try, but after all the rejections from you and other things, I just grew more obsessed about you. I asked myself why am I obsessing over some guy when I can have anyone I want, male or female. It puzzled me for a long time, until my cousin made me face the facts. I want you because you're gorgeous, you have an incredible body and you're gay. But it's much more than that Naruto; I began liking you as a person. You're so bright if that makes sense. You just lighten the whole room with your smile, you know how to make someone comfortable and feel as they belong. You're tough as nails and you don't let anyone fuck you over, not even me. When you smile at me I feel so warm inside, when you're angry I want to beat the shit out of the person who upset you, when you're sad I just want pull you into my arms and comfort you until you're happy, you make me feel like I'm invincible when you look at me." After a moment of silence, Sasuke walked closer to Naruto until they were a foot apart. "I don't know what that all means but I know that it means that your important. That you're important to me."

To say that Naruto was shocked was the least of his problems. When he heard Sasuke talk he just had thought oh he's just spewing words at me so he can get in my pants. But after a while he began to actually listen as to what the dark haired teen was saying. He felt his chest tighten with joy and disbelief. He didn't know why he was happy that Sasuke was saying this to him, but he was. It was almost as if he was waiting for him to tell him what he was truly feeling, that Sasuke didn't just see him as a quick lay. He frowned, why would he even care if he was just a quick lay? He didn't want a relationship with that bastard, but he couldn't deny that there was something pulling him in Sasuke's direction. So intent was Naruto in his musings that he didn't even notice that Sasuke has circled around him until his vision was filled with nothing but darkness.

"What the bloody hell!" Naruto yelled in English.

"Shhhh don't worry I'm not going to hurt you just relax and feel." With that Sasuke began to take off his jacket and tie, feeling more mobility without them he grabbed Naruto's leash and gently tugged him forward while keeping a sharp eye that he didn't bump into anything. "You said that you were feeling left out because you weren't up on that stage having some random body rubbing against you. I'm going to be that body and I'm going to show you that who that body belongs to is of the utmost importance."

Smiling slightly Naruto felt himself being pushed up against the cold tile of a shower stall. "By all means Uchiha, show me."

~*~

_What the bloody hell am I doing here? How in the blazes did I find myself in this situation? _He thought as he continued to glare at everyone who made eye contact with him. As he stood there he remembered how he was pulled into this nonsense.

_As he stood next to Naruto, he played slightly with the leather lease he held in his hand. He saw the slight interaction between the two and shook his head. Those two are idiots. Looking away from them he saw the stage curtain part to reveal eight scandalously clad girl's in different colors. He was transfixed as he watched them sway back and forth and saw how they seductively lowered their bodies, thrust their chests up, throw their heads back and howl in time with the music. This is too much, he thought as he tried to look away. Giving a quick glance around his friends he saw that, they too, were paralyzed at the sight of them. Just then the girls starting walking off the stage and began dancing their way through the crowd. He saw how they rubbed against his fellow school peers, how they grinded against some dazed guy, and just simply made every guy here drool with lust. So distracted was he, that he didn't notice that someone had grabbed onto his arm and start making their way toward the stage. It wasn't until they reached the stage stairs that he snapped out of his daze. Stopping abruptly, he held his ground and didn't move an inch, completely ignoring the girl in purple attempt's to pull him. _

"_Come one" she said as she pulled on his arm._

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because."_

"_That's not a reason."_

"_It's a good enough reason for me, now unhand me woman."_

"_Never."_

"_What."_

"_You heard me, now walk up those steps and follow me."_

"_Che right as if I'm going to listen to you." with that he began to turn around to walk away from the stage._

_Thinking fast the girl in purple went to him and wrapped her other arm around his waist. Coming close, she made sure that he was able to feel every inch of her._

"_I chose you to come up with me. Don't you want to know for what reason?" She said sensually in his ear. Lowering down, she had to pull herself up to even reach his ear; she slowly made her way around him so that she was face to chest with him and began touching him softly. _

"_Not really." _

_Slowly she was making him walk backwards toward the steps. "Yes you do."_

_Climbing up a step she rejoiced, two more steps to go._

"_No I don't"_

"_We both know that you want to put those strong hands of yours on me."_

"_Do we now?"_

_Another step! "Yes we do, and I can't wait to have them on me."_

"_Not by the looks of it, you were rubbing and grinding up against every man that came onto your path."_

"_Jealous are we? Well you have no reason to, I chose you, and I brought you here so that I could give you my undivided attention."_

_Success!! "Now you just wait here." with that she left him to stare after her with a stunned expression. _

_How the fuck did she make him get here?_

Dammit, he didn't want to be here in front of everyone to stare at. Looking around he saw that Tobi was getting pretty close to the girl in gold. Lee was blushing so furiously that he was making it difficult for the girl in emerald to make him sit down much less touch him. Pain was just being Pain, not caring what was going on unless it had a negative effect. The girl in navy was almost desperately trying to make him take notice of her and it wasn't going well. Kiba and Kisame were on cloud nine, and Shino and Neji looked uncertain and uncomfortable. Suddenly he felt his captor behind him, whirling around she stopped in her tracks surprised that he sensed her. "What are you going to do to me?"

Walking toward him she gathered her courage and looked at him in the eyes. "I'm going to make you feel like you're the king of the world."

It seemed as if he had electricity running through his veins. _I know those eyes!_ Curious as to what she was going to do he nodded at her and said, "Carry on then."

~*~

His breathing had hastened, he thanked God that he was wearing a skirt and not pants, and he bit his lip to try and silence any sounds that wanted to make themselves known. _Damn him!_

_I can't believe this is happening, I can't believe that I actually have him here with me alone and willing to let me give him satisfaction. Kami! This is like a dream come true._ Turning to face Naruto he grinded their groins together, which made them both moan wantonly.

"Damn you Sasuke!" Naruto moaned out as he reached out to grab Sasuke's hips.

"Huh?" he said, not really understanding what Naruto was saying.

Gripping tightly on his hip, Naruto roughly pulled him closer. Letting one of his hands free, he moved his hand upward until he reached his neck. Getting a good hold on it, he pulled Sasuke's face to him and roughly kissed him. Sasuke melted into the kiss, feeling that his knees would give out; he reached up and held onto his shoulders.

Feeling Sasuke's hands on his shoulder all helpless and submitting, something animalistic and dark inside him broke loose. In a bruising grip, Naruto twirled them so that they changed positions. Once he felt that Sasuke was securely trapped between him and the wall he leaned close to Sasuke's ear and said, "As much as I liked feeling you on me, it's my turn." With that bold statement Naruto ripped off the blindfold and looked in to Sasuke's lust filled eyes. "You're sure that you're ready for me Sasuke?" he asked, his voice deep with desire.

Swallowing a gasp of shock, he felt excited at the dark look that Naruto was giving him. He felt himself tighten with hunger for him, "I have been waiting for this moment for a long time, Naruto, and your damn straight I'm ready." _And if I'm not then oh fucking well, I'm not letting this opportunity pass me by…I have to make him feel like no one has never made him feel so that he'll keep coming back to me. _"Ahhh!" he cried out as he felt Naruto pull on his hair to tilt his head back.

"No, no, no, bad Sasuke. No thinking allowed it seems I'm going to have to punish you so that you can learn."

_Oh Kami yes._

~*~

"So how long do you think that they'll be up there?" Chouji asked as he watched the erotic entertainment on stage.

Shrugging, Gigi turned to look at Chouji, "No clue but it's getting kinda boring, I mean does it look like I want to see barely clothed women dancing with blindfolded men? No thanks." Looking around the gym she caught sight of the buffet table. "Hey lets go to the buffet table I'm hungry."

Looking away from the stage he gave her a smile, "Sure, it would look bad if we didn't eat any of the food that we prepared."

"True very true, hey I think that they had some tables outside with lanterns to give light, wanna eat there?" she asked as they made their way towards the buffet table.

"Sure, that way we won't have to stress ourselves to talk…but what about Pain?"

"What about him?"

"Well I mean didn't you guys kinda come together?"

"So?"

"It doesn't bother you that some girl took him?"

Stopping slightly, she went to pick up a plate and began piling food on it. "We are not going out, does it bother me, hell yes, he came with me. Am I going to do something about it, no who am I to tell him no. I'm not his girlfriend. Hey look there's Mai! Hey Mai come over here!" she yelled waving her free hand at the smiling small brunette in a snow fairy costume who made her way to them.

"Hi guys." She said loudly so that they could hear her.

"Hi Mai, you wanna join us?"

"Sure Chouji, the girls dancing on the stage isn't my idea of fun." She said while getting a plate.

"Thank you, my point exactly." Gigi said as she reached the beverages.

Settling into a comfortable silence, they finished their hoarding of food and drinks and made their way outside with the help of one of the security guards opening the door for them. Looking around they found a perfect spot to eat, a table with two willow trees on both sides providing them cover from anyone looking for them and creating a wonderful atmosphere of serenity with the aid of the lanterns.

"Wow this is wonderful! Who came up with the idea?" Mai asked as she began eating the lasagna that they made earlier.

"I think that it was Deidara-Sensei and Naruto, Sasori and Sasuke didn't want to saying that their theme was 'The Nightmare before Christmas' that they had no use of such things but Deidara-Sensei and Naruto both just gave them a look and they gave in." Chouji explained as he thought about what he was going to eat first.

"I don't care who came up with it, it looks wonderful! So Mai who did you come with?" Gigi asked as she took a sip from her coke.

Chewing a bit she held up a finger to signal them to wait, after a few seconds wait she swallowed her food and answered. "I came alone."

"What why?"

Shrugging Mai looked down at her plate. "Well no one really knows me, so I wasn't asked by anyone to go with them. It's okay though, it doesn't bother me being alone." She said softly.

Looking at each other, Gigi and Chouji looked at the sad looking Mai. "Well it bothers us right Chouji." She said looking at the slightly chubby teen.

"Damn Skippy, no one should be alone, especially you. You're wonderful and if no one doesn't stop and look at you to notice then screw them." He said with gusto.

Smiling at Chouji, she looked at Mai who looked up and was looking at them with admiration in her eyes. "Look Mai, were your friends and if you ever want to chill and hang out just call us, if you don't have our numbers here," she said as she pulled out her cell as Chouji pulled out his too and passed it to Mai, "put your number in and save ours. Your right it doesn't matter if you don't have a date to this party but it does matter if you come alone and not with us."

Smiling she took their cells and quickly put in her number as well as saved theirs on hers. When she finished she handed them back their cells and looked up at them. "Thanks guys."

"No problem, what are friends for." With that they kept on eating.

~*~

_Damn her, she was right, I feel like a king…but who would have thought that fake little Hinata Hyuga, Princess of Konoha High, is up on stage dancing like a professional wench? This is intriguing. Why did she choose me and not Sasuke? Hmmmm_…_Maybe that theory that I came upon earlier isn't so bizarre…I need to wait until I receive her email…_

_I can't believe that I'm dancing like a slut with Gaara Sabuka. This feels thrilling! I can't wait to tell red! _

Biting his lip, he prayed for the song to end so that this torture can come to an end. _Its sucks not being able to just grab her and have my way with her, _feeling her bottom come closely in contact with his erection he murmured a curse. _Anymore of this and she'll find herself on the stage floor! _ Hearing the ending of the song and sensing her leaving him, he breathed out a sigh of relief. He tensed immediately when he felt her hair brush against his skin.

"So…did I make you feel like a king?" she asked, already knowing the answer from the many times she rubbed against him.

"Yes…but you left me feeling like an unsatisfied king." He said gruffly.

Smiling she moved to his ear and began licking and biting it gently. "What can I do to make you feel better?" she said feeling bold with the help of her mask.

Hearing the confidence in her voice, he smirked. "Come closer and I'll tell you." he said sadistically. Moving closer until her ear was by his mouth, she felt him bit her ear rather hard, just as she let out a yelp of pain he licked it generously, converting that pain into pleasure. Moaning lightly she turned her head and bent lower over him so that she could kiss him. Smiling into the kiss, he reached up and held her head as he roughly kissed her. Hinata was in a daze, she never knew that Gaara, Mr. Hot Ice, was such a killer kisser. She didn't know what she liked better, the pain he was causing her by biting her lip, or how he kissed her madly to make her moan in pleasure. After their passionate make-out session they separated. Both panting , Hinata cleared her throat, "So what about now my king?" she said thankful for her mask.

Knowing that she felt untouchable with that mask he gave another sadistic smile before he stood and took off his blindfold and started for the stairs. Not looking back at her, he said in a loud enough voice that he knew she would hear him he said, "Yes, you did well satisfying this king…Hinata Hyuga." With that he let out a dark chuckle and left her standing in shock on the stage.

~*~

Stumbling out of the locker, Sasuke tried to calm down his shaking hands as he went about fixing his costume. Looking to his side he saw how relaxed and calm Naruto looked. _Damn that sexy bastard!_

"Do you need help Uchiha?" the sexy bastard said with amusement.

"No you bastard." He said as he jerked away from him.

Letting out a hoot of laughter Naruto grabbed his arm hard and pulled him close. "Now, now Sasuke, is that any way to speak to me? Do I need to punish you again?"

At his words, he felt himself tighten with desire._ Fuck! _

Seeing Sasuke look at him with unsatisfied lust filled eyes, he chuckled. "I thought so…now my sweet come along, it seems as if the performance has ended, look there's Tobi and Gaara." with that he pulled the dazed Sasuke with him.

Bulldozing his way through the crowd they caught up with the two happy looking teens in no time. Tobi looked at them and did a double take. "What in the world did you do to my nephew Uzumaki?" he asked grimly.

"Calm down Tobi, I didn't hurt him, I just taught him a lesson, didn't I Sasuke." Naruto said happily as Sasuke quietly nodded. _This is great!_ Naruto thought as he gave Tobi a look full of smugness.

Giving Naruto a stern look, Tobi turned to look at his nephew with concern. Something happened to Sasuke, but he couldn't quite pin point what it was. Sasuke looked so pale, and was he shaking? Stepping close to the smug looking Naruto he grabbed a hold of the leash that was hanging down and roughly pulled him forward. "....nephew Uzumaki?" he said, his voice attaining a dark quality.

Looking on, Gaara was also curious as to what Naruto had done to Sasuke, seeing him paler than usual, arms and legs shaking, and holding on to his jacket with a death grip. Wait, what? As he heard Naruto and Tobi argue with each other, he looked at Sasuke closely. Sasuke's mouth was tightened in what seemed in pain, he was gripping the jacket so tightly that his knuckles were white, his forehead had a thin layer of perspiration, and he had the jacket covering his lower section. Stealing a glance at the two testosterone charged teens, he silently made his way towards Sasuke and pulled him along with him.

"Wha-" Sasuke got to say before Gaara tightened his hold on his wrist, looking behind him to glare at him he thought the better of it by the look that Gaara was giving him.

"Make a sound and I'll make you suffer." Gaara said in a sadistic tone. Seeing Sasuke nod he continued walking to the boy's locker room.

_The…locker…room…again_ he thought in dismay and dammit it all excitement. _Noooo! Damn that blond angel demon, I'll never be able to view the boy's locker room the same again. _

_Ok…now to lock the door so we won't be interrupted._ Hearing a sound by the toilet stalls Gaara quickly and silently went to check it out. Sasuke seeing Gaara in commando mode made him curious so he followed him. Following the sound, Gaara isolated it to the last stall by the window. Sensing that Sasuke was following him he turned and gave him a signal to be quiet. Nodding that he understood he stood back a few feet to watch would happen. Taking a deep shallow breath Gaara lifted his right leg and kicked the door open.

"AHHHH!!!!"

Stepping inside the stall he towered over Cat woman and Batman and said, "If you value your lives you will disappear." Somehow, the couple made it out of the stall without touching Gaara. Staring in amazement Sasuke saw the notorious Gotham couple run to the locker door and leave, locking the door as they left.

"Well that was interesting." Sasuke managed to say before biting his lip.

"Take off your pants." Came the dead pan tone.

"What?"

"Take off your pants."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"I thought you didn't swing that way."

"Take them off or ill rip them off, you choose Uchiha."

"Che, you can try."

As soon as those words were out of his mouth, Gaara tackled him to the floor and began to take off his pants. To say Sasuke was shocked beyond words was putting it lightly; he didn't know what to make of this. As the shock began to wear off he began bucking Gaara off him, but Gaara just tighten his thighs around him and put all his weight down on him. Biting his lip, Sasuke smothered a small moan that Gaara caused, _Kami help me! If Gaara doesn't get off I don't know what will happen, oh sweet niblets he has my pants off._

"Now, your boxers come next." Gaara said as he reached for his boxers.

"Wait just a gosh darn minute! What in the world are you doing Gaara?" He said shakily as he leaned on his elbows to look at the determined faced Gaara.

_Hmmm it seems that this is what Naruto means…I need to be more emotionally involved or else I'll seem like a robot…hmmm ok well if I ever walked down this road I would think of doing it with either Naruto, Sasuke or this Itachi person. Sheez this is what I get for being nice…I wonder if Naruto will get mad? Damn if he gets mad he should have known better than to do this to Sasuke._ Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he looked down at Sasuke and gave him a smile, not a small one but an actual smile. He didn't know why but doing this with Sasuke and seeing him so unsteady like him made him feel happy for some reason. Also having Sasuke owe him a major favor for saving his health isn't so bad either.

Sasuke was transfixed, he had never seen Gaara smile, it was as if he was a completely different person. Smiling added softness to his usually hard edged face, it made him look like an angel. He felt his nerves calm down with seeing Gaara smile.

Still smiling, Gaara leaned down and traced a finger along Sasuke's cheek, slowly making his way to his lips and outlining them. He went to his ear and began gently biting it all the while his hand leisurely went to his boxers to pull them off. "I know you must be thinking what the hell am I doing, but I just had to do this." He said before biting down hard on Sasuke's ear, hearing Sasuke cry out he quickly began licking the abused ear. "Just let yourself feel and enjoy." Gaara said softly before claiming Sasuke's lip in a tender kiss.

Sasuke looked into Gaara's eyes as he was kissed. He couldn't help but feel as if he were wanted by the way Gaara was treating him. _Why not?_ He thought as he sighed into the kiss and ran his hands up and down Gaara's body, playing with the short skirt that Gaara had on before slipping his hands under his skirt to roam Gaara's backside.

Feeling Sasuke's cool hands in his skin he shivered slightly, _well now time to take control, _he thought as he changed the pace of the kiss. As gently as he started, he became rough and violent, biting Sasuke's lips and kissing them afterwards.

Feeling the change Sasuke couldn't help but getting excited, being the masochist that he was he liked a little pain with pleasure. Gripping Gaara's hips tightly, even for them to bruise which was his goal all along he wanted Gaara to remember this, he bucked into Gaara while kissing him back just as roughly. Trying to turn Gaara around so that he was on his back, he was met with resistance and Gaara's lips away from his. Opening his eyes he looked up at Gaara in confusion as to why he stopped. Chuckling darkly, Gaara stripped Sasuke and looked down at him. He was able to see what was causing Sasuke such pain, smirking he reached down and lightly touched the skin around it, making Sasuke let out a low moan. "I don't do bottom…got it?" he said darkly as he gripped Sasuke's hardened member tightly. Hearing Sasuke let out another moan and begin to pant gave him pleasure.

Chuckling darkly still, Gaara stood and grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him to the shower stalls. Choosing the farthest from the door, he maneuvered the lust dazed Sasuke in the middle of the stall as he himself sat on a bench and stared at the stark naked Sasuke.

"What…what….I thought…?" Sasuke asked brokenly as he felt a twinge of embarrassment at Gaara's staring.

Smirking devilishly, Gaara folded his arms across his chest as he somehow managed to look down at the standing Uchiha, "What? You thought that we were going to fuck? As tempting that sounds," _And I can't believe I am actually considering it, _"This isn't about me…this about you, and since I'm in a very rare generous mood, I want to help you and your problem. So your choice, do what I say and get off, or get dressed and walk back out there where you will be teased until unconsciousness by Naruto and a ton of your fans rubbing up against you?" he ended with a dark smile.

Thinking about it, Sasuke leaned against the shower stall as he crossed his legs, making him hiss with discomfort because of his still unattended hard on. Sighing he looked at Gaara and nodded his approval.

Giving Sasuke a toothy smile, Gaara waited until the right song came on. Hearing the sexy tunes of 'Love, Sex and Magic' by Ciara and Justin Timberlake, he looked at the nude Uchiha and said in a dark sensual voice, "Dance for me."

~*~

Walking around the entire gym, Pain was getting a tad mad at where the hell Gigi had gone. Glaring at anyone who made eye contact with him, he stalked the gym seriously considering about taking out his sword and hurting someone.

"Pain! Pain wait!"Konan yelled as she practically ran after him. Finally reaching him she grabbed onto his arm.

Spinning around quickly he grabbed her wrist in a crushing grip and yelled, "What the fuck do you want!"

Biting her lip, her eyes widened at the tone of his voice, "I…I just wanted to ask if you wanted to dance with me."

Flinging her hand away from his arm he rolled his eyes, "Konan I came with a date."

Glaring at him she said, "When did you start caring about that, you went on stage with that girl and let her dance all over you."

Pain stiffened and gave Konan a look so cold that she almost regretted throwing that in his face, almost. "Look Konan, she picked me just because she needed someone to go with her, besides I didn't care what the fuck she did and do you know why, because she didn't mean anything. She's no one, just a random performer who needed an assistant from the audience. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find my Tinkerbelle." With that he left her standing there staring after him with a hurt expression.

Going to the buffet table he stood there and yelled, "Move out of my way." Turning back to see who said that, the costumed students hastily moved out of his way. Looking around the gym he started clenching his fists in anger at not finding her. "Where the fuck is she!"

"Pain! What kind of language is that!" he heard Iruka-Sensei yell behind him.

"Well Iruka-Sensei I believe it's the kind of language you use when you're enraged and want to strangle someone." He answered back, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't you get smart with me Pain."

"Why Iruka-Sensei I'm crushed, isn't it the ever eternal goal of a Sensei to make their students smart?"

"Pain you know that isn't what I meant and you just bought yourself detention."

"Right…because it's after school hours and it's the weekend tomorrow right."

"You know Pain lucky for you there is detention being held tonight after the party, you just become part of their little detention party. After the party stay until all the other students empty the gym Pain." Said the amused voice of the Headmistress Tsunade.

Biting back a curse, Pain sighed and looked at the smiling Headmistress that was dressed up as Queen Victoria of England. "Headmistress I really don't think-"

"That's right young man, you don't think. Now you can stand there and argue and earn more detention or you can accept this and go on about your business before your detention begins." She said as she waved her scepter as royally as a Queen.

Grinding his teeth, Pain wanted to punch the Headmistress in the face. Taking a deep breath, Pain gritted out, "Headmistress, have you by any chance seen a Tinkerbelle?"

Fingering her red and gold gown, she looked at Pain and said, "Headmistress? We don't know any Headmistress." She said arrogantly.

"For goodness sake," he muttered before clearing his throat, "Your Highness, have you seen Tinkerbelle?" he asked while bowing to her, sweeping off his hat to her.

Regally nodding at him, she answered serenely, "We did see your Tinkerbelle, and she got food and went outside to eat with a soldier."

Hardening his face in anger he gave another bow, "Thank you your Majesty." With that he went outside to beat the crap of the soldier who dared to approach his Tinkerbelle.

"Maybe we should have told him that a snow fairy was with them too." She said as she glanced at the Cowboy Iruka.

~*~

"I can't believe we did that Tory!" Tenten said as she fixed her spiked bracelets.(1)

"Chea I know! Maybe that Hinata chick isn't so preppy as we thought."

"Yea…dude there's Naruto…looks like he's about to punch Uchiha."

Looking at her friend quickly she saw that Naruto indeed look as if he was going to smash his fist into Tobi's face and that Tobi looked like he wanted to return the favor. "Come on lets go before they fight, Naruto doesn't need any more detentions. You get Uchiha and I'll get Uzumaki" With that the two girls made their way to the two teens quickly.

"Ok, ok break it up guys." Tenten said as she placed herself in front of Tobi while Victoria stood in front of Naruto.

"What is the matter with you two?" Victoria asked as she pushed Naruto away a few feet.

Going forward Tobi leaned over Tenten's shoulder he said, "That blond bitch did something to my nephew and I want to know what before I beat the shit out of him." he said viciously.

"Umm…but Sasuke isn't here." Tenten said as she looked around the gym.

Looking around, he saw that Chun Li was right; his nephew wasn't to be found. As he turned back he caught a wiff of Tenten's perfume, _roses…with cotton candy, _he thought with wide eyes. Spinning Tenten around, he crushed her into him in a tight bear hug and closed his eyes. As Naruto and Victoria walked away to go to their table, Tobi smiled and whispered in her ear, "Found you Goldie.

~*~

After an hour or so of waiting for Gaara and Sasuke to show up, Naruto was boiling with anger. He growled at anyone who tried to come up to him and dance, flirt, or even talk to him. Victoria smacked him hard on his head after he very rudely told her to mind her business. Sitting alone at the table he saw that Lee and Victoria were dancing to a rave song along with a bunch of their friends. Suddenly he saw the patch of red hair that could only belong to Gaara make their way from the boys locker room. Narrowing his eyes, he couldn't believe that he actually believed Sasuke's talk about him wanting and needing Naruto more than anyone. But what he couldn't believe the most is that Gaara; his best friend would do this to him. Getting up he made his way to the two teens and grabbed their arms and pulled them roughly to the exit doors. Once outside he led them far away from the door and behind two huge willow trees. Stopping he let go of them and took a deep breath. Feeling himself somewhat calmed he turned around to see Gaara and Sasuke looking at each other quickly before looking at him. punching Gaara, Naruto backed up a few feet in order to control himself.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he went to help Gaara.

"What's wrong with me? How dare you ask that of me! What the fuck is wrong with you two!" he yelled in anger, not trusting himself to get any closer to the two.

Wiping off a trail of blood from the corner of his mouth Gaara looked at Naruto and spit a mix of blood and saliva at his feet. Walking up to Naruto he stared at him with his cold eyes and waited.

Seeing Gaara look at with no emotion in his eyes was making him uncomfortable. Gaara was waiting for something, but for what he didn't know. "Stop staring at me Gaara! It's all your fault, why did you let yourself be seduced by Sasuke? Why!" he asked the hurt that Gaara caused him in his eyes.

"You should apologize to Gaara Naruto." Sasuke said as he came to stand besides Gaara.

Looking at him as if he lost his mind Naruto yelled in their faces, "Are you fucking kidding me! Why the fuck should I apologize to him, he fucking betrayed me!"

Punching Naruto with all the strength that he could muster, Gaara began to breathe heavily. Looking down at Naruto, who fell onto the grass, he said in a dark voice, "You fucking imbecile! I did this for Sasuke's sake and yours you moron. I didn't think that you could be that stupid! Did you not know what the effects would be? Did you not know of the consequences that were bound to happen for making Sasuke wear that thing for so long? How long were you going to make him wear it Naruto?"

"What?"

"How long Naruto!"

Naruto didn't look at him, his answer loud even though he was silent.

"I can't believe you, you were actually going to make him wear it until the end of the party weren't you? What is the matter with you?"

"It's okay Gaara, I would have handled it." Sasuke said quietly as he looked at the silent Naruto.

Turning to him Gaara looked at him with skepticism, "Sasuke I'm sure you could have but your body wouldn't." Looking down at his silent best friend, he said, "You know the consequences of wearing a cock ring for so long. Thirty minutes is the longest you could go Naruto before they would be serious and permanent damage done to his nerves.(2) You know this Naruto! That's why I did what I did. I wasn't about to let you do that to Sasuke, no matter how annoying he is sometimes. All Sasuke wants is for you to notice him and be with him even if it's for a moment, and for you to do that to him, is disgraceful Naruto." With that Gaara turned and left the two, not knowing that three other people had heard the entire fight from inside the willow trees.

Running after Gaara, Sasuke grabbed his arm. "Thank you Gaara, even though you didn't have to do it, thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome Sasuke, just remember, you owe me big time for two things."

"What two things?"

"One saving you from permanent damage to your dick, and two helping you make headway with Naruto."

With that he made his way inside the building. Sasuke stared at the closed doors with a smile; _You're not so cold Gaara as you want everyone to think you are._ Sighing he rubbed his neck before turning back to talk to Naruto, who was still laying down on the grass.

**Hey guys! This chapter took a long time to write but I really happy with it! Until the next Chapter and don't forget to review!!! 30 pages!! **

.com/capcom/street_fighter_2/chun-li_capcom_vs_ that's the url to see how the chun li outfit Tenten uses.

.com/topics/Cock_ring four paragraph under encyclopedia.


	14. And thus it begins

_**And thus it begins**_

**Author's note: Hey guys!!! I love each and every one of you all who read my story and enjoy it, reviewing is an awesome plus too! I just want to remind everyone that if you review any suggestion to the story I will take it into consideration; I mean I have used the advice from more than one or two reviewer! Also if you guys can like give me chapter title names it would be a big help too! Oh **.com/topics/Cock_ring **that's the url of the website I got the info about the ring…for some reason the site didn't show and this one is **.com/capcom/street_fighter_2/chun-li_capcom_vs_ **is the site where Tenten's costume was taken from…anyways to the story!!**

~*~

Staring at her moving form, he grinded his teeth when he saw her partner move behind her and sway in tune with her. He clenched his hands as he saw them laugh as they flexed their bodies together. He glared when their bodies were mere inches away, and he cursed as he saw them slow dance. _I can't take this anymore…I'm leaving,_ he thought as he stood, reaching for his top hat walking away from the table. As he moved through the crowd he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise on it's end, he stiffened and turned around to see who was staring at him so intensely. He stayed still as he saw Victoria's eyes on him, wondering where he was going. Keeping himself completely emotionally detached, he turned around and continued to walk away, still feeling Victoria's gaze on him. _I will not let her affect me, if she wants to be with Lee then so be it, who am I to stop her? _As he neared the doors he saw Gaara walk in with the darkest expression he had seen by far. _Note to self, steer clear of Gaara unless I want to be killed_, he thought as he discreetly altered his path so that it didn't look as if he was avoiding the fuming teen. Reaching inside his vest, he pulled out a silver pocket watch and saw that there was about an hour left before this wretched party was over and he could go somewhere and just lose himself. Reaching the double doors, he saw another dark face stalking toward his direction and shook his head as he opened the door wide enough for the both of them to pass.

"Neji…" Pain said as he nodded at him.

"Pain…" he replied with a nod.

With that the two parted ways, Pain stalking the school grounds in search of someone, and Neji wandering wherever his feet took him. After a good fifteen minutes of just walking around and admiring how the lanterns added a soft glow to the trees, he found himself by a cherry blossom tree and saw a girl sitting on a bench under the tree. For some reason he was entranced by the sight. The cherry blossom tree adorned with a lantern gave light to the tree while the moon's glow gave light to the girl on the bench. Walking up to the bench he sat down next to the unknown girl and just stared at the moon.

Sensing someone next to her, Lia, just kept on staring in to the night sky as the stars twinkled their brightness, almost as if taunting her with their beauty. Turning around she was surprised that Neji Hyuga was sitting next to her. She breathed in slowly and decided that whatever his reason for coming out here, it didn't concern her.

"Lia right?" she heard him say quietly.

Turning to look at him she said, "Neji right?", as if she didn't know for certain that he was Neji Hyuga.

Seeing him nod she nodded in return and went back to look at the darkened sky. She sighed as she sensed that Neji needed to talk about something, and somehow it had fallen unto her to help him. "What is troubling you Neji?" she said lightly.

Stiffening a bit, Neji looked at her and saw that she wasn't looking at him but to the sky, relaxing he began, "I have no idea, I cannot help but feel this overwhelming emotion whenever I see a certain person so close to another. It feels as if I'm being stabbed in my chest and anger flows through my veins."

Humming so that he could know that she had heard what he said, she closed her eyes and thought. _Of course I know who he is talking about, Victoria and Lee, funny really how we have the same dilemma. _"Have you ever told her about your feelings toward her?" she asked with her eyes still closed, images of a smiling eccentric Lee flashing before her eyes.

"No, why should I? She went and accepted Lee's offer of being his date, and I went like an idiot and asked her and she said no." he said sourly as he remembered the hurt of rejection.

Opening her eyes she turned to look at Neji, "How do you expect her to know for certain what you feel for her if you do not tell her? It is not her fault that Lee took the bull by the horns and asked her to the dance, fully knowing that he might be turned down." She said as she gave him a look.

Gripping his cane he glared at the sky, "How could I?" he said as though in pain.

She knew how he was feeling; she had been crushing on Rock Lee for a while, since she had first seen him in her sophomore class. At first she found him interesting, seeing as how weird he was, still is, but she looked beyond that and found that he had qualities that were amazing such as loyalty, kindness, bravery, and many more. Riza knew of her crush and had told her many a time to tell him instead of just stalking him with her eyes at school. She knew she had to before he was snatched up by some girl, but she could never bring herself to fearing that she would be rejected.

"I know the fear of rejection, your pride springing up and not allowing you to even run that risk. But if you snooze, you lose. It doesn't matter if it was Lee it could have been someone else that asked her out. Neji do you like her?" she said as she looked him in the eyes.

Turning to her she saw that there was a sort of sadness to his eyes, it tore at her heart. "I like her so much that she haunts me in my sleep. I hear her voice in my head, I walk into stores and think of her and if she would like that. I wake up and she's the first thought in my head, it pains me to see her act indifferent to me." He ended in a whisper.

Feeling her heart being squeezed by the pain that laced Neji's words she went and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I understand the pain that haunts you." she said sadly.

"How can you understand?" He shot back with resentment.

"Because the one my heart yearns for is in love with someone else. I see it in his eyes whenever he sees her, whenever he hears her voice. I've had this feeling for almost two years and it hasn't weakened only gotten stronger. I see his smiling face whenever I close my eyes, I too am haunted by him in my dreams, and I cannot stop this hurt." She said tightly.

Surprised he put his arm around her petite shoulders, "How would have guessed that you and I were both victims of unrequited love."

Sighing she rested her head on his strong shoulder, "Yes, and do you know that is all due to our incapability to tell them of our like for them."

After a few moments of silence, Neji whispered, "Do you think that there is still a chance for us to win them back?"

Looking up to his face she gave him a small smile, "Yes, but we have to be strong and risk our pride and rejection, you up for it?"

"Tch, you are speaking to Neji Hyuga, I can do anything." He said as he raised his left arm and flexed it. Laughing out loud, Lia gave him a push and let out a string of laughter as Neji fell onto the ground. Laughing with her, he didn't notice the two figures coming to a stop to stare at them. "You know Lia, I believe that this start of a beautiful friendship." He said as he stood in front of her with his hand outstretched to her.

Still laughing a bit she took his hand and stood in front of him, her great red black wings, her petite form, creamy skin and an impish smile making her look like a real fairy. "I believe it is Neji." at that Neji twirled her around and the two began laughing like they had no care in the world.

Deciding that they had seen too much the two figures both turned away quickly and walked back inside the building, for some reason they both had felt jealousy at the two laughing teens.

~*~

He had been sitting next to his still form for quite some time now. He wanted to speak, but felt the tense air around them almost suffocate him. He wanted to believe that Naruto didn't mean to do that to him; he wanted to believe that Naruto wouldn't purposely set out to harm him. Sighing he looked down at the silent boy that had his heart in his hand.

"Sasuke," he said quietly.

"Yes Naruto?"

"I…I didn't mean for this to happen. Gaara's right I am a fool, I'm disgraceful to do such a thing to you." he said as his voice hitched.

Sasuke felt his heart squeeze, he didn't want Naruto to feel this way, but Gaara's voice came back to him, _I did this for Sasuke's sake and yours you moron…_._ I wasn't about to let you do that to Sasuke, no matter how annoying he is sometimes. All Sasuke wants is for you to notice him and be with him even if it's for a moment, and for you to do that to him, is disgraceful Naruto. _He sighed, as much as he wanted to tell Naruto that it was all right he couldn't. Besides the fact he had a feeling that both Gaara and Tobi would beat, literally, the fuck out of him. Trying to beat some sense into him, he had to let Naruto know that what he did wasn't right, or acceptable.

"What you did was wrong Naruto, I can't believe that you were actually going to let me run the risk of losing any feeling down there." he said quietly.

"I didn't mean to, I knew there was a time limit but I thought that I still had time, but I…I simply forgot. That is no excuse…" sniffing a bit he wiped his face, "I suppose you don't want to see or speak to me now." He said remorse and sadness in his voice.

"Don't be stupid. Sure this is serious but it seems to me that you have a lot of apologizing to do." He said with a smirk, looking down to see Naruto crying silently his smirk fell off his face. "I'm not the only one you need to apologize to Naruto." He said as he bent down and placed a small kiss to his forehead before getting up and leaving Naruto to his dark thoughts.

Naruto felt so alone, he hadn't felt like this since his time with Duke in his underground fighting days. _What is wrong with me? How could I do that to Sasuke, whatever our differences I had no right to do that. And Gaara, to lash out at him like that, what is happening to me! _He thought in anguish as he let out a yell so filled with self-loathing that the three teens that were shocked still from inside the willow tree jumped with surprise.

Looking at Chouji and Gigi, Mai mouthed to them what to do. Shrugging at her they looked at each other and for the life of them did not know what to do. Suddenly they all heard a shout rip through the quiet air.

"Giselle!!!!!!!!"

Looking at each other, the trio didn't move an inch, thinking that if they did it would give away their position.

"Giselle!!!!!!"

Naruto blinked out of his self misery long enough to hear someone yelling.

"Giselle!!!!!"

Neji and Lia stopped what they were doing and turned to where they heard the yell coming from.

"Giselle!!!!!"

"Would you shut the fuck up!" they all heard Konan say.

"Giselle!!!"

"Stop it Pain, just forget about her, she left you ok. Come on lets go home together, I'll put in a movie and we could, you know watch it together." They heard Konan say hope and a bit of happiness in her voice.

They all stood still waiting for Pain's response, Gigi and her friends sat with their hearts racing, Naruto sat Indian style curious as to what Pain would do, Neji and Lia stood their serious eyes staring into semi-darkness, ears straining to hear.

"Konan will you leave me alone, lately you have begun to be so damn fucking clingy to me! Just because we went to the mall together that one day doesn't mean anything! I get that we have a close bond because of our childhood but dammit woman give me fucking space! You're not my girlfriend!" they heard him yell.

They heard Konan's breath hitch, "But…but Pain I thought…"

"You thought what Konan? Just spill it already can't you see I'm busy…Giselle!!!!"

And then they heard a loud slapping noise and their eyes widened to shock, as they all thought, _Oh my God, did she just slap him!_

"Stop! Stop it!" they heard her chant as they still couldn't believe their ears. "Stop paying attention to other girls! Can't you see that I'm here for you! I've always been there for you waiting for you to take me! Why do you always go with them, what do they have that I don't!" they heard her yell.

They couldn't believe what they were hearing; excluding Naruto for he had already knew that Konan had the hots for Pain after seeing her hug him at the mall. They waited breathlessly for Pains reaction.

"Konan, you're literally like my younger sister, it would be like incest for me."

"But Pain-"

"Look Konan I'll always be there for you because you're my little sister, but I do not and will never feel anything else for you." he said with a grave voice.

"That's not what your body was saying when I took you on stage!" she said shrilly before they heard her gasp.

_Que! _

_Whoa! _

_Sweet Niblets!_

_The bloody hell!_

…_Wow_

_I can't believe she spilled about that!_

They each thought as they heard her confession. They couldn't believe the drama unfolding before them.

"…Konan…it doesn't matter if it were you, Riza, Sakura or even Neji that was masked and blindfolded me. If you dance like a slut with no class against me of course my body will respond. But if you were to try it now I would only feel disgust."

They all silently gasped at how cold cruel the words Pain had spoken. Naruto couldn't help but smile and think that Konan had it coming for hurting Gaara like that, _Serves her right._

Hearing Konan gave a little cry they heard her running away towards the parking lot. After a few suspense filled moments they heard the roar of an engine tearing out of the parking lot.

"Well that was interesting as it was odd." Naruto said to himself, as he sat on his butt to take off the high heels.

Gigi, Mia, and Chouji looked at one another and started making hand signs to communicate. After a few stressful minutes of just waving their hands about, Mia pulled at her hair and took out her cell from a well hidden pocket on her costume. Texting swiftly she handed Chouji her cell so that he and Gigi could read what she wrote.

**So what are we going to do? The party has like half an hour left and I think Pain is still out there…how are we going to get OUT!**

As Chouji began to text Gigi snatched the cell from him, as her thumbs fell against the keys Chouji wrenched the cell from her grasp. Mia watched in fascination as Tinkerbelle and a General wrestled for the cell. Finally, they handed her back the cell so that she could read the text.

**I think we should wait until the last minute and nooo no no this is the plan! I say we go into commando mode and sneak our way out tehehehe don't listen to her vsiiahvsaifn pasfafh so yea we sneak.**

Raising an eyebrow to them she sighed and nodded her consent. _Even though this is totally immature and we have a slim chance of success, I have never felt so alive and happy to do something reckless! _

And so the trio stacked up their trays for the janitors to pick up, and dropped onto the ground and began belly crawling their way out, never mind that their costumes were getting grass stains, they were on a mission to sneak out undetected.

~*~

"Ahem…Ahem…Listen up brats!!!" Headmistress Tsunade shouted as she pointed her specter to her students her crown atop of her curled blond hair, her bright golden hazel eyes ablaze with annoyance, her blood red and gold gown adding to her queen image. The costumed student filled gym fell silent as their Headmistress glared at them. "As I was saying…thank you all for coming to this party, which was organized by Iruka-Sensei's class along with Deidara-Sensei's artistic skills, although that little entertainment with the masked girls was not acceptable Iruka-Sensei," She said as she gave him a hard look before looking back to the crowd, "So we hope that you enjoyed this party and drive home safely!" she said as she waved at them regally. With that the music died down as the students walked out of the building.

Seeing the rest of the students walk out talking lively about an after party or going to some club, Gaara sat down at a random table glaring at anyone who looked at him.

"Well it's good to know that you remembered about your detention, if you would please go sit by Ms. Duarte and Mr. Uchiha who are already sitting at another table, I'll be there shortly." With that she walked away making sure that no students were lurking in the bathrooms or locker rooms.

Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time Gaara made his way over to the table and sat down next to Sasuke, much to Victoria's astonishment. Sasuke seemed to be surprised as well with Gaara's decision to sit next to him but accepted it by giving him a nod. Nodding back Gaara crossed him arms across his chest and waited for the rest of the group to join them. After a few minutes, the headmistress walked back inside along with the cowboy Iruka and the 300 Spartan solider Kakashi. Stopping the headmistress turned around and was about to make her way back outside when the doors opened to reveal an extremely pissed off Pain, a crest-fallen Naruto and a serene Neji. The three already sitting down at the table looked surprised that Pain was joining them but said nothing as they came and sat down. Naruto choosing to sit next to Victoria didn't even look at the two people that he had hurt, Pain sat on the other side of Victoria and Neji sat next to Gaara. Approaching the table the three adults stood there looking at them until the headmistress cleared her throat to speak.

"Well here we are at the end of this…intriguing party…the head janitor will be here to watch over you as you clean, he will not help you in any clean-up duty. I assume you all have transportation correct?" Seeing them nod she continued, "Well then get started, we will leave you to your duties then, Iruka, Kakashi come along." With that she turned and gracefully walked out. Iruka and Kakashi gave them a wave and followed their boss, passing the head janitor as he made his way to them.

"Alright kids my names Toshiba but you can call me Toshi, now all you need for cleaning is located in the storage closet that's next to the bathrooms so get to it, if you have any questions or don't know what to do just shout and I'll come." With that Toshi sat down and began eating some of the food that he had brought.

Getting up they all went to the storage closet and started to clean.

~*~

_Holy fucking goodness! How the hell did he find out who I was I mean I had my fucking mask on!_ She thought as she drove through the streets. She had in her car her little sister and Lia, who were busying talking about some clothing store that sold cute dresses. Not really wanting to go home she parked in front of a store and took out her phone. Lia and Hanabi went quiet and watched on as they saw Hinata call someone and ask them where they were. After a couple of yea's and saying that her sister didn't have an Id with her she nodded her head a couple times before she finally said thanks to Kisame and hung up.

"Okay what was that all about?" Hanabi asked, wondering why her not having an Id with her was important.

"Look I don't want to go home yet so I asked Kisame if there was anything happening tonight, he said that he and some other people are at a club and that I should pass through and to bring whoever. I told him that you don't have an Id with you so he said to tell the bouncer that were with him and Tobi so not to worry oh to come in our costumes." Turning to look at them she said, "So…do you want to go with or want me to take you home?"

"I'm going, shit going to a club with no Id is bound to be full of risky business." Hanabi said with a smile.

"Yes I will go to…maybe I can forget my troubles for tonight." Lia said with a small smile.

"Me and you both sister…alright Club Lust here we come!" Hinata said laughing as she started up her car.

~*~

Ino hung up her cell and looked at Kiba who was driving, "Want to go to Club Lust?" she asked as she played with her cell.

"I guess…who else is going?" he asked changing lanes so that he could get to the club.

"A lot of people I guess…Sakura said to tell everyone even the outcast crew since Tobi told her too."

"Awesome…could you call Shino and Shikamaru for me and tell them to tell Lee and Chouji?" he said as he turned right into another street.

"On it…this is going to be a fun night." She said before she started talking to Shino.

~*~

Looking at Riza Shino raised his eyebrow at her to see what she wanted to do. They were parked atop of a hill that overlooked the entire city. He had brought along a cooler with food and some champagne just in case, but with Ino's call he didn't know if they were going to stay here or not.

"I don't want to go…I just want to be here with you, not around so many people. But if you want to go then let's go." She said looking at him.

"I'd rather stay here." he said his deep voice sending shivers up her spine.

"Ok." And with that they got out the car and went to the trunk of the car and took out the black blanket and the cooler and set out to get comfortable.

~*~

Shikamaru sped down the road as Sai sat in the passenger seat holding on for dear life. _Who would have thought that Shikamaru, one of the laziest people I know, drives such a fast car like a maniac. _He heard Shikamaru's cell phone go off, 'Clocks' by Coldplay, and saw with terror in his eyes as Shikamaru took one hand off the wheel and went to get his phone.

"Moshi Moshi." He said lazily.

Driving at an outrageous speed with one hand he nodded and said later and hung up. Not even turning to look at Sai he said, "Club Lust…wanna go or not."

"Do we have to change?" he said shakily as Shikamaru did a sharp turn.

"No."

"Do you want to go?"

"Only if you dance with me…if not then no." he said as he continued to drive fast.

Shocked at Shikamaru's words, he couldn't help but feel his heart beat fast and feel butterflies in his stomach. _Hmm seems that I'm over Naruto, _looking at the lazy genius he gave a small smile knowing that he wouldn't be able to see it, _why not?_ "Of course I'll dance with you Shikamaru."

Nodding Shikamaru did a fast u-turn and sped toward Club Lust. Hearing Sai's small gasp of terror he gave a small smirk. _Tonight has a lot of possibilities._ He thought before flipping his phone again to call Lee, much to Sai's dread.

~*~

Lee was currently driving around looking for a place to eat when his phone began to ring. 'Alive' by P.O.D filled his Lamborghini with its rock melody before he picked up.

"Moshi Moshi." He said with a smile.

"Hey…Club Lust…you going?" he heard Shikamaru say as he heard someone curse in the background.

"Hmmm who's going?" he said as he shook his head at the poor soul who was unlucky enough to get in the car with Shikamaru the speed demon.

"Everyone for except Shino." He said.

"Hmmm alright meet you there…oh and Shika don't scare Sai so much drive slower." He said chuckling.

"…How did you know?" Shikamaru said rare interest in his voice.

"Come on, I see how you look at him and I recognized his voice. See you later Shika!" hearing Shikamaru say later he hung up forgetting about eating and went towards Club Lust.

~*~

"I can't believe we actually got out without being caught." Mia said from the backseat as she rested her head on the headrest.

"Yeah, I think it wasn't the right time to talk to Pain." Gigi said as she turned around in the passenger seat to look at her.

"Are you sure that your brother will get your car from the school parking lot Mia?" Chouji said as he drove.

"Yeah he just texted me saying that he already got it." She said as she stretched her legs.

As soon as she said that they all heard Chouji's cell vibrate in the cup holder. Picking it up Chouji listened to what the caller had to say before saying hold on.

"Hey it seems that Kisame and Tobi invited us to go to Club Lust…wanna go?" he said as he skillfully drove with one hand.

"Club Lust? But I didn't bring my Id." Gigi said looking at him.

"Me either." Mia added.

Chouji conveyed the message to Shikamaru and told him that he'll call him back in a minute.

Waiting a couple a minutes Chouji's phone vibrated again.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Chouji? It's Kisame, look go to the bouncer and say that your with Kisame and Tobi and they'll let you in without asking for Id, come with your costumes ok?" Kisame's deep voice said from the other line.

"Got cha see ya later, and thanks!"

"No biggie see you here."

With that they hung up and Chouji stopped at a red light. "Kisame says that we just say that we're with him and Tobi and they'll let us in no questions asked. So ladies what do we do?" he said as he looked at them before looking back at the street light.

"Shit lets go clubbing!" Gigi said as Mia nodded.

~*~

"Dammit are we almost done Toshi?" Victoria shouted as she swept up what seemed to be the hundredth pile of dirt.

"Believe it or not yes, you just need to tie up the garbage bags and take them out to the trash bin outside." He said as he stood against the wall.

They left the decorations as they were, since tomorrow their teams would be coming to storage them away. They piled up all the chairs to the side of the gym and pushed the tables against the stage, and Victoria threw away what little was left of the food and drinks. One half of the group swept the huge gym, and the other half mopped from where the other started. After two hours they finally finished and waved goodbye to Toshi and went outside.

"Finally free!" Victoria yelled as she took out her phone from within her bra and called her little sister.

Naruto looked at his feet as he stood next to Victoria, too disgusted with himself to even be near Gaara or Sasuke.

Neji and Pain went to stand next to Gaara who stood next to Sasuke. "So…what do we do now?" he asked.

"What can we do it's what…four in the morning." Neji said as he twirled his cane in the air.

"Well my sister says that they're at Club Lust, and that we should head over there and tell the bouncer that were with Kisame and Tobi." Victoria said as she put her phone safely into her bra.

"When does this Club Lust close?" Gaara said.

"It closes like at six…two hours…is it worth it?" Sasuke asked no one in particular.

"I don't give two flying fucks if you don't think it's worth it but I'm going that's my little sister out there in that club laterz." Victoria said as she made her way to her truck not waiting to see if anyone was going to accompany to her. To her they could go home and sleep, she was going to go and keep an eye on her baby sister and kick some serious ass if anyone crossed the line with her.

Naruto watched her go and without another word followed behind her to go with her, _anywhere is better than here, _he thought with sadness. He planned on getting so wasted that he wouldn't be able to think or remember anything that happened earlier, hell he might even find a willing guy to spend the night with. With that game plan in mind he silently got in Victoria's truck and didn't even look at where his best friend and Sasuke were.

Sasuke needless to say felt a little mad that Naruto would just leave like that without even trying to say sorry. He turned to the ever silent Gaara and saw that Gaara was staring at the black truck with such anger that he almost faltered in asking him to go with him to the club. "You know Gaara we can go together in my Mustang if you want. If not I could just drop you off wherever since you came with Naruto, and he just left so you kinda don't have no ride." He said cautiously.

Thinking it over Gaara looked at him, "Could it be possible for me to spend the night at your house?"

Sasuke wasn't expecting that and stood there looking at Gaara with his mouth open, quickly closing his mouth he nodded that yea, Gaara could sleep over his house.

"Thank you, I would like to go to your house now please, I do not wish to go to the club." He said in a commanding voice that clashed with his words.

"Ok, umm my car is umm this way." Sasuke stuttered as he walked toward the direction of his car, flabbergasted that Gaara, the maniac that was responsible for nearly half of the bruises on his body, was going to spend the night at his house.

Neji watched them go with a speculative glance and turned to look at the scowling Pain. "So Pain what are you going to do?" he asked wanting to know since they were the only two left.

"I'm going to the club I need to speak with Giselle." He almost barked out as he looked forward.

"I see, well I might as well go too if only to insure that you don't cause any trouble for her." he said as he turned to his white corvette.

"Please don't give me that crap, you're not going just to supervise me, you're going so you can stalk Tory." Pain said with sadistic humor as he walked along with Neji until he reached a black with red clouds Hummer 3.

Stiffening Neji said tightly, "I'm not going to stalk her." _I'm not…I'm just going to check on her._

"Sure you're not…just following her with your eyes and going wherever she goes nearly every day is just something that happens for no reason right. Kami you're a piece of work, I think Lee is there too, so she should be alright." He said slyly knowing that Neji would get jealous.

Clenching his jaw against the burning touch of jealously, Neji breathed in and out until he could think straight. Suddenly he thought of something and gave a smile so filled with sadistic joy that could make Gaara proud.

"Really, that's nice, it's great to have all of them together, and I bet that solider guy that I saw Giselle leave with earlier will insure that she has a great time. According to this text I got from my cousin, they've been there since two a.m., and having oh so much fun. Good for her you know having someone show her a good time, now if you'll excuse me." He said as he opened his car door and slid inside. As he was closing the door he heard Pain give a frustrated cry and sighed in content. _Nothings better than revenge, _he thought as he started his car and sped toward Club Lust.

~*~

The music blasted through the many speakers inside Club Lust, looking down from the balcony Lee watched the mass of costumed bodies rubbing against each other, their inhibitions lost once they stepped through door. Suddenly he felt someone come and stand against him, looking to his right he only saw the tips of something red.

"Ahem! Down here!" someone yelled.

Looking down, Lee smiled with a slight blush because he hadn't seen the short statured girl next to him. Leaning down he said loudly, "I'm sorry I didn't see you there….?" he trailed off as he fished for her name.

"Lia Ming, we have basically almost all our classes together!" she yelled into his ear.

"Seriously?" he said as he thought back to who was in his class, sure enough there was a hazy memory of a small red haired girl that usually sat in the back with a book in her hands. "Oh yeah I remember you, your always reading." He said with a smile before the memory of her and Neji standing under the cherry blossom tree earlier came to his mind like a punch.

Blushing she nodded and looked away a bit before gathering her courage and looked at him again. "Lee…I was wondering if…uh…we could I don't know hang out?" she said her voice faltering a bit.

Raising an eyebrow Lee looked at her shy face and his heart skipped a beat. Maybe Neji and her didn't hook up if she was here with him asking to hang out with each other, "Sure…uh let me get your number than Lia." He said pulling out his cell phone from a small pocket in his costume.

Nervousness swarmed into her system as she almost fumbled to get her phone out. Lee watched with a small smile as the small girl next to him struggled to get her phone out, _Yeah they definitely didn't hook up_. Finally she had it out they switched cells and put in their numbers. Handing them back Lee's hand touched with Lia's making Lia almost drop her cell with pleased shock. Chuckling softly Lee couldn't help but think Lia the cutest thing he ever saw, hearing the song 'Mad Surfer' by Kenichi Asai he turned to Lia and held out his hand. Looking up at him with confusion in her gray eyes she looked from his hand to his eyes. He couldn't help but give the biggest smile at her confusion and leaned toward her ear and said, "Would you like to dance?"

Shocked she numbly nodded, Lee took her hand and they made their way to the dance floor and danced to the mellow rhythm of 'Mad Surfer'.

_I can't believe that I'm actually dancing with Lee!!!_ Lia thought happily as she moved along with him to the beat, with a big smile on her face.

~*~

Walking through the club doors and into the laid back rocker tunes of 'Mad Surfer' Gigi, Mia, and Chouji made their way to where Kisame was said to be. Passing the dance floor, Chouji and Gigi saw Lee and a small red haired fairy dancing real close, shrugging they made their way to the second floor. Getting there they saw Shikamaru and Sai sitting on a couch drinking, Kiba and Ino were walking towards them, heading to the dance floor, Kisame and Sakura were busying making out in a corner, Tobi and Tenten were at the bar sitting very close, and Sasori and what looked to be their art teacher, Deidara were watching everyone with detached interest. Standing in the middle awkwardly, they were waved over by Kisame who had for the moment paused in his make-out session. They went towards him and saw him stand and meet them half way.

"Glad you guys could make it, I'm guessing your Chouji…and who might you two ladies be?' he said loudly over the music.

"I'm Mia…we have some classes together." She yelled nervously.

Nodding he turned to Gigi, "I'm Giselle, Victoria's little sister, yes I was Pain's date." She said before he asked.

Nodding he extended his hand, "I'm Kisame, obviously, this is the V.I.P section so enjoy yourselves and if you need anything just tell me or text me…Chouji's got my number." With that he turned and went back to sit with his pink haired nurse.

Looking at each other, they said together, "Drinks!" with that they walked to the bar to drink their asses off.

After a couple drinks they started feeling mellow and got up and went to hit the dance floor. Some rave song started and the trio just went with the beat of the song, moving their bodies and jumping. After two songs a dark haired man walked up to Mia and pulled her to the side to dance with him. Mia, having drunken courage from a bottle, went willingly with an almost seductive smile on her face and danced with him, pushing her slim body against his nicely muscled one. Chouji and Gigi gave each other a smile and both made signs of wanting to drink, with that they signaled Mia that they were going upstairs to drink, seeing her nod they left the dance floor. Arriving there Chouji immediately took off his coat and loosened his tie and released some buttons to lessen the heat. Gigi didn't wait for him as she made her way to the bar, getting there she saw that Tobi was saying something into Tenten's ear which made her blush and smirk at the same time, standing up she walked away from him. After a few feet she looked over her shoulder and winked at the still sitting Tobi and continued her way down the stairs and onto the dance floor. Curious she saw Tobi walk to the balcony to watch Tenten dance. Shrugging she walked up to the bar and ordered a sex on the beach as she waited for Chouji to join her.

~*~

He watched her from the balcony, he watched knowing she knew that he was watching her dancing, he watched as she danced as if she were seducing him twisting her body, swaying her hips and hands touching her body. He couldn't help but be aroused by the exotic show she was doing for him just to spite him. They had been talking about random things, until almost half an hour later he brought up the dance at school when she wore the mask and danced for him. She had told him that she didn't normally do such things but that Victoria and Riza had literally ganged up on her. Smiling he had said that she wouldn't be able to do it again without the mask, especially after doing it with him. Seeing her blush and smirk he couldn't help but feel smug, but that feeling quickly died as he saw her stand and walk away from him. He looked at her with a vacant expression if she thought he was going to follow her she was dead wrong he didn't follow anyone. Suddenly she looked over her shoulder at him with an almost impish look before turning back around and making her way down the stairs and onto the crowed dance floor. Intrigued he saw Victoria's sister watching him with curiosity from the corner of his eye as he made his to the balcony, he thought of how sexy she looked in that Tinkerbelle costume before looking down to look for Goldie, he knew her name was Tenten but she was forever Goldie to him, he finally spotted her from the huge mass of bodies.

And here he was, leaning against the balcony with a hard on just watching Goldie, dressed in a very revealing Chun Li costume, dancing against anybody who neared her be it man or woman. He didn't know why he was so turned on by it, but just watching her watching him while she moved that incredible body of hers to the music was so tantalizing. He watched as one of her many anonymous male dancers get too happy about dancing with her and start putting their hands on his Goldie. Frowning at the sudden fierce passiveness, he pushed it back and told himself not to be concerned about it, after all Goldie was just a girl with nice body who intrigued him…right? Forcing himself to look at her again he saw that the guy had gotten to hand friendly and was starting to bug Goldie. His muscles tensed but still he told himself that Goldie was just a girl, she wasn't anything important to him. He saw Goldie finally turn to face the hand happy guy and argue with him only for the guy to roughly grab her neck, force a kiss upon her while she pushed and kicked at him with all her strength. That snapped any resistance that Tobi had, he literally flew down the steps, earning a surprising glance from all who were inside the V.I.P section. They all rushed to the balcony to see what the ever playful Tobi was going to do. Just as he got to the dance floor he saw Goldie deliver a well placed punch, but not before he saw raw fear in her eyes that pushed him finally over the edge.

Grabbing a hold of the man's shirt he yanked him back and turned him towards him before punching him in the face. As the man stumbled back Tobi quickly went after him pulled him back only to punch him again. He moved almost robotically, not paying any attention that he was in the middle of the dance floor and that the dancers had made an almost impenetrable circle around him and his prey. He went on just punching and punching the man until he felt his fists wet with something, but he didn't care, it could have been urine for all he cared he was set on making this piece of trash pay for putting uncontrollable fear in his Goldie's eyes.

Suddenly he felt a large strong hand on his shoulder followed by a rather vicious pull. Blinking out of his rage induced haze he saw what he thought was a grim looking Lee and a stone faced Sai. Blinking again his rage returned but pointed to them now for interrupting his fight. He went to lash out at them but Lee proved to be too fast for him to hit. He turned his attention to Sai who stood there looking at him with an expression he had never seen before. He went to punch him, but didn't expect for Sai to take the hit, much less with stand it with no emotion flashing across his face, not even one of pain. Confused about this he went to hit him once again, but his fist was caught in a vice-like grip. Tugging he found that he could not shake loose whatever monster that was holding his wrist, looking over his shoulder he met eyes with Lee, he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Let me go Lee." He said in a dark voice, loud enough for Lee to hear in the loud club.

Shaking his head in response Lee only tightened his crushing hold. Glaring at him he turned his head forward and was met with the lifeless eyes that belonged to Sai. Biting his inner cheek so he wouldn't flinch, Tobi almost wanted to back away from Sai, almost. He let anger wash out the instinctive fear of meeting someone with such eyes he used his other hand, which was free, to hit him. It hit, but had the same results, Sai didn't move to avoid the hit nor did he show any emotion at being hit. Seeing Sai tilt his head at him, Tobi knew that he was going to do something and he was right. Sai effectively punch the shit out of him, twice, for the blows he dealt him.

Dazed Tobi flirted with unconsciousness until he felt himself being lifted up in the air and thrown over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Somewhat seeing the still emotion-less Sai walking behind him, he found out that it was Lee who had lifted him like nothing, and was now making their way to the V.I.P section. Nausea hit him like a ton of bricks, _who the hell are Lee and Sai? They always seem so innocent and shy not wanting to use violence, and they turn out to be some fighter freaks like Naruto and Gaara maybe even worse._ Groaning he forced himself not to think for it made him want to throw up, he felt every step they ascended until he was roughly thrown on the couch. This time he couldn't hold in the urge to vomit, so he barely turned his head toward the floor and threw up.

"Serves you right Tobi." He heard a voice similar to how Gaara sounds say. Looking up he saw Sai before the threat of unconsciousness scouted away from him. The sight of those lifeless eyes shook him to his very core.

"Sai…enough." He heard Tenten say and just like that life and emotion poured back into Sai's dark eyes. "Tobi you are lucky that it was Sai who hit you and not Lee." He heard her say as black spots began to appear in his vision. _Lucky, does this woman know how hard Sai hits?_ He thought as he blinked repeatedly. Looking over he barely made out the image of a grim looking Lee, who was staring at his fists clenching and unclenching them. Feeling eyes on him Lee turned and looked straight at him.

Tobi had never seen such a dark expression on the usually eccentric Lee he could understand why Tenten had said what she said. He didn't know what to make of such a deadly expression. Shaking his head, he felt a wave of dizziness hit him before laying his head back down.

~*~

Lia couldn't believe what had just happened, they were dancing when they saw Tenten walk alone into the dance floor and begin to dance. They thought nothing of it as they continued to dance, that is until they saw Tenten arguing with some random guy before being forcefully kissed. Seeing Tenten struggling to get free had scared her, she turned to tell Lee, turning back they both saw Tenten eyes and that's what made her freeze. She never seen so much fear in her eyes, the usually tough girl that wasn't scared of anyone was scared right now. She saw Tobi move quickly and began to punch the guy. At first they all thought that he was just going to smack him around but that thought crashed and burned when they saw how he had just continued to hit him with no remorse. Lia couldn't tear off her eyes the scene, she was trembling, she wanted to go and stop Tobi before he killed him, but her legs wouldn't move. She didn't know that Lee was looking at her, she didn't know that she was paler than usually eyes wide and shaking like a leaf, she didn't know that Lee had left her and had went to go stop Tobi. She didn't hear Tenten's desperate cry for Sai to come stop Tobi. Suddenly she felt a hand come down on her shoulder and she couldn't help but let out a shriek of terror. She felt herself begin to move away from whoever had touched her, but then she heard Kisame's voice.

"Calm down it's me Kisame, come one let's get you upstairs before you get trampled I'm sure that Lee wouldn't want that." She heard him yell into her ear.

As he walked her upstairs she looked over her shoulder and saw Lee clutching Tobi's fist while Sai punched him. Turning around she asked Kisame to get her a strong drink.

~*~

Walking into the club Victoria and Naruto looked around in appreciation, before walking upstairs to where they were told to go. Walking upstairs Naruto made a beeline to the bar passing Tobi, who was laying down on the couch with a laughing Tenten, Shikamaru and Sai who were talking to each other their faces close, Sakura and Kisame in a dark corner making out, and her sister with Chouji and Mia drinking not too far from Naruto. Walking towards the bar she spared a glance at the dance floor that could be seen from the balcony and saw Lee dancing with a girl, looking back again she saw that it was Lia, Riza's friend, and gave a small smile. _Well it seems I'm not his only interest anymore…_she thought with a smile, turning away she walked to bar and tapped her sister.

"Sup." She yelled.

"Hey Sis." She replied yelling.

"Anything happen?" she yelled back.

"Si…" she said in Spanish.

"Que paso?" she said back asking what happened in their native tongue.

"Una pelea." She said telling her sister that there was a fight.

"Quien?" Who she asked.

"Tobi…un guey estaba tocando a Tenten y al principio le grito pero luego la beso a fuerzas y se espanto rete mucho, y ahi luego Tobi. But he wouldn't stop so Lee and Sai jumped in…Victoria Sai no es normal y tampoco Lee." She yelled with a grave face, telling her sister in Spanish that some bitch started touching Tenten and that at first Tenten had yelled at him but then he had kissed her by force and she got very scared and that's when Tobi came. She finished by telling her that Sai and Lee weren't normal.

Victoria looked at Tenten and saw that she was ok but that she kept looking around paranoid. She noticed that Tobi was holding his stomach with what seemed ease but his arm was tense, Sai was shaking his head to an irritated Shikamaru, and she couldn't see Lee from where she was.

"Are you ok though?" she asked sliding onto an empty stool next to her.

"Yea, I'm straight…I LOVE THIS SONG! Chouji lets go!" with that she saw her sister pull at Chouji's hand and dash downstairs leaving Mia who didn't seem to mind.

She sighed as she signaled the bartender, who was currently giving Naruto an entire bottle of Greygoose. She turned to her left and saw Mia sitting there drinking a fruity drink, she was about to talk to her before she saw some guy walk up to her and take her out to dance. Closing her mouth she saw the bartender walk up to her.

"What would you like?"

"Do you have Corona?"

"Yes m'am."

"Give me one with a lime and salt."

~*~

Feeling the alcohol slid down his throat, Naruto sighed with content. Drinking nearly half the bottle, he felt a nice buzz in his system. Hearing the song, 'Resonance' by T.M Revolution, he got up and made his way downstairs, heading toward the dance floor he saw a familiar face.

"Shinri? Shinri Yakuma? Is that you?" he said as he stared at a tall dark haired man sipping what looked like a martini.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" he asked eyes roaming Naruto's maid costume.

"I'm here to forget reality and find someone willing to be with, and yourself? I didn't know that you went out to clubs." Naruto said walking closer to him.

"Well you know once in a while…So are you here with someone?" he asked before looking around quickly.

"Nope just me…hey Shinri…you're kinda hot…" Naruto said as he looked Shinri up and down.

"Ummm thank you…and you're looking pretty um hot too." Shinri said as he slipped an arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Shinri are you trying to put the moves on me?" Naruto said playfully.

"Well…maybe…why is it working?" Shinri asked smiling down at him.

"Let's go to the bathroom and find out." With that Naruto pulled him through the dance floor towards the bathroom. Once inside he pushed the slightly embarrassed Shinri into a stall and closed the door behind him before pouncing on him.

~*~

Hearing 'Resonance' play in the background Victoria lifted his beer up to drink only to find that it was empty already, scowling a bit she raised her hand for the bartender to come and service her.

"Another Corona m'am?" he asked gently sensing that she was thinking and thinking hard about something.

"No my dear Takano, get me a martini, shaken not stirred." She said trying her best to imitate James Bond.

"Coming right up 007." He joked as he went to start on her drink.

Laughing a little she sobered up and thought about the situation in which she found herself in. The boy she liked was mad at her and wasn't even here and might even be hooking up with someone else, the boy she came with is currently on the dance floor with Riza's friend who is the girl that might be Neji's future squeeze, and her sister left her to her misery to dance with Chouji. _Chouji's not so bad looking, he's not fat or chubby anymore…he's built like a linebacker…I wonder what would happen if Pain were to come…serves her right for leaving me…traitor, _she thought to herself as she looked at the bartender who was currently shaking her martini. _The bartender, Takano, is pretty hot too. With his long hair pulled into a pony tail, his piercing on his eyebrow, those very, very nice fitting pants Dios mio look at that ass...Takano you are very yummy._

"Umm thank you…" she heard Takano's voice.

_Oh sweet banana's did I say that out loud!_ She thought as she looked up at his smiling face with wide eyes. "Takano…embarrassing! I didn't mean to say that out loud! I mean I didn't mean to let you know that! I mean-"

"It's all good, it's good to know that I still attract the female population." He said interrupting her as he slid her drink to her.

"Thanks…I'm sorry Takano I don't want you to think that I'm some crazy person." she said as she sipped her drink.

"No worries my friend, I've seen crazier…so tell me why are you here drinking and not out there dancing? Not that I don't find your company enjoyable, I just wonder what has you in such a funk." He asked as he leaned against the counter when he saw that no one was calling for him.

"Men, that's what has in me in such a funk. You know I would have thought that with everything that happened to me back home in Mexico, I would have been scared off men forever but nooo, I come here to Japan and just get the major hots for this guy." She said before gulping down her drink in one shot. Knowing that what she needed right now was a listener and a drink he automatically made her another martini and waited for her to speak. "I mean I know we have chemistry you know, but I don't know we're both pretty prideful and that's what pushing us away…so right when we get like in the moment he asks me to the school dance and I just can't believe it, he asked me right after this other boy, whom I cherish, asked me and I said yes to. So right now he's avoiding me like I'm the plague, and the funniest thing is," she paused as she took a big sip, "The boy that I did go to the dance with is currently down there dancing with another chick." She finished as she drank the rest of her drink in one go.

"Wow…no wonder you're drinking…but you know if you like this guy so much then why not push aside your pride for a moment and just let it happen?" Takano asked as he looked around his counter again just in case a client had called him.

"Because he hates me now." She said pitifully as she rested her elbows on the counter, hanging her head.

"Listen darling, if he hates you for something so small and insignificant than he wasn't worth it, he wasn't worthy of you." he said, his voice ringing with honesty.

Looking at him Victoria gave a smile as she stood and leaned over to hug him, "Thank you Takano, for serving me, listening to me, and for helping me." She said softly so that only he could hear.

"It was nothing, now I think you'd better let go before that guy behind you comes and tries to beat me up." He said as he felt Victoria turned around to see who was looking at them.

Seeing Neji standing there with his fists clenched, looking ready to beat Takano up, made Victoria's heart beat faster. "That's him, the one that hates me."

"Honey are you drunker than you let on? He's got a look that means he cares about you more than you think and sure won't mind hurting me for getting near you." Takano said smiling as he pulled out of Victoria's arms.

"Really!" Victoria asked happily looking at the still furious looking Neji.

"Really, now go before he changes his mind." Takano said as he pushed Victoria a little towards Neji.

Giving him a wide smile Victoria attempted to jump off the stool, which resulted in her nearly falling on her face. She straightened and ran to Neji who looked slightly alarmed that she was running at him at full speed. Jumping on him, she wrapped he arms around his neck, and since she couldn't move her legs very far without everyone seeing her she let her legs hang.

"Neji! I'm so sorry that I didn't go with you to the dance, don't beat up Takano, he's the best bartender and listener ever!" she squealed to the dumbfounded Neji who automatically wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Victoria…are you drunk?" he asked looking at her slightly flushed face closely.

Pulling back a bit she looked at his face intently, she knew what she was doing, she knew what she had said, she knew that she was slightly tipsy but she wasn't drunk. "Neji I might not be entirely sober but I am not drunk, I know that I just jumped on you and I know what I said to you, and that has nothing to do with the alcohol that I had." She said seriously.

Feeling relief Neji offered her a small smile, "So you're sorry that you didn't go with me?" he asked wanting to hear her say it again.

"Yes, I mean I'm happy I went with Lee he's an awesome friend and knows how to treat a woman, but I would have much preferred to go with you Mr. Vampire, I would let you bite and suck on my neck whenever you wanted." She said with a sensual smile.

Tightening his grip on her he pulled her close, "Maybe we should go somewhere more private so I can show you how this vampire rolls."

About to say yes she suddenly remembered Neji with Lia at the party, pushing against him she looked at him with wary eyes. Neji was surprised; they were finally coming onto the same ground when she changed her mood so swiftly, and giving her a questioning look he waited for her to speak.

"Neji what Lia? She's dancing with Lee you know." She said with a hard voice.

Frowning he looked at her weird_…but Lia is just a friend…_, he thought as he looked at her with amused eyes.

"Lia, no Victoria you see Lia is just my friend, there's absolutely nothing between us besides friendship and a liking of the bright moon against a dark black sky." He said loudly for her to hear as he began pulling her back to him.

Looking at him, she let him pull her towards him. She felt relieved that Neji felt no romantic feelings toward the fiery redhead. Finally relaxing she placed her hands upon his chest and spoke into his ear, "So Mr. Vampire are you going to make good on your promise to show me how you roll, or will I be forced to look for another vampire?" she asked in a breathy voice, giving his ear a small nip.

Tightening his hold around her once more he growled into her ear, "You so as much look at another one and I'll be forced to punish you."

Shivering by the promise of such rough play, Victoria couldn't help but lick her lips. "Well then what are we waiting for?"

With a dark chuckle he grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs. He looked back and saw that she was searching for someone, he scowled. Who in the world would she be looking for? So he followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at her younger sister.

Stopping he turned around and bent down to speak in her ear, "If you want to speak to her you may, I'll wait here," he said looking at her.

Giving him a small smile she quickly disappeared in the mass of bodies grinding against each other. He waited for what seemed to be ten minutes, in which he saw Tobi and a Chun Li girl walk out and a very drunken Naruto being led by a tall brunette. Tapping his fingers against his arm he thought about going in after Victoria when she suddenly appeared. She gave him a bright smile, washing away any complaints he may have had, and reached for his hand. Giving her a small smile they made their way out of the club and into the fresh night air.

"Your car or mine?" He asked as they walked to the parking lot.

"Yours, I gave my sister my keys so that she could take the hummer to Riza's house." She explained as she placed her head against his arm.

"Riza…Riza Fairchild?" he asked, making small talk as they wound their ways between cars to his.

"Yeah, were really good friends so I told my mother that my sister and I were planning on spending the night at the Fairchild's." she said as she walked to the passenger side of his white corvette.

"Oh I see." He said as he unlocked the doors and slid in the car. Closing the doors, he turned to look at Victoria only to see her putting on her seat belt. He smiled, even when buzzed and making small talk until they arrived somewhere alone she still remembered to put on her seat belt. At that moment she looked up at him, catching him smiling at her. Opening her mouth to ask him why he was smiling, he took the opportunity and claimed her mouth with his. He relished in her soft lips, in how she tasted of beer and lime with a hint of spice from her big red gum. He leaned over and captured her face with his hands, running his thumbs across her soft skin. He felt her head go back to allow him more ease to kiss her, his passion flared at her submission. The kiss grew more passionate and when she bit his lip he managed to stop a moan and pull himself away. He didn't look at her but simply started up the car and drove out of the parking lot. They were silent as he drove in and out of streets, they were quiet as they drove into the Hyuga drive way and drove past the main house, they were quiet as he parked the car in front of the guest house which was his. They were silent still as they got out of the car and walked to the front door, quiet as Neji opened the door and moved aside to let Victoria in, but when he closed the door the silence was broken.

He roughly grabbed her hips and slammed her against the wall. She let out a small gasp of pain but was quickly lost in the heat that was being created. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him against her, molding his body against to her to own. She thrust her hips into his and moaned into his mouth at feeling his arousal. Hissing in pained pleasure, Neji drove his finger in her dark lush hair and bite on her lower plump lip. Moaning like a first rate hooker, Victoria arched her back at the pleasure. She lifted her long right leg to his hip and pushed him into her. They both broke away from the almost savage kiss to moan aloud at the feeling of being so close. They were both panting like dogs as they took in each other's bodies, Neji groaned as he grounded his hips in hers. Hearing her moan so wantonly he gave a long lick on her pulse and bit down, he growled as he heard her shout his name. His hands reached behind her and kneaded her butt before tightly gripping it and lifting her up. A loud gasp of surprise escaped her, as she automatically opened her legs and wound her legs around him. Pounding into her he kept his mouth locked on her neck biting, sucking and licking. She moaned at feeling his fangs and whined out as her hands went to his hair and tugged his hair loose from the low pony tail it was in. Feeling his hair loose, he let his left hand trail from her tight derriere to travel slowly down her legs. Feeling her dress bunch up around her thighs, he grew annoyed that he couldn't get underneath and touch her skin. With that he cradled her ass tightly enough to leave bruises and carried her to his room.

"Ne-Ne-Neji pl-please hu-hu-hurry." She managed to say as she fought for breath.

Setting her down, he turned her around facing the bed and sat down watching her. "First things first, strip." He said darkly.

"What?" she asked quietly, her nipples going taut as she in took his appearance. He truly looked like a vampire right now. He sat on the edge of the bed his legs languidly stretched out in front of him, his arms lightly crossed against his slightly skewed white dress shirt, his long dark hair loose framing his pale face seductively. She saw him give her a smirk before seeing his tongue come out and start to lick his left fang. Jesus, she had never been so turned on than she was at this moment with him.

"Strip." He commanded.

She was of course nervous about undressing in front of him, but she also wanted to so he could see she her, truly see her. _Okay you can do this…breathe in breathe out…Remember what Dr. Kurosaki said, not every man is like that piece of trash who tried to force himself on me. Neji is different._ With that thought she raised her hands to her hair to take out the bobby pins that were holding it to the side. Shaking her head her hair spilled onto her shoulders like liquid bronze. Slowly lowering her hands, she reached to her left shoulder and unclasped the golden sea shell that was holding her dress up. She felt the dress slide down her body as if it were water. She heard Neji's breath catch and looked up only to look back down again quickly. The way he was looking at her made her skin feel as if on fire, his eyes contained such carnal lust for her that she felt her arousal grow. She reached behind her and slowly undid the clasps of her black bra and taking a shallow deep breath, dropped it on the floor. She didn't hear any reaction from him, so she looked up again and was transfixed by his eyes. He was looking at her as if she was the most desirable woman on the planet, as if she really was Helen of Troy. With that in mind she placed her hands atop of her perky breasts and rubbed them slightly before trailing her hands slowly down her toned stomach and playfully outlining her black Victoria secret lingerie shorts. She then hooked her fingers onto each side and tugged them inch by excruciating inch. Once they reach her knees she shimmed them off until they rested by the bottom of her gold three inch heels. Giving him one last look, she walked a bit closer to him and placed one long leg by his thigh and leaned over to him and unbuckled her heels. She did the same to her other foot but when she was about to place her left foot down she felt Neji's hands clamp down on her ankle.

He couldn't take it anymore. At first he found her nervous shy attitude of stripping in front of him oddly cute and of course arousing. But when she had dropped her bra and looked at him, something changed about her. She had changed from shy and cute to confident and sexy in a heartbeat. But when she decided to take off her heels, practically showing herself to him was when he felt his restraint snap. He stood up so fast that she stumbled back; he caught her arms and lifted her up her legs which wrapped themselves around his waist. He turned around and dropped her on the bed, his eyes drinking in her sprawled body on his bed.

"Neji." she said simply.

Neji started undressing painfully slowly watching her watching him. He held the fire of his passion at bay until he too was naked as she. He looked at her before leaning onto the bed their faces mere inches apart.

"Victoria…my sweet Victoria...are you ready for this? Ready for such a commitment." He asked softly as he looked in her eyes.

Looking back at him she took a deep breath, "Neji I haven't felt so sure about anything for a long time, but right now I am certain that I want to be here with you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life." She said back her voice wavering with emotion.

Giving her a bright smile he hugged her close to him, losing himself at how her body felt against his. Staying in that position, it didn't take very long for his desire for her to arise again, literally. Victoria felt his arousal and decide to get things moving, so leaning her face away she grabbed both sides of his cheek and claimed his mouth.

They attacked each other, neither wanting to let the other lead. She raked her nails down his back as his hands went and held her rear in a bruising grip. They didn't even think about foreplay, to them just being together after constantly denying their feelings for one another and the pent up sexual attraction was foreplay enough. Neji moved his mouth down her hot skin to her neck his fangs leaving red marks before biting down hard, earning him a delicious shout from his soon to be lover. Feeling that he was dying if he didn't enter her now and fast he moved his hands towards her inner thighs and parted them open. He heard Victoria give a loud long moan of pleasure at feeling him open her legs. Smelling her wetness dazed him for a few seconds, he couldn't believe that he was so stupid for trying to deny what he felt for her. Moving in between her legs he moved his hands under her arms and grabbed onto her shoulders.

She was confused, why was he grabbing her shoulders from the back? But she quickly got her answer as she felt the pressure of his hands on her shoulders followed by the hard thrust. She screamed by the sudden intrusion of his large erection. She felt herself stretched to the max in order for him to fit inside her. After the small burst of pain, she moaned at feeling him inside her waiting for him to move.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck! You are so fucking tight and wet Victoria." Neji said as he had to force himself not come.

"Neji if you don't move I am so going to kick your ass!" Victoria yelled at him clenching her muscles.

Moaning at the extra tightening Neji moved down to her neck again, "Victoria I will not go easy on you…I just can't." with that he started pumping into her like a wild animal, biting her neck as if claiming her.

Victoria panted, whined and moaned like there was no tomorrow. She tried to move just as roughly as he, but with his hard plunges she couldn't quite keep up. She was sweating all over her throat dry from all the noise she was making, her shoulders starting to hurt by the hard grip Neji had on them to keep her in place. She felt a great pressure building in her lower abdomen and she went wild at trying to release the buildup.

Neji kissed her neck, bent his head to suck on her magnificent breasts and just pounded into her. He felt her snug canal tighten; he knew she was going to come soon. He lifted his head and looked at her face. He was fascinated by her pleasure filled face, he thrust into her and saw how she opened her mouth and let out a moan. He kissed her, he poured all of his feelings and passion into that kiss that not long after she yanked her mouth away and let out a scream before saying his name.

He felt her tighten around him even more. He could have died a happy man right at that moment. He kept on pounding into her tight pussy until finally he came with a loud moan. He kept thrusting in her as he came until he collapsed. Their frantic breathing mixed as they layed their basking in their orgasm.

"Neji...I…" she panted out before closing her eyes.

Neji barely heard her before darkness swirled into his vision. They both had gone to sleep in each other's arms still intertwined intimately.

~*~

Silence filled the car, almost suffocating him with its heaviness. He was driving so tense that he could feel his abused muscles cry out in protest. He couldn't believe that Gaara was in his car right now, on his way to his house to sleep over. If someone would have told him that Gaara fucking Sabuka was going to make him dance like a bitch in heat and then sleep over he would have beat the shit out of them and then laughed. But it happened and here he was, sitting across from him, staring out the passenger window. He sighed, he didn't know what to do, was he supposed to say something, put music, what?

"Calm down Uchiha." He heard Gaara say, almost scaring the crap out of him, almost.

"Uchiha is it now?" he said arrogantly, trying to cover his little scare.

Gaara didn't say anything for a long while so he turned his gaze form the road to look at Gaara's face. This time he really did yelp from fright, he wasn't expecting Gaara to be literally in his face just staring at him. He nearly drove off the road, thank God that they were already on his street and not in traffic.

"Dammit Sabuka you scared the shit out of me! Warn me before you do that shit." He said as he felt the hair on his neck stand on its end as he unwittingly remembered what happened in the boy's locker room with Gaara.

"You know Sasuke…you are such a pervert." He whispered in Sasuke's ear as he saw the dark haired man shiver at how close he was to him. With that he sat back down away from Sasuke and looked at the house that they pulled up in front of.

"I am not a pervert!" Sasuke yelled as he put his Mustang in park, his face burning with embarrassment.

Saying nothing to that Gaara opened the door and waited for the embarrassed Sasuke to walk ahead of him and let him inside the house. Entering the quiet elegant house, Gaara followed Sasuke up the stairs that were on the right hand side and down the hall to the last room. Watching Sasuke open the door thoughts of doubt began to eat its way into his mind. Was he doing the right thing coming to Sasuke's house and leaving Naruto alone? Why did he even choose to come to Sasuke's house, he could have gone to anyone of his other friends houses. Frowning he thought better of it, most of the outcast crew were with their potential girlfriends or lovers. Shikamaru finally had Sai in his grasp, Lee was at the club with God knows who, Neji was there stalking Victoria, Kiba was with Ino and Shino was with Riza. Gritting his teeth he thought who was with Hinata, _why the hell do I even care who the bloody fuck she's with._ Sighing he walked into the dark room where Sasuke disappeared into, seeing a lamp being turned on he looked to the far left and saw Sasuke opening some drawers and taking out clothes. He took notice that he took out two pairs of clothes but said nothing about it.

"Hey Gaara, um I don't know how you prefer to sleep but I have some boxers and a white tee, I'm guessing that you don't exactly feel comfortable with that short skirt on." He said lightly, shifting from foot to foot.

"Thank you, where is the bathroom?" he asked as he went and took the offered night clothes.

"Um it's right there, I have my own, oh there's an extra unopened toothbrush in the vanity so help yourself." He said as he turned back to his drawer.

Nodding he went to the bathroom and closed the door.

_Kami help me, what am I going to do? Should I go to the club or should I stay with Gaara? _Sasuke thought anxiously as he bit his fingernail, a habit he kept hidden from the world. Looking to his digital clock that was on his night stand he saw that it was already four thirty in the morning. _By the time I get there it would be five thirty…hmmm_, he thoughts were cut short as he felt his phone vibrate. Taking it out he saw that he had a text message from his cousin Tobi, curious as to what he wanted he flipped open his cell and opened the text.

**Hey Nephew guess wat! I know who Goldie is, I found her without her mask! Besides that I just saw that blonde idiot at the bar here at the club and it looked like he wanted to drown his miseries, I felt kinda sorry for him until he met up with some tall brunette dude, went to the bathroom with him then left with him. They left to his place, the other guy not Naruto's, I'm sorry but I thought it was best that I told you instead of hearing it from the grapevine. Sasuke he was totally wasted, so yup bye.**

Shocked to the bone, he couldn't move, he couldn't think, he couldn't feel. He stayed staring at the screen for so long, that that's how Gaara found him, still as a statute staring at the cell phone.

Calling his name a couple of times, Gaara began to feel uneasy to Sasuke's unresponsiveness. Walking up to him he took the phone away from him, giving Sasuke a look before reading the text. His face darkened and he mentally cursed Naruto to hell, but he also worried greatly about him. The bit of information about him leaving with an unknown man didn't sit well with him. He looked toward Sasuke and called his name softly not wanting to scare him or agitate him. Seeing that Sasuke was not responding he got annoyed and slapped him.

Feeling the sting of a heavy hand against his cheek he started blinking furiously while holding a hand against his cheek hr turned to glare at who slapped him.

"What the fuck Gaara!" He whispered furiously, not wanting to wake his brother who slept down the hall.

"Why are you whisperi-" he said before Sasuke's hand slapped onto his mouth with a light smack. Staring with wide eyes at Sasuke he narrowed his eyes at him and bit down hard on his hand.

"Ow! You little fuck!" Sasuke yelled before tackling Gaara on the ground, straddling him while gathering his hands and pinning them above his red hair. "Why the fuck did you bite me? I don't want you to wake up my brother" he half yelled and whispered.

"You could have at least warned me you stupid bitch instead of slamming your hands onto my mouth." Gaara whispered back heatedly.

"Hn…whatever." He said as he let go of Gaara's hand and was making his way to get off him before he felt two hands on his chest. Looking down he saw Gaara give him a smirk before being roughly pushed back.

Landing hard on his back, he groaned loudly form the pain, appearances of being tough be damned. "Fuck…that hurt Gaara, I'm bruised everywhere because of you and Naruto." He said tightly as he lifted himself from the floor.

"You are not the only one." He said as he also stood up.

Looking at him to ask what he was talking about he saw that Gaara had decided to forgo the white tee, which left his chest bare. But instead of seeing flawless skin he saw his chest and even his neck covered in bruises. "What in the fuck happened to you?" he asked transfixed on the bruises.

"Naruto and I got into a fight." He said casually, "Aren't you going to the club?" he asked remembering the text that Tobi had sent.

At that Sasuke sighed and his shoulders dropped, "Why should I go Naruto has been getting shit faced drunk and getting intimate with some other guy that isn't me so why bother." He said pitifully as he scooped up his boxer from the bed and headed to the bathroom closing the door.

Not satisfied with that Gaara walked to the bathroom door and opened it, causing Sasuke to shriek like a girl. "Seriously Gaara what is wrong with you! I'm in the bathroom if I wanted you to come I would have left the door open!" he yelled forgetting that Itachi was down the hall.

"Look you have to do something, Naruto is feeling like shit, which he deserves to, and he won't listen to me because he knows that I'm going to beat the shit out of him, but he'll listen to you. Call him before he does anything even more stupid." He said politely as if this was a normal occurrence.

"But Gaara…what if he wants to be with that guy?" he asked gloomily.

Giving him another slap in the face Gaara stared at him like he was stupid, "He's drunk…"

"Stop slapping me dammit!"

"Then stop being a stupid bitch."

"Fuck you, you crazy fuck." He yelled before dialing Naruto's number, giving in to Gaara.

Feeling the ebbs of anger towards Gaara fade, he began to feel anxious as he heard Naruto's cell ring. Forgetting that Gaara was in the bathroom with him he began to bite down on his nails and began to pace. _Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick-_

"'Ello, you've got Naruto, whose dis?" he heard Naruto say in English with a drunken slur.

"Naruto…its Sasuke, where are you?" he said desperation and worry evident in his voice.

"I'm somewhere…Oi! Shinri where the bloody hell am I mate?" he yelled out in still in English.

Hearing another man's voice in the background Sasuke tightened his hold on the cell and bit down on his nail. _The guys name is Shinri…local…the bitch_, he thought murderously as he waited for Naruto to answer.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm…I'm hungry…I wanna dance…I'm such a bloody mess Sasu! I'm so sorry! I...I didn't mean to do that to you Sasu really I wasn't thinking I just wanted to see you so enthralled in pleasure and pain that I took it too far, and Gaara dear heavens he's going to beat the crap out of me, what am I going to do Sasu!" He heard Naruto say drunkenly, sobs heard once in a while.

Feeling his heart break, Sasuke asked gently, "Naru-chan where are you?"

"I don't know, I met up with Shinri, a son of one of my dad's business friend and we left, Sasu I made out with him in the bathroom, I'm such a whore!" he yelled into the phone.

"Don't worry about it, you're not a whore ok and I'll handle Shinri just tell me where you are." He said once again.

"I'm….what? no I don't do that kind of work…I'm not a tranny this is a Halloween costume…No I will not follow you to a motel bitch and even if I were a whore you'd have to take me to a hotel stupid fuck….people these days Sasu I tell you…what was I saying?" Naruto said his drunken slur lessening a bit.

"Where...Are…You." Sasuke said through clench teeth, fed up with a drunken Naruto.

"Oooooh yea, I'm byyyyyya this Megasex store on the corner offfffffffff eighth street. Shinri went inside to buy something I don't know what, I'm outside why do you wanna know?" he said merrily, "Heeeeeeeeeeya guess who just pulled up next to me! Guess, guess, guess!" he practically shouted.

"Tobi." He said sighing.

"Duuuuuuuuuude are you like a mind reader? How did you knoooow?" Naruto asked.

"Lucky guess, tell Tobi to get you somewhere safe and away from Shinri."

"Buuut why you tellin me that Sasu? Why away from Shinriiiii?" he asked.

Thinking fast he said, "Because Shinri hates ramen and I heard that he wants you to stop…that's why he's at the Megasex they sell this pill that makes you hate ramen." He said convincingly feeling the strange look Gaara was giving him.

"…..that yellow livered bastard…." Silence was heard until Sasuke heard tapping, "Hey Tobi mate! Could you give this dashing bloke a ride away from the unholy Shinri? What….o the backseat ok…Sasu I'm going with Tobi bye bye." With that Naruto hung up.

Sasuke stared at the phone for a long while with a confused look upon his face. Sighing he closed his phone and leaned against his cold wall, shutting his eyes he relished in how the cold tile felt against his bruised skin. When he heard, rather felt, someone walk pass him he opened his eyes and saw Gaara looking into his Jacuzzi like bathtub.

"Are you going to stare at it all night long or do you want to get in?" he asked closing his eyes again.

Not answering Gaara moved closer and turned on the water flow and waited for the tub to fill up with hot water, adding a bit of cold water so it wouldn't be scalding. As he stared at the slowly rising water he thought about Naruto and couldn't help feel an almost resentful feeling towards him before sadness. He couldn't believe that his best friend would go to that level, to almost cause irreversible effects on someone, lashing out at him and didn't even apologize, and rather than coming to him to talk about it he went out to get shit faced and make out with another man while the one that cares greatly for him is here with him in the bathroom. _Naruto…what is with you mate?_, he thought as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Knowing that it was Sasuke he didn't move and waited for him to tell him what he wanted.

"Naruto loves you with all his heart, he didn't mean to hit you and yell at you, he just… I don't know got jealous? Look he's with Tobi right now, he's safe and tomorrow hopefully he'll talk to us and say sorry."

He heard him say as he reached over and turned off the water. Watching the steam rise above the water he contemplated Sasuke's words. He knew that Naruto cared for Sasuke that some part of him craved the stuck up Uchiha, he understood why he would get jealous, but it still stung remembering the brutal words that Naruto yelled at him, accusing him of being a traitor. He didn't know how to handle this, he just wanted to close his eyes and have everything go back to how it was before that damn locker room incident. _But if I never did that Sasuke would be forever paralyzed and Naruto wouldn't have reality hit him in the face._ He sighed heavily as he shrugged off Sasuke's hand. He began to strip, ignoring Sasuke's nervous mumblings of what the hell what he doing. Going to the sink he turned the facet on and grabbed some soap, lathering up a good amount of foam he began to wash his face to remove the heavy make-up that his maid had done for him. After he splashed water onto his face to get rid of the foam he reached for a black hand towel and began to dry his face, finished he looked into the mirror and saw Sasuke's reflection. He was blushing like a school girl and staring at him, or rather staring at his ass, glaring at him he turned around and slapped him again.

"Ow! Gaara stop slapping me shit!" Sasuke cried out as he held his cheek once more.

"Stop being a pervert." With that he went and slowly lowered himself in the hot steaming water. He bit back a moan as the hot water calmed and soothed his sore body, leaning his head back, he closed his eyes and just let go.

Muttering curse words at the now relaxed Gaara, Sasuke stripped and slid into the water with him. Unlike Gaara he did moan aloud as the water seemed to almost make love to his bruises, giving him an almost orgasmic experience.

They sat in silence, both lost in their thoughts as they let the water soothe them.

"So what are we going to do about Naruto?" Sasuke asked with his eyes closed.

Not answering Gaara sighed and shrugged, not caring that Sasuke couldn't see him. "Are you going to forgive him?" he asked after a stretch of silence.

"How can I not? I just don't want some guy taking advantage of him while he's drunk." He said sliding deeper into the water.

"…Who?" Gaara asked casually as he cupped hot water into his hands and splashed it onto his face.

"Shinri…the son of an associate of Naruto's dad." Sasuke said just as casually.

"Well it seems we will have to pay him a visit." Gaara said darkly as he submerged himself entirely in the water.

Smiling Sasuke leaned back and enjoyed the water.

~*~

Pain walked into his house, slamming his front door closed. He stalked up the stairs to his room and wrenched the door open and started to tug off his costume. He could not believe what Giselle did to him he thought as he threw parts of his costume everywhere before he stopped and laughed loudly, he was actually amused by her. He hadn't felt this interested in someone for a long time. Feeling his phone vibrate he touched the view option on the screen and smiled when he read the text, speak of the devil.

**I can't believe the way you treated Chouji! Your being an asshole, I don't belong to you Pain.**

Texting back, he grinned like a little kid.

**He should have made his relationship with you clearer, and soon Giselle you'll be all mine.**

With a small chuckle he sent the text, walking to his bed he finished stripping off his clothes and slid in between the cool sheets. Not even a minute passed by when he got another text.

**You are so damn full of yourself! Lets see how you'll make me yours after this you stupid bitch.**

He gave a hoot of laughter before answering.

**I like 'em feisty! Gives me ideas about how you'll be in the bedroom.**

This time the text came back after a few minutes, he almost thought that she had fallen asleep. Opening the text he read the text with a goofy grin, the light of the itouch phone illuminating his pierced face.

**Pain you talk like it's going to happen, well you've got another think coming. I will never be in the bedroom with you, I will never be yours, I'm gonna kick your ass when I see you. It's funny really how you actually think that we'll be together after tonight.**

Smiling he readied his thumbs as he tapped on the screen.

**That'll be the day when you kick my ass, and just wait and see my little siren.**

With that he put his phone to charge and went to sleep ignoring the text that Giselle sent him.

~*~

"Come on you drunkie into the house you go." Tobi said with amusement.

"Tobi where did Tenten go?" Naruto asked he grabbed onto Tobi's arm.

Tobi clenched his jaw in annoyance, _damn her and her conservative ways, _he thought to himself as he dragged Naruto upstairs to the guest room.

"She went home remember." He said as he opened the door pulling the drunken man with him.

"Oh…that must suck for you Tooobi you wanted to have s-e-x with her right?" Naruto said whispering the letters.

Rolling his eyes Tobi pulled down the covers before he undressed Naruto. "Yes Naruto it sucks because I wanted to have sex with her." He said as he pushed Naruto onto the bed.

"Tobi you sly dog are you going to take advantage of me?" Naruto giggled as he stretched his muscular body.

"Naruto shut up, I'm not Sasuke." Tobi said as he pulled up the covers over Naruto's severely bruised naked body. Tobi raised an eyebrow at all the purple marks but didn't say anything.

"I fucked up Tobi…Sasuke I think can forgive me if I honestly say sorry and make up for it," he said as he covered his eyes with his arm, "But Gaara, I don't know if he can forgive me. He's so cold sometimes that I seriously wonder if he has a heart. He doesn't know how to handle any of this and I, like a jackass go and hurt him. He's going to seriously kill me." Naruto said, his voice cracking with tears.

Sighing Tobi sat next to him on the bed. "Look Naruto I'm not going to sit here and tell you it's not your fault because whatever you did obviously was. You hurt my little cousin and if Gaara wasn't mad at you I would seriously beat the shit out of you." Tobi said in a hard voice. Hearing a sob from Naruto he hung his head down before rubbing his eyes with his hand. "Look Naruto I don't know how you'll get in their good graces again but just talk to them and say sorry. And if they want to make you pay then suck it up that's all the advice I can give you, now go to sleep." Tobi said as he stood up from the bed and began walking to the door.

"Thank you Tobi, for taking me with you and letting me stay in your home." He said knowing that Tobi lived alone.

"No problem Naruto, now go to sleep." Tobi said as he turned to look at the already sleeping Naruto. _Idiot, _he thought as he softly closed the door.

Walking down the hall he opened the door to his bedroom, closing it softly so as not to wake his guest. He rid himself of his clothes and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Flipping on the lights he stared at himself in the mirror. His dark eyes stared back at him as he leaned on the counter watching his muscles tighten. He looked at his newly acquired Mohawk hair style, his pale skin with a very large dark bruise appearing in the middle of his abdomen where Sai punched him twice, and his dark happy trail on his abdomen. He took in stock and decided that he wasn't unattractive on the contrary he was one sexy son of a bitch. He punched the counter and turned on the water. He brushed his teeth and splashed water onto his face, flipping off the lights he walked out of his bathroom and to his bed. Once settled in the bed he stared at his ceiling. How could she not want him? He knew she wanted him, wasn't she the one who was giving him a lap dance earlier? Sighing he decided to sleep, there was no use thinking about it now. With that he fell in a deep sleep dreaming of golden goddesses and the number ten.

~*~

The morning after Neji drove Victoria to Riza's house, giving her a small kiss goodbye before going home. Walking up she called Riza to open the door, waiting for a few minutes she stood outside with her wrinkled dress, her hair a tangle of webs, no make- up and her heels held in one hand. Riza opened the door, gave her a smirk and let her in. Ignoring her friends snickering she followed her up the stairs to her room.

"Is my sister here?" She asked groggily as she walked in her room and headed to her bathroom.

"Yea she and Mia are in the guest room…so had an interesting night did you?" Riza said as she leaned against the doorway.

"That obvious?" Victoria said as she brushed her teeth.

"Well aside from the way you're walking, this glow about you, the bruises on your shoulders and the very noticeable marks on your neck I could hardly tell." Riza said as she walked back to her bed.

"Fuck…what time is it?" she asked as she put her toothbrush back where she had left it yesterday.

"It is…ten in the morning. What time do you have to be home?" Riza asked as she fixed her pillow.

"The afternoon I guess, Ima take a shower wake up the lil sis will ya?" With that she went into the room and grabbed a black duffel bag containing her clothes and entered the bathroom again.

Closing the door she began to shower while Riza sighed and got up to wake up her guests.

~*~

She opened her eyes and quickly closed them blinded by the afternoon sunlight. She groaned and stretched feeling the kinks in her body pop and relax. She rubbed at her sleep encrusted eyes and sat up in her bed. She sat there with her eyes closed a bit, sleep wanting to overtake her again, that is until she felt her phone beep a reminder that she had an unread text message. She reached for the cell phone on her night table and flipped it open to read the text. Her eyes moved along the text and her eyes opened wide. What was he doing texting her, she thought as she stared at the screen she flipped it close and got out of bed. She paced until she got her heart beat under control. She heard her dad and sister in the kitchen talking about Hyuga Corporation business she tuned them out and went to brush her teeth.

_Act normal, don't let Hanabi and Dad know that he texted you. How in the fuck did he get my number! I need to talk to Red,_ She thought as she rinsed her mouth and went downstairs.

~*~

"Do you know what I feel like doing?" Giselle asked as she jumped onto her sister's bed and stared at Victoria writing furiously her writing assignment for school tomorrow.

"Flaring your nostrils?" she said gravely as she continued to write about how unbecoming behaviors were to be avoided like the plague.

"What!? Why in the world would I flare my nostrils?" she replied with an offended look as she laid her back on the bed and played with her sisters stuffed teddy bear.

"Just flare them…" she asked looking up from her stationary desk with an overjoyed smile on her face.

Going along with it she flared her nostrils and heard her older sister start laughing like a lunatic. She felt a smile come on her face.

"Oh my Gawd! That was hilarious! Your nostrils barely even flared," she said before another laughing attack took a hold of her, "It seems that you're always flaring your nostrils because they barely even moved!" she yelled out before shrieking with laughter.

"Shut up! I can flare watch!" she said trying not to laugh. After several minutes of trying to stop laughing and hearing her sister continue to laugh at her, she finally schooled her face devoid of emotion and slowly turned her face to her sister who was staring at her intensively before she flared her nostrils.

Watching her sister look like a female Mexican terminator, slowly turn her head to her and suddenly just flare her nostrils at her she had a major laughing attack which made her clutch her stomach and topple down to the floor laughing like a mad woman.

"What the fuck was that!" she yelled before laughing, "Who are you? The terminator fuck!" she said laughing. "People are going to be like hey did you see what she did, yeah she flared her nostrils, what does that mean?" she ended making her voice sound confused.

"Dude what if the terminator like walked up to you and said, 'You have been terminated' and flared his nostrils?" she said making her voice robotic before laughing.

"Oh no, ahh it hurts." Victoria gasped as she held her stomach as she sat back down on the chair and began writing again.

"Oh crap….so Tory…where did you go last night?" Giselle asked as she stared at the black teddy bear.

Pausing in her writing she bit her lip and began writing again, "I told you I went out with Neji." she said finishing her last paragraph.

"Ok…let me rephrase that…where did you spend the night?" Giselle asked carefully knowing that her sister might not answer if she thought it was an accusation.

Breathing in slowly she clutched her pen tightly. Forcing herself to relax she continued writing, "I spent the night with Neji."

Eyes widening Giselle couldn't believe that her sister just said that. After what happened in Mexico she thought that her sister would never be able to get close to another guy for a long time. "Oh...um so do you wanna talk about it?" she asked awkwardly.

"Well Dr. Kurosaki says that I should talk so here it goes." She said finishing her paper. "We got in his car drove to his house and had wild sex. But it just wasn't sex…it was deeper, he even asked me if I wanted too." She said softly remembering.

"Oh…well um…I don't know what to say…yay? Or nay?" She said twisting onto her stomach to look at her sister.

Laughing she put her assignment in her binder and stood up from the chair, "It's a yay." With that she went downstairs, her black combat boots thundering across the floor.

Giselle didn't move from the bed as her sister left. Sighing she rolled on her back again and lifted the bear to her face, "Interesting Mr. Snuggles, it's a yay…haven't heard a yay from her since two years ago." She stared at the bear until she heard the funky strings of 'Mad Surfer' by Kenichi Asai. Pulling it out from her dark blue skinny jeans she narrowed her eyes at who was texting her.

_That son of bitch!_ She thought as she pressed on a button to show the text.

**Hello there my siren. **

Reading what he wrote she slid up her phone up to reveal her keypad and wrote back.

**Don't call me your siren Pain, what do you want.**

She looked at Mr. Snuggles and sighed, "Men are such egotistical idiots Mr. Snuggles, good thing you're a stuffed animal." She said before hearing her phone ring. Sighing she threw Mr. Snuggles toward the headboard and reached for her phone. "Oh boy this is gonna be a long day." she said before texting back

~*~

Strolling comfortably into the kitchen Gigi saw her father cover his eyes with his hands, she wondered what got into him, a few seconds after she got her answer.

With his thick Mexican accent he cried out comically, "I wasn't meant to see these types of things!

Stopping in her tracks she looked to her older sister who sat on a stool with one booted leg tucked under her leg and the other hanging down eating what looked like to be mashed beans with cubed meat and potatoes.

Walking up to her she asked, "What's going on?", as she looked from her brown skinned father to her tanned skinned sister.

Smiling at her sister Victoria said, "Mom's face that's what." She said wickedly as she took a big bite from a toasted tortilla.

Raising an eyebrow she looked toward the stove and saw her mother's face. Widening her eyes she began laughing, "Are you en serio pa? Mom only went to get surgery no biggie." She said as she reached over and to take a sip from Victoria's coke.

Slapping her hand away she growled, "Hands off my coke if you want to live."

Grabbing her hand she stared at her sister, "Whatever…anyways you finished all your work for school?" she said as she walked up to the refrigerator, wiggling her toes as she peered inside.

"Yeah, my hand hurts like hell but I finished Mondays papers, all I have to do is give them to Neji." she said before taking a sip of her soda.

"Why do you have to give them to Neji?" she asked as she popped open her can of coke.

"Because that's what the Headmistress said, saying that he was the most mature of the group." She answered as she stood up to put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"Oh…..so what are we doing today?" she asked as she leaned down to pet Casper who was by her feet licking her black leather sandals.

"I don't know…what is there to do in Japan?" she answered as she went to go fill Casper's dog bowls.

Flicking off non-existent lint off her black beater, Giselle said, "Well…there are the movies, mini golf, oh!! Let's play laser tag!" she yelled as she jumped into a shooting position, scaring Casper from her sudden shift in movement.

Watching her all white Schnauzer mosey on over to eat his food, she nodded at her sister. "I'm game…but don't we need more people to play laser tag?" she asked as she stood up from her crouch.

"I guess….oh! I'm going to invite Mia and Chouji." She said happily as she took her cell to text her friends.

"What about Pain?" Victoria asked she looked at her baggy army pants that were tucked in her combat boots before looking at her sister.

"What about him? He's being an ass right now." She said tightly before sliding her phone up to text.

Shrugging Victoria walked past her and said, "True but he is my friend and I'm inviting him." she said her army jacket opening revealing her black sports bra that she was wearing as a shirt.

"What the hell Tory!" Giselle yelled after closing her phone.

"Hey language!" their mom yelled waving a butcher knife at them.

Giving her sister a smirk she said, "I know Giselle, sheesh kids these days mom." She said as she left her sister fuming in the kitchen

"Victoria!" Giselle yelled as she followed her.

"What? Giselle you're going to have to see him sometime your starting school Monday or did you forget?" Victoria said as she raced up the stairs to brush her teeth, stopping at her door she whirled around to face her sister who had followed her. "Besides don't try to deny that you don't like him Gigi I've seen the way you look at him." she said batting her eyes at her little sister.

"Shut up Tory I do not like him, he's such an ass thinking he's all that." She said pushing her smiling sister roughly.

"Heeeeey I almost fell." Victoria said laughing following her sister in her room.

"That was the whole point you retard." Giselle muttered darkly.

"Seriously Gigi why are you denying it? You know you like him…as the once all powerful Spice Girls said, 'tonight is the night when two become one'." She said singing while dancing around her little sister.

"Will you stop being weird jeez how are you even my sister?" Giselle asked looking at her sister with disgust.

Letting out a loud laugh Victoria skipped to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Giselle stood there glaring at nothing in particular until she saw her sister come out with a huge toothy smile. Feeling like something bad was going to happen she started to back away from her.

"Victoria Duarte Holguin…what are you planning?" she said in a wary tone.

"Planning? I'm not planning anything dear sister. I'm just excited for the laser tag game later on." With that her sister skipped out the room leaving a wide eyed Giselle.

Sighing Giselle bite her lip, _And so it begins, _she thought walking out the room, fearing what her sister planned.

**Yes! Finally finished 40 pages baby! Woot woot! Anyways you know the deal read and review and you know if you wanna show love to some of my other stories greatly appreciated but no pressure. So read and review!**


	15. Blast from the Past

**Blast from the Past**

**Authors note: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. I'm so happy with all the reviews that this story has gotten! I just wanna dance with joy! These reviews make me wanna write faster! Dammit the website that I got chun lis outfit n the info on the c-rings didn't show up either I just checked last chapter whatever I'm fed up with it. Gaara and Sasuke in a bath together means nothing, their just chillin in the hot water to ease the pain from the bruises they have. Oh and by the way Gaara wasn't the one who texted Hinata….or was he Buhahahahaha read and find out!**

"Ok so…who're the team leaders?" Kiba asked as he leaned against the counter.

"Me duh, I called most of you to come and play." Victoria said as she fixed her army cap.

"Ok…so who's the other leader?" Kiba asked.

"Ain't it obvious it's me." Pain said as he walked forward and stood across from Victoria.

"Pain." Victoria said nodding at him.

"Tory." Pain said in return.

"Ok, I'm red your blue." She said as she lifted the laser gun that the front desk clerk gave them.

"Fine who picks first?" Pain said as he lifted his own gun.

"Flip a coin, whoever calls it goes first." Lee said loudly. Seeing them nod he dug inside his dark blue jeans and pulled out a coin. "Call it" he said.

"Heads." Victoria said looking at Pain.

"Tch, Tails." Pain said crossing his arms against his chest.

Everyone watched as Lee uncovered the coin and yelled, "Tails."

Snickering Pain gave Victoria a smug smile before saying, "Neji." _Let's see how you like me now Tory, _he thought as he felt Neji stand next to him.

_That son of a bitch_, she thought as she glared at him. She felt a soft poke on her back looking back she saw her sister with a dark smile on. Turning back she gave Pain a superior smile, "Gigi," _take that dumbass._

_Oh it's on now Tory! _Pain thought.

And on it went until each had their teams. The red team was made up of, Victoria, Giselle, Lee, Shino, Tobi, Shikamaru, Riza, Hanabi, Chouji, Kiba, Naruto and Lia. The blue team was made up of Pain, Neji, Gaara, Kisame, Sasuke, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Konan and Mia. They all geared up and went to their sides of the playing field.

"Alright troops this is the plan, Lee, Shino, and Lia you three will be my covert ops team. Keep hidden and wait for my signal from above to help close in on the rest. Tobi, Hanabi and Kiba you will be the frontal assault unit shot down anything that moves and don't get hit. Chouji, Shikamaru and Naruto you will be their back-up, cover them and shot the enemy on sight. Riza, Gigi and I will go for the tops dogs but if any of you can get a shot take it!" she said quickly.

"Yes General." Riza said as she looked Victoria up and down. With her army outfit and laser gun Victoria looked ready to go to war.

"Shut up Riza. Ok guys remember keep your cool, and don't get shot or else Ima kick your ass. Ready? Let's go hunting." With that they departed.

On the other side of the playing field Pain was splitting up the group as well.

"Listen up this is how it's gonna go, Sakura, Hinata and Mia you go out first, they'll less likely to shoot you down. Ino, Tenten and Konan you go after and shot down anyone you see. Sasuke, Sai and Kisame you scout out and cover from above. Neji, Gaara and I will hunt down the rest. Don't get shot because if you do I will beat the shit out of you." Pain said as he stared at the girls in particular.

"Pain calm down shit this isn't war, even if you're dressed for it." Sakura said taking in his black long sleeved shirt that was tucked in his black cargo pants and his black combat boots. What really intrigued her were his black gloves. "And what's with the gloves?" she asked flipping her hair.

"Sakura this isn't a war, it's a battle between Tory and me and if I lose because of you I will personally kick your ass." He said walking to her. "Oh and wearing black is best for laser tag...black lights don't show your location idiot."

"Pain calm down Sakura try not to get shot ok." Kisame said as he turned off his cell.

Seeing Kisame turn off his cell, Sakura knew that he meant business. He never turned that damn phone off not even when he was with her. Nodding at Pain she waited for the game, battle, to begin.

~*~

Right from the start Sakura, Hinata and Mia were taken out by Tobi, Hanabi and Kiba much to Pain's displeasure. After that they took out Ino but had to retreat when Kiba was shot down by Konan. After a half an hour of running around Hanabi shot down Sasuke but was taken out by Sai right after. Sai and Kisame found Chouji's group and took him and Shikamaru out. Naruto ran and managed to get away only to be shot down by Konan. Two hours later only Victoria, Giselle, Riza, Lia, Lee, Shino and Tobi were left on the red team and the blue team Sai, Kisame, Tenten, Konan, Neji, Gaara and Pain.

After shooting at each other with no hit, each team regrouped.

"Ok what's the status?" Victoria said catching her breath from running half the field.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hanabi and Naruto were taken out." Tobi said leaning against a wall.

"Shit…sound off to let me know whose still here." She said taking her cap off to use it as a fan.

"Tobi."

"Lee."

"Lia."

"Shino."

"Riza."

"Gigi."

"Tory…ok we might have a good chance. Who took out who?" she asked.

"Well my team took out Sakura, Hinata, Mia and Ino but lost Kiba in that. Good thing is that Hanabi got taken out while shooting down my cousin." Tobi said weaving his fingers in his Mohawk.

"Damn….what else?" she asked the group.

"We spotted Chouji's group from above and saw that Sai, Konan and Kisame intercepted them. Sai took out Shikamaru, Kisame took down Chouji and Konan took down Naruto." Lia said touching her gun.

"So they have Tenten, Konan, Sai, Kisame, Neji, Gaara and Pain. I think that the best shot we have is to take them down individually. Do not let them get in a group." Victoria said looking at each one of their faces.

"That's a good plan but who takes on whom?" Tobi said his face hardened with concentration.

"We're all strong players and they have strong players too…we're evenly matched. We need an angle to use." Riza said looking at them all, her blue gray eyes hard.

"Wait a sec…They have Neji right?" Lia said.

"Yea why?" Victoria said wondering what the petite red head was thinking.

"He'll be expecting you to go after him…he won't expect little shy Lia." she said her voice taking on a steel edge.

"I like the way you think Lia, sadistic." Tobi said with a wolfish smile.

"Alright, Lia takes on Neji, who else?" Victoria said with a smile.

"I'll take on Sai I'm faster than him and can take him on." Lee said pushing his black bangs back as he glanced at Lia while she was looking the other way.

"I'll take on Kisame…he'll never hear me coming." Shino said in his rare moments of speech.

"I call dibs on Konan." Giselle said with a hard look.

"Konan…I would have thought you would have wanted to take on Pain." Victoria said with amusement.

"No… I need to take her on sis." Giselle said gripping her laser gun.

Giving her look Victoria slowly nodded, "Ok…that only leaves Pain and Gaara. So Riza who do you wanna take?" Victoria asked her blue eyed friend.

"Hmmm, Gaara…I wanna take on Gaara." she said with a smirk.

"Alright that leaves me with Pain…awesome we got a plan! Now let's go!" she said raising her fist in the air.

At the blue teams camp out Pain was also giving out a battle plan. "Neji, Tenten and Sai take on Victoria, Tobi and Lia. Kisame you get Riza, Gaara you get Shino, Konan you get Lee and leave Gigi to me." He said rubbing his hands together before picking up his gun from against the wall wanting to get back onto the field. He didn't catch the narrowed look of anger from Konan. "Alright let's go." He said as they all made their way into the darkened field.

~*~

In the end Lia took out Neji only to be shot down by Sai. Konan had Lee in her sights but left him to go after Gigi. Lee caught Sai and quickly took him out before disappearing in the shadows as soon as Kisame showed up. Kisame never heard Shino coming and before he knew it he had been shot he walked off the field muttering curses.

Riza caught Gaara just as he was about to shoot at Shino, she yelled for Shino to run and shot at Gaara, but Gaara dodged and they stood facing each other with their guns aimed at each other's laser plate.

"Mexican Standoff." Gaara said as he stared at Riza with his jade eyes.

"Aw man Tory and Gigi would love this if they were here." Riza said staring right back at him.

"Only way to find out who wins…" Gaara said as he tightened his grip on the gun.

"Is to see who shoots faster!" Riza finished slamming her finger on the trigger before dropping on the ground and rolling away. She quickly got back up and pointed her gun in his direction she pulled the trigger again but to her horror the gun wouldn't fire off a laser beam. _Fuck…I got taken out!_, she thought as looked at Gaara with wide eyes.

"Sorry but you're out." Gaara said with a smug smile as he hoisted the gun on his shoulder.

"Bitch…" she said softly as she walked off the field a dark aura around her.

Smiling Gaara left to go finish off Shino, who unbeknownst to them had seen the whole incident from above and had the same thoughts to finish Gaara.

Giselle was running through the dark field looking for Konan when she stopped by a wall and put her back against it. She waited in silence, straining her ears for any sound. _This is just like Mexico except with laser guns, calm down and be silent,_ she thought as she breathed in shallow breaths. _There! _Her mind yelled as she readied her gun, _come closer little piggy _she thought placing her finger on the trigger. Closing her eyes she could hear the footsteps coming at her she counted the steps and right when the person was going to reach the corner she opened her eyes. She jumped the distance and wasted no time and shot a beam. She dropped and rolled away a distance before shooting back up and aiming her gun in case her shot didn't hit. She narrowed her eyes as she saw that she didn't make a hit.

Cursing she stared at her opponent, "Konan I see your not an amateur." She said grimly.

"You got that right you bitch." Konan shot back, her black with red clouds trench coat fluttering a bit with her movements.

"Konan you don't know me so let me give you a piece of advice, calling me a bitch doesn't hurt my feelings. I know I can be a bitch so you're just stating the obvious." She said her voice having a sharp edge.

"You should have never have come here you fucking whore!" she yelled as she shot at Giselle.

Giselle easily dodged and shot a beam of her own that missed. "You desperate crazed woman your no one to tell me what I should or should not do, and the only whore I see here is you!" Gigi said as she circled the other girl.

"Shut your mouth! Pain should be mine! Mine! I known him all my life I have always been there for him! You've ruined everything!" she yelled her eyes turning desperate as she followed Giselle.

_Time to end this_, Giselle thought as her mouth tightened. She stopped and lifted her gun and stared at Konan with hard bronze eyes. She saw Konan start to move out of the way but Giselle was not the first prize winner at target shooting in Mexico for nothing. She tracked her with the gun and shot. Her aim was true and Konan was out. "I didn't ruin anything because there was never anything between Pain and you. Pain is not an item that can be owned. Whoever Pain decides to be with is his decision and you should respect it."

Konan stood there for a long moment before throwing her laser gun on the floor and race towards Giselle. Giselle stood there not moving an inch until Konan was close enough before slapping her across the face hard.

"If you try coming at me again I will seriously beat the shit out of you Konan." Giselle said hoisting her laser gun on her right shoulder.

Konan stared at her hard before walking closer until their faces were mere inches apart, "You better watch your back." With that she walked off the field, ripped off her laser plate and walked out.

Giselle breathed in slowly before scratching her eyebrow, "Well it seems she doesn't understand that I don't want Pain." She said to herself. _You're such a liar you know you want that piece of ass¸_ she thought as she sighed. It was true she did want him, but at the same time she didn't. He was too arrogant and seemed to think that everything he wanted was going to magically fall into his lap. _I am not going to fall into his lap so damn easily, if he fucking wants me he's going to have to learn to court me, _she thought as she turned a corner and heard her laser plate give a beep. _No…_ she thought as she looked down and saw that she had taken a hit. She looked back up and saw Gaara look at her with a smug look. _I didn't even hear him coming, _she thought, _well I was thinking about Konan and Pain…fuck. _ "Gaara." she said simply as she nodded at him.

"Gigi." He said in return nodding.

Smiling she turned to walk off the field before Gaara's voice stopped her.

"Gigi wait." He said as he walked toward her, his gun hanging down by his side. "You know if you have a problem you can always come to me and I'll help you." he said in English, his British tone giving authority to his statement.

Giselle looked at him and saw that he was serious but why she wondered, "Thanks Gaara…but may I ask why?" At that question Gaara's face hardened and his eyes took on a dark like quality. Giselle felt her breath hitch and her grip on the laser gun tighten out of reflex. She wanted to back away from him but she forced herself to stay still, she wasn't a wimp.

"I saw what happened between you and that bitch. I had plans of revenge against her, but now that you and I have the same problem with her my plans can be altered successfully." He said darkly as he looked at her tilting his head slightly to the right his eyes calculating.

Giselle couldn't help but feel like a small pawn in an unknown chess game played by Gaara. She wanted to cry out in outrage but found that she couldn't speak. She simply nodded in agreement and hoped that he would lift the dark aura surrounding him.

"Good I'll inform you later with the details, now if you'll excuse me I have to go shot more people." With that Gaara stalked off into the shadows.

"Jesus almighty I think I have to pee." She muttered as she walked off the field on shaky legs.

~*~

Tenten walked around paranoid about what lurked around every corner. She took deep breaths to lessen how many times she breathed. She kept her grip on her gun tight and her eyes scanning everything she passed. She stopped abruptly, _what was that?_, she thought plastering herself against the wall. She stayed still holding in her breath as she concentrated on hearing. _Dammit keep it together Tenten, don't lose it you're the daughter of a weapons tester you have been in more nerve wrecking situations than this, _she thought shaking her head a bit, than she heard it. _That definitely was the sound of someone walking, _she thought as she stilled her body, _okay game time. _She slowly lifted her gun inch by merciful inch until she had it at chest level. Her face hardened and she slowly let out the breath she was holding before turning the corner and shooting off beam after beam before running back to her earlier position. She willed herself to take slow deep breaths and waited to see if any of her shots were true.

"Well well well it seems that lil Goldie knows how to wield a gun." Came a very familiar cocky voice.

_Great out off everyone that's still in the game he had to be the one that I encounter, _she thought as she hissed. "And what of it?" she said stalling for time as she thought of a way to escape him.

Letting out a hoot of laughter Tobi said, "Calm down Goldie I find it very interesting that you have such a unique skill." He said his voice coming closer to her. "But was your skill good enough to take me out?" he said happily.

_He's goading me into coming out I can't let myself fall for his tricks, _she thought as she gripped her gun. "I have confidence in my skills." Was all she said as she focused on the sound of his steps.

"Come out Come out from wherever you are."

_There his voice is coming from the right, now's my chance!_ She thought as she twirled around the corner and shot off a round of beams before running back to the wall. _Did I get him?_ She thought slightly panting. Suddenly she felt the tip of a gun press against the side of her face.

"Gotcha Goldie, you're good but I'm better." Tobi said his face coming close to hers.

"Fuck." She said staring into his eyes.

Giving her a sly smile Tobi shook his head at her, "And here I thought you were a nice girl, all you have to do is ask me Goldie and it'll be my pleasure." he said into her ear.

Tenten suppressed a shiver, "Tobi stop playing around just shoot me and move on."

"But holding you as my captive is so much more entertaining than simply shooting you my dear."

"I don't want to entertain you Tobi."

"Tenten we both know that that's a lie." He said coming close to her.

Just as his lips ghosted over hers a voice ripped through the dark, "Tobi got off Tenten and make your way to the sidelines."

_Fuck when did Gaara get here? _Turning around Tobi gave Gaara a narrowed look before lowering his laser gun and walking away. "We'll finish this later Goldie."

Tenten breathed in slowly as she watched him walk away before giving Gaara a grateful look. Gaara nodded at her before dropping to the ground and rolling away.

"You shouldn't leave your guard down so easily even with Gaara here." Lee said his voice echoing throughout the dark field.

Tenten looked down at her vest and saw that she was taken out. She looked around for Lee but couldn't find him. _When the hell did he get here I didn't even hear him! _She looked at Gaara and saw that he had already dismissed her from his mind. He was concentrating on where Lee was. She saw his gaze focus and move silently away. _Those two are freaks of nature silent and deadly, _she thought as she quickly made her way to the side lines.

~*~

There were only five left in the game each more determined than the next to win. Gaara, Lee, Shino, Victoria and Pain five of the most stubborn and stealthiest of the group were now silently making their way around the field each attuned to the surrounding sounds blending into the shadows themselves. The group watching from the sidelines already had bets going on when they saw the stream of beams in the distance. They held their breath to see who had been taken down. Two figures made their way out of the field after nearly a half an hour. Victoria and Pain both with the maddest expressions they have ever been seen with made their way to them. Fearing for their own safety they gave them space as more and more beams lit the darkened field. An hour past when Lia and Giselle went to get food and drinks for everyone to eat until the last three players finished. The bets were high a lot of money was up for grabs for who would win. Two hours later Shino walked off the field, his face blank as usual but his eyes burning with anger. Riza knew that Shino had to let his anger stew, it was the only way for him to accept it and let it go. Money exchanged hands as the bets went up even higher. Victoria chewed her nails raw as she internally chanted Lee on. They waited eyes wide with anxiety to see who was victorious when suddenly Naruto gasped. Two figures walked out of the field towards them, as they made their way to them everyone looked at the two in a silent plea to tell them who had won.

"Draw." Gaara finally said closing his eyes as he drowned out the cries of outrage.

"Oh come on! I mean it was Gaara against Lee!" Kiba shouted.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Lia yelled as she stepped towards Kiba ready to deck it out defending Lee.

"It means that even though Lee is my friend it was Gaara, a stoic guy who kicks ass no offense dude," Kiba said quickly.

"None taken."

"Against Lee who is an overly cheerful, loud mouth, youthful spreading maniac who smiles a lot." Kiba finished.

Lia just stared at him, "Okay I get your point but that doesn't take away the fact that you all lost and I won so pay up baby." She said smiling as she put her hand out she was the only one to bet that it would end in a draw. Grumblings could be heard as they all pulled out money to give to Lia. When she had all the money she said, "Now what's next?"

Since that day everyone knew to never bet against Lia.

~*~

The day darkened as the group lounged outside of a fast food joint laughing at each other's silly antics and making smart remarks, no one was spared. They had noticed that Konan had left right after laser tag, but no one commented about it. Pain, although being harsh with her, went to call her to make sure she was okay since she was like his little sister. Naruto was still avoiding Gaara, but Sasuke had stuck to him like a shadow not allowing the guilt ridden teen to run away from him. Gaara was happy for Sasuke, but truth be told he wanted to beat the shit out of Naruto so it was good that Naruto didn't come near him.

Hinata had sat as far from Gaara as possible, she couldn't think of him and not blush like an idiot. She couldn't believe that Gaara had known it was her and let her rub herself against him like a common whore. _Fuck I wonder if he thinks I'm a hoe now…Dammit why can't I get his kiss out of my head!_ She thought furiously as she closed her eyes. Opening them she looked around, since she had dropped off Hanabi back home after laser tag she was alone, and froze. Gaara was staring at her with a knowing smirk. Widening her eyes a bit she fought off a blush, but it seemed that he saw for a dark smug smile came over his face as he sent her a wink. She didn't care if he thought her weak she couldn't handle looking at him turning her head away from him she took deep breaths to try to settle her frantic heartbeat. But life seemed to love playing with her for she felt someone come sit next to her. She didn't dare turn around she didn't want to confirm that it was Gaara who came to sit next to her. But alas life enjoyed seeing her squirm.

"Ignoring people is very rude." He said his deep voice alight with dark amusement.

Blinking furiously she tried to steady her voice, "I don't know what you're talking about…I'm not ignoring you."

She heard his deep chuckle and fought off a shiver, "Oh really than what do you call it?" he asked looking at the side of her face since she still refused to look at him.

She tried to look around for anyone to come and save her but they had drifted off into their own little groups completely ignoring her, "Enjoying the silence." She said praying that he would be content with that pitiful answer.

Humming Gaara now turned his whole body towards her, smiling as he saw her slightly stiffen. Oh by the Gods how he was enjoying this, his day had started out bleak with his sister Temari yelling about her dam collectable fans being touched and his equally demented brother fussing about his wooden puppets. Thankfully Tory had called him and told him about laser tag and if he was game he said yes, anything to get away from his crazy family. Who would have known that he was so apt at laser tag? It sent a thrill through him as he hunted down the other team and took them out. But the highlight of the game was when it was just him, Shino and Lee. He would have never have thought that Lee had a single stealthily bone in him. Oh was he mistaken Shino proved a worthy opponent but it was Lee who really made him work. At the last second when they both faced each other he felt so alive when he pressed down on the trigger to take Lee out. _If the others could hear my thoughts I wonder how they'll react. Probably take a step back and look at me with fear in their eyes_ at the thought Gaara let out a dark chuckle. He turned his attention on Hinata once more letting the smug smile reign on his pale face. He knew that she was uncomfortable with him around, that being around him reminded her of how she had acted during the school dance. But what really tickled him was that he knew who she really was. Lonelysoul19 and Hinata Hyuga were one and the same. It still amazed him that his best friend for almost four years was the same woman in front of him who couldn't even meet his eyes. He smiled at the thought that he finally knew who Lonelysoul19 was and she didn't have a clue that he was RedTitan89. _Time to have some fun_, he thought as he scooted closer to her.

_Omg what is he doing coming closer! Kami help me!_ She thought as she wrestled with her heartbeat.

"So Hinata…I was wondering…when can I get another one of your lap dances?" he asked in her ear. Hinata gasped her hand automatically came up to slap him across the face only to be caught in a tight grip. Pulling her closer he could feel her small pants on his face, "My oh my feisty…I like it." he said before grabbing her neck and smashing his lips with hers.

_He's kissing me, he's kissing me, he's kissing me_ Hinata thought as she stared wide eyed at him. But as fast as the kiss came, it left she couldn't breathe as she stared at him.

"Speechless I see…yeah I tend to have that affect. Whenever you're feeling _lonely_ or just want to go out you have my number." With that he gave her one last smug smile and left as silently as he came.

Hinata stayed there staring into nothing breathing as if she had run a marathon. Slowly she closed her eyes and slumped in the stone bench. "Dammit…Mr. Hot ice you sure know how to kiss." Managing a smile she fanned herself a little and looked around herself. It seemed that no one had noticed what had happened between Gaara and her, _good I don't think I could handle everyone's eyes on me._ Just then she felt her phone vibrate pulling it out absently she was jolted into reality as she read the text message. _No no no! why is he texting me! I had already cut him out of my life why is he returning!_ She thought madly as she closed the phone not bothering to answer the text message. _Just when I'm finally enjoying myself, just when I am finally moving on he comes back into my life to ruin it all! _She felt like crying shoving her face in her palms as she tried to control her sobs. Taking a deep breath she quickly got up and slowly walked away making sure no one took notice of her leaving.

But someone did take notice. Gaara had never taken his eyes off her he had seen her open her cell and read a text that changed her from oddly satisfied to uncontrollably panicky. He was making his way to follow her when Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"You and Naruto need to talk already."

"No."

Sasuke dragged him to the side and literally almost growled at him, "Look I have had it with you and Naruto. You two are best friends for fucks sake! I mean you guys are like peanut butter and jelly different but amazing together. I am sick and tired of seeing Naruto's depressed face and even more tired of being around his depressing attitude. Any minute now I'm going to see him turn into an emo who cuts himself while cynically condemning everything around him. Gaara I will not let that happen! There is only room for one emo in this relationship and that's me do you understand me I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!" Sasuke ranted shaking Gaara.

Gaara raised an eyebrow and just stared at him, "So…what does that have to do with me?"

Sasuke just stared at him open mouthed, "You cannot be serious. Gaara he is your best friend and you his."

"No Sasuke he stopped being my best friend when he accused me of betraying him and hitting me for no damn reason." Gaara snapped.

"Oh please don't give me that bullshit Sabaku! If it had been you in Naruto's shoes seeing your best friend coming out of a locker room looking smug while holding on to your main squeeze that looked like she had a good time what would your reaction be and don't you lie!" Sasuke said not taking a breath while he ranted.

Gaara just glared at him not willing to give him an answer. Sasuke had the smuggest smile on that Gaara's hand just itched to slap it off his face.

"Exactly my point ah thank you." Sasuke said as he gave an impromptu bow.

"Listen here Uchiha-"

"No I will not listen I am done listening alright I can't take such angst and gloom I deal with that myself okay!" Sasuke said before taking a deep breath stepping back, "Now here's what's going to happen you and Naruto will have a talk let out your feelings and make up because if you don't so help me I will make both your lives miserable. Okay nice chat Gaara we should do this again sometime." Sasuke said waving at him before walking away to buy a smoothie.

_Stupid Sasuke_, Gaara thought as he glared at his back before looking around him for any signs of Hinata. She was gone the time with Sasuke gave her enough time to leave. _Now what am I going to do? What made her react that way? It seems Red has to email her._ Gaara bit his lower lip before waving bye to the group as he made his way to his car.

~*~

She walked numbly into her house waving in the general direction of where her father and sister where. She went upstairs and softly closed her door. She didn't turn on the lights finding solace in the darkness before going to her computer and turning it on. She waited for it to load with an air of indifference as if nothing happened that afternoon. She was on autopilot for she couldn't handle all the stress and emotional tsunami right now. Logging onto MSN she sat and waited. She waited patiently as if made of stone until an hour later the one she wanted to speak to logged on as well.

**RedTitan89 has logged on.**

**RedTitian89: Hey Lonely whats up? It's been a long time since we im'ed each other.**

_Lonelysoul19: Hey red yea I know long time…I'm ok…no that's a lie…I can lie to other people but I can't lie to you._

**RedTitan89: Lonely what happened…**

_Lonelysoul19: he texted me today red…why does he come back after so many years? When I have finally moved on and tasted happiness why the hell does he come back!_

**RedTitan89:…do you mean to tell me that Jin Hageshii is back in Japan? Lonely how do you know this did you go looking for him? Did you ask about him?**

_Lonelysoul19: no! I didn't red honestly! It was this morning that I woke up and got a text message from an unknown number. I didn't think anything of it so I opened it and it was him!_

**RedTitan89: First of all how do you know it's him and second did you tell your father?**

_Lonelysoul19: because red the text message said 'hello there moon flower' only he has ever called me moon flower red! And I cannot tell my dad! I've caused him enough hurt when Jin was here._

**RedTitan89: and you're going to cause him more pain if you don't tell him lonely you know this! And what the fuck does he want? Hasn't he had enough with all that he did to you before?**

_Lonelysoul19: I don't know but I'm scared red! He texted me again just an hour ago when I was with my friends. I was feeling kinda silly happy cause that creepy guy that hates me gave me this mind blowing kiss when I got his text. It said 'you look so pretty when you wear red'. Red I had a red shirt today! He was watching me! _

**RedTitan89: Look lonely I think you should tell your dad…give me the number that he's been texting you with.**

_Lonelysoul19: …fine….and why do u want it_

**RedTitan89: Good tell me what he says and so I can track him down…I may be rich but I but I got connections with the underworld.**

_Lonelysoul19: its…01189764653…red…I thought you weren't talking to none of your old friends anymore._

**RedTitan89: I don't….much….i just keep in contact with them in case I ever need a favor….like now…don't worry lonely I'm going to make sure that this time he doesn't even touch you okay sweetie**

_Lonelysoul19: ok…red thank you so much I don't know what to do! _

**RedTitan89: look you shouldn't be alone right now and I'm guessing that you're going to tell your dad tomorrow right?**

_Lonelysoul19: right_

**RedTitan89: call someone who you know will be able to protect you…but don't be alone tonight lonely please promise me!**

_Lonelysoul19: I promise Red…ok hold on let me call someone kami I can't believe that I'm going to call him out of everyone…_

**RedTitan89: look if you think he'll be able to protect you than call him whoever he is btw who is he?**

_Lonelysoul19 is busy_

Hinata couldn't believe she was calling him. She could have called Sasuke, Neji, Kisame hell even Tobi, but no she was calling him. Her hands shook as she cradled her phone against her ear her heart feeling as if it were going to jump out of her chest any second. She heard the ring of the phone and urged herself not to panic, finally she heard him pick up.

"Yes?"

"Gaara…it's me Hinata Hyuga…well duh you obviously know that hehehe you know with caller id and everything, umm I'm rambling here sorry." Hinata said in a rush stammering.

"It's okay…take your time." Gaara said sounding a bit amusement.

Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her nerves, "Um I know me calling you out of the blue is odd but I didn't know to who else to turn to." She said her voice turning into a whisper as she clutched her phone like a life line.

"What's wrong Hinata?" he asked his voice concerned.

"I...I need you to stay with me tonight." She blurted out slapping her hand on her mouth. _Great…good job Hinata real smooth._

There was silence on the other line and for a second she thought he had hung up on her. "What about your dad? I'm not socially apt but I think that parents frown upon having boys in their daughter's bed." Gaara said sounding as if he were drinking something.

"I know…that's why you're going to sneak in…if you want to of course." She said not believing that she was asking Gaara Sabaku to sneak into her house to stay the night with her.

"…Must be serious if your calling me sweetness…ok tell me where I can park my car and how to get in." Gaara said noise in the background.

Hinata was stunned to hear that he was accepting she breathed out a breath of relief, "Ok when you get here drive a little past the gate and park behind this wedge that's right next to it you can't miss it. Then just walk to the back of the house and you'll see a balcony that's my room you can climb up."

"Ok…if I fall and bust my ass I'm going to be mad. Am I going to drive you to school or we go in different cars?" He asked.

"Hold on ok." She said quickly as she sat down on her computer chair.

_Lonelysoul19 available_

_Lonelysoul19: ok he said he would come over but he wants to know if we go to school together or in separate cars what do I say?_

**RedTitan89: well…idk…he is going to spend the night…he does go to the same school…your decision.**

_Lonelysoul19: ok_

_Lonelysoul19 is busy_

"We could go together…if that's ok with you." she said biting her lip.

"Ok be there in a few." With that Gaara hung up.

Hinata sat there staring at the screen her adrenaline rush leaving her woozy headed.

_Lonelysoul19 is available_

_Lonelysoul19: ok…am I dreaming_

**RedTitan89: why do you say that?**

_Lonelysoul19: because I just asked the most stoic man I know to come to my house right now to spend the night and go to school together…who does that!_

**RedTitan89: A person who is scared shitless by knowing that her psycho abusive ex-boyfriend is back in Japan stalking her.**

_Lonelysoul19:….good point_

**RedTitan89: I know… what would you do without me. **

_Lonelysoul19: be a total wreck most likely_

**RedTitan89: so…do you have condoms?**

_Lonelysoul19: RED! Come on! _

**RedTitan89: hey just wanna make sure that if anything frisky goes down your protected.**

_Lonelysoul19: omg your so weird red and no I don't have condoms _

**RedTitan89: well do you think your creepy guy has condoms?**

_Lonelysoul19: leave it to you to make me even more nervous_

**RedTitans89: oh so you are wondering if he has condoms why lonely you naughty girl if I didn't know any better I would think that it's your plan to get mister creepy into your bed and have your way with him**

_Lonelysoul19: I am completely mortified right now stop saying such nonsense I am not going to have my way with him and for your information I am on the pill._

**RedTitan89: Like it raw than…smart**

_Lonelysoul19: …..i have no words…_

**RedTitan89: lmfao! You know you want it!**

_Lonelysoul19: you know what I'm leaving I have to make sure my room is clean_

**RedTitan89: setting the mood for some tender loving**

_Lonelysoul19: you are impossible I'm leaving you to your dirty thoughts_

**RedTitan89: yes leave me to my dirty thoughts while you leave to do the dirty**

_Lonelysoul19: bye red!_

**RedTitan89: bye sex fiend lmao**

**RedTitan89 has logged out**

_Lonelysoul19 had logged out_

Hinata laughed softly as she turned off her computer. Red always made her feel better by being an ass. Getting up she turned on her lights and picked up some stray clothes she sniffed the room and nodded to herself that it her room smelled nice. Taking off her clothes and putting on sweat pants and a black beater she put her hair in a pony tail and quickly made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She noticed that her dad had gone to his room already and that Hanabi was washing a bowl.

"Hey."

"Sup."

"You okay?" she asked drying off the bowl.

"Yeah I just had to talk to Red about something." She said as she opened the fridge.

Hanabi watched her sister for a moment she must have been pleased with what she saw. "Ok well than goodnight."

Watching her sister leave to go to her room Hinata sighed with relief as she grabbed two sodas a large bag of chips and napkins. Making her way back to her room Hinata couldn't help but blush at knowing that soon Gaara would be coming to her room. _Ah!!! Stop thinking about what Red said nothing is going to happen we're just going to sleep._ Stepping into her room she quickly locked her door and went to her bed. Picking up her cell she saw that she had no messages. Turning on her T.V. she busied herself with watching late night movies. Fifteen minutes into a horror movie she heard a tap on her glass doors. Jumping slightly she stayed frozen on her bed before another tap was heard followed by a man's voice.

"Hinata open the door before Neji sees me!"

Hurrying off the bed she opened the door and saw an annoyed Gaara looking down at her.

"Seriously woman if you know I'm coming leave the door unlocked." He whispered pushing past her dumping his small black duffel bag on her computer chair.

"Sorry…" she whispered as she closed the doors again locking it.

Not answering her Gaara stood there watching her. He was in Hinata's room, Lonely's room. He thought about all the years he spent getting to know lonely and finally after four years he was face to face with her. He wanted to tell her that he was Red but he knew that right now what she needed was someone to take care of her.

"So Hinata what's wrong?" He said so quietly that Hinata almost didn't hear him.

She looked at the floor for a moment before looking at him, "Promise you won't say anything to anyone."

"You have my word."

Nodding she looked off to the side embarrassed, "I had this ex-boyfriend…Jin…well let's just say that it wasn't all rainbows and sunshine. I went through a lot of bad things because of him that I would rather forget. We finally broke up and after a couple of years the pain and shame slowly went away. Gaara I was finally getting better moving on with my life when all of a sudden he texts me. He's stalking me too he texted me today when we were at the fast food joint right after you left me he texted me saying how pretty I looked in red and if you remember I was wearing red. He was there Gaara watching me from afar, he knows that I don't want him back he knows I'm afraid of him." Hinata said as she paced the room running her shaking hands through her hair freeing it from its pony tail.

Gaara watched her with empty eyes for a second before closing them. _Well she'll never go to sleep like that…so distract her._ Opening his eyes he went and sat on her bed, "So do you have a movie we can watch?"

She stopped her pacing and looked at him with confusion, "Umm all I have in my room is Beauty and the Beast from Disney." She said sheepishly.

"Good thing I love Disney than," scooting back until his back hit the plush pillows he patted the space next to him, "Come on then don't be shy I don't bite…unless you want me too." He said with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes she let out a chuckle, "In your dreams." She grabbed the sodas and the chips before putting in the DVD. Snatching up the black remote control she climbed on the bed and nervously sat next to Gaara biting her lip as she felt him put his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. _OMG…damn you RED! _

_Well…this is nice…oh the things 'red' is going to tell her!_ he thought moving his fingers along her smooth skin.

It took all she had not to start breathing hard. Hinata fought down shivers and mentally shouted at Red for the perverted thoughts she was thinking of. As the minutes dragged on she felt herself become comfortable forgetting about Jin and about how hot Gaara is. They laughed quietly at some scenes and Gaara would sway with Hinata when the characters would sing. Near the ending of the movie Gaara looked over and saw that Hinata had dozed off her mouth slightly open. Giving her a small smile he silently put the soda cans and chip bag on the floor and turned off the T.V. He left her to get to his bag and made his way to the bathroom that he had seen across the room. He made quick work of brushing his teeth, stripping off his clothes and putting on sweat pants and a white beater. Coming out he neared the bed and just looked at Hinata looking so peaceful laying there. Reaching out he pulled her to the side and drew back the covers he placed her on the mattress and covered her. Walking to the other side he got under the covers and pulled her next to him.

"Sleep tight…lonely."

~*~

The sun shined brightly in the room just as two alarms went off. Two figures jumped up and bumped heads. Holding their heads their groaned until they realized one wasn't at his house and the other that she wasn't alone.

"Gaara turn off your cell!" Hinata whispered as she crawled to the other side of the bed and turned off her alarm.

Not answering Gaara reached for his cell and turned off the alarm. Looking at the time he stretched and laid back down. "I'm going to shower…is that okay?"

_Gaara…shower…wet…no no stop bad Hinata!_ "Yeah go ahead." Waiting for him to enter the bathroom she groaned and let herself fall back on the bed.

"Hinata I need something from your bathroom open the door idiot." Hanabi's cranky morning voice came from the other side of the door. Hinata didn't know what to do the sound of the shower filled the room accompanied by the sound of Hanabi's knocking. "Hinata! Get out the dam shower and give me the spare conditioner before I kick down your door!"

Hinata closed her eyes and made her choice. Running to the bathroom she opened the door and turned completely red at seeing Gaara's naked body as he tested the water temperature. He turned around startled and looked at her with wide jade eyes. Not saying a word she tore off her clothes her face burning from embarrassment knowing that Gaara was staring at her. She walked into her shower and quickly wet her body and hair before walking out again grabbing a towel. Wrapping the towel around her body she bent down and grabbed the spare conditioner from the bottom of the sink and walked out of the bathroom. Going to her door she unlocked it and practically threw the conditioner to her sister.

"About time." Hanabi said before turning to her room.

Closing the door Hinata locked it and leaned on it closing her eyes. She heard the shower still running and began to laugh, _wait until Red hears about this._ She didn't know how long she stood there against the wall thinking about how Gaara's body looked until a hand settled on her shoulder. She jumped and suppressed a scream as she looked up into jade eyes.

"The showers all yours." Gaara said smirking at her.

Nodding she made her way to the shower and stood beneath the warm water. By the time she was finished and walked back out to her room Gaara was already gone. Hinata couldn't help but feel disappointed that he had left but pushed it to the back of her mind. Getting ready for school she wondered if Gaara was really going to take her to school. Walking out her door she went to her sister's room to get some shoes she took from her.

"Hanabi I'm coming in." she said before opening the door.

Hanabi was by her dresser putting on a black lace chocker on her neck. She was wearing loose black pants that reached above her ankles, a tight white v-neck shirt, her white and black low top chucks and black wrist bands. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail with her bang straightened to the side. "So what do you want oh dear sister." She asked as she sprayed on body spray.

"I need my black flats that you took." She answered as she went to her sister's closet.

"Whatever I'm going downstairs for breakfast." Hanabi said as she walked out.

Later Hinata walked down the kitchen with her flats that completed her outfit of blue skinny jeans and a purple and black skull tee. Taking a slice of toast that her dad had left for them before going to work she felt her phone vibrate. Taking it out she saw that Gaara had texted her. Reading it she looked to her sister who was drinking a glass of oj. "Hey Hanabi…um Gaara you remember him right…well he's giving us a ride to school." She said remembering that Hanabi was now a freshman.

Cocking an eyebrow Hanabi shrugged and picked up her lime green book bag. "Ok I'll be in the living room."

_Well…that was weird she didn't even bombard me with questions or make snide remarks…something's up with her._ Hinata thought as she heard Gaara beep for them outside. "Oh well guess I'll figure out what's wrong with her later."

~*~

School went by at a snail's pace, October made way to November and with that many changes. Hanabi continued with her almost indifferent attitude and no matter how many times Hinata bugged her Hanabi would not tell her what was wrong. Hinata did notice that Hanabi and Giselle became very close being freshmen together it was bound to happen she rationalized. Riza decided to keep her hair black but went back to her red contacts when asked how he felt about that Shino would just touch his sunglasses and shrug. Kiba and Ino officially became a couple not to anyone's surprise and Sai and Shikamaru were spending more time together. Naruto was still in depression and Sasuke was making Gaara's life miserable just as he promised. Finally a week before thanksgiving Sasuke decided that desperate times called for desperate measures. Calling Naruto he lied to him saying that they were going to the mall but instead Sasuke drove them to Gaara's house.

"Sasuke…Sasuke why are you going to Gaara's house." Naruto asked his usual depressed voice coming alive with panic.

"Naruto shut up." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. Sasuke drove onto the driveway and parked. Getting out of the car he pulled Naruto out and dragged him to the door. Knocking he waited for someone to open the door not paying attention to a struggling Naruto who was trying desperately to run away.

Maude opened the door to a brooding Sasuke and a hyperventilating Naruto. She knew that Gaara and Naruto were fighting so she was surprised to see him here. "May I help you?"

"Yes we need to speak to Gaara its urgent. Tell him that Sasuke is here but please don't mention that Naruto is here too." Sasuke said as he tightened his hold on Naruto's arm.

Maude nodded and waved them in, "Very well please wait in the living room." Walking off to call Gaara Maude saw the boy named Sasuke give poor Naruto one of the coldest glares she had ever seen.

"Sasuke we shouldn't be here…I shouldn't be here." Naruto said his head hanging low.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he saw Gaara walk down the stairs and pause at the bottom. "What is he doing here." he said in a low voice.

He felt Naruto wince at Gaara's tone and his restraint snapped. Walking forward dragging Naruto with him he grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled them both outside. He tightened his rip painfully on their arms and once at a safe distance from the back door he pushed them forward.

"You two will talk if you have to fight it out then do it, but I am sick and tired of seeing Naruto depressed and wince every time he sees you and I am tired of seeing you avoid Naruto like the plague. So work it out because if you don't I will call my brother Itachi and with him we will beat the crap out of you." Sasuke said as he sat down on the grass.

Gaara glared at him before turning his death glare to Naruto. Naruto winced and tried to look away when he stopped. _What am I doing looking away like a punk…Sasuke is right Gaara and me have to talk this out I miss my best friend._ Looking at Gaara he stepped closer to the red head, "Gaara I'm sorry for what I did to you but dammit I miss talking to you."

Gaara stared at him with his arms crossed against his chest. "Do you really think that with just a sorry everything would be okay? Naruto you doubted my friendship with you and struck me. Best mates don't do that." Gaara said reverting to their native tongue.

"I know blimey but Gaara seeing you and Sasuke come out of the locker room together just made me see bloody red. I feel like a horses arse for doing what I did to you mate." Naruto said changing automatically from Japanese to English.

"That doesn't change the fact that you were acting like a horses arse now does it. Naruto you must be crazy to think that I would forgive you so bloody lightly." Gaara said finally showing emotion.

"Bullocks Gaara it's been nearly a month since it's happened. I haven't eaten right sleep evades me all I can think about was how terrible I feel for what I did. Look at me Gaara! Do I look like I have forgiven myself!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his fist against his chest.

Gaara looked at him and what he saw made him frown. Naruto had lost weight, his toned body thinned and made him look sick. The skin around his eyes were black from not sleeping, his hair had lost its shine and now hung limp around his head. Naruto looked tired and was breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"Do I look like I'm having the bloody time of my life! I keep thinking about that night and thinking about how you'll react when you catch me alone. Gaara I'm sorry I truly am please just can you forgive me please." Naruto whispered as his body began to shake.

Gaara looked at him with wide eyes not knowing what to do. He turned to Sasuke only to see that Sasuke wasn't looking at them. "Why didn't you tell me that he was doing that to himself?" He asked in a low tone to Sasuke.

"Would you have cared or even bothered to take the time and look at him?" Sasuke shot back angrily.

Gaara stayed silent as he felt shame and guilt swarm his body. Turning he saw Naruto begin to sway back and forth before rolling his eyes back and falling backward. "Naruto!" he ran to him but didn't make it in time to catch him. Sasuke joined his side as they both looked at how really washed out Naruto looked.

"Are you happy now Sabaku seeing Naruto so useless before you." Sasuke yelled as he touched Naruto's face.

"I get it Sasuke just be quiet and help me." Gaara said as he bent down and lifted him into his arms bridal style.

Sasuke opened the door and followed Gaara inside. "Maude! Maude hurry I need your help." Gaara yelled with worry.

Maude came from the kitchen wiping her hands on her white apron before covering her mouth with her hands. "Goodness me what happened to young master Naruto?" she asked as she hurried to catch up to Gaara.

"He hasn't been eating or sleeping well Maude." Gaara said as he neared the staircase.

"Yes and it's your entire fault Sabaku." Sasuke said in his accented English so that his humble looking maid could understand.

Maude looked at Gaara's defeated looking face and to the unconscious Naruto. "Put him under the covers I'll be there with some hot soup and medicine." With that she made her way back to the kitchens.

Gaara entered his bedroom, "Pull down the covers Sasuke."

Sasuke quickly did what he was told and stepped to the side as Gaara gently laid Naruto down on the bed pulling the covers over his thin body. They both stared at Naruto one wondering how he could have missed how unhealthy he was and the other feeling relief that finally the one person to snap Naruto out of this phase was taking action.

"When did this start." Gaara asked breaking the tension filled silence.

"Even I don't know that…but signs of his…problem…began to show a few weeks after the Halloween party." Sasuke said as he stared at Naruto.

"I feel like an asshole."

"You should I told you to talk to him but no you stubborn bitch." Sasuke spat at him.

Gaara didn't say anything as he looked at his best friend. Not making a sound he neared the bed and sat down next to his unconscious body. He knew that Sasuke was watching him but he didn't care all he wanted was for Naruto to hear him. "Naruto I don't know if you can hear me but I am sorry for doing this to you. I was just so mad at you that I couldn't even see you without wanting to punch you. Sasuke tried to help but I was being stubborn as always and didn't listen. Maybe if I had I could have prevented this from happening." He said softly as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh Naruto mate how could you do this to yourself? I'm not worth punishing yourself like this retard. Rest and get better okay." With that he placed a soft kiss in his hair before leaving the room.

Naruto opened his eyes a bit before closing them he wasn't quite ready to have Sasuke fussing over him yet. _Gaara…of course your worth it mate you're my best friend and the person who knows me the real me. _

~*~

Hanabi and Giselle were on the roof of the school skipping fourth period for no other reason than that they didn't feel like going. Laying on the ground they both had their eyes closed against the sun thinking about many things.

"What should I do?" Hanabi asked as she lifted her hand to the sky.

"I still say that he's too old for you." She answered as she turned her face toward the sun.

"You know what they say…age is just a number."

"But in this case that number could have him thrown in jail."

Hanabi sighed she knew Giselle was right but that didn't stop her from wanting to be with him any less.

"I'm guessing you're not going to listen to me so let me just say this…cover your ass and his if you don't want trouble." Giselle said sitting up to look down at Hanabi.

"I know…this sucks really why did I have to like him?" She said not moving.

"Maybe because you're a bitch and these kids can't handle your sarcastic personality."

"Shut up you shouldn't be talking miss I don't like Pain when I really want to just rape him." Hanabi said getting up from the ground.

Blushing Giselle stood up, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on your always checking him out you know if you don't hurry up and catch him someone else will…like Konan." Hanabi said successfully changing the subject from her to Giselle.

"Pain will never get with Konan."

"How do you know that? A man gets tired of rejection and when they do another woman is usually the answer to help them forget the sting of it." Hanabi said picking up her book bag.

Giselle grabbed her dark green tote bag and made her way to the door, "Not fucking likely."

With that the two girls left the roof top as the bell rung.

~*~

School was let out early for thanksgiving, students chatted about where they were going to spend the holidays while others talked about how they couldn't wait for the food. Lee smiled at them and made his way to his car. He looked around and caught sight of Victoria and Neji fighting about something before Neji kissed her and dragged her to her truck. He chuckled; those two were always fighting and making up nowadays. He noticed that Naruto hadn't been to school lately and when he asked Gaara all he said was 'he's sick'. He also noticed that Sasuke and Gaara were leaving together all the time now whispering to each other when they thought no one was looking and barely able to resist hitting each other during classes. He shook his head to clear away his thoughts it was really no business of his what was up between Gaara and Sasuke but what worried him was Naruto's sickness. He couldn't say he was surprised Naruto had begun to lose his healthy look slowly. He just hoped that he would get better soon.

~*~

Naruto opened his eyes and moved to stretched before a wave of nausea hit him. Laying back down he cursed himself for being so weak.

"It's own fault you know." Gaara said as he strolled in the room carrying a food tray.

Naruto looked away, "Gaara…"

Sighing Gaara placed the tray on the night table and went to sit on the bed. "Naruto…I don't get scared or feel guilt that much it's rare for me you know this, but seeing what you're doing to yourself and knowing that I'm the reason for it is tearing me up inside. You're my best friend my first friend and I am slightly responsible for this." Gaara said looking at him.

Naruto turned to him and clasped his hand in his own, "Gaara I don't want to make you feel bad it's just I never wanted to treat you that way but something inside me snapped when I saw you with Sasuke. I don't know why but I'm so sorry Gaara please forgive me." He said his voice breaking.

Gaara pulled him into a tight hug, "Naruto I forgive you okay, but I think I should be begging for your forgiveness look at what I caused. Sasuke reminds me of it every day, Naruto you're in bed because your body can't handle the stress of anything else. I don't mean to be rude, but how could you be so bloody dense as to do this." Gaara said his cool British tone making him sound harsh.

"You can't help but be rude Gaara it's in your nature." Naruto said before taking a deep breath, "I know I was being stupid by doing this but you know how emotional I am." He said shrugging his thin shoulders.

Gaara couldn't help but frown he didn't like seeing Naruto this skinny he looked so ugly. "You look bloody terrible mate."

"Thank you truly I didn't know that." Naruto said sarcastically.

Gaara smiled, Naruto was still a bit skinny but he was getting his healthy glow again. Maude was giving him some good old English food, nearly drowning in fat, to put some pounds on him. "I forgot to tell you something…since you know we weren't talking." He said getting up to get the food tray.

"What's up." He asked as he took a slice of toast from the tray Gaara placed on his lap.

"I slept over Hinata's house a couple of weeks ago." Gaara said as if it were nothing.

Naruto who had taken a bite of toast promptly began to choke. Gaara began to pat his back he gasped out, "Come again?"

Gaara just smirked at him before taking a sausage link from Naruto's tray.

"Hey hands of my meat!" He yelled before a goofy smile came over his face.

"Tch please as if your _meat _would interest me."

"Oh you so want me…now tell me did you just say that you slept with Hinata Hyuga from school, Neji's cousin." Naruto said as Gaara smirked even wider at him. "Gaara you bloody animal what did you do with that innocent lady."

"Innocent…" Gaara trailed off with a wolfish smile.

"Spill now." Naruto said as he began to work on his breakfast of sunny side up eggs, sausage links toasted bread and orange juice.

"Well she called me the night we played laser tag invited me over to her place to spend the night and I did." Gaara said as he looked at the wall.

"Gaara spill."

"We also saw each other naked the next morning." Gaara said examining his fingernails. Chocking once again Naruto slammed his chest with his fist. "Are you that surprised that such a thing could happen to me?" Gaara said giving Naruto a dark look.

"No no its not that mate it's just surprising really that you, Gaara Sabaku violent sarcastic emo extraordinaire, slept over AND saw Hinata Hyuga, the princess of Konoha high, in the buff. But smashing job mate now tell us love how was she?" Naruto said as he waved his fork in the air.

"She was exquisite and that's all your going to hear now finish everything on that plate."

~*~

"You what!" Riza and Victoria yelled as they rounded on Hinata.

After that fateful morning Hinata had begun to hang out with the Terrible Beauties Riza and Victoria. She had debated whether or not to tell them about Jin or seeing Gaara naked, but as the weeks wore on she felt the confidence between them grow especially since Victoria was going out with her cousin Neji.

"I told you…I saw Gaara naked." She said as she focused on the cafes wooden table.

"Don't act stupid it doesn't suit you…you know what we were asking." Riza said leaning back in her chair her black hair swaying in motion.

"Well…ok look…I have this ex-boyfriend named Jin…we…we had a bad relationship and after a while he finally left me. The day we played laser tag he had texted me and I panicked so I called someone that I knew would be able to protect me. I called Gaara to ask him to sleep over my house, but I didn't think he would actually do it." she said before taking a large sip from her straw.

"Why would you think that? Hello its Gaara were talking about he let Naruto's dumb self make out with him just to bother Sasuke." Victoria said as she scanned the small café with her kohl outlined eyes.

"Well…how was I supposed to know that and he didn't try anything with me it was the opposite really." She said covering her face with her hands.

"You know Hinata I'm this close to hitting you." Riza said as she stretched her legs that were encased in knee length vintage boots.

"What the…why?" she said lifting her head to give her a look of outrage.

"You keep on delaying the story…now either tell it or don't." she said as she ignored the look Hinata was giving her.

Hinata looked at Victoria who only shrugged and muttered what sounded like 'she has a point'. "Fine…anyway the next morning he was getting ready for a shower when my sister, Hanabi, was threatening to kick down my door if I didn't give her a bottle of conditioner a.s.a.p. So I walked into the bathroom and he was there leaning into the shower stall in his naked glory." She said in a far away voice her eyes getting a hazy look to them as she remembered the scene. Riza and Victoria looked at their daydreaming friend with stoic expressions before kicking her. "Ok ow why did you both kick me?"

"It seemed like a good idea." They both said.

"So what are you going to do?" Victoria asked as she reached for her latte.

"I don't know I haven't texted him or talked to him since then." Hinata said making circles on the table with her finger.

"Kami…Hinata do you like him?" Riza said closing her eyes.

Feeling a blush on her cheeks she looked at the ceiling of the café. "Well that's the thing I don't know."

~*~

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Naruto said as he threw a shoe at Gaara.

The shoe hitting him straight on the face Gaara grabbed his nose which started to bleed, "What is wrong with you!?" he managed to yell out as he quickly made his way to the bathroom blood seeping through his fingers and rolling down his face.

"What's wrong with me what's wrong with you mate!" Naruto said as he inspected his fingernails.

Waiting patiently Naruto looked up at the sound of footsteps and contained a smile from breaking out. _I cannot smile! He looks so damn funny trying to look all tough with having a wad of toilet paper sticking out of his nose._ Keeping a wary eye on his best friend he slightly tensed his body as Gaara marched to him and slapped him.

"Now then shall we act like the proper gentleman that we are or do you prefer acting like a child?" he said with an arrogant air.

"Prick…I'll stop acting like a child when you do…now then are you going to answer the question or am I going to have to make use of my other shoe?" Naruto said as he sat down on a chair in Gaara's living room.

Gaara paced the room for a bit before dropping onto the couch. Draping his legs on the arm rests he sighed and closed his eyes. "It's complicated."

Naruto rubbed his chin and nearly laughed at their positions, _who better to be his therapist than I, _getting comfortable he leaned back into the seat cushion and crossed his legs. "Well why is it complicated?"

Gaara kept his eyes closed as he bit the inside of his cheek thinking if it was a good idea to tell Naruto everything. _Well he is my best friend…_he thought as he made his decision. "Do you remember about my friend lonely?" he said slowly.

"Yes…but what does she have to do with anything?"

"Everything."

~*~


	16. I want so I shall get

**I want so I shall get**

**Authors note: I do not own Naruto or Bleach sadly. I got a review saying that my story is straying from Hinata and Gaara and I personally thought that I was actually getting into them. It would be wonderful if I get responses to whether I am straying from them or not. Without further ado we commence.**

Winter break gave students relief from school. All major projects were turned in and finals done with. Many stayed in Japan for the holidays but some, like Gaara, Naruto, Victoria, Sasuke and Lee, went out of the country. Naruto and Gaara went back together to England to celebrate, Victoria went to Mexico for some well needed rest and Lee went to Brazil where the majority of his eccentric family lived. The Hyuga's went away to the country and the Uchiha's went to France where their relatives lived. As the days came and went it seemed all the years tensions were nowhere to be found as the New Year arrived with a fresh start. Airplanes were boarded and road trips back home were started as the day to return to school approached.

Walking in to school everyone got into groups and talked about how their holidays went. Cries of happiness and surprise filled the high school and the teachers were resigned to give them the day free. At lunch the noise level reached volumes so high that the students had to yell to be heard.

Everyone noticed that Gaara had sat next to Hinata who was blushing like a tomato. She tried to ignore him, but he quickly thwarted her plans by grabbing her hand and intertwined their fingers. Hinata bit her lip to prevent herself from squealing like a moron. She couldn't believe that she Hinata was holding hands with the school's most feared student Gaara. She remembered how he looked when she barged into her bathroom and her face flushed. She squirmed in her seat and gasped at the feeling between her legs. Dear God she was getting horny in the cafeteria with the object of her horniness sitting next to her!

Gaara looked at her and saw the flash of lust in her eyes before embarrassment covered her face. He raised an eyebrow at her and saw her squirm and gasp at the feeling. Gaara saw her glance at him quickly before looking at her lap. _She's horny….she's horny for me…interesting. _Gaara smirked at the thought that Hinata was getting wet just thinking about him. Being the sadistic he is he let go of her hand and put his arm on her shoulders pulling her closer to his side. He heard her gasp and mentally chuckled. Lowering his head his lips reached her ears and saw her magnificent breasts move at her fast breathing. "Hinata…"

Damn him didn't he know what he was doing to her! But knowing him he probably did and was doing this to mess with her.

"Hinata…" he whispered again this time gently nipping her ear.

"What Gaara?" she whispered her voice breaking slightly. _Damn him!_

"How wet are you?" he said as his other hand trailed up her right leg under the table.

She bit her lip, he wanted her to break and make a noise the bastard. She looked up and saw that her sister and Gigi, who were sitting at their table, were not even paying attention to them. They were busying texting away on their cells and talking to the people around them. No one noticed that Gaara's hand had reached its destination and it took everything she had not to moan.

Gaara was enjoying himself. He barely touched her and she was biting her lip so hard that he laughed softly in her ear. He felt her shiver with pleasure but still she did not make a sound. He pulled her even closer so that she was practically almost on his lap; using his free hand he began to gently caress the side of her breast in tune with the strokes of his other hand. He nipped her ear and whispered her name. He saw that her breathing was becoming more labored and right when he was about to bite her again it happened. He was quick to move far from her before anyone turned to look at them. He schooled his face to show no emotion but in his mind he was laughing so hysterically that if anyone were to actually hear him they would think him crazy.

Hinata could not believe what just happened, she sat there shocked to the bone aware that even though Gaara didn't show any reaction she knew that he was laughing at her right now damn him. Everyone was looking at her now, _great just when I don't want them to look at me they do, _staring at her as if she were a freak. _Kami strike me down! Where is a hole in the ground to throw myself in! _Hinata felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she knew that everyone would be talking about this for a long time, Hinata Hyuga moaning like a first rate hoe during lunch. As everyone gave her one last look before they turned away she felt Gaara's breath at her ear again.

"Who would have thought that Hinata Hyuga would have such a lusty moan, enough to make a man hot for you."

_Gaara! your such a bastard!_ "Gaara you bastard!" she whispered furiously.

"Ah…bastard I may be but this bastard just made you moan like a bitch in heat." Giving her a chaste kiss on her cheek he whispered, "And I'm the only bastard that's ever going to make you make such a wondrous sound from this day forward your mine." With that Gaara stood up from the bench and made his way to the doors just as the bell rung.

Hinata sat there as if struck it wasn't until Riza called her name that she got up that she finally registered what Gaara said. _Bitch in heat, your mine? Damn you Gaara!_ None the less turned on by his dirty talk.

Walking towards his new class Sexual Education with Mr. Jiraiya, Gaara thought about what he had just said to Hinata. He didn't know what made him say that she was his from now on, sure he liked her but did he like her enough to be so possessive? But when he thought about her making that delicious sound again but to someone else his muscles tensed and he began to see red. Shaking his head slightly he took a deep breath to calm down what was wrong with him? He never acted like this toward any other girl so why was this one so damn different? Arriving in class his mind completely forgot about Hinata. Gaara Sabuka dressed in dark blue jeans, black and red air maxes and a somewhat loose red shirt with AC/DC in black letters across the chest stood there like a frozen statue on the threshold of the room. The one thought that crossed his mind was that how in the world did they let such a demented pervert become a teacher especially the teacher about sex.

~*~

Hinata made her way to Science with Mr. Orochimaru on the third floor. She was kind of freaked out by how he looked his features similar to a snake especially his eyes, but she couldn't deny why half of the girl population in school had a crush on him. His hair beautiful long and healthily looking, his skin pale without looking sickly, his nose was long but small not very pronounced on his face, but it was his eyes that made his fan club. His eyes were a vibrant ember color almost gold. They seemed to enclose on you when he turned his full attention on you, but what caused quite a curiosity among students was the light purple tattoos markings on his eyes. They covered his eyelids like eye shadow and thinly sloped down to the edges of his nose. He should have looked like a clown but he didn't it added of sort of mystery to him. Not to mention that he was six foot three with a lean muscled body also made up girlish fantasies. She was guilty of all of the above but not to the extent as some of her peers who literally stalked the man and left him love notes. She made her way to a desk in the front and settled her things and waited for the class to begin.

"Settle down I do not like to repeat myself so listen well," Orochimaru's voice was like soft velvet with a steel underlining, "My name is Mr. Orochimaru, not Mr. O, not Oro and not Maru. Now I will not tolerate foolishness in my class do the work and we'll be fine." He stopped when a few late students wandered into class heads hung low in fear of the narrowing golden eyes of their teacher. "Late assignments will be ducted five points everyday it's late. Phones, iPod's, mp3's and other electronic items will be confiscated and you will receive detention." As he said this he swooped in and snatched Sakura's cell phone from her French manicured fingers. Reading the text he gave the pink haired teenager a look before giving her a slow smile turning back to the cell he clicked on the buttons for a few seconds before turning it off and walking to his desk. Sakura turned a bright pink as he smiled at her and left her staring at his well firmed rear.

"Now shall we begin? Open your books to page twelve, Buki if you would please read aloud."

Tenten frowned at the use of her last name and began reading about how chemicals reacted to each other.

~*~

This had to be a dream. It had to be a dream. There was no way that the good Lord would put, Sasuke and Tobi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Pain Kyoumou, and Kisame Hoshigaki in Sexual Education with a pervert looking teacher in one room with him. He had tried to make his way to the back of the room where there were some normal looking students but his so called friends blocked his way and forcefully planted him in a seat between Tobi and Kiba. He could already foresee the obscenities and girlish giggles that the two idiots would plague him with till the end of the year. Turning his head slightly he saw his traitor of a best friend sitting two seats in front of him to the left giving a sly fox smile to a nervous looking Sasuke. _Damn them and their gayness! Not only will I have to deal with Tobi and Kiba but I will be forced to look at Naruto give Sasuke lewd looks and him blush like an idiot! _

"Psssssst"

"Pssssssst"

"Pssssssst Gaara!"

"-"

"What the fuck do you want?" Gaara snapped.

Kiba had the goofiest smile on his face as he tried to control his laughter, "Gaara….did you know that there's a place that will make a girl go crazy? Guess what it is!" Kiba squealed amused that he could talk about sex and its forms without getting in trouble.

Gaara rolled his eyes at the stupid remark not bothering to answer. He turned his head to the right and came face to face with Tobi who, mere inches away from his face, was smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"So Gaara when we have to partner up on assignments on the human body can I use your body as a reference?"

Gaara was not even going to dignify that with a response. He busied himself by looking around the classroom. He was appalled by the posters and books that were in the bookshelf at the back of the class. They were of course the mandatory posters of the human body but the posters on the wall showed women and men barely clothed, together separate or in a group and in compromising positions. He shook his head and turned his attention on the books, which to his horror were nearly all pornographic novels.

The door was closed by their teacher and he turned abruptly startling a few students. "Ah fresh meat for me to mold I am Mr. Jiraiya but everyone calls me Jiraiya. This class is about Sex what it means, the consequences, the unknown facts and basically anything to do with the human body. Now I want to make one thing perfectly clear…I take this class seriously so I expect the same attitude from all of you. This class can be fun and interesting but if you do not follow my rules I will ensure that punishment is swift." Walking to his desk he picked up a stack of papers and began to hand them out. "This is the class syllabus, please read it."The students read the paper and signed their names at the bottom returning the papers they waited for their teacher to speak. "We will have a project of course in pairs of two no more no less. The project has to have some relevance to Sexual Education or the human body. You will write a paper of eight to ten pages and you will do a presentation. Questions?"

"When is it due?" Neji asked as he glanced about the room an unknown gleam in his eye.

"March Twenty-first. Now I suggest you start now so go on pick a partner and write down your names on this sheet of paper that I'm going to pass around. Now I am going to put on an introductory tape so hush up and listen." With that Jiraiya gave a blank sheet of paper to a girl and went to turn off the lights as he turned on the T.V. before sitting down at his desk and opening up a widely known pornographic novel.

The class was silent with not so silent snickers of Tobi and Kiba about watching porn in class the paper finally slid onto his desk. Looking down he saw with horror that Tobi had put their names as partners. Gaara sent a glare at the smiling Tobi who turned to look at him knowing that he was going to see their names together. Sighing he passed the paper to Kiba turning his attention back to the tape. _Heaven help me Tobi as a partner, the creepiest guy who has a sexual drive and perverseness that is simply astounding is in my sex ed class. Why couldn't Hinata be in this class so I can partner up with her?_

With that thought Gaara began to fantasize about having Hinata moaning his name rather than face the reality that he and Tobi were going to be real close this semester.

~*~

At home Gaara jumped onto his bed and blocked everything from his mind. He willed his mind to into a state of emptiness so that his mind was blank from the chaos that came from the first day back from vacation. His phone vibrated in his pocket but he ignored that as well soon he wandered into the realm of sleep where visions of a long haired fairy came into his field of vision with white eyes that seemed to strike at his memory. Majestic sounds resounded throughout his dream as the fairy floated about magically in a silent tune. Gaara watched on slightly amused at the fairy's simple entertainment and enthralled by her beauty. Her skin put to shame porcelain dolls, her long silky hair was dark as night giving off a tint of blue, her eyes white gave her an ethereal look, and her body, which was covered by layer upon layer of sheer white fabric, was a body made for a goddess. He wanted to touch the fairy, he wanted to taste her, but most of all he wanted to smell her. A bit surprised by this thought Gaara slowly made his way to her a mantra of having her in his head. As his hand reached out to touch her he was jolted awake by a fog horn that was set off a few feet away from him. Jumping into the air Gaara cursed colorfully as he looked around in anger at the culprit. Seeing a madly grinning Naruto and a smirking Sasuke Gaara took off from the bed quickly that he could have been mistaken for a red headed Hermes. He tackled Naruto who then managed to fall on top of Sasuke. Not wasting time Gaara grabbed a nearby shoe from his shoe ridden floor and began to beat the laughing blond hitting the outraged Sasuke as well.

"Gaara! Stop hitting me with a shoe you crazed shoe wielding hobo!" Sasuke grunted out at the weight Gaara and Naruto combined. "You know I never pictured that the three-way between you, Naruto and me would involve neither a shoe nor such unpleasant sensations."

Gaara paused for a second and aimed his shoe as if it were Excalibur itself and brought it down with all his might on Sasuke's face. Hearing Sasuke let out a scream of pain he smirked and got up. Naruto couldn't stop laughing not even when Sasuke dealt him a punishing blow to his ribs for letting Gaara hit him, Sasuke Uchiha, with a shoe. Making his way to the bathroom while holding his bleeding nose running water could be heard along with Sasuke's plan to castrate Gaara in the most painful way before walking out again.

Gaara and Naruto stayed silent as their eyes widened in shock at seeing Sasuke with a bunch of toilet paper stuffed in his nose. They opened their mouths and let out hoots of laughter grabbing onto their stomach from the pain of laughing so much. Sasuke was not pleased as he bent down and threw shoes at them both.

Catching his breath Gaara used Naruto as a human shield from the oncoming wave of shoes, "Sasuke we surrender." Seeing that Sasuke had stopped throwing shoes Gaara stuck out his head to look at him only to duck behind Naruto again narrowly missing a black boot in the face. "What the fuck."

"Oh sorry for not believing or caring about your surrender Gaara." Sasuke threw the shoe in his hand onto the shoe ridden floor and waited for Gaara to come out of hiding all the while Naruto was just giving him a goofy smile.

Leaving his shield Gaara went back to his bed, "What are you guys doing here besides causing foolishness?"

"Gaara we know what you did in lunch you pervert you." Naruto came to sit next to his best friend looking like a kid who knew something you didn't.

"Yes unfortunately we did…Naruto literally was forcing me to look as he went on about how you don't have any skill whatsoever and telling me what he would have done." Sasuke moved around his semi-stained tissue corks in his nose as he spoke.

Gaara sat there with no expression, _they saw...and what the bloody hell does he mean no skill! _"What do you mean no skill? I've got skill."

"Please Gaara don't make me laugh mate."

"Naruto shut up." Gaara punched Naruto's arm roughly before laying down, "seriously what are you two idiots doing here."

"We were bored…and Sasuke over here wanted to see you." Naruto said as he lay down next to him grabbing a plush red pillow to put under his head.

"Tch…Sasuke you whore I don't swing that way forget me now before it's too late." Gaara said sarcastically.

Snatching the pillow from under Naruto's head Sasuke began to hit Gaara with it. "Gaara I am not a whore and even if you swung that way who says I would want your pale bony ass!"

"Bitch please that wasn't what you were saying on Halloween." Gaara grabbed the pillow and pulled Sasuke closer to him until their noses were almost touching. "I bet you want me to tie you up and spank you until I force you to tell me what you want me to do to you. I bet you want me to play with your body and have Naruto standing to the side watching me make you hard as a rock, hearing your moans and cries about what you want." Pausing Gaara looked down and smiled, "See told you…you so want me." Letting go of the pillow Gaara turned to look at Naruto and saw him covering the lower part of his pants. "Oh come on Naruto!"

"What! I can't help it! Besides stop talking about such things aren't you straight?" Naruto snapped his face red from embarrassment.

"I am straight being able to play around with you idiots and still lust over Hinata just means that you two don't appeal to me. Now Sasuke since I know you want me and love me you can lay down next to me. Don't worry Naruto won't get jealous since he secretly wants me to the pervert."

"Look what you turned him into Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he snuggled next to Gaara who merely grunted at him.

"Now Gaara, love, tell us all about the love affair with the Hyuga girl and skimp out on the details." Naruto said as he scooted closer to him.

"Yeah how did it all start? I don't see you and Hinata having a heart to heart." Sasuke added as he stared into Gaara's red hair.

Gaara stayed silent as he thought about whether or not to tell them everything. He wanted everything to do with Hinata to himself but he needed to tell someone he needed advice dammit. Throwing his reserves to the wind he looked to his ceiling sensing that Gaara was going to speak they shut their mouths and listened. "At first I didn't like her at all I thought she was a stuck up bitch. Good for nothing brat who whined about how life is so unfair. You know I thought that you and her were an item and I thought of course they would have to be a couple two stuck up bitches have to stick together."

"Hey-"

"Silence now as I was saying I didn't like her at all and then I was stuck with her with the project and I guess she became less of a bitch in my eyes. But the turning point was at the damned Halloween party you remember when those masked girls took the guys on stage."

"Oh yeah I remember…Konan was the one that took Pain on stage." Naruto added as he played with the pillow.

"How do you know it was Konan?"

"When you two left me outside I heard her yelling at Pain about how she was everything he was looking for and he should forget about other girls. It was every interesting considering that she slapped him."

"Yes well when the girl was taking me up the stairs I saw her eyes and how many girls do you know that have eyes like Hinata's and Neji's. So I let her do her thing and at the end I kissed her and said her name and turned out I was right it was her. Ever since then we've become oddly closer I don't know what we are or even if I want us to become something."

"Gaara you so want something with her or else you wouldn't have ever have went over her house, done nothing when you saw her naked or messed with her during school." _Not to mention that she's Lonely_, Naruto thought to himself as he scratched his arm.

"Whoa hold the phone…you saw her naked?" Sasuke asked.

"Hold the phone…seriously Sasuke?" Gaara replied.

"Answer the question. and yes seriously you bitch."

"Yeah I saw her in all her naked goodness." Gaara said his voice deepening with lust.

"Gaara…don't talk like that man." Naruto and Sasuke said together covering their loins from sight.

"Tch you sluts." Gaara said nothing else his thoughts swirled around Hinata and why he was feeling so possessive. He tuned out what Sasuke and Naruto were talking about and slowly dozed off with thoughts of a lilac eyed girl with long black hair.

~*~

He felt like an insect sitting behind the covers of bushes. He shouldn't have to be hiding from anyone but he knew that if he showed his face right now his dear little moon flower would get scared and call her father or the police. Cursing he ignored the two other females that were with her and focused on his moon flowers face. She looked happy and in love and he hated her for it. She was supposed to be suffering for not being with him, she was supposed to be looking over her shoulder for a glimpse of him. Instead she's acting like a slut with that red headed foreigner. He would have to teach her a lesson, he'll teach her that she was his and his only and he'd find that foreigner and make sure he never looks at his moon flower again.

~*~

Sitting in class Gaara sat next to the window and looked out ignoring what Hidan-Sensei was saying. The sun's rays warmed his face and made his already bright red hair seem brighter closing his eyes he lost himself in that warm feeling. He wondered why people would never treat him with such warmth only a few people even tried and lesser have succeeded. Enjoying the feeling the hairs on his neck suddenly stood on end opening his brilliant blue green eyes he discreetly scanned outside the window and saw a shadow by the other building before it disappeared. Keeping his face free of emotion he leaned his head on his hand and scanned the area surrounding the other building. Not seeing anything he narrowed his eyes and muttered a curse whoever was watching him had already left.

~*~

Leaning against the stone wall he closed his eyes against the warm sun. That was too close the bastard almost saw him. He had to think of something fast he couldn't afford to be seen in public so much. He needed to be like a ghost present but unseen. Seeing a girl walk by he signaled her over and gave her his most charming smile, "Hi I'm looking for someone but I can't find him."

Blushing slightly because such a handsome guy was talking to her she was eager to help, "Um do you know his name or how he looks like?"

"This is embarrassing…he's tall with red hair and this tattoo on his forehead." He said as he scratched the back of his head and gave her a sheepish look.

"Oh you're talking about Sabuka, Gaara Sabuka. Yeah he's a senior and hangs out with Uzumaki-san and Sasuke-sama." She said pouting a bit to look cute.

"Oh…Sabuka-san…thanks a bunch!" giving her an impulsive hug he jogged away, "I owe you cutie!"

"Your-your welcome!" she yelled out her face red from the hug he gave her.

The girl already forgotten to him he jogged away with a sinister smile he had a name and that's all he needed at the moment.

~*~

Walking into her room Hinata hummed a random tune as she turned on her computer. Stretching she typed in her password and logged into her email. Deleting emails, responding to emails she came to the one that she cared about the most. She hadn't talked to Red since she asked Gaara to sleep over. Just thinking about it made her blush which led to her remembering what happened that afternoon during lunch. Letting out a small shriek she covered her face in an effort to contain her embarrassment and disbelief. _OMG I can't believe that I got off in lunch! _ Shaking her head a bit she looked to the screen and opened Red's email. Making quick work of reading it she cracked her neck, a habit that grated her father's nerves, and began typing.

_**Dear Red, **_

_** Red you must have jinx me or something with your dirty thoughts because what happened the morning after was one that I will remember for the rest of my life including what has happened recently. And no we didn't have sex you freak! Although his body was so hot those muscles that ass oh my! Besides that how is school going? How was your winter break? How was England? Do you miss it? My winter break was nice my family and I went to our house in the country. My cousin fell off a horse and into a puddle of mud, H got chased by pigs and chickens from the farm next to our house and dad…well he spent nearly all his time in my mom's garden doing kung fu said it relaxed his mind and released stress. Thinking about Jin being here and never knowing if he'll try to get me made me think that I should ask my father to teach me kung fu I've gotten paranoid I keep looking over my shoulder and dread looking at my cell phone. Anyway nothing interesting has happened…I have new classes that's pretty much the most excitement I have had besides having stoic creepy hot guy corner me now and again. Well hope to hear from you soon Red!**_

_** Love, Lonely**_

Finished she clicked on send and sat back in her chair thinking about everything that has happened. In a way she was grateful for having all that has happened because it gave her an opportunity to break out of her protective shell and be her again. Swirling around on her chair she closed her eyes and lost herself in the feeling of spinning until she stopped and opened her eyes. There on her bed was an envelope. She frowned she didn't remember having left anything on the bed. Getting up she fought the wave of nausea caused by the spinning and went to pick up the envelope. It looked so innocent in her hands, it was a plain white envelope almost weightless and with no name on the front. She hesitated in opening it for all she knew it might have anthrax or some other airborne virus, her father had enemies. Steeling herself she opened it and pulled out a picture. Her entire body froze, she couldn't catch her breath her hand trembled with shock and fear and when she couldn't stand it any longer she ran to the bathroom and vomited her dinner. _Dear Kami I have to warn him!_

~*~

Walking into the cool water Gaara closed his eyes as he concentrated on the feeling of water surrounding him. Taking a deep breath he dove into the water and swam. The cool water calmed him and helped him think, which was what he needed the most at the moment. Thoughts about Hinata and what their situation was becoming and where he wanted to go with her were put into focus. Did he really like Hinata? Yes, he would have to tell her about whom he was and that he had figured out that she was Lonely. As he took a refreshing breath he turned to swim to the other side he was surprised to find himself actually wanting to pursue a relationship with the Hyuga girl. Putting aside the fact that she was Lonely and that she knew him better than most he was attracted to her and found her enchanting her shy behavior pulled at his dark vicious side. As his toned arms broke through the water to propel him forward his thoughts turned dark as he thought about the unknown person who was looking at him during school. He had a pretty good idea about who it was, but the thing he had to do was call Lucian again and see if he had the information ready. He would have to talk to Naruto and ask him his opinion about the whole situation and dammit he would have to ask Sasuke too considering that he was now an official friend. Stopping in the middle of the pool he floated in place as he head began to clear and he was left in a tranquil state. Hearing the bushes that surrounded the property rustle he ignored it thinking it was some animal just passing through. Swimming lazily to the shallow part of the pool he got out and reached for his towel.

Behind him a dark figure came into view holding a metal pipe.

~*~

Hinata sped towards Gaara's mansion as she speed dialed Sasuke. Hearing it ring without stop she cursed her luck and tried Naruto's number getting the same results she was tempted to throw the cursed cell phone out the car window. Trying Itachi's number, being with Sasuke gave her the perk of having the elder Uchiha's number much to the envy of the nearly all the female population at her school, she heard it ring before the silky seductive voice of said man met her ears. She could have cried with relief if she wasn't speeding down the street.

"Itachi thank kami you picked up! I need help it's a matter of life and death!" she yelled almost hysterically into the phone as she tried to control her frantic breathing.

"What's the matter Hinata why didn't you call Sasuke?" he asked his voice concerned.

"Your stupid gay brother doesn't answer his fucking phone and neither does Naruto! Damn their gayness when I fucking need them they don't answer!" she yelled not caring if Itachi was surprised or not by her foul language.

"Hinata calm down and tell me what's wrong matter of fact where are you?"

"I'm driving to Gaara's house he's in danger! My psycho ex-boyfriend broke into my house and left an envelope with Gaara's picture in it with a red x over his face. I think he's going to kill Gaara Itachi help me!" she sobbed breaking down a bit as she turned, Tokyo drifting, the corner.

"Listen to me Hinata, stop crying and listen woman! Call the police I'm heading over there right now. Let me handle it Hinata keep trying to contact Sasuke and Naruto. Do you understand me Hinata?" Itachi said as he sped towards Gaara's house.

"I…I-"

"Hinata! Call the police and call my brother stay away from Gaara's house!" he yelled his patience breaking.

"I understand."

"Bye."

Hanging up Hinata pulled into a plaza and parked before laying her head onto the steering wheel and finally let the hot tears she had held back slid freely down her face. With trembling hands she dialed the police and told them that she thought her ex-boyfriend was going to kill Gaara giving them his address. Hanging up she jumped giving out a frightened scream as her cell phone rang in her hands. Looking at the screen she saw Sasuke's name.

"Sas-Sas-Sasuke!" she sobbed into the phone.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Sasuke asked his voice sharp.

"Oh kami Sasuke! Gaara…Gaara!" she said not able to speak.

On the other side of the phone Sasuke's body tensed as he made out her words, _Gaara, _looking to his right he looked at Naruto who was looking up to the skies with a content expression. "What happened to Gaara?" at his words Naruto's blue eyes snapped open and stared at Sasuke with an unreadable look. "Stop crying I can't understand you!"

Snatching the phone from his hand Naruto spoke with a hard voice, "Hinata it's Naruto what the fuck happened?" his cold dark voice shocking Hinata.

"I tried calling you two bu-bu-but you wouldn't answer! Jin my ex is going to try to kill Gaara! Itachi is already on his way to Gaara's house and I called the police but Naruto I know Jin! I'm afraid for Gaara!"

Naruto's stomach dropped to his feet as he shot off the picnic table, "Hinata don't go near Gaara's house I don't want you to see the blood bath that I'm going to unleash." With that he closed the phone and threw it to a serious faced Sasuke. Giving him a hard look, warning him not to follow him, he got on his orange and black motorcycle and slid on his matching helmet.

Sasuke without a word ran to his Mustang ignoring Naruto's look. His engine roaring to life he took off following the orange speck that was Naruto.

As Naruto sped towards Gaara's house he thanked God that the park wasn't that far from his best friend's house. His grip tightening on the handle bars his thoughts turned dark, he wasn't going to show any mercy to that asshole.

**As always I try to please you dear readers please forgive me for not updating in the longest time but school was a pain and I simply couldn't get to my story but here it is! Eleven pages my shortest chapter by far…I hope you enjoyed it and please review add to your favs an so on! **


	17. The way of the Fist

**The way of the Fist**

**Yeah I don't own Naruto if I did I would have had Sasuke captured already so yeah I felt really happy seeing the reviews! Let's hope I did a good job on this chapter as well! **

The bright mixture of red and blue lights splashed against the elegant mansion. A motorcycle lay still on the ground being thrown in anger. The police stood surrounding a black Charger and a dark blue Mustang writing down their plate numbers. Two of the inhabitants of the house stood at the side speaking with the police officer in charge as they watched a group of teenagers and an adult handcuffed being walked to a squad car by even more police officers. Neighbors walked out of their luxury homes to stand and gawk like common folk not caring that they were being nosy. Suddenly a white Corvette came to a sudden halt in front of the house and a tall young man came out from the car his long dark hair moving gracefully with his movements. Not wasting time he ran up to one of the teenagers in handcuffs and began to beat him to the ground. It wasn't until five police officers came that they managed to pull him off and handcuff him as well but not before the young man managed to deal some harsh blows to two officers that were holding their now bloody noses in one hand. Needless to say this was going to grace the breakfast table of this particular street for a long time.

~*~

"You're lucky I'm such a great brother or I would have called mum and dad." Kankuro said as he got out of his dark purple Jeep Rubicon Wrangler.

"You're lucky that I'm such a great sister that I won't tell mum and dad about what you did last summer." Temari said following her younger brother to the entrance of the hospital.

"Tch damn blackmailer."

"I learned from the best." Temari answered thanking the good Lord above that she had managed to catch Kankuro on tape doing the dirty in their parents' bedroom. God knows what she would have had to pay to make Kankuro shut his mouth about where, who and what she was doing before coming arriving at their house three days ago.

Walking in they went straight to the elevators and went to the fourth floor bickering slightly as they got off and walked to room six oh six. Opening the door slightly they stared at their little brother who was still in a coma. Closing the door Temari sat by his bedside while Kankuro turned on the T.V. and sat on the chair opposite of his sister. Sitting in comfortable silence Temari looked at her brother's face which was free of his black eyeliner. Touching his face she felt a stirring of love for her brother that she hadn't felt in a long time. Looking down to his hands she frowned at the scrapes and cuts there caused from the attempt of his life.

"We now bring you this breaking news the prominent Uchiha, Hyuga and Uzumaki-Namikaze family heirs were arrested three days ago at the home of another influential family the Sabaku's. We have information that two unknown persons have been sent to the hospital but the police is keeping a tight lid on what the crime these privileged youngsters did when asked. Stay tuned for further updates, now-"

"Turn that crap off." Temari snapped as Kankuro changed the channel.

"Well any minute now mum and dad are going to either burst through the doors bringing hell's fury with them or we get a phone call." He said glancing at his little brother as he took off his gloves to reveal bloodied fists he wounds reopening.

Temari catching sight of his hands looked away, "Gaara…he has great friends."

"Yeah I know." Kankuro muttered as he clenched his fists.

The door opened and Hinata came in her face tear strained. Temari and Kankuro gave her heated glares and she froze as the door closed behind her.

"How dare you show your face here." Temari whispered.

Hinata gasped at the venom in her whispered words that seemed to fill the private hospital room.

"Temari if it weren't for her the police wouldn't have gotten there, if it wasn't for her Gaara's friends wouldn't have gotten there." Kankuro said all the while giving Hinata a glare.

"Then why do you look like you want to punch her?"

"Because if it weren't for her Gaara wouldn't have some lunatic breaking into our property and attack him with a metal pipe."

"I-I-I-I-" Hinata stuttered before the door opened with force that it slammed onto the wall.

"Both of you shut your mouths! It's so damn easy for you two assholes to judge my sister but you don't even know what was really going on. You don't know Jin and if Hinata wouldn't have noticed so quickly your brother would be inside a fucking coffin instead of a hospital bed!" Hanabi shouted her long hair sticking out in different places from comforting her sister, her pale colored eyes hard with rage at the two Sabaku siblings.

Temari and Kankuro sat shocked at the girl's outburst. Hinata reached for her sister and pulled her to the door, "Come one Hanabi we're not welcomed here."

"Fuck that you have as much right to be here as they do you practically saved Gaara!" Hanabi yelled as she pulled out of Hinata's hold and dragged her further into the room glaring at the two siblings daring them to say something.

"Please lower your voices there are other patients who are resting." A nurse scolded as she poked her head into the room before closing the door again.

The sounds coming from the T.V. filled in the gap of silence between the four occupants. Hinata bit her lip as she focused her attention on the comatose Gaara. She was shocked to see him without his black eyeliner and saw that he had used the makeup to cover up the dark rings that surely came from insomnia. He looked so vulnerable laying there that it broke her heart. Was she really to blame for this happening to Gaara? In the midst of her guilt trip she felt her sister's hand rub her back. Turning her head to her she saw her sister give her a small shake and a whispered it's not your fault. She wished she could believe her. She wished that she had never involved Gaara into this but most of all she wished that he would wake up soon that he would open his beautiful blue green eyes and give her a smug look. She didn't notice that she had sobbed aloud and that a fresh wave of tears rolled down her face with no reserve.

Kankuro felt like shit. He hadn't meant to be so cruel to the girl but dammit his little brother was in a hospital bed in a coma because her ex-boyfriend decided that he should be gone from the picture. If it hadn't been for Itachi he would be in jail for murder. Running a cut ridden hand down his face he shot Temari an exhausted look noticing that she was staring at Hinata with what seemed like pity. She turned and gave him a sad smile.

A cell phone rang off and everyone looked toward Temari who was digging through her purse to find it. After a few seconds she pulled it out from the abyss of her purse and her green eyes widened at the screen. "Dad hi..." With that she walked out into the hallway for privacy.

Kankuro watched her leave and suddenly felt so awkward with the Hyuga sisters just staring at him. Looking at his little brother he reached out and ran his hand through his red hair. "I gotta go somewhere watch him for me." With that he got up pulled on his gloves and walked out the room without looking at the girls.

Hinata stared after him and ran to sit next to Gaara's bedside. Hanabi smiled softly before sitting in the other chair. Soon after Temari came back in with a grim face and took in the two sisters sitting beside Gaara. "If…if he wakes up tell him that Kankuro and I will be back." Temari said before walking out again.

Looking at each other Hinata and Hanabi wondered what the hell was with them before looking back at Gaara.

"I'm…I'm so so sorry Gaara." Hinata whispered before grabbing his scraped hand and resting her forehead on it.

~*~

Sitting in a jail cell Neji, Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto stared at nothing as they ignored the looks they were thrown. This was how they were for the past three days since they got there. They had endured the inmate's jeers and insults with surprisingly only Neji cracking and sending three inmates to the medics. The other detainee's stared at them in confusion and fascination at how rich they looked.

A new inmate, tall overly muscular man with a long greasy beard, stood up and walked up to them focusing on Neji more than the rest. Leaning down he reached out and grabbed a few tresses of Neji's long hair. "What a pretty little bitch." He said with a smirk.

Neji grabbed his wrist and twisted it with enough force that there was an audible snap before he sent a hard punch to the man's scarred face. Another crack was heard and the man yelled in pain as blood ran freely from his nose. "I'm no one's bitch." He said darkly before standing up and staring everyone down, "Anyone who tries to touch me I'll throw down. I'm waiting…Thought so bitches." He snapped before sitting back down next to Naruto.

"Guard, Guard! Did you see that he broke my wrist and nose!" the bearded man yelled at the guard.

"What a pussy ass bitch." Naruto said aloud.

The guard turning around stared at everyone with his intense black eyes. His messy brown hair framed his face giving him an even more unstable look. "Is there a problem here?" he said his flat tone voice chilling everyone. Receiving no response he turned back around.

"Did you see that? That guy is Uber creepy I'm telling you!" Naruto whispered furiously at his companions.

Neji let out a sigh and rubbed his head feeling a migraine coming on, "Naruto were in jail and all you can think about is how the guard is creepy."

"Better than to think of my best friend lying in a hospital bed, dammit it if only the cops hadn't gotten there so fast."

"Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Hyuga your bail has been posted." Officer Yamato said in his dead like voice sending chills down Naruto's spine.

Walking out Neji gave the inmates one more heated glare lifting his hand up, "Remember my name bitches," before following his friends out the cell. The inmates stared after him in fear as they all engraved in their minds the name and appearance of Neji Hyuga the Ruthless.

"We'll pay our respects when we get out Neji-sama!"

"Long live Neji the Ruthless!"

"Quiet down." Yamato said his voice sending the hardened inmates into silence.

Giving the smug looking Neji a look Naruto shook his head as they walked past the detective's offices and into the entrance where the stern Uzumaki parents stood beside a smiling Tobi and a stoic looking Hyuga male. Not losing his smug look Neji walked up to stand beside his Uncle who gave him a searching look before turning to look at the rest of the detained teenagers.

"Itachi!" Tobi shouted out.

Itachi closed his dark eyes briefly before turning to his annoying 'uncle' only to be blinded by the flash of a digital camera.

"Dude totally got it! Ima make copies of this and send them to Nana n Marie in France, enlarge and frame one to go in my living room and bedroom. So when I slip into my bed I can look to the side and see your pretty delinquent face." Tobi said as he slipped the black sleek camera into his pockets and gave Itachi a smile so wide that it looked as if his face would break any second.

Itachi closed his eyes and took in several deep breaths before opening them again, "Nope isn't working." He said lowly as he made way toward his uncle.

"No Itachi." Naruto said putting himself between him and Tobi who was being blocked by Neji's Uncle.

"Young Itachi Uchiha you would attack your uncle who posted bail not only for you but for your younger brother on charges of aggravated assault in which the person in question is currently in the hospital in the ICU?" Hiashi Hyuga said in the same calm yet masculine voice that Neji had.

Itachi stared hard at the older Hyuga, who was the current head of the prestigious Hyuga clan and somewhat rivals of the Noble Uchiha clan.

"Itachi…" Tobi whispered from behind Hiashi.

Itachi looked to the side and saw his usual happy natured uncle giving him a harsh glare.

Sighing Itachi bowed a little, "Thank you Uncle…" He didn't need his Uncle, even if he was younger than himself, giving him grief over disrespecting the head of the Hyuga clan.

"Well might I suggest that we go to my house where we can further discuss our next step?" Minato said his voice lacking it's usually warmth as he turned his back on his son and walked out of the building.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek as tears stung his eyes at his father's cold behavior. He should have expected this, he should have prepared for it but it still hurt. Taking in a breath he steeled his emotions and followed his father ignoring everyone else.

~*~

Arriving at Naruto's house they filed into the large cozy Uzumaki living room and took a seat. Tension filled the air as the adults looked at each other. A cell phones ring cut through the dense atmosphere startling them all. Taking out his cell phone Minato held it to his ear.

"Hello Renji…yes…yes…we're all here…okay." With that he pushed a button and everyone was able to hear Gaara's fathers voice.

"So children, and Itachi, what happened to my son?" his voice robotic through the phone.

Looking at each other they were startled by Tobi slamming a fist onto a nearby table, "Wake up and talk."

Sighing Naruto ran a bandaged hand through his golden locks and began, "I was at the park with Sasuke, Itachi's brother, when Hinata called me. She was crying telling me that her ex-boyfriend Jin was after Gaara's blood. She told me that she had called Itachi who then told her to call the police. I hung up afterward and told Sasuke not to follow me which he didn't listen. We arrived at Gaara's house seeing Gaara punch Jin in the face we ran to him but didn't get there in time. With Gaara on the floor I told Sasuke to call an ambulance and I blacked out."

Silence reigned once more as they all heard Naruto's tale knowing that there was more to the story. "Itachi it seems you were the first one on the scene what happened?" Renji asked through the cell phone.

Itachi closed his eyes before releasing a sigh, "I was at home about to call someone when my phone rang. I answered and heard Hinata crying almost hysterically through the phone. I tried to calm her down in order to get her to tell me what was wrong. She told me that she was heading to Gaara's house she told me that her ex-boyfriend Jin had broken into her home and left a picture of Gaara with his face covered by a red x. I immediately told her not to go to his house and call the authorities instead. I jumped in my car and sped to Gaara's house. Hearing a man scream I ran to the back and saw Kankuro looking at his brother before a bloodied man came up behind him with a metal pipe. Gaara punched him in the face diverting the attacker's attention back unto himself. I got there and managed to grab Kankuro before he killed the man with the knife he pulled out. At the second Jin hit Gaara hard on the head and that's when Naruto came in like a manic. He tackled Jin to the ground and took the hits that Jin was giving him with the metal pipe to his arms. He started punching him in the face before Sasuke pulled him off and started kicking him in the ribs. Kankuro managed to get free from my hold and ran to his brother. Seeing that Jin was going to hit my brother with the metal pipe I intervened. I dealt him some blows before the cops came to pull me off of him."

"I heard that your nephew was also involved Hiashi-sama." Renji said in respect as he heard the accounts of the fight.

"You are correct Renji-san I too would like to know your involvement nephew and why you are the only one with three charges, aggravated assault, assault to a police officer and assault while being detained." Hiashi spoke his calm tone never wavering as he sent a hard stare at his twin brother's son.

Neji held in the urge to roll his eyes at his Uncle instead taking a deep breath. "Hinata called me. She told me Jin was going after Gaara. She asked me to help and I said yes. Got there when the cops were dragging his sorry ass out of the backyard I saw him and beat the shit out of him-"

"Neji!"

"Forgive me, I proceeded to assault him until some cops tried to pull me off him. I fought back breaking two of their noses I was then restrained by five cops and they handcuffed me. In jail the inmates thought that my long hair and slightly 'feminine' looks meant that I was weak…I showed them." he said in a dark voice. Minutes passed before he spoke up again, "We were bailed out but not before sent three inmates to the medic and broking a new inmate's wrist…he dared to touch me the fool. I walked out of their hearing the inmate's chant, 'Long Live Neji the Ruthless!' and 'We'll pay our respects when we get out Neji-sama'." He said with a smug smile not caring that his uncle was giving him a hard stare.

"It's been three days since Gaara has been in a coma and he still hasn't woken up. I am glad that Gaara has such friends…you know before we came to Japan Gaara was in a dark place. Always alone and on the computer talking to who knows who. He excelled in his studies because of his genius but that every genius made him an awkward child. One could say that coming to Japan was a good thing for he made friends, but it could be said that if it weren't for Japan my son wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed in a coma."

Naruto clenched his jaw just thinking about his friend glancing at his father who gave him a cold hard look before nodding.

"I will have my personal defense attorneys aid your cases and my gratitude for trying to protect and avenge my son."

"Renji-san you will have the full support of not only the entire Uchiha clan but the Hyuga clan. We will prosecute this Jin and have him rot in a cell." Tobi said in a dispassionate voice his handsome face hard. Hiashi nodded even though Renji couldn't see him.

"Thank you Tobi-san Hyuga-sama."

"Renji…" Minato trailed off staring intently at the cell phone.

"I understand old friend."

With that Minato closed the phone and looked at everyone. "If we are going to prosecute this man we need to know everything about him Hyuga-sama, Tobi-san. We will need to speak to Kankuro, Temari and Hinata. I assume we'll be leaving out the detail of Kankuro fighting with Jin?"

Seeing the nod from Itachi Minato closed his eyes, "I see…well it's too late today tomorrow we meet up and start agreed?"

Tobi and Hiashi nodded before standing up, "I will see you tomorrow than Minato-san…Hiashi….we'll talk later. Itachi, Sasuke lets go." Bowing Tobi walked out with his head held high as his two nephews followed him silently.

As they left the house Hiashi stood and gave a small bow to Minato, "I shall take my leave as well. I will call you tomorrow Minato-san…Neji come along." With that he tucked his hands into his long ivory colored sleeves and walked toward the door, his long dark hair flowing beautifully behind him. Neji let out a sigh before standing, bowing and following his Uncle hair flowing as well.

Left alone Minato fought the urge to yell at his son and saw that Kushina had silently left to the kitchen leaving him and Naruto alone. Running his hand through his blond hair Minato looked at his son who sat with a straight back and tense muscles. "Just like them…the Uchiha's walking as if they own the place and the Hyuga's with their long hair gracefully moving from place to place. Honestly they make me feel like a big bumbling fool walking next to them." Hearing his son snicker slightly Minato sat down on and looked at his son, "Naruto…I know that you know that I'm not happy with you. We moved to Japan not only for business reasons but to get away from the violent life that you had. Your mother and I know that you haven't fought that much and we're only happy that that fight with you Sasuke and Gaara didn't lead to someone going to the hospital. But this…Naruto when we go to court you have to keep your cool. The good thing is that that Duke was good at keeping the underground fighting a secret for so long." Seeing Naruto nod Minato let out a long breath, "Now speaking as a man I'm proud to know that you managed not to kill this Jin character and went to fight in order to protect someone precious and not for money like before."

"Thanks dad…You know…that I didn't want to make you and mum mad." Naruto said his voice cracking.

"I know…come here sunflower." Minato said knowing that his son was a crybaby.

Throwing himself into his father's strong arms Naruto let out his tears.

~*~

A month went by with Gaara still in deep sleep. His mind was hazy. Three times he had severe nightmares that made him convulse and his heart rate speed up dramatically to the point of almost suffering a massive heart attack. He could barely hear the hysterical cries of his family, Naruto and Hinata before the doctors had to heavily sedate him plunging him deeper into the far corners of his mind. The nightmares always involved a giant golden sand monster that was devouring him while the blood of everyone he loved was stained everywhere he looked. He walked through the foggy area that was his mind, his body clothed with nothing more than swimming trunks. He passed memories of his childhood leading up to the present. He smiled at memories of him and Naruto just hanging out and beating up Sasuke. He frowned at incomplete memories during his time in London when he was doped up every second of the day. He snarled at memories of the fight that rendered him trapped in his own mind. Hinata's smiling face came in and out of view with a sense of confusion. He could hear those around him and he wanted to tell him that he was okay that he was fine but found that he couldn't. He could hear his brother Kankuro who voice was guilt ridden for not being him in the hospital bed. Gaara wanted to slap him; he was protecting him from this…this never ending movie world where past present and confused future scenes passed. He felt as if he were Alice from Wonderland and that he was searching for the coveted white rabbit. He could hear the doctors saying that his mind was showing activity but that they had low hopes for him awakening. Fuck them what they hell did they know. Another month went by with him still trapped in his mind. He could smell his father's musky cologne as he bent forward to brush his now long red hair feeling his father's tears fall on his face. His mind was hazy but he could see the light at the end. Some part of him told him not to go to the light that it was safer being in his mind, but he was Gaara Sabaku he didn't care what anybody said. As he walked to the light he saw Naruto and Hinata standing at both sides of the light smiling at him. They were dressed in silver armor as great white wings arched from behind them. Smiling Gaara closed his eyes before opening them, "Angels…I knew you two were angels."

"Gaara?"

~*~

**Decided that that was a great spot to end this chapter I hope it had a great dramatic effect. I think that the end of this story is coming very soon I can see it! Well as always I am only your humble writer and am content with your reviews!!!!!! **


	18. Yeah its all coming back to me

**Yeah…It's all coming back to me**

**I don't not own Naruto just this story plot sadly. You know I was reading the earlier chapters to this story and I found myself thinking holy crap I sucked! Lmao I mean it was ok but I found myself almost cringing. I hope that my writing has grown since then…anyway here's the newest chapter I hope you all enjoy! So please don't kill me for not updating in a long while! Life was….a metamorphous for me. But please enjoy! **

Blinding light made his eyes almost cry out in protest as he closed his astonishing colored eyes tightly. He felt stiff and found that not only were his limbs numb but his butt hurt. What the fucking shit, Gaara thought as he tried to move but was met with needles of pain. The last thing he remembered was Kankuro fighting with some guy with a pipe in his hands then feeling his vision go dark as he saw his brother taking out a knife with murder in his face. Opening his eyes little by little tears ran down his face from the pain of having bright light exposed to them after so long Gaara blinked for a couple of seconds to get used to the light and to stop the tearing. Fighting to sit up he managed to move two inches up before falling back exhausted from the muscle use. Panting slightly he looked around the private hospital room and saw no one. Gaara bit his lip as pain exploded in his chest. Where the fuck was everybody? The least they could do was be with me in the hospital the fuckers Gaara thought as he closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard a toilet flush and the bathroom door open and close. He kept his eyes closed to try to hear who was with him before he opened his eyes. Gaara felt relieved that he wasn't alone in the hospital for what felt to him like a week of sleeping. He heard the unknown person stretch before moving to sit down on a chair. He felt a slight pressure by his legs, but still did not open his eyes, just who the hell was with him? Feeling whatever was next to him start moving up and down his legs Gaara opened his eyes. Fuck that shit the person better be prepared to die Gaara thought as he slowly turned his head to the right of him only to stare at the person in the chair.

Flipping through the channels Sasuke propped his feet on the comatose Gaara legs. Gaara's family and Naruto were currently in court trying to lower the punishment to community service, key word trying. His own trial was yesterday and thankfully only got off with aggravated assault. He looked to Gaara and saw that he was still with his eyes closed. Rubbing a hand against his handsome face Sasuke ruffled his now gel-less hair which looked like someone had electrocuted him. Gaara looked so damn helpless lying in the white bed with the white gown. He looked as if he was never going to wake up his long red hair passing his shoulders now losing its spikes and now straight as flowing lava. The prominent dark eyes around his eyes, from his insomnia, had lessened to almost a smudge looking makeup around his eyes. Sasuke stared and stared thinking that if he wasn't totally head over heels with Naruto he would so try and turn Gaara gay. Smiling sadly Sasuke ran his feet up and down Gaara's legs as he continued to stare at him. Come to think of it Gaara was actually growing a bit of a beard, staring harder Sasuke made out the pale red hair before two bright blue green eyes snapped open to look at him. Flying back into the chair Sasuke gave an unmanly scream of fright as he and the chair went toppling to the floor.

Gaara was surprised to see Sasuke and surprised to feel sort of happy that Sasuke was with him. Seeing him scream like a girl and fall to the ground with the chair was an added bonus. Staring at him he saw Sasuke slowly get up and stare at him before waving his pale hand in front of his face. Annoyed with such an idiotic action that he would expect from Naruto, dear God the blond retard was rubbing off on Sasuke, he opened his mouth to speak.

"What the fuck-" he managed to rasp out horribly before closing his mouth from pain.

Sasuke flinched and stared at Gaara longer. Gaara was awake. Him rubbing on Gaara's leg made him wake up. Gaara with long red hair and a slight pale red beard glaring at with while rasping out some words that only fuck was heard semi clearly was hot. Sasuke's face reddened deeply with a blush and he quickly sat down so that Gaara wouldn't notice his growing problem. Unfortunately for him Gaara although waking up from a coma was still as sharp as ever.

Clearing his throat and withstanding the pain from using his vocals cords after so long not using them spoke, "Sasuke you perv-" he managed to rasp out deeply before he grabbed his throat.

Sasuke breath hitched up and he went flying to Gaara getting on the bed with him. Hugging him Sasuke laughed hysterically before his laughs died down. Gaara was stunned but couldn't move so he let Sasuke, who looked like a mad scientist with his hair all over the place, finish his laughing attack.

"Gaara I can't believe you woke up!" Sasuke said as he held on tighter to the still Gaara.

"Sasuke…water..."

Getting up Sasuke ran to the bathroom and came back with a small glass of tap water. Seeing Gaara who looked at him strangely he held the cup to him only to have Gaara glare at him. "What the fuck tap water not good enough for you." Sasuke said a bit mad that Gaara wasn't going t o drink the damn water.

Gaara glared at him, "Arms…hurt….Idiot." he managed to rasp out with pain.

Staring at him for a second a perverted leer appeared on the young Uchiha's face as he inched closer to the red head. Gaara looked at him with wide eyes and cursed his immobile limbs that were still numb. Sasuke reached his side and sat down on the bed close to him. With a leer Sasuke leaned in close the cup of water in his hand, "Gaara open wide try to swallow as much as possible. If some of it leaks out don't worry I'll clean you."

Gaara prayed for the numbness to go away so that he could punch the shit out of the perverted looking Sasuke. Finding no other way he opened his mouth and waited for Sasuke to bring the cup to his mouth. Seeing Sasuke staring at him with a dark look Gaara's patience snapped, "Put…it...on ….my …..mouth."

Sasuke had a sudden vision of a lewd Gaara on his knees saying that to him. He was naked and his long red hair bright against his pale kin. His bright blue green eyes looking at him in almost an impatient look as he said those very same words, dear God the sheer erotic sense of it was making him horny. Looking at him he bit his lip as he pressed the cup to Gaara's dry lips and with his other hand grabbed the back of his head immersing his fingers in the silky mass of red hair.

Gaara felt like a dumbass. He was being fed water by an obviously horny Uchiha who had a hard grip on his hair as to tilt his head so he can drink. Finishing the water Gaara closed his eyes from the cooling effect it had on his dry throat. Opening them he found that Sasuke was staring at him with a blush, clearing his throat once more and finding that it hurt less Gaara spoke, "Sasuke...you horny bastard….get off my bed." He managed to say clearer.

Slowly getting off the bed Sasuke picked up the chair and sat down facing Gaara, "Gaara…I'm going to remember that moment for the rest of my life."

"It's going to be a short life if you don't shut up." Gaara rasped.

Smiling Sasuke leaned forward and ran his hand through Gaara's hair as he had done countless times before, "It's good to have you back Gaara we all missed you."

"I haven't been gone that long only a week right?"

Sasuke looked at him shocked his hand stilling in his hair, "Gaara….you've been in a coma for nearly three months now."

It was Gaara's turn to look at Sasuke in shock. Three months? He had been asleep for three months how the hell? "What happened Sasuke?"

Biting his lip Sasuke ran a hand through his untamed hair, "After you got hit on the head with the pipe Kankuro pulled out a knife but Itachi stopped him. Then Naruto and I came; he saw you getting hit with the pipe by Jin himself and went crazy. He doesn't remember what happened when he blacked out but I do. He was like a stranger he was being hit with the pipes but it seemed like he didn't even feel it. He was the one that sent Jin to the ICU for broken bones, ribs, and muscle tear. I pulled him off so he wouldn't kill him and gave him a few kicks of my own before he fought back and tried to hit me with the pipe. Kankuro managed to get free from Itachi's hold and ran to you and Itachi started to beat up Jin. I've never seen Kankuro act that way, I mean I haven't met him that much but the times that I have I got the impression that he was sort of apathetic with others. But he ran to you and started touching your face and your head with such care before pulling you into a hug as he screamed. Temari came and immediately took control she made Kankuro let you go and go inside to put some gloves on to hide his cut hands and called an ambulance. She never left your side as she told the ambulance that you had an head injury and that if they didn't get there fast she was going to make sure that the hospital was shut down and that they never work again. Then she saw the flash of the police cars and yelled for Kankuro to get out of the house. She and Kankuro walked down to meet them and she told them that someone broke into their property and attacked you. Neji came and jumped Jin as we were being led to the police cars. He broke the noses of two cops before they handcuffed him the bastard. Did you know that that Hyuga asshole actually has a sadistic side to him? In jail, where we stayed for three days, Neji completely took control of the inmates by assaulting them. When Itachi, Naruto, he and I left the inmates were chanting 'Neji the Ruthless' and shit. Neji walked out the jail cell with a smug look on his face that he didn't even conceal in front of his Uncle. We went to Naruto's house where your dad was on speaker and we told them our versions of the story and they went to work on our cases." Taking a breath Sasuke scratched his neck, "Itachi was charged for harming a minor and was sentenced to a month in jail rather than the six months they wanted to give him. He got out a couple of days ago Tobi had a field day picking him up from the penitentiary asking if he left behind a love interest and if his virtue was still intact, as you can imagine Itachi was not amused. Neji's trail is scheduled next week; he's facing multiple charges of aggravated assault while detained, on Jin, and the two cops. Kankuro wasn't tried we kept our mouth shut about his involvement and Jin, the fuck, tried to accuse him until Neji's Uncle, personally in charge of all our cases, took the stage and completely demolished him. It was beautiful and graceful as all the Hyuga's seem to be. Can you believe that Neji had the balls to stand behind Itachi and actually smirk at Jin…seriously Neji is fucked up I can't believe that I hadn't noticed earlier."

"What about you and Naruto?" Gaara asked as he smiled at Neji's actions.

"Well my trial was yesterday and Neji's Uncle managed to lower my charges and I only got like one hundred hours of community service since I didn't do anything according to Neji the fuck. Naruto's trail is today. They started at twelve and its two right now. Everyone went and I stayed behind to keep watch over you." Sasuke said as he smirked at Gaara.

Gaara wondered why they were taking too long before a thought crossed his mind, "How did the police know to go to my house."

"Well Hinata saw an envelope on her bed and saw a picture of you with an x over your face. She freaked out and called me but…I was with Naruto and didn't answer. We weren't fucking or anything we were just…having a picnic at the park."

"Ah you show your gayness at last I knew you had it in you." Gaara said with a smug smile as he felt his fingers and toes move.

"Anyway you fuck, she called Itachi and he told her to stay away from your house. He told her to call the cops and that's how they got there. Hinata called us again and I answered before Naruto snatched the phone away from me and managed to calm Hinata down by being his cruel self and we rushed to your house after he threatened her to stay away."

Gaara lay there thinking until they both turned at the sound of a door opening. A nurse walked in and stared at them with wide eyes before her plain face turned pretty from her bright smile.

"Sabaku-sama you're finally awake! This is splendid news I will go inform the doctor and your relatives." Before she could walk out Gaara stopped her.

"No….they are busy with something so I'm told," pausing for the pain in his throat to go away he continued, "Wait until later."

Nodding she went to find the doctor. Gaara looked at the door before staring at the ceiling. Sasuke had a blank look on his face before he plopped his feet back on the bed. Hearing the door open again a middle aged male doctor knocked before walking in. The man that walked in was what one would call alluring. He was tall, very tall. His black wavy short hair was brushed back and he had a bit of white hair at his temples. His gray eyes were slightly hidden behind thin black glasses that added to his allure. He was lean and built and his white coat hung on him making him look younger even with his laugh lines surrounding his mouth.

"Hello Sabaku-sama I'm happy to see you awake our hopes for you to wake up were sadly diminishing each day. I'm Dr. Akuma and I will be in charge of your recovery."

"Tch, obviously you don't know how stubborn Gaara is." Sasuke said as he grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels again.

"Well thank Kami for your stubbornness. Now can you speak without pain?"

"A little bit."

"Hmmm, can you move your arms and legs?"

Trying Gaara barley managed to make them twitch before his head fell back exhausted. Seeing Gaara struggle like this made him happy that neither Naruto nor his family was here to see him Sasuke thought as he looked at Gaara from the corner of his eye.

"Ok, ok, now open your mouth please."

Obeying Gaara saw the doctor flash a light in his throat before smiling, "Ok. Sabaku-sama it is normal for coma patients to not be able to move as freely and effortlessly as before. Usually those whose comas are short can move but in your case three months without moving your limbs without help has weakened your muscles. Your throat looks fine just a bit of rawness from reuse. Now I'm going to pull you up to a sitting position in order to hear your heart and lungs this might be cold." Dr. Akuma went to his side and sat down. He pulled Gaara up into a sitting position with ease and parted his gown from the back. Placing the cold metal on his skin Gaara shivered slightly and breathed in and out as he told him to. Finished with his back and pulled Gaara's right arm out of the gown and lowered his gown to expose half of his chest. Placing the metal on his barely visible pectorals Gaara once again shivered against the Doctor. Satisfied Dr. Akuma pulled his arm back in and tied his gown again and laid him back carefully. Grabbing his chart he noted down some notes before flashing Gaara with a wide smile.

"Sabaku-sama-"

"Gaara."

"Very well Gaara, your lungs are clear and working in great condition and your heart sounds stronger than last check up."

Gaara frowned at him, "My heart? What was wrong with it?"

Dr. Akuma looked at him before his gray eyes slid to Sasuke's who looked away quickly and shrugged uncomfortably.

"Doctor?" Gaara asked feeling dread pool in his stomach.

Sighing Dr. Akuma rubbed his neck, "Well during the first month you had three attacks making you convulse and nearly have a heart attack. We sedated you to calm down. The second month you had another attack which was the most severe, you had stopped breathing and we barely prevented another cardiac arrest. Your heart is recovering slowly from the attacks but its recovery is going smoothly." He said as he moved his glasses closer to his face.

"Was…was anyone here to see my attacks?" Gaara rasped out almost afraid of hearing the answer.

"Your family was here to witness them all including a young man with blond hair and a young girl. The last attack was witnessed by the Uchiha and Hyuga family." He said sadly as he looked back to his chart checking off boxes.

Nodding Gaara looked at Sasuke who was staring without looking at the T.V. "Your physical therapy will start tomorrow for today we can take you off the food and liquid IV, but I'm afraid the Cather will remain in place until you're able to walk or ask for assistance. Would you like anything to eat?"

His stomach finally making its presence known embarrassed and startled them all, "I want meat. I want something greasy. I want pizza."

Nodding Dr. Akuma walked to the door, "Very well one of the nurses will deliver it, although I hope this won't be a regular thing with your heart condition." Closing the door Gaara and Sasuke stayed quiet before Sasuke sneered at him.

"You want meat Gaara?" He said practically laughing as he tried to break the tension.

"Sasuke if you finish that sentence I will end you."

Standing behind the table with Neji's Uncle Naruto stared stoically at the judge as the bastard that tried to kill Gaara, and almost succeeded, was giving his account of what happened. He schooled his face every time Jin twisted the truth and resisted the urge to jump over the wooden table and finish what he started with Jin. He wanted to permanently put Jin in the hospital to never be able to leave the white bed that would be his prison for life, but he digressed, he needed to pay attention to what the lying bastard was saying in order to know how to counter just like Neji's dad had said. Taking deep silent breaths Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when Hiashi called his name and looked to him.

"I call Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze to the stand." Hiashi said smoothly as if the charges of assault and battery, sending someone to the ICU, and facing a sentence of possibly nine months to a year weren't daunting.

Fighting back a smirk Naruto made his way to the witness booth where he placed his hand on a bible and swore to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. Sitting down Naruto waited until Hiashi came forward to question him with all the grace of a panther. Naruto had to admire the man as he owned the courtroom.

"Naruto how did you find out that there was an intruder at the Sabaku house intent on killing the young heir, for murder was the motive here people of the jury." He said as he looked at the jury with his white lavender eyes.

Looking at Hiashi Naruto glanced at the jury before answering, "I…I was at Sumida Park with my very close friend and school mate, Sasuke Uchiha, when Sasuke's cell rang. Picking it up he exchanged a few words with another friend of ours, Hinata Hyuga, before I snatched the phone away. Hinata told me that her ex-boyfriend, Jin, had somehow broken into her house and left her a photo of Gaara with an x over his face. Fearing for his life Hinata tried to call us and ended up calling Itachi Uchiha, elder brother of Sasuke, and told him of her fears. From what I heard from Hinata Itachi told her to call the police and to stay away from the house."

Nodding Hiashi walked across to the jury section. Resting his hand on the wooden bar he asked, "If you knew that the police had been called why did you not leave it be?"

Naruto furrowed his brow in slight anger as he faced Hiashi who was strategically standing by the jury, "Leave it be? Gaara is my best friend...no he is like my brother I would never leave him alone to face any danger I would give my life to protect him. If your brother, sister, mother, father, daughter, son, spouse or anyone else you hold dear to you were to be in danger would you just leave it be?"

The jury stared at the young man with emotionless eyes as Hiashi nodded slightly, "After finding out what was happening at the Sabaku house what did you do?"

"I told Sasuke to stay put I didn't want anyone else getting hurt. I jumped onto my motorcycle and sped to Gaara's house Sasuke had followed me in his Mustang ignoring my pleas. Getting to the house we ran for the backyard because we heard some shouts. Turning the corner we saw Jin with a metal pipe in his hand raised high and come crashing down onto my best friends head." Naruto said his voice breaking near the end. Biting his lip he tried to fight off the wave of hot tears that stung his brilliant blue eyes, "I saw him lower that pipe as if it were nothing and hit Gaara on his head not caring that that blow could have killed him. I blacked out I don't know what happened after until Sasuke dragged me off. Jin somehow got up and I watched almost as if it were a dream as Itachi came and tackled him preventing Jin from hitting Sasuke as he hit Gaara." looking down to his lap Naruto's tears fell onto his dress pants as he tried to regain control. A few minutes of silence passed until Naruto lifted his head to look at Hiashi, who hadn't moved his spot from in front of the jury, "He could have killed him! In way he has…that blow to the head put Gaara in a coma that has lasted three months! In those months Gaara has had three damaging attacks that weakened his heart! My best friend, my brother, is laying in a hospital bed literally dying away and all because of him!"

The courtroom was silent as Naruto's accusation seemed to ring throughout the room. Naruto bit his lip preventing a sob to escape his throat as he stared at Hiashi with tear filled eyes. Hiashi turned and walked back to the table, "No further questions."

Sitting behind an identical wooden table a man of above average height and a hard face that could be called a rugged type of beauty, on his chin was scar of an x and his bright gold eyes stared at Naruto with no emotion. His shaggy black hair hung loose about his face and his all black suit gave him the appearance of the fallen angel Lucifer. Danzo Shimura was in his mid twenties and the rising star, a genius, at his law firm ROOT Law Firm. Seeming to come to a decision he took a deep breath and stood from his chair and swaggered his way to the jury. The women in the jury fell in love with his dark looks while the men envied to be him, strong dark and handsome. Giving Naruto an apathetic look he tilted his head slightly, "Uzumaki-Namikaze-san you are originally from England yes?" seeing the blonde nod slowly Danzo fingered the smooth barrier that separated the jury and him, "Is it also true that while there you led a not so quite peaceful lifestyle?"

"Objection your Honor, what does this have to do with the matter at hand?" Hiashi said as he seemed to glide upwards from his chair.

"Sustained…Shimura-san get to the point." The judge said his weathered face seeming to fold into itself by his frown.

Nodding Danzo looked at Naruto before he turned to the jury putting passion into his gold eyes, "Jury of the court…yes it is a noble deed to throw away the concern of your own well-being in order to protect a loved one but in this case Uzumaki-Namikaze went to Sabaku-sans house intent to cause harm to my client, Jin, regardless of whether or not anything happened." Walking to his table once more Danzo picked up a file and showed it to the jury, "Uzumaki-Namikaze has a history of violence and there were rumors that he was even involved in an underground fight club. While in Britain this young heir has been in trouble with the law and with the help of his family, and fortune, was able to evade punishment. This man sent my client to the hospital to stay in the ICU for months recuperating are we just going to let him off with no punishment?" with that he gave the jury an intense stare before walking back to his table and sitting down. He looked to the side and almost smirked at Hiashi telling him non-verbally that the ball was in his court.

Hiashi looked at him with a bored expression although inside he wanted to punch that almost non-existent smirk off his face. Looking to Naruto he saw that the young man had turned pale at Danzo's words and manner. He knew that having Naruto's past revealed would make it difficult for them to set the sentence lower, but with Danzo on the helm of the prosecution it would be nearly impossible, nearly. He wasn't the head of his law firm for nothing; their defensive attorneys were among the best in the world. Standing Hiashi stood and walked to the jury deciding that it was time for hard ball. Neji saw the near undetectable change in his uncle and smirked. He sat back and decided to get comfortable and watch his uncle work. Danzo narrowed his bright gold eyes and watched Hiashi with such an extreme focus that everyone around him faded in the background.

"It is true that Naruto had been in trouble back in his homeland but its trouble that every other young teenager around the world has been in. Naruto was bullied as a child and had to learn to defend himself I'm sure that we can all relate to that." he said smoothly as he locked eyes with each one of the jurors and giving them a small smile that made more than one female juror blush and some of the males look away in embarrassment. Smirking inwardly Hiashi raised a hand and ran it through his long straight black hair, "Yes it is true that punishment is needed but do we really want to punish a young boy that went to rescue his best friend, his brother, from a man bent on harming him. Do we want to set an example to our children," he said as he eyed the female jurors, "That rescuing and wanting to help our precious people is wrong? Concerning the rumors of my client being a part of a fight club, it is exactly what Shimura-san said, rumors. There is no evidence nor any record of Naruto being involved with such an illegal group and to let that sway you is nothing but an underhanded trick by him." with that he walked back to his table sitting down to await the sentencing.

The aged judge rubbed his chin as he picked up his gravel, "We will have an hour recess. When we return the jury will have decided on its verdict. Dismissed." Slamming down on the gravel he stood up and walked to his private chambers ignoring the attorneys and their clients.

"Nicely done Hiashi-chan." Danzo said with mirth managing to keep his face blank.

Narrowing his eyes Hiashi eyed him up and down before looking down on him, "It seems that you've finally revealed your true nature as a weasel who digs into the dirt until it grasps onto anything. Danzo-chibi could you not have come up with nothing better than rumors, are you so desperate to win this case?"

Narrowing his gold eyes Danzo felt his client move behind him and really did smirk, "Seems to me that they were some grains of truth to them if your clients reaction was any indication Hiashi-chan."

"Such childish antics Danzo-chibi are not good for your reputation, if you'll excuse us." With that Hiashi walked around the man with his party in tow.

Danzo stood there looking after him ignoring what Jin was saying; _I'm going to show you Hiashi Hyuga that I have grown stronger since the last time you've seen me._ Turning to Jin he said, "Cut that attitude out. I can't have you acting like a juvenile delinquent Jin or did you forget that I'm trying to lower your sentence of attempted homicide?" Seeing his client grow silent he nodded, "Come along." With that he led him outside to eat passing the time until the jury came back with its verdict.

"How did he find out about that Minato?" Hiashi said as they sat down in a large table.

"I have no idea there is no records of Naruto being a part of that. The only way for him to have known is to have asked the underworld of London." He answered as he sent a look to Naruto.

"No. No He would never rat me out or anyone else." Naruto rushed out as he ignored the smiling waitress.

"Well we're lucky he didn't find any concrete evidence and even luckier that he found no witnesses." He turned to order a light salad with mineral water and turned to Renji, "So any updates on Gaara's condition?"

"Nothing Sasuke's with him today." Renji said as he rubbed his wife's hand. Silence reigned throughout the table as the waitress handed out the drinks to each one. "He's doing well but hopefully he doesn't have another attack…the doctors don't think he would be able to survive another one."

Naruto stared down at the table cloth, "If I could I would have killed him."

Sighing Renji looked at Naruto with sad tired eyes, "Don't say that, he's alive, in a coma, but alive. We'll never lose hope for him to wake up."

Walking into the courtroom once more for the final time Hiashi and Naruto went to stand behind the Defense table as their family and friends sat behind them in the audience rows. To the side Danzo and Jin were already in place waiting for the judge to come out from his private chambers and to find out the jury's verdict. Judge **Kiyoraka took to his chair as the bailiff yelled out to the audience that they could be seated. Making himself comfortable he waited for the jury to come out from their chambers as well. A few minutes later the jury walked out the chamber by their booth and filled into their seats. **

"**Have you have come to a verdict?" Judge Kiyoraka asked in his aged voice. **

"**Yes we have your honor," a woman said as she stood at the edge of the bottom row opening the small white card she read, "We find the defendant guilty of assault charges and innocent to attempted homicide." With that she sat down and waited for the judge to rule over the case. **

**Sighing Judge Kiyoraka ran his wrinkled hand through his thick white hair, "Uzumaki-Namikaze upon hearing the verdict of the jury I sentence you to the minimum sentence of nine months in jail with the possibility for parole," slamming his gravel down he spoke, "if the defendant wishes to fight this ruling they may go to the appeals court. Dismissed." Walking out the elderly man made quick work of vacating the court room. **

**With a white face Naruto stood frozen upon hearing the verdict as two uniformed cops walked up to him with handcuffs. Blinking out of his haze he quickly turned around and hugged his parents. Letting them go he nodded to the rest of his friends before turning to face the officers holding out his wrists. As he felt the cold steel on his tan muscular wrists he said aloud, "Please keep me informed of Gaara's condition no matter what happens….please." **with that he let himself be escorted out of the court room and into his life of imprisonment.

Eating pizza in the hospital room Gaara and Sasuke watched T.V. passing the time until Naruto's trial was over. Every other hour a nurse would walk in and kept Gaara's vitals, and embarrassingly change his bag of urine, to report to Dr. Akuma. Gaara after drinking a lot of water asked Sasuke what was happening with the rest of their friends. He was told that nothing much had changed. The couples were going strong but that Giselle and Pain were still fighting with each other.

"What about Tory?" he asked as he looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Sasuke looked at him dazed before he spoke, "I haven't seen her in a while as a matter of fact." Curious now he stood up and paced.

"Give me your phone." Gaara said holding out his skinny arm. Sasuke gave him his cell without question and looked at him wondering what he was going to with it. Flipping it open Gaara quickly dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

Hearing her phone ring she dragged herself from under the covers and reached for her phone blindly for a few seconds until she grabbed it and answered. "What?" she snapped.

"Well nice to speak to you too."

She froze and opened her eyes fighting through the pain. "Gaara?" she whispered daring to hope as she held her breath.

"Yeah it's me." She heard him rasp out slightly.

Closing her eyes she felt tears once again fill her eyes. Dammit she had just managed to stop crying. Taking in a haggard breath she let the tears flow down her tear stained face. "Oh Gaara, Oh Gaara I'm so so happy that your awake." She said as she sobbed aloud before covering her mouth with her hand.

"Hey its ok don't cry please." He said softly.

"I'm sorry it's just I have missed you so damn much and with what's been going on I just can't handle it." she said desperation seeping through her voice. Silence met her on the other line as she waited for him to speak.

"What's wrong?"

And just like that she broke down, again. "Gaara I'm pregnant."

**So I think that maybe one or two more chapters before this story is done. I hope you read and enjoy and don't forget to review! **


	19. Babies and Jumpsuits

**Babies and Jumpsuits**

**Hey guys! Thank you for all your reviews! They made me so happy and propelled me in continuing this fic! So first things first I do not own Naruto or Bleach I just kindly use them in my own writings for nothing else but enjoyment no money whatsoever. Now onwards with this chapter!**

As she walked into the building she kept her nerves under a steel trap. Making her way into the elevator she looked blankly at the steel doors walking out when it stopped at the desired floor. Walking down the brightly lit hallway she made her way to the numbered door and stepped inside. Gaara's mother was with him by the bed combing his hair. The rest of his family had spent the two days since she spoke with him catching up and hugging him shedding tears of joy. His friends had left giving the family their privacy. As she closed the door his mother looked at her with familiar blue green eyes. She saw how she took in her haggard appearance and saw how her eyes filled with sympathy. It stung her armor but she kept her eyes empty as she saw her speak with Gaara before walking around her to give them privacy. As she heard the door close her armor cracked and her emotions attacked her. She practically ran to the bed and into Gaara's still too skinny pale arms. Laying her head onto his skinny chest she sobbed as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Calm down…shshsh its ok." He said softly his heart breaking at seeing how worn-down she looked.

"Gaara my life is over! My parents are not speaking to me, my sister looks at me with pity and I haven't even told Neji." she panted out.

"Your life is not over Tory. Your parents will come around I mean this is a great shock to them, Giselle looks at you with pity because she sees how gaunt you look and probably doesn't know what to do." Stopping to take a few deep breaths he continued, "How long have you know?"

"Two weeks ago. I was throwing up and feeling so awful that my mom took me to the hospital. I'm four months pregnant Gaara!" she cried out as she wiped the tears off his face.

"You haven't told Neji?"

"No…my parents want me to but I'm too scared." She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You have to tell him Tory."

"I know but his trial is coming up I don't want to burden him with this." She said as she felt tears sting her eyes. She felt that these past months she had been doing nothing but crying.

"Tory I know that he would rather find out now rather than later while he's in jail."

They stayed like that, Gaara running his fingers through her disheveled hair as she cried on his shoulder when they heard voices outside the door. Not having the energy to turn to look at the door they didn't see Neji walk through the door and freeze at the sight of them both on the bed so close together. Anger ran through his veins at seeing Victoria with Gaara. She had ignored his calls and texts for the past month but yet she comes to see him in a heartbeat. He bit his lower lip in an effort to calm down.

"So you don't call or text me for a month and yet you find the time to come to the hospital to see Gaara." he asked resentment lacing his words. He knew he was being unfair by saying that but at that moment he didn't give a damn.

Feeling her stiffen in his arms he placed a kiss on her forehead and looked at Neji, "It's not what you think Neji."

Not saying anything he turned to leave, "I'll leave you two alone." He snapped his voice cold and empty.

"Stop him." Gaara whispered to her urgency evident in his words.

"Neji wait." She cried her voice breaking.

Stopping Neji turned to look at them over his shoulder and felt his eyes widen and his breath catch. There she was looking so exhausted, her beautiful hair tousled beyond help, her eyes red and puffy from crying, bags forming. He saw tears run down her face and ran to her gathering her into his arms lifting her off the bed. As she sobbed into his muscled chest he looked at Gaara panic in his eyes.

Gaara placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a hard look, "She needs you more than ever friend."

"I'm sorry you know I didn't-" he began as Gaara interrupted him.

"It's ok I understand."

"You know I love you and I'm so happy to see you awake." He said his voice breaking as he pulled him into the hug.

Hugging him back he patted his back, "I know I love you too…now go take her to your house so she can calm down."

As Neji lifted her up bridal style he noticed that she had lost weight. Walking to the door he gave a final look at Gaara before leaving. Staring at the door Gaara lost himself in his thoughts not noticing that his mother had reentered the room. Coming to sit beside him she called his name. Looking at her he smiled, "Life is a beautiful yet cruel."

"I hope she gets better." She said as she looked at her son.

"She will now that Neji has her…Have you told Naruto about me waking up?" he said as he laid back down against the pillows exhausted more than he let on.

His mother noticing this bit her lip at the sting of tears at seeing her son so weak, "Yes…he's happy that you're awake and doesn't feel so guilty anymore."

"That fool it isn't his fault that this happened."

"I know but you know how he is."

Nodding Gaara felt the tug of sleep, "When is Neji's trail again?"

"Next week."

"Has Hinata come to see me?" he asked lazily as his eyelids began to feel heavy.

"Yes but you're always asleep when she comes."

"When she comes give her this letter, don't read it…it's for her eyes only." He whispered as he reached beneath his pillow and pulled out a thick envelope.

Grabbing it Lily bit her lip fighting back the tears, "Ok love…just rest now ok I'll make sure she reads it." Seeing that Gaara had already fallen asleep she let the tears run down her face. She hated seeing how quickly he exhausted himself and she hated fearing every time he closed his eyes. Pulling out a handkerchief she wiped her tears off and looked at the envelope. She knew that the reason why her son was in a hospital bed was because of this girl's ex-boyfriend. She wanted to burn the letter to erase any contact between her and her son but she knew she wouldn't, couldn't not if she wanted her son to turn away from her in anger. Everyday Gaara asked for her and everyday Hinata would come to visit him. She could tell that she honestly cared for Gaara and if it weren't for her Gaara would be dead. Sitting back in her chair she waited for her to come and read her son's letter for her.

xXx

Today was the day of his trial. Only his Uncle, Minato Namikaze and himself were present in court the Uchiha's preparing their case for Gaara and the Sabaku's at the hospital with their son. Naruto was in jail already serving his sentence and Victoria was currently at her house dealing with their situation. It came to a shock to him when she told him she was four months pregnant. He was hurt that she didn't confide in him earlier but understood that she was afraid herself. He wasted no time in going to her home to speak with her parents. He told them about his situation but let them know that under no circumstances was he going to leave Victoria alone in this even if he was incarcerated. He quickly went and bought an engagement ring and proposed to her the next day. He felt better in knowing that Victoria was now his fiancé and future mother of his legitimate child. Losing himself to the delirious happy feeling he blacked out everything around him until the bailiff called for everyone to stand. He stood beside his Uncle who looked so like his own deceased father waiting for the Judge to come from her chambers and start the trial. He looked at the jury and found that they were looking at him with emotionless expressions. He simply stared right back before his Uncle sent him a light glare telling him to stop. Looking away from the jury his light gray white eyes landed on the worst piece of human flesh he had ever seen and met. Looking away immediately he just kept his eyes trained on the judge as she sat down her innocent looking face hardened by time and by the crimes and trials she has ruled over.

"If both counselors are ready we may begin this trail of Jin Hageshii vs. Neji Hyuga." She said primly as she fixed some papers on her desk.

Rising up Danzo called forth a plain looking officer to the stand. Waiting until the man swore an oath and sat down he walked to the middle of the room. "Officer Komura do you know the defendant?" hearing the man's word of approval Danzo nodded slowly, "Can you please tell this court how you came to this young man."

"Well a call came in about a fight at the Sabuka residence and we made our way over there. Getting there we arrested all those involved in the fight when a white car comes speeding in and he jumps out of the car and immediately assaults that man," he said as he pointed from Neji to Jin, " Me and my partner then go and try to detain him but he goes crazy and assaults us both breaking my nose, took five of us to get him under control and into the squad car." He finished a bit of resentment in his voice.

Nodding Danzo walked back to his table as he passed Hiashi he whispered, "Your witness Hiashi-chan."

Ignoring him Hiashi stood and walked up to the witness booth and stared at the officer with cold gray white eyes so similar to his nephews. "Officer Komura do you have a cousin that your close to?" seeing him nod he continued, "What would you do if you saw her boyfriend or spouse hurting her, beating her, tormenting her and then helping her get her life, emotion and mental stability back only to find out that the one person that had so hurt her in the past had returned and now had another, an innocent, as its target," at this Hiashi turned to look at the jury with anguished eyes, "would you simply ignore the fact that this person, this bully, was back and was not only tormenting your cousin but also intent on hurting another?"

"Objection your Honor he's leading the witness." Danzo shouted as he flew up from his chair like an avenging angel of death.

"Sustained…Counselor get on with it." the Judge said in a soft yet hard voice as she looked at Hiashi.

Nodding he looked at the witness waiting for an answer. "Well no but I wouldn't do what he did."

"Hmm I see…you see members of the jury this young man had witnessed the horrible treatment that that man, Jin, put his cousin through. He was there to help her through the days, he would wake up her at night when she would scream during her nightmares, he would take and pick her up from her therapy sessions. He loves his cousin so much he views her as the little sister he never had. So when he found out that the one person that caused his little sister so much pain he snapped and went to try stop her pain and to help stop the hurt of another innocent who at this moment is in the hospital going through intense physical treatment in order to regain mobility to his limbs and strengthen his weak heart. I think it a horrible shame when family protecting family is frowned upon." With Hiashi walked away from the witness booth and sat down in his chair looking both calm and upset.

"If there are no further questions Officer Komura you may step down. Counselor if you have a witness please call them forward."

Nodding both he and Neji stood up, "Your Honor I call Neji Hyuga to the stand." Walking forward Neji swore to tell the truth and nothing but the truth as he sat down and waited to be questioned. "Mr. Hyuga will you please tell us what happened the day you were arrested on the Sabuka property."

"Well I was getting in my car to go meet up with my girlfriend to discuss something of importance when my cousin, Hinata Hyuga, calls me anguished because her tormentor the source of countless nightmares is back in Japan stalking her and hell bent on hurting an innocent person. So I drive to the Sabuka household but when I get there the police is already there and have everyone involved handcuffed, but you see I love my cousin so much that I didn't care if I did get arrested I just wanted to inflict so much pain on that piece of trash so that he could feel how my cousin felt." Pausing he glared at his Uncle who had so cunningly stood by the Jury booth so that the Jurors could see his expressions, "I only got maybe three or five hits in before I was being dragged away from him by some police officers. I reacted badly to that and I hit them so I could get closer to Jin. I was promptly detained and arrested."

Nodding Hiashi walked back to his table whispering, "Your witness Danzo-chibi."

Grinding his teeth slightly he stood and made his way to the middle of the court room. "So you admit to assaulting the police officers."

"Yes."

"You admit to assaulting my client."

"Yes."

"How nice it must have been beating someone who cannot defend themselves." Danzo said sarcastically.

Neji glared at the man, "Your client would beat my cousin nearly every day knowing that she couldn't defend herself against him, your client terrorized my cousin to the point that she couldn't go against him because she feared him so, your client made my cousin do things against her will such as stealing from us, her family, and we let her because we saw the fear in her eyes if she didn't succeed. We worked so hard for her to get better to gain back her confidence and self value. I will not let him terrorize her again; I will not let him abuse her again! So don't tell me that about him not defending himself when he not only physically abused my cousin but emotionally and mentally as well!" he yelled as his mask of calm broke and he was left panting slightly his long jet black hair falling to his sides his pale cheeks pink with color.

Danzo stared at the man and walked away, "No further questions." He might want to beat Hiashi but he knew that he was not going to win this case and a part of him inside agreed heartily with Neji.

"You may step down Mr. Hyuga. If the counselors have no further witnesses than we will go on a recess as the jury decides it sentence. Court will resume in two hours." With that she slammed down her gravel and walked to her chambers.

"Why didn't you question him further?" Jin whispered harshly.

Danzo turned to look at him with cold gold eyes, "Because it would have been useless and would only manage to gain the jury's compassion to him." With that he walked out of the courtroom Jin following him moments after.

Seeing them walk out of the courtroom Hiashi looked to his nephew and nodded at him, "With that we can get you the minimum sentence of one to two years in jail with the possibility of parole."

Neji froze and stared at his Uncle, "What…Uncle I can't stay in jail for that long you know this!" he said his voice rising with each word.

"Calm down Neji your Uncle is doing the best he can with what is available to him." Minato said as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Attacking officers of the law is more severe than attacking a civilian…We're lucky that Counselor Shimura didn't ask anything else…we're lucky that he made you lose control." He said as he gave a quick questioning glance to Hiashi who looked at the door where the Public Prosecutor had just gone through.

Neji resisted the urge to push the hand of his shoulder. He couldn't stay in jail for that long not with Victoria pregnant with his child. He wanted to be with her during the pregnancy, he wanted to be with her at the doctor's visits and he wanted to be with her when she gave birth. He wanted to walk down the aisle with their baby. Biting the inside of his cheek he looked at his Uncle.

He must have seen his desperation for his Uncle pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry with good behavior you can be out of jail in one year and I will put in a request for you to be present at the birth."

Nodding at his Uncles words he pulled away and asked to spend the break with Victoria. Nodding his Uncle lead the way out of the courtroom Minato following him out with a compassionate expression on his face.

xXx

Walking through the door she saw that she once again had come when Gaara had fallen asleep. At times she felt that Gaara was still in a coma for she had never seen his beautiful eyes open and looking at her. The trials, knowing Jin was here, and not seeing Gaara awake had taken its toll on her. She had lost weight and now had purple bags under her lilac white eyes, her curvy lush figure has now a slender shadow of it and her hair hung limp down her face. She knew that she looked like a shadow of herself but with uncontrollable guilt and terror coming over her every night when she closed her eyes it couldn't be helped. Making her way further into the room she saw Gaara's mother, Lily Sabuka, sitting by his bed staring at him while he slept with a bit of fear in her eyes. Sighing silently Hinata ran her fingers through her limp black hair, Lily, she could tell hated her. Not true hate for she still allowed her to come and see Gaara, but resentment of her for putting Gaara in this situation. And she couldn't blame her, she deserved her resentment she put Gaara in danger and had him almost killed. As she neared the bed she felt Lily raise her head and stare at her. She could feel the cold burn of her eyes on her skin and she fought to keep what little control she did have to not burst into tears.

"Hinata…Gaara wanted you to have this…you've just missed him he fell asleep not ten minutes ago." She said her voice calm.

"Seems like it's destined for me to always come when he's sleeping..." Hinata said sadly as she reached for the thick envelope. "You wish I wouldn't come don't you? You wish that I had never have gotten involved with him don't you?"

Lily stared at her and sighed in defeat, "I may not like you very much but you saved my son's life. You contacted the police and contacted his friends. If it weren't for that Gaara wouldn't have had a chance at surviving. I want to see that you don't care for my son so I could curse you and kick you out, but you have come to see him every day without fail even if you never catch him awake," Pausing she turned to her son and touched his hand, "And my son has asked for you every day. It is clear to me that you both care for each other and my son, although I hate to admit it, is old enough to make his own decisions." Getting up she walked to the door, "I'll give you privacy to read his letter." With that she walked out leaving a stunned Hinata in her wake.

Walking to the chair that Lily had left she sat down and placed the envelope on the bed as she leaned over Gaara. Brushing his long hair from his face she traced her fingertips along the side of his pale face fingering his growing beard. She had laughed when Sasuke had told her that Gaara had decided to let his hair stay long and grow his beard saying it was time for a change. She placed a soft kiss on Gaara's pale pink lips and felt tears sting her eyes and roll down her face. A shaky breath left her mouth as she sat back down wiping her face with her sleeve. Reaching for the envelope she tore it open and pulled out the sheet of paper. Resting back against the chair she propped her black flats covered feet on the bed and began reading.

_**Dear Hinata,**_

_**I miss you. **_

_**While I was in my coma I had these 'dreams' and you were there in my mind looking as beautiful as the last time I saw you. Funny I haven't seen you in almost four months yet your memory is burned into my mind, your smell fills my senses, and your voice lulls me to sleep. So what do you think of my new style? I think I look good in a gruff sort of way and it makes me look and feel more masculine, not that I need it mind you. **_

_**I have been told that you are letting your health go awry by this situation. Stop it. I don't care that I'm in a bed, I don't care that I have to put up with Sasuke's moronic self, but I do care that you're not taking care of yourself.**_

_**Don't blame yourself for what happened. Neither of us could have possibly guessed to how that bastard Jin would have reacted to knowing that we were starting a relationship. Don't be shocked at reading that, I…care deeply for you. I can't say that I like you because what I feel for you is much stronger than that, but I don't love you either. I care for you like I have never cared for anyone in my life. Yes I care for my family and I care about my friends and Naruto BUT what I feel for you is different than that. I have this urge to see you every second, to touch you, to smell you, and to taste you.**_

At that Hinata snapped her gaze to Gaara her face burning with embarrassment before scanning the empty room in paranoia. Chuckling to herself she lifted the letter back up and continued reading her pale cheeks still colored with embarrassment.

_**I bet your blushing right now and even checked the room to see if anyone was in there. Ah Hinata so wonderfully predictable how I wish I was awake to see that.**_

"Gaara you bastard." Hinata whispered as she looked at him with smiling eyes.

_**I have to confess something to you and I must say I don't like that I have to tell you in a damn letter but you always come when I fall asleep woman! **_

"It's not like I do it on purpose Gaara." she whispered.

_**Years ago when I lived in England I didn't have friends. I had acquaintances by the hundreds, people always trying to get on my good side so that they could be linked to the high society, but friends, true friends, I never had. So I created an account online and began chatting with people. One day I happened to 'meet' a girl who like me didn't have true friends but the difference between us is that she wore a mask to hide herself and I didn't. I always told my friend that she shouldn't care of what people think of her and be herself but like they say you can't help someone when they don't want to be helped. **_

At this point Hinata was breathing rapidly and glancing at Gaara's sleeping form every other second a knot forming in her stomach and panic rising in her throat.

_**A few weeks before my attack that landed me in a coma I had begun to have some suspicions to my friend's identity. It wasn't that I was trying to figure out who she was it was the simple reason that she dropped hints that I bet she didn't even realize she was doing that I had begun to connect the dots. Now being the genius that I am it became clear to who she was quickly after that and I warred with myself to whether or not I should tell her that I figured out she was. On one hand I knew that she would be mad and embarrassed that I know who she is and would try to block me out of her life. And on the other hand the unknown would be uncovered and our relationship would grow into one that cannot be broken. **_

Licking her dry lips Hinata looked at__Gaara knowing what was coming next but hoping what she was thinking was wrong.

_**Hinata Hyuuga, my friend, my obsession, my future lover-**_

Hinata pressed her cold fingers against her hot red cheeks.

_**I know that you are Lonelysoul19. I was surprised at first but then I sat down and thought about it and then it didn't seem as far-fetched as I had first thought. Of course by now you must know who I am but just in case you need a kick in the ass out of denial I'll tell you. I am RedTitan89. **_

Hinata gasped aloud and stared at Gaara with wide unbelieving white eyes before once again going back to the letter.

_**Yes I am he. I wanted to tell you when I found out, actually the day I was attacked by your ex I was thinking about our relationship and where I wanted to go with you. I had already decided to tell you about my online identity and tell you that I knew who you were but then you know what happened. It took me four months to tell you but better late than never right? Naruto knows who you are too but I forbade him from saying anything…I wanted to be the one to tell you. Don't worry he won't say anything **_

_**Oh before I forget give the second letter to your dad. You will find that it is sealed within an envelope with his name inside this envelope. It is extremely important that you do this Hinata please. **_

Looking inside the envelope she found said envelope with her father's name and looked back to the letter.

_**I hope that this revelation doesn't change what you feel or think of me. **_

_** With all my heart, **_

_** Gaara **_

Hinata quietly folded the letter and slid it back inside the envelope before resting her elbows on her knees. Dropping her head down she closed her eyes as her hair fell forward to form a dark curtain of hair around her face. She took deep breaths as she thought about the situation. Gaara knew she was Lonelysoul19 and he was Redtitan89. What did that mean? She felt like a fool knowing that he had figured out who she was by reading her emails and yet she never once figured out who he was. Well she had to admit that Gaara is a genius so him finding out her identity by simply reading her emails doesn't surprise her. Getting up from the chair she walked to his bed and leaned down until she was mere inches away from his face. "Gaara thank you for telling me this…I know it must have tired you out yet you still did it. I can't promise you that I won't blame myself for what has happened to you but I will try to take better care of myself. I'm going now…I have to think about all this because I'm more confused than ever." Closing the distance between them she placed a soft lingering kiss on Gaara's lips before speaking against them, "I care for you so much Gaara…you're lodged into my heart and mind but I can't be with you if it's going to put you in harm's way. I need to think…I need to figure out if I have the courage to be with you. Please don't hate me." With that she pressed her lips into his once more before standing up envelope in hand and making her way to the door. As she reached the door she looked back at Gaara and took a shaky breath before walking out of the room.

As the door closed Gaara opened his eyes and looked at it with empty eyes as his hand came up to clutch his chest where his heart is.

xXx

Parking in front of her house Hinata turned off the engine and got out not bothering to lock the doors. She walked to the house and unlocked the door with sluggish movements. Closing the door quietly she stared into the living room with empty eyes before she forced herself to walk up the stairs. Feeling like a zombie Hinata reached the top of the stairs when she heard what sounded like someone falling on the floor. Freezing her heart began racing a mile a second as she gripped the banister with all her might leaving her knuckles white. She tried to control her erratic breathing as she walked silently down the hall her ears straining to hear any sound. Turning to the right she stared at Hanabi's door where a muffled voice had come from. Licking her chapped lips she took a deep breath before she placed her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it open.

"I shouldn't be here." Came a man's voice before the sound of kissing was heard.

"Yes you should don't you see how much I've missed you." Hanabi answered as the sound of lips meeting was heard again.

The urge to flee and leave her sister with the unknown man was strong but the urge to figure out who she was with was stronger. Pushing the door opened with all her strength it slammed into the wall causing the two inhabitants of the room to jump in fright. "Hanabi what are you doing and who is this man?" she said her voice hard.

Hanabi stared at her sister with wide eyes as she was pushed off softly by the man who had his back to Hinata. "What are you doing here?"

"Last time I checked this is where I live. Stop avoiding the question what are you doing and who is this man?" She asked walking into the room.

Hanabi looked to the man who was wearing black dress pants and a dark gray dress shirt. His black jacket was folded neatly on the chair by Hanabi's writing desk. Seeing him give Hanabi a small nod Hanabi took a deep breath and walked around him to face Hinata. "I'm spending time with my boyfriend his name is-"

"My name is Sarutobi Asuma, how do you do?" Asuma answered turning to face her as he rolled an unlit cigarette between his large tan hands. Asuma was tall, very tall, with big hooded dark gray eyes and full lips. His dark hair had a bit of gray hairs here and there only adding to his charm. His shoulders were wide and his back broad and muscular. Even though he was in his late twenties early thirties the man was built and exerted a sense of youth.

"Pleased to meet you…Look I can't deal with this right now. You do know that if you're caught you could go to jail right and Hanabi you do know that dad might walk in any minute?" Hinata asked as she walked towards the door. Seeing them nod she sighed, "I guess that's all I can ask for later." With that she left the two lovers and walked to her room. She said the truth she couldn't handle her sisters situation. It might seem uncaring if others would have seen the exchange just now but Hinata knew that Hanabi was a stronger person than she and valued herself above all else. She would be fine.

Closing her door she walked slowly to her bed and dropped onto it face down and let herself be swallowed by the darkness. What was she going to do? Gaara is RedTitan89, RedTitan89 is Gaara who could she have missed that? Rolling onto her back she flung her arm to her face to block out the light. She was about to scream her frustration until she froze with realization. Gaara is RedTitan89…RedTitan89 is Gaara…flashbacks of all the emails they sent to each other went through her mind. Sitting up straight she cursed Gaara to the seven hells as she remembered each and every insult he said about her in his emails. Fighting back the dizziness from such a sudden movement she started to laugh. She laughed with such gusto that she fell back on her mattress and began to cry. They both insulted each other with such passion, it was funny really they had spoken for years getting to know each other and then they met for real and couldn't stand each other at first. She laughed until she felt her face hurt from smiling too much. Taking deep breaths she calmed herself and forced herself to think carefully about the situation. On one hand she could understand why Gaara couldn't tell her, he was in a coma for Kami's sake, and he did say that he was going to tell her the day Jin attacked him. That was another thing Jin, he was still out there, granted that he was going to jail but who's to say that he wouldn't try to get revenge when he gets out? She fought off a shiver of fear Jin who was still a major figure in her life, even if it was just to terrorize her. If she decided to return Gaara's feelings would she be able to let go of her feelings of guilt and fear for him? Would she be able to be with him happy, knowing that she was the reason he lost four months of his life? Would she be able to be by his side without jumping at shadows? She let out a shaky breath out as doubt filled her mind, but could she live in a world without Gaara? She curled into herself as she fought off the sudden chill that swept over her shivering body.

xXx

Gaara stared at the door for what seemed like hours blocking everything out of his mind. He ignored his parent's questions if he was ok. He ignored the nurse who came and checked his vitals and tried to get his attention. He ignored Dr. Akuma as he flashed a light in his eyes he ignored all of this as he stared at the door where Hinata had left hours before. It was only when he saw the figure of a needle at the corner of his eye did he snap out of his frozen state. "What are you planning on doing with that needle Dr. Akuma?" he asked as he slowly turned to his head to face the doctor his blue green eyes sharpened with focus.

Dr. Akuma paused needle in hand as he looked at Gaara with surprised kind eyes, "Gaara we thought you went into a state of shock you've been staring into nothing for hours and haven't been responsive to any of our calls…what's the matter?"

Gaara turned to look at him before slowly turning to look at his parents who were sitting by his bedside ashen faced. Letting out a deep breath he closed his eyes and leaned back into the pillows, "I'm fine I was just thinking." He wondered what Hinata was thinking about, about what she was going to do. He had woken up to the feeling of her sweet lips against his and at first thought he was still in dream's sweet embrace. It wasn't until he registered what she was saying that a cold grip caught a hold of him. He didn't dare move and alert her that he was awake. Foolish woman did she really think that she could dismiss him so easily. Not that it mattered if she said no to a relationship he would just have to convince her that she was being foolish and show her that they belonged together.

xXx

Hinata stayed holed up in her room for days breaking her routine of going to see Gaara. She fingered the white envelope until she gasped and smacked her forehead, "Stupid, stupid, stupid how could I forget!" she pulled out the envelope with her father's name and pulled on a cherry robe to cover her underwear clad body and ran downstairs. Seeing Hanabi in the living room she asked where their father was and ran instantly to the study as soon as Hanabi told her. Not bothering to knock she didn't notice how her father and his visitor, a young man with dark good looks, jumped away from each other.

"Father I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting but I need to give you something of utmost importance." Hinata gasped out slightly as she walked forward to hand her father the envelope and bowed to him and his guest. "I'll leave you to your meeting and once more excuse my interruption."

Closing the door she walked to her room once again collapsing on her bed. There she gave her father Gaara's letter. Thinking about Gaara she smothered her face against her mattress and stayed still as the oxygen in her lungs left her. She fought the urge to breathe and let her body fight for air; she let her brain become hazy with the lack of oxygen before rolling onto her back before slowly inhaling air.

What was she going to do?

xXx

**So yes our poor love strung teens are confused, determined and pretty much at an point in their lives where it will determine how they will transform. Hopefully one or two more chaps and then BAM this story is at a close. I have a few other fics cooking and I actually have chapter's written lol Read review and I'll continue writing!**


	20. Just do as I say and noone gets hurt

**Just do as I say and no one gets hurts**

**Authors note: Ah! The end is near! I write for pleasure not for gain. Naruto does not belong to me but to Kishimoto Masashi…I just hope that he makes Naruto and Hinata get together. I really don't like Sakura at times. Anyways Please enjoy and review! Sorry for taking so long! **

The house felt twice as big as normal. The smallest task, the simplest task became almost something akin to mission impossible. Food was another challenge. Being able to feed himself was exhausting as it was satisfying. Dr. Akuma had finally let him go home to continue to recover from there. His parents had hired a live-in nurse that stayed in the room next to his. Gaara leaned back against his pillows and took a deep breath. Yes, he was home. At that moment his nurse walked in. She was a robust woman with a round soft face and a ready smile. She was gentle when handling him but in her arms she had strength to effortlessly pick him up and set him down with hardly any effort at all. Gaara liked her for the simple fact that she was a walking contradiction. She was soft and hard, gentle and rough, delicate and strong, nice and stern. Tatsumi, the nurse, was asking him if he needed to go to the bathroom. That was another thing that he had to overcome. It was embarrassing to say the least that Tatsumi would take him to the bathroom and hold his body up while he relieved himself. Thankfully she deemed him strong enough to sit on the toilet when he needed to use number 2. He didn't think he would be able to survive from the embarrassment. So far the only visitors that he had were the Uchiha brothers, seeing as one had gotten out when he was in a coma and the other wasn't incarcerated. They brought him news of the outside world. Sasuke had told him that Headmistress Tsunade was planning on sending with him his missing work so that he could do it at home and return it with him. He also said that Jiraiya-Sensei said that Tobi had taken care of the project and that if he was well enough by the time presentation came around he would get a passing grade.

"Where is Tobi now?" Gaara asked feeling relief that he wasn't going to repeat the year.

"He's at the office with Neji's uncle, their preparing your case against Jin." Sasuke said as he got comfortable on the bed.

"So you're feeling better Gaara?" Itachi asked as he leaned against the wall his long black hair falling to the side as he looked at him.

"I feel like a helpless child."

"That is to be expected…but it's better to feel like a helpless child than not feel at all. Sasuke I have to go back to the office I'll pick you up later. Gaara stay strong." With that Itachi mock saluted them and walked out.

The two friends stayed quiet as they heard Itachi leave, when they couldn't hear him anymore Gaara chuckled. "I could so see why Naruto let himself be-" he got out before Sasuke threw his hands over his mouth.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear about that dammit!" Sasuke whispered loudly as he glared daggers at his beard faced friend.

Tearing his hand off his face Gaara panted slightly, "It's true though…have you even had sex with him?" Sasuke looked down at the bed sheets as a flush appeared on his pale cheeks. "No? Oh my god I'm very surprised Sasuke."

"Shut up…"

"But why haven't you guys…?"

"Naruto felt guilty about the whole cock ring incident and wanted to take things slowly." Sasuke said as he rubbed his neck.

Gaara looked at him and then burst out laughing. Sasuke glared at him and contemplated hitting him but didn't, damn him and his bedridden state. "I'm sorry no really I am don't go Sasuke come back." Gaara shouted out laughing slightly. As Sasuke sat back down next to him Gaara reached for his hand and held it to his lips, "My dear Sasuke do you need some good loving?"

"Gaara you're such an asshole." Sasuke snarled as he wretched his hand away from Gaara. Hearing his red haired friend laugh he snapped, "You shouldn't be talking I don't see you getting 'some good loving' from Hinata. Matter of fact I haven't even seen Hinata come to see you since two weeks ago." Gaara reeled back as if he had been punched. He closed his mouth and leaned back into the pillows turning his face away from Sasuke. Sasuke bit his lip and let out a rush of air. Running a hand over his face Sasuke crept closer to him and pulled the skinny red head to him wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Placing Gaara's head on his chest he rubbed his arm, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"It's true though." Gaara said as he closed his eyes.

"Don't worry she'll come around Gaara." Sasuke said leaning his head back.

"Yeah…she's crazy if she thinks she can set me aside. I'm just stupid for letting it bother me."

"What do you mean….what are you planning Gaara?" Sasuke said looking at the top of Gaara's head.

"Why do you think that I'm planning something Sasuke?" Gaara replied in an innocent voice.

"Don't give me that shit Gaara I know you better than that."

Gaara looked to his covered legs and to his skinny hands and clenched them in anger, "Look at me Sasuke…I'm a shadow of my old self. I'm weak and can't even go to take a damn piss by myself. How Hinata even went to see me is a miracle, but I will tell you this I will get better and I will find her and take her." He said passionately.

Sasuke looked to the wall and nodded slowly, "Yeah I can see you doing that, but what if she finds someone else?"

"You forget who I am. I am Gaara Sabaku if some fool thinks he can have what's mine I will quickly show them the error of their ways…by any means necessary." Leaving that thought for another day he asked, "What about you? How are you holding up?"

"I miss him. You never know how much you miss a person when they aren't there. I finally got a visiting pass and saw him yesterday. Even though he's in jail he still has that bright light about him, always smiling always laughing." Sasuke said in a soft tone.

"I haven't seen Naruto in five months. You know I saw him."

"What? How if you were in a coma?"

"I saw him in my mind you idiot. While I was in a coma I could hear what was going on around me. I didn't feel the pain of the attacks that I had but I felt my dad's tears on my face and Kankuro saying that it should have been him in a coma. I saw my memories and I had terrible nightmares, but what I will always remember is when I walked to where this bright light was. Some part of my mind urged me not to go to stay within my mind that it was safer but I didn't listen…it was like I had to go see what the light was. So when I walked to the light there they were, Naruto and Hinata each standing at the side of the light. They were dressed as warriors with silver armor and swords strapped at their waist. They had great white wings arching from their backs. They were angels looking at me with bright smiles shining their light into my dark mind showing me the way back. I will never forget that." Gaara said in hushed tones.

"I wish I could have seen him…" Sasuke said with a hint of envy.

"Give my paper and pen Sasuke." Gaara said suddenly.

Placing Gaara carefully away from him he got up and searched the room until he spotted Gaara's backpack on the floor half hidden by his shoes. Opening it he took out a notebook and a pen. Walking back to the bed he grabbed Gaara and leaned him against his body and placed the notebook on his lap and handed him the pen. Grabbing it Gaara opened the notebook to a blank page and began to write. After a few minutes he finished and pushed the book to Sasuke. Ripping out the page Sasuke folded it and stuffed it in his pocket. "I'll make sure he reads it Gaara."

Nodding Gaara drifted off to sleep leaving Sasuke alone to ponder of what was to come.

xXx

Hinata studied herself in the mirror the five months since she had read Gaara's letter had taken its toll on her. True she had gained back the weight that she had lost having kept her promise to not let her health decline but some things haven't changed no matter how many nourishment pills she took nor how many meals she ate. Her figure had gained back its curves but it was in her face that one noticed that she was not 'healthy'. Although her skin had a healthy glow to it her face looked defeated. Her lips were forever chapped and pale, her cheeks without color, purple circles under her tired white eyes and her face emotionless. Her hair had a healthy shine to it but it too hung limp. Her nails were unkempt and her attire seemed to declare her state of despair. She knew that her father and sister were worried for her but she couldn't even gather the strength to care. She ate with them for breakfast, she ate during lunch, and she ate at dinner. She took the nourishment pills that the doctor had prescribed her and she even walked around her neighborhood for exercise. No one could say that she wasn't taking care of herself. One could even say that she had never been healthier in her life than at this moment. Hinata could feel the strength in her limbs, she could feel the steady beat of her heart, she could breath easily into her clear lungs, she could see perfectly with her eyes. Then why did she feel that she was dying little by little every day? She stepped closer to the mirror with blank eyes and touched her reflection when her void face transformed into one of immense pain. She clawed at her chest in a vain attempt to rip out her heart so that she could no longer feel the unbearable pain that was always present lurking beneath the surface. Just as she was about to gasp in air the pain went away and once again her face was wiped clean of emotion. Stepping away from the mirror she turned to her door and walked down the hall and down the stairs with a detached air. As she reached the kitchen she saw that her father and sister were present making breakfast. She could see them watching her with hawk like focus but she just went on about her way and reached the fridge. Gathering eggs, bacon, onions and a small red potato she began to prep her food. Once she had everything ready she placed everything in a small frying pan and when her bacon, onions and potatos were ready she added the eggs. She could feel their stares on her back and she just kept on cooking as if nothing. Placing her food in a small bowl she walked to the kitchen table and began to eat her breakfast not waiting for her father or sister to begin. She finished quite fast and as she placed her bowl in the sink she felt her sister's hand on her arm before the world spun and placed her in front of Hanabi who had an angry expression on her face.

"What is wrong with you!" Hanabi shouted as her hands shook her.

"Nothing I'm perfectly healthy." She replied with a flat tone her head down.

"You know that's not what I meant Hinata! What is wrong with you…you act as if you're just walking through life not caring."

Saying nothing Hinata freed herself from her sister's grasp and looked up into almost identical eyes. She heard her sister's gasp of fright before she spoke, "I have no idea of what you mean. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to school." With that she left the kitchen.

Hanabi stood there shocked before looking to her father. Her sister's eyes looked like empty shells. There was no life, no hope; no Hinata in them it seemed as if she were dead and it scared her more than anything in the world.

Walking out of the house Hinata unlocked her car and looked up. Neji's cottage was in sight but she quickly turned away from it. She felt the beginning signs of pain and she blocked out her cousin and anything that reminded her of him. Neji was in jail with Naruto, another person Hinata blocked out, serving his time. They were both denied parole and were stuck in there until their time was up. Taking a slow deep breath she got in and started the engine.

As she parked in front of the school building she made her way to study hall, the library, and for a moment paused in a rare moment of surprise when she didn't see Victoria. Swift pain came and went when she thought of her but she ignored it. Resuming her course she remembered that Victoria was due now any minute and of course she would be at home her overnight bag ready to go to the hospital. After the trials, where Jin was sentenced to jail for fifteen years for premeditated murder and assault, she spoke to the Headmistress and convinced her to let her finish her school year in study hall. She was sent her work from her regular classes but she studied on her own secluded in corner of books hidden from the other students and even Kakashi. Oh she knew that the masked teacher knew she was somewhere within his territory but he never made a move to find her, an action that she was deeply grateful for. She would hear the occasional moan from him and his lover, Iruka, but she paid it no mind. He left her to her seclusion and silence and she left him to his illicit rendezvous. A perfect arrangement she thought to herself.

Hearing a sound coming from the entrance of the library Hinata quickly but silently made her way to her hiding spot and waited in silence.

"I'm telling you I saw her come in here not even a minute ago." A deep voice said in annoyance.

"Dammit we lost her once again." an irritated voice added.

"How troublesome just let her be…" a lazy voice said.

Kiba, Riza and Shikamaru Hinata thought with a slight pulse of pain before she blocked it out. They had been hounding her ever since the trails were over. They managed to corner her once but they didn't have a chance to speak since at the moment Kakashi came and shooed them away. She remembered looking to the masked man and giving a small smile of appreciation before it fell off her face. That was months ago. She didn't smile anymore. She heard their footsteps leading away from her position and out of the library. Relaxing her breathing she sat down on a plush old chair and took out her work assignments and lost herself in literature, chemistry, mathematics and economics.

xXx

Five months worth of therapy and healthy eating had made its mark on Gaara. He wore his now long red fiery hair in a high pony tail a few rebellious strands coming down to his face like liquid fire. His eyes were brilliant with health as the skin surrounding it was nearly clear of his insomniac marks. He decided that he really didn't like the whole mountain beard look so now his face was clear of any hair. His skinny body was now more lean and he was gaining his muscles back. He could walk now but not without the help of his cane. His pale skin now had a bit of bronze to it since he did his physical therapy outside. He could use the bathroom by himself, thank the Gods, and his nurse, Tatsumi, was now needed only for his therapy. He was doing his work at home since he still wasn't strong enough to face school life but that didn't mean that word of what was going on there didn't reach his ears. He was told that Hinata was healthy looking but that she no longer spoke to anyone and hid herself within the confines of the library. The Hinata hunting squad, as they called themselves, told him that she would catch sight of them and quickly evade them. They once corned her but Kakashi stepped in before they could even say anything. No matter how much they looked for her they never found her in the library. Gaara couldn't help but smile at that. Hinata was now a pro in stealth, but the smile quickly disappeared. He didn't like the fact that she was hiding herself away from the world. As he finished his last set of exercise someone threw open the back door. He turned to look and his heart almost jumped out of his chest. There stood a slender figured female with long black hair and white eyes. _Hinata!_ He thought wildly before he looked closely and saw that it wasn't his beloved Hinata but her sister Hanabi. Disappointed flooded his body before he noticed that she was looking at him with desperate eyes and made her way quickly to where he stood. He was confused, why would she be here to visit him?

"Gaara I need your help!" she said anguish evident in her voice.

Gaara stared at her fearing the worst, "What has happened?"

"It's Hinata."

xXx

School was coming to an end as Hinata stood and stretched out the kinks that she got from hunching over for a long time. Cracking her neck she heard the shrill sound of the school bell releasing the students from their classrooms, and releasing the teachers from their students. Continuing to stretch Hinata waited ten minutes before she left the library and went to the office to drop off her work to the secretary who would put her assignments in the teachers mailboxes for them to collect tomorrow in the morning. By the time she walked out of the front doors to walk to the student parking lot the school was nearly void of any fellow students. Reaching her car she opened the door and started up her engine when her cell phone rang. Looking at the screen she saw Hanabi's name appear before she mechanically flipped open the cell and answered with an empty hello.

"Care to explain why you've been acting like a fucking robot lately?"

Hinata convulsed violently as she pulled the cell phone away from her ear and stared at it with huge frightened eyes. She couldn't believe that Gaara was on the phone with her his deep scrappy voice sending both shots of pleasure and pain throughout her mind, body and soul. Her breath quickened until she was literally breathing into the phone like some pervert. With her free hand she unconsciously clutched her chest, where her heart was beating madly. "Ga-Garaa is that you?" She stuttered in a small voice.

"Did you really think that I was going to let you forget about me…answer me Hinata why have you been acting like your dead?" Gaara asked his voice sounding demonic over the phone.

Hinata flinched at his harsh words. Pain was making its way throughout her body, she couldn't deal with this, she wouldn't deal with this not even for him, "It's safer, your safer without me…I feel no pain. Goodbye." With that she hung up and turned off her phone. She had to get a new number she thought frantically as she put her car into drive and sped away from school. She couldn't go home right now she needed to go somewhere to work off her emotions. Making a u-turn Hinata drove for the gym down town. She blocked out everything until ten minutes later she parked in front of the brightly lit gym and walked inside. Looking around with empty eyes she saw the receptionist and made her way over there. "Hello does your gym have either boxing or kick-boxing classes?"

The young man looked up from his screen before clicking away for a few seconds, "Yes our boxing classes are Mondays, Wednesdays and Sundays. Kick-boxing on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays…today's Tuesday just in time for our kick-boxing class which starts at four." Looking at her finally the man gave her a warm smile, "You can attend the class today and boxing tomorrow for free to see if you like it or not."

"How much is the membership fee?" Hinata asked as she looked around the gym once one before looking at the man again. He was of average height, black hair pale skin with bright hazel eyes and a quick smile. His white beater showed off his toned muscles.

"One thousand, six hundred and eighty-four yen a month." He said with a smile.

Hinata looked at him a moment longer before taking out her wallet from her book bag, "I'll sign up now if that's ok with you, I'm sorry what's your name?" Hinata asked as she took out her credit card.

"I'm Takahiro I just need you to sign a couple of papers and fill this out while I get your card." Takahiro said with a smile as he handed her a thin stack of papers. Making quick work of the papers she finished them and handed them back as he handed her membership card. "Welcome to Lightning Gym towards the back on the left are the women's locker rooms we have spare workout clothes for those who forgot theirs please make use of it, but remember to drop them into the laundry hamper. In a few moment's our kick-boxing instructor will be here on the right where that open space is, don't worry he's silly at times but he's a great instructor." With that Takahiro waved Hinata away to the locker rooms.

Coming out of the locker rooms changed she saw a small group of people already forming where Takahiro had told her. Joining them Hinata waited silently when suddenly a tall muscular man with bright white hair braided back into corn rolls came to stand before them. The man had white boxing shoes on, black basketball shorts and a white beater that strained against his muscular chest. He had a horn tattoo on his left cheek and black sunglasses on his face. His dark bronze skin looked darker by the white tee.

"Welcome to Lightning Gym I see new faces and I see old faces. I'm Killer Bee your kick-boxing instructor. I'm telling you this now kick-boxing is brutal and if you can't handle a little pain, blood or bruises than please step out of the mat." Seeing no one move Killer Bee gave them a bright smile before he took off his sunglasses revealing dark green eyes, "Ok let's get started."

xXx

He sat down and waited anxiously at a bare metal table. He didn't look to the left or to the right as he ignored the noises of joy from the others that were inside the big plain looking room. A door opened at the far left of the room and two guards in matching gray uniforms came out escorting a blond haired man. He followed him with his eyes and saw the exact moment when the man caught sight of him.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled a bright wide smile forming on his now rougher face.

Gaara saw that jail had taken its toll on Naruto. His best friend no longer looked young and fresh no, he looked harder, sharper and wiser if possible. His hair had grown longer and was held in a low ponytail the blond waves reaching his shoulders. Gaara stood as the guards left Naruto by the table and just stared at his friend.

Naruto was staring at Gaara from head to toe. He looked skinny but he caught sight of the lean muscles slowly gaining tone. He saw with a smile that the beautiful long red hair was held in a high ponytail the fiery liquid reaching past his friends shoulder blades. Stepping around the table he pulled his best friend into a tight hug.

Gaara wrapped his arms around his friend and just closed his eyes. They stood there simply enjoying each other's presence for minutes until Gaara moved away. Sitting down they looked at each other before both of them broke out in smiles. They needed no words of gratitude for saving his life or words of relief of seeing the other well. They said everything in that hug.

"Naruto…it's been a long time." Gaara said his deep voice ripping the comfortable silence between them.

Naruto nodded slowly, "Been almost a year since I saw you Gaara. I like the hair by the way."

"Thanks…So did you get my letter?"

"Yeah…It made me cry." Naruto said with a sheepish smile.

Gaara leaned his head back and let out a harsh laugh. "Naruto I really do miss you…I even miss your overemotional moments."

"I miss you too Gaara, even if you are a shoe-wielding hobo." Naruto snickered.

"Have you seen Neji?" Gaara asked curious about the new father.

"Yeah I saw him at 'free time' wouldn't stop bragging about his baby son." Naruto said with a soft smile, "Took me by surprise when he told me she was pregnant."

"Yeah she came to the hospital asking me for advice when Neji walked in."

"Shit."

"My thoughts exactly…luckily Tory told him and he took her away and well you know what happened after that. Did he tell you the name of the baby?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah they named the baby Constantine." Naruto said chuckling.

Gaara raised an eyebrow as he said the name, "I'm surprised Neji agreed it to."

"Yeah well when Neji got permission to be at the birth he said that seeing Tory go through child birth was like nothing he had ever seen that if she wanted to name the baby Constantine then Constantine he would be named." Naruto said with a smirk remembering how exhausted and sick Neji looked when he came back the next day from the hospital. He remembered Neji telling him that he was never going to touch Victoria again.

"How are you Naruto…really?"

Naruto looked at Gaara for a moment before placing his elbows on the table putting his weight on them as he cradled his head on his hand. "Well things could be better you know, I don't tell my parents or Sasuke about how things really are they'd worry too much. I've gotten in a few fights you know people here thinking they can put me down. The showers are the worst guys trying to rape you and take your soap, and the mess hall is where the guys here analyze you and see if you're a threat to them or not. If you are you're taken care of if not your left alone. Me and Neji always group together when in the mess hall and just keep to ourselves. We've made pretty influential friends in here so we're not on the radar in the mess hall but during free time sometimes some punks think they can take us on. Of course if you want to survive in this place backing out or ignoring the challenge isn't an option. So yeah it's been so-so but let me tell you it's not a bloody walk through the park." Naruto said with a fake smile. Seeing Gaara staring at him Naruto cleared his throat and asked, "What about you? Your eyes hold sadness in them."

"Hinata….they've been telling me that she changed her number and after school disappears somewhere and doesn't come go home until nearly midnight. She's detached herself from everyone thinking that it would be safer for them and her."

"And you're just going to let her?" Naruto asked disbelief overtaking his face.

"No you idiot." Gaara snapped back.

"Then what the fuck are you doing wasting time you prick."

"Listen to me you fruity piece of shit I couldn't exactly go to her when I couldn't even go to the bathroom by myself. I was waiting until I regained my strength to go to her and show her that leaving me isn't an option."

Nodding Naruto scratched his chin in thought, "She's going to need shock techniques."

"I was thinking making an appearance in the library, where she hides during school, than be in her room when she comes back from wherever she goes during the day." Gaara said in a serious tone.

"Nice…but its best not to do it daily keep her on her toes, not able to put up her guard."

"Yeah…so how are you and Sasuke?" Gaara asked changing the subject.

"Doing good well as good as it can be with me in jail for nearly a year we don't really fight and we don't really talk, I'm amazed that he hasn't moved on you know?" Naruto said as he chuckled.

"Shut up it's not like you're going to be in here for life you idiot. Your sentence is almost up. So…I heard from Sasuke that you two haven't had sex." Gaara said with a smirk.

"Gaara shut up! What's wrong with you saying such scandalous things here." Naruto whispered as he looked around the room paranoid about people hearing his red haired friend.

"Naruto this isn't actually church school…I'm sure the people here have heard worse and seen worse."

"That doesn't mean you should go around parading it…but yeah we haven't had made love."

"Kill me now." Gaara said as he made a heaving motion.

"Anyway, tell me how sexy I looked as an angel?" Naruto said with dazed eyes as he looked at Gaara with a dreamy expression.

"I must have been high on morphine to even write you that damn note." Gaara said before they began talking about nothing important.

xXx

Walking into her room exhausted Hinata threw her gym bag on the ground as she locked the door. Feeling her muscles sore beyond belief she began to take off her clothes before something from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning around her eyes went wide with disbelief and opened her mouth and screamed bloody murder. She felt herself being tackled to the ground a cool hand coming to lie atop her mouth to stop her yells.

"Be quiet you idiot do you want to wake up the whole damn neighborhood?" A deep gravel like voice said in her ear making her body shiver with pleasure.

"Hinata! Hinata are you okay?"

Hinata heard her dad's voice as he tried to open the door. Looking up into beautiful bright blue green eyes she raised her hand to lower his hand on her mouth. "I'm fine dad…I just tripped over a shoe. Go back to sleep."

"Ok…be more careful…sweet dreams." Hiashi said from the other side of the door.

Waiting to hear his footsteps lead away from her door she stared at the man on top of her and finally noticed their compromising position. A hard flush danced across her cheeks and her heart began to beat a mile a second. She watched with wide pale colored eyes as he smirked darkly down at her, his long lava colored hair falling down creating a curtain on the sides of their faces. Her body felt more sensitive as the light was blocked out by his hair, she felt his face closer to hers in the darkened space and she felt his warm breath on her face. She felt him move up her body, brushing his chest with hers, her legs opening without a fight to accommodate him. She felt him nestle himself deep into her and opened her legs wider still and sighed with pleasure at feeling him so close. All the while she kept her pale eyes locked onto his bright blue green eyes his hair closing them off from the world. She sensed him move his head down so painfully slow that when she felt his soft lips touch hers she wanted to die. She kissed him back with such fierce passion that teeth clashed together, lips were bitten and tongues were sucked. She was like a dehydrated survivor coming out from the desert and he was her water. Her prone arms swept into action as they trailed up from his slim sharp hips, across his hard stomach, up his toned arms and into his criminally soft molten colored hair. She felt him press down his sinfully hard lean body onto hers and moaned into his addictive mouth. She spread her legs wider still to feel him closer. He pressed up against her and she felt her hips thrust up harshly against him. She heard animalistic grunts and moans and realized that they were coming from her throat. She felt him move his head and gave an almost violent shudder when she felt his breath against her ear and the slick wetness of his wicked tongue outline her ear lobe. She heard his deep wicked gravel toned voice invade her senses.

"You're a fool if you think you can forget me, that you can live without me, that you can block me out," thrusting into her he rubbed his hands against her shoulders gently, "Your mine**, mine**, understand nothing will keep me away from you and I will end anyone who even dares to take you away from me." With that he kissed her with such intensity that Hinata couldn't think of nothing else but him. His kisses, his touches, his voice his everything they were her life line to sanity and she clung to him desperate to feel him. "You'd best learn that you cutting me out of your life will be useless." With that he gave her a soft chaste kiss while pressing down on her before getting off her with no sound.

Hinata lay prone on her bedroom floor her heart beating overtime as her senses were overloaded by the sense of him. She was breathing so fast and hard as if she had just finished running a marathon. She shakily brought her fingers to her red swollen lips and took a haggard breath. Closing her eyes she focused on the sensations that he had garnered within her, trying to recreate it as she slowly traced her body with her fingertips. Groans of pleasure came from her mouth as she touched herself not knowing that in the shadows of her room two bright blue green eyes were staring at her intently before she stood up and walked to her shower.

Hearing her close the bathroom door he jumped into action and searched, without a drop of shame or guilt, her bag. Loose clothing, gloves and boxing shoes narrowing his eyes he felt around until his fingers came across what looked to be a piece of paper. Pulling it out slowly he froze when he heard the shower turn on before looking down at the folded paper. He stared at it for a moment longer before unfolding it and looking at its content. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked at what looked to be a phone number and a name scrawled beneath it. Clenching his free hand he slid out his cell phone and saved the name and number before carefully refolding the paper and placing back inside the bag. Searching the bag once more he felt a phone and saw that it was turned off. Looking at the bathroom door once more he placed it back into the bag, the risk of being caught was too high, and zipped it closed. Standing up he walked to the bathroom door and touched his hand to the wooden door closing his eyes. Snapping them open he left the room as silently as he had entered it and left the house. As he maneuvered his car out from beside the tall wedge bush he made a call, "It's me…how good are you with getting information?"

xXx

She stood under the hot spray of water with her eyes closed. She looked like a statue made of the finest ivory marble, her black hair a sharp contrast against her skin. She let out a breath and her body gave a violent shudder. She shrank down to the bathroom floor and gasped out in pain as the near scalding water beat on her back. She clutched her head as pain throbbed throughout her cranium she felt a scream make its way through her throat but she swallowed it down. She couldn't believe that Gaara had come into her room. She had felt him in her arms, on her body and on her lips. Her restraint broke and her tears mixed together with the trails of water rolling down her body. She sobbed against her knees as she remembered his bright blue green eyes staring down at her with such intensity that all she could do was be lost within them. She remembered his voice and goose bumps rose on her arms and she remembered how beautiful his long red hair was. Sobbing quietly her mind ran over what his words and she felt the pain in her chest grow. She couldn't handle this, she wasn't ready for this, but something inside her told her that Gaara wouldn't care that he would persist until he got what he wanted and what he wanted was her.

xXx

He walked into his room ignoring the mess of shoes on the floor and threw himself on his bed his long red hair spreading out around him. He closed his eyes and suddenly he wasn't in his room anymore but in her room. He sniffed the air and swiftly he could smell her beautiful natural scent with a hint of lavender. He traced his fingers along his lips and he could feel her soft lips on his. His tongue shot out from his mouth licking his lips and he gave a groan when he tasted her. This wait was going to drive him crazy. He needed her now with him here in his room, but instead she was in her bathroom, alone, as in without him. Clenching his jaw he was about to flip open his phone to make another call when his phone rang. Reading the name on the screen he immediately flipped it open, "What have you got?"

"The guy's name is Suigetsu Hozuki; he's twenty-three and is an amateur UFC fighter. He's won two championships, lives in the eastside of town, has a ton of speeding tickets, and was runner up for a national kendo tournament believe it or not. Damn Gaara what are you planning this guy is no joke."

"I just want to get information…Thanks Kiba."

"No problem Gaara, call me if you need anything else." Kiba answered as he cradled the phone to his ear as he shuffled papers. "I'll email you the rest of his info, bye."

"Bye." With that Gaara hung up and stared at the ceiling as he waited patiently for the email.

xXx

A week later, Gaara stood outside of a crowded plaza as he waited. He looked with no interest at the crowd of people passing him by he had better things to do such as stare at a certain door that was conveniently located across from him. Seeing his target walk out and make his way across the plaza Gaara pushed himself off the wall and made his move. "Suigetsu Hozuki?" he asked. Seeing the young man nod he continued, "I need to have a word with you," looking at his companion he added, "In private." He saw the two men give each other a look before the taller of the two left them alone.

"So…who are you and what do you want?" Suigetsu said before he raised his rather large water bottle and took a gulp.

Gaara took a good look at his rival. He was tall and lean with muscle. He was wearing black basketball shorts with a tight fitted white beater that stretched across his toned chest. His silvery white hair was matted down by sweat, his knuckles were covered by white wrappings and his curiously purple tinted eyes were equally focused on his own colored eyes. "I'm Gaara Sabuka I believe you know someone very dear to me…Hinata Hyuga."

Suigetsu stared at long haired redhead who was dressed in all black before he shrugged, "Maybe I do maybe I don't what's it to you?"

"Answer the question." Gaara snarled.

"Not until you tell me why you want to know so badly." Suigetsu said tensing his lithe body.

Gaara clenched his fists as he glare at the UFC fighter. Stepping closer Gaara lifted his head up superiorly, fuck it if the bastard wanted to know he'll tell him, "Hinata…She…I….She's important to me. She was with me when I was close to death. I…care about her so much that words cannot explain how I feel for her and I will not let some insect come in and try and take her away from me. Now I'll ask again how do you know Hinata and what are you to her?" Gaara nearly growled out as his eyes nearly glowed with anger.

Suigetsu stared at him before taking another large gulp of water, "I teach boxing at her gym. She found out that I do UFC and wanted me to give her extra training and spot her. I gave her my number and told her to call me when she wanted to work out. Nothing romantic…I got my special someone already Red."

Gaara stared at him for a long moment before he ran an agitated hand through his long hair, "I…I just needed to know."

Suigetsu smirked and punched his arm, "Don't worry about it…when you find that special someone you do crazy shit to never lose them." Taking another gulp of water he continued to smirk at Gaara.

Gaara looked at him and smirked, "Thanks…later." With that he walked away blending into the crowd.

Suigetsu stood there watching with a sort of detached air before he took another gulp of water. Feeling Juugo came to stand beside him he answered his tall friend's unvoiced question, "Lover boy was wondering if I was his rival for the affections of the lovely Hinata Hyuga."

Nodding Juugo let a small smile appear on his face before he grimaced, "It's almost eight Suigetsu."

"Crap Karin is going to kill me, see ya bro!" With that he ran to his car and sped through traffic in an effort to make it home before eight. Any thoughts of Gaara and Hinata were pushed out of his mind as he ran red lights and cursed elderly drivers.

XxX

Hinata met up at the gym on Saturday with Suigetsu after about an hour of training he called for a break because he needed to're-hydrate'. Sitting on the mat Hinata panted as she tried to slow down her heart rate. Seeing Suigetsu sit down next to her she continued to control her breathing.

"So…know any long red haired badasses?" He asked casually as he stared at her face from the side. He noticed the near unnoticeable widening of her eyes and the small gasp of breath. "I take that as a yes," they sat in silence for a long time as they both drank water, "He loves you." he said finally breaking the silence.

This time Hinata really did gasp aloud, "No he doesn't love me…he cares about me, but he doesn't love me…he can't love me." She said aloud almost to herself as she shook her head.

Suigetsu stared at her like she was an idiot, "Are you an idiot?" He saw her head snap towards him and gape at him in shock. "That guy is crazy about you. No guy tracks down another guy to ask him about the kind of relationship he has with a girl."

"No he can't love me…you don't understand he'll be hurt." She insisted.

"How unless you don't feel the same way about him…"

"No…I love him with all my heart but if he comes near me or loves me he'll be hurt again like last time." She said softly as she looked down to the mat.

Suigetsu stared at her hard as he drank more water, "You really are an idiot" ignoring her look of outrage he pressed on casually, "You sound like you're trying to control his life. Hinata I will tell you this what your doing is not only stupid it's useless. That man loves you and no power on earth will keep him away from you. There's two options that you have one, you stop this childish behavior of hiding like a weakling and embrace what others in this world die to have, love; or two you lie to him, tell him that you hate him and leave. Leave the country and start somewhere else with another identity because that is the only way that you will escape him." Suigetsu ended with a gulp of water before standing back up again. Stretching his muscles he told Hinata to get up and for the next hour Suigetsu was ruthless on her, trying to literally beat some sense into her. After training Suigetsu reminded her of what he said and walked away with a wave as he took another gulp of water from his bottle.

Hinata lay on her back on the mat panting as her heart raced. She had sensed Suigetsu up his force and she couldn't even feel her body after that rough training. After an hour of just laying there looking pathetic she dragged herself up and limped towards the exit. She gave a wave to Takahiro who waved back with a sympathetic look before he went back to his computer. Getting herself into her car she drove home. Walking into the dark house she trekked up the stairs pulling herself up with the rails. Reaching the top she was breathing heavily as she pushed her body against her door and huffed like an animal not caring that she looked like she was going to pass out at any moment.

"So you finally make an appearance woman." A deep voice reached her ears making her jump into the air her muscles screaming in pain.

Spinning around Hinata chocked on her spit as her arms flayed around at her unbalance and her hair swung into her eyes. Tumbling a bit to regain her balance and brushing her hair out of her eyes she sputtered a bit before she gasped out, "Gaara what the hell are you doing here?"

Chuckling a bit Gaara pushed himself off the far wall that he was leaning upon and walked forward to where she was. He leaned into her and gave a dark smirk as he saw her lean back slightly; her eyes widened as his arm reached out and saw her look of confusion when she saw his arm go over her shoulder. Closing the door he gave her a toothy grin while she looked at him with wide eyes. "Can't you guess why Hinata?"

Hinata swallowed hard she looked to the side before looking back at him. Not saying anything she slowly made her way around him and went to her bathroom. Feeling anger at how he made her feel like an idiot she stripped as she walked intentionally making sure that he saw her. She didn't hear anything but she felt the heat coming from his beautifully colored eyes. Smiling a bit to herself she made her way into her bathroom naked as the day she was born and softly closed the door.

Gaara held his breath as his eyes drunk in every single tossed clothing, every step taken, every movement made. He drunk it all in like a starved man and his body was taut, screaming in hot pain for him to move, to rip open the bathroom door and join Hinata. But he held himself back. He needed her to want him, he needed her to need him, and he needed her to come to him not the other way around. Taking a deep breath he cracked his neck and sat down on the bed. Pulling his loose hair up into a high pony tail he let himself fall against the mattress and slowly, but surely, was lulled to sleep by the rhythmic sound of the shower.

Turning off the flow of water Hinata reached out for her robe and once she tied the sash around her waist she made her way out of the bathroom. Walking out she saw that Gaara had fallen asleep on her bed. Making her way towards him with silent steps she leaned over him and smiled. He looked so beautiful and so peaceful like a red haired angel now that his usual devilish dark looks were wiped clean by sleep. Brushing her wet hair behind her ear she traced his face with her fingertips before straightening her back and walking to her dresser. She would let him sleep. After brushing and braiding her hair she pulled on a modest and a too big, cotton night gown and made her way back to Gaara. She stood there pondering on what to do biting her lip before she finally gave in to the urge as she turned off the lights and locked her door. Slowly she pulled down the covers and lifted him, thank you Suigetsu-sensei and Killer Bee-sensei, with ease to the right side of the bed. Taking off his shoes she snuggled into his side after pulling her thick soft covers over them. Placing her hand onto his chest she closed her eyes and fell asleep within moments.

xXx

He was warm. He didn't want to move, no that wasn't right, he couldn't move there was something heavy on top of his legs and chest. What was that smell? It was familiar and soothing. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to wake up but his eyes were already moving under his lids. Opening his eyes he first saw the ceiling and then looked down. There was a pale arm on his chest and even though he couldn't see it, there was a pale lilac colored cover over him, and he could tell that there was a leg on top of his legs. Moving his head to the side he froze. There the most beautiful face he had ever seen was mere inches away from his. Looking so peaceful he could only stare at her face his heart racing madly in his chest. He felt this tremendous warm feeling spreading throughout his body. He narrowed his eyes in confusion, what was this feeling? Feeling her move Gaara froze and moved closer to her. Wrapping his arms around her he placed his head on the top of hers and closed his eyes. Hearing her sigh sleepily Gaara snuggled into her more, he wasn't ready to let her go with that he fell back into sleep.

xXx

Walking out the doors he took a deep breath and then shouted, "Yeah baby!"

"Figures that you would be so dramatic..."

He turned his head to the side and let out a scream of joy, "Gaara!"

"Naruto…"

Naruto ran and tackled his best friend to the ground. Standing up he picked up his best friend and smiled, "Gaara it's good to see you outside the system and without guards surrounding us." Together they started walking to Gaara's car and he slid into the passenger side. Closing the door Naruto sighed happily, "It's been a long time since I've been in a car. How's the family?"

"Their well…" Gaara said casually as the engine roared.

Naruto looked at the surroundings and gave Gaara a glance, "You know….me and Neji got tattoos while inside." As soon as the words left his mouth Naruto was thrown to the side as the care was screeched to a sudden stop by the side of the road. Turning to look at Gaara with a red face he screamed, "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL WAS THAT GAARA!"

"Why would you two get prison tattoos?" Gaara asked as he calmly put his car into park.

Naruto clutched the seatbelt and shrugged, "Well there was nothing to do in there besides exercise and shit so we just got them. They're not big or anything…"

"Show me."

Naruto threw him a sheepish look before turning his head around for Gaara to see the back of his neck. He had cut his long hair just before he got out of the system. Gone were the wavy blonde locks and in its place was a short cut fade. He also noticed that Naruto had reached for his aviator sunglasses and slid them on his face. He looked, in Gaara's opinion, tough especially when he saw the barcode tattoo on his neck. It wasn't big and it wasn't small just like he had said. "We didn't want any of the signature prison tattoos so we both got barcodes. At the bottom of the barcodes there's a name. Neji got his father's name under it and I my dad's last name since I already have my mom's on my back." He explained as he righted himself in the seat.

Gaara nodded and got back on the road. They fell into a comfortable silence as they passed by the streets Gaara intent on the road and Naruto waving his hand out the window his eyes closed behind the sunglasses as the wind brushed his face. Coming to a stop Gaara spoke, "I stayed over Hinata's house the other day."

"That's great Gaara," Naruto said with a smile but quickly frowned when he caught sight of his friends face, "isn't it?"

Gaara tapped his fingers on the wheel and let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't understand…when I woke up I was alone in the bed. She had left the house, she left me." He said through gritted teeth.

Naruto looked at Gaara before scratching his head, "Gaara…do you love her?"

Gaara snapped his head to look at Naruto his eyes comically wide, "What?"

"Do you love her?" Naruto asked again. Hearing no response he turned and saw that Gaara was staring, blankly, at the street light a frown marring his forehead. "This shouldn't be so difficult to answer Gaara." he said softly.

Gaara slammed his foot down onto the accelerator and sped through the streets. Did he love Hinata? He knew that he had never felt what he felt for her towards anyone, but is that love? He had never fallen in love and the only love that he did know was the love of his parents. Making a sharp turn Gaara ignored Naruto's yells of horror as they narrowly missed another car. He gripped the steering wheel tightly his knuckles turning white as he thought about the situation. He cared for Hinata, he couldn't live without her. He needed her to be with him because without her his life was cold and lonely. And just like that the epiphany hit him like a ray of blinding light. He screeched to a stop at a red light and he felt suddenly weak. He looked over to Naruto and shot him a look of disbelief.

Naruto looked at Gaara and noticed the gleam in his eye. Sitting up Naruto evened out his breathing and gave his best friend the brightest smile he had, "I say you have your answer. Now can we please go home at a normal velocity and not at a break neck speed?" He saw Gaara nod and chuckled to himself as his friend drove to his house. Things couldn't get any better Naruto thought, he was free, Neji was almost out, Sasuke was waiting for him, and his dearest friend was in love. Letting out a loud laugh Naruto closed his eyes in bliss.

xXx

Hinata was a coward. She knew it and she hated herself for it. She was currently walking around the mall like the loser that she was ignoring the burning sting in her heart and eyes. She had woken up in the arms of Gaara. She shook her head as she remembered the overwhelming happiness in her heart at seeing his face. She had snuggled into him nearly falling asleep again before she slowly detangled herself from his warm body. She had stood there staring at him as she clutched her chest. She wanted to get back into the bed with him but she couldn't. Images of him in the hospital and his family's distraught face kept her away. Finally she had simply run away. She quickly dressed and all but ran from the house hating herself for leaving him. She felt a sob working its way up her throat but she swallowed it down. She had to control herself. She looked at the passing stores and stopped short when she caught sight of an elderly couple sitting on a bench their hands clasped together. She turned away from them, their love so plain to see that it caused her physical pain. She walked blindly bumping into people muttering her apologies. As she walked she heard a voice that sounded oddly familiar. Slowing her gait she looked around herself and caught sight of Pein and Giselle. She hid herself behind a palm tree and stared at them through the leaves.

"Look Pein I'm getting tired of you following me around." The scowling teenager said as she stood with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Giselle what is it going to take for you to understand that I'm here to stay?" Pein answered scowling just as deeply his teeth barred as if ready to throw a punch.

"Pein…We always fight how do you think that we can make it?" She asked sighing in frustration.

Pein glared at her before reaching out to grab her arm and roughly pull her towards him, "Don't make my decisions for me. Don't make a decision about us by yourself Giselle just because you're being a coward. I love you dammit! Yes I love you don't you understand I need you." he said his voice cracking as his eyes searched hers, "It kills me inside when I hear you make decisions about us, saying that its safer for us not to be together that its best if we stay apart. It kills me!" He growled as he slammed a fist to his chest, "I love you dammit don't take away my chance at happiness…please." He pleaded as he stared at her.

Hinata felt her heart squeeze as she saw Giselle bite her lip before wrapping her arms around the pierced teenager. She saw them share a passionate kiss before laughing ridiculously like love birds before they walked away their hands intertwined. She didn't even realize that she was receiving strange looks from passerby's all she knew was that she was being not only a complete idiot, but a cruel one to. She needed to go home now and fix what she had done.

"Please don't let me be too late." She whispered as she took off running to the exit.

**So this is where you all go and review this chapter that took me forever to type. Hopefully you all enjoyed it! Oh the amount that Hinata paid for the membership, 1,684 yen is about 21 us dollars. **


	21. Just Love Me

**Just Love Me**

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter! It's been such an adventure! Twenty-one effing Chapters! I sucked at the beginning but I like to think that I got better later on in this story! I hope you guys enjoyed my story! I might, MIGHT, write an epilogue if anyone requests it. I have another Story that I'm about to post in ff, it's called War of the Worlds. Check it out! It has humor, suspense, action, a bit of romance and a great plot. Anyways here's the final chapter!**

xXx

He wasn't there. That was the repeating thought in Hinata's mind as she arrived home and ran up the stairs to her room. Her bed was neatly made erasing whatever evidence there was that Gaara had been there. Feeling weak in the knees she slowly made her way to her bed and sat down. Breathing slowly she didn't notice that her sister had walked in and had crouched down to look up at her face. Hinata's eyes began to tear up as she looked at the floor. Hanabi watched her for a moment before she rose up and hugged her big sister. Hinata sat still for a moment before her arms wound around Hanabi and hugged her back tightly. She was silently crying burying her face in her little sister's shoulder. Hanabi said nothing as she rubbed her sisters back tears flowing down her cheeks. The two sisters cried for what seemed an eternity before Hinata pulled away. "I've been such an idiot, what's worse is that I've been a cruel idiot."

Hanabi wiped her face with her sleeve and slowly nodded, "Yeah you were."

Hinata laughed a bit and looked at Hanabi. She looked older than last time she saw her and she felt such a tremendous amount of guilt and shame slam her body that tears were making their way to her eyes again. "You've grown up and here I was like a fool lost in my own self-pity."

Hanabi shrugged as she sat down on the bed next to Hinata. "Yeah you were out of it for a while but the important thing is that your back now. You're lucky too I was about to call Dr. Kurosaki to come and slap some sense into you."

Laughing Hinata wiped her face, "Thank God you didn't I don't think I would have survived him and his treatments again." Looking around her room Hinata breathed out a sigh, "I have to go apologize to everyone for being such an idiot…How's dad?"

"Well he feels guilty…he feels like it's his fault that you were acting like that. Like he failed mom and failed at being a parent."

Hinata winced at her sister's words, "You don't mince words do you?"

"Fuck no I really want to beat the crap out of you but I think that teacher of yours already took care of it." Hanabi said as she pointed to some very large bruises that were on Hinata's legs. "You were being a bitch and you deserve whatever I say."

Hinata knew she had hurt Hanabi with her attitude. Bringing her sister for another hug she whispered a heartfelt sorry and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. "How are you and your boyfriend does Dad know?"

Hanabi was thankful for the subject change and promptly punched Hinata on the arm, "Are you mental Dad would freak if he knew I was dating an older guy. We're good taking things slow you know waiting until I'm 'legal' to move onto another phase in our relationship."

Hinata smiled, "I'm happy that you haven't…you know."

Hanabi shrugged, "I'm not stupid…I come first and I'll be damned before some guy forces me to do anything." Smiling softly Hanabi had a faraway look on her face, "He understands that, he understands me and accepts me. He wants to wait, he would rather wait and enjoy it and not rush it and ruin it." Turning to look at Hinata Hanabi gave her a hard look, "What are you going to do?"

Hinata knew what, or rather who, she was talking about. "I need to find him and tell him that I love him. Nothing else matters."

Hanabi smiled and rushed to her feet, "Yes, now that's what I'm talking about!" Pulling Hinata up she dragged her to her room and left her standing in the middle as she went into her closet. After a few minutes of rummaging Hanabi came out with two dresses, "Now before anything are you going to let him go all the way with you?" Seeing Hinata blush Hanabi took that as a yes, "Where his house or ours?"

"Ummm….."

"Ours…don't worry I'll get Dad out of the house and I'll have Giselle invite me to sleepover her house," Putting the two dresses on the bed Hanabi looked at Hinata with a critical eyes. "We need a major make over. I'll text Gaara telling him that three days from now he needs to come here alone. For now I need you to sit down."

And with that Hinata was determined to win Gaara back.

xXx

Gaara lay upon his bed feeling empty. He loved Hinata. His heart belonged to her. His soul was hers for the taking. _Well damn_, he thought as he turned slowly to his side. Just as he was going to close his eyes he felt his pocket vibrate. Sighing he ignored it and closed his eyes, the world could do without him for a few hours. He needed to hide from reality.

xXx

Three days had passed, and with those three days no one had heard a word about Gaara. He wasn't answering his phone and he wasn't leaving his house. Hanabi had already tried to see him but she was turned away by a plump woman with an atrocious Japanese accent. She didn't say a word to Hinata thinking that Gaara would come around sooner or later. Well it was later and still Gaara refused to see anyone. The only person to gain access into the house was Naruto and Hanabi could not pry a word from the blond. Walking up the stairs she paused outside Hinata's door. Their father was out at the Uchiha's house going over some legal papers, and she was due to leave to Giselle's any minute. It was already eight and she knew that Hinata was inside getting ready. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door before pushing it open. She saw her sister at her dresser brushing her hair; she had a black night gown on and barefoot. "Hinata….I have something to tell you." She saw her sister still her movements and pushed on, "I haven't been able to reach Gaara. He won't answer my calls and he won't receive anyone who goes to his house. I'm sorry I tried but it's up to you now." She rushed forward gave her sister a hug and walked out the room leaving the house in stony silence. As she climbed into Asuma's car she looked back at the house for a moment before finally getting inside, _Gaara you bastard, _she thought as the sight of her house, and her sister became smaller and smaller.

xXx

She sat staring at her own reflection as the thoughts in her mind whirled into action. She must have sat there for hours for when she woke up from her daze she saw that it was nearly midnight. Looking at her reflection she nodded to herself and sprang up from the chair. Running to her closet she pulled off her nightgown and quickly pulled on loose pants and an oversized black shirt and black sandals. Running to the bathroom she pulled her hair into a ponytail and brushed her teeth, no way was she going to run the risk of having bad breath. Running out of the bathroom she grabbed her keys and wallet and rushed out of her room. She felt as if time was running out and in a sense it was. She felt that with every passing second Gaara was drifting farther and farther away. Practically flying down the stairs she sprinted out the front door and stopped long enough to lock it before running to her car. Wrenching the door open she slid into the car slamming the door shut and turned on the engine. Within seconds she was pulling out of the drive way and speeding down the street, _I'm coming Gaara, _she thought as she pressed her foot down on the gas.

Xxx

Alone, empty, dark, emotionless all these emotions were swirling around inside Gaara as he lay immobile on his bed. He hadn't bothered to clean his room, or eat the food that Maude and his physical therapist had brought to him. No matter how much threatening and bullying that they tried they were unsuccessfully in making him eat more than a few scrapes of food. It seemed that the energy had gone out of him like a candle being snuffed out suddenly just as it was burning fiercely. He didn't even bother washing himself, after three days he was beginning to smell rank. But he simply didn't care. He now felt a sort of kinship with the many people he had observed on depression medicine to help them get through the day. His limbs felt like lead and it was the strangest feeling that he had ever felt for even though his body seemed to feel like metal unmoving inside he felt empty. He had continuously gone after the woman he loved but was rejected time and time again. Why, not because she did not feel the same for he knew that she did feel something for him, no that wasn't it..., it was because of her own fear that held her in its painful tight grasp. She pushed him further away from her until he couldn't, didn't know how else to reach her. So here he was locked away in his room his curtains drawn, lights turned off, wallowing in his self-pity in the dark. When had it gone all wrong? Turning his head to the side, pressing it into the mattress, he closed his eyes, he knew when, or rather who. It was all that bastard Jin's fault. Leaving his face pressed against the mattress he stayed still until his lungs were practically screaming for oxygen. Slowly turning his head he slowly breathed in air ignoring the painful protest of his lungs for him to breathe in more. He sort of liked this painful punishment he was inflicting upon himself. Then again he didn't, taking a deep breath he calmed his racing heart and closed his eyes._ Why Hinata…why are you pushing me away,_ he thought prone on the bed. After a while of silence he was drifting off to sleep when he heard tapping on his window. Growing still Gaara narrowed his blue green eyes and moved swiftly off the bed. Dropping onto the floor without a sound he crawled his way towards his night table, moving expertly around his shoe littered floor, and opened the drawer slowly. Feeling inside he brought out the Russian Tokarev that he had recently purchased. He knew that guns were illegal in Japan but after nearly dying he wasn't taking any chances. His hand gripped the handle with ease, and he felt power and adrenaline rush through his veins. He suddenly became hypersensitive to his surroundings being able to see clearly in the night and able to hear every little creak and groan. His muscles tensed and his heart was racing with distorted excitement. His mind was going crazy with scenarios and yet with all the emotions rushing through him his breathing was calm and steady. Reaching his window he raised his gun and waited patiently for whoever was outside his window to make their move. Seconds felt like hours as Gaara stared at the window his gun pointed until he heard the window being opened. He took a step back and held his breath as he saw a leg appear. Gaara waited patiently and when the person came in with their back to him he came up from behind and pressed his gun to the back of their head. "Move and I will end you." He said lowly his deep voice sounding demonic. He watched with perverse satisfaction as the intruder stiffened and began to shake. "Now put your hands up and turn around, slowly…you don't want my finger to slip do you?" Gaara said with dark amusement. Seeing the intruder turn his mind went blank for a second before recognition flared through him. "What are you doing here?"

XxX

Hinata felt like a criminal. Speeding through the streets she ignored the honking of other cars as she drove with funnel vision. Reaching her destination she quickly parked and sprinted towards the dark house. Reaching the wall she looked around frantically until she saw a foot hole. Running towards it she hauled herself up the wall and climbed. Reaching the window she tapped it just in case he was awake. Hearing no noise she huffed and began to test the window, _yes its open, _she thought with relief. Locking her legs against the ledge she began to push open the window. As she went into the darkened room back first she smiled to herself before she felt something pressed against the back of her skull. Fear like any other filled her mind and soul, her body went rigid and tense her breath stilling as she saw nothing but darkness and felt cold steel.

"Move and I will end you." A deep grating voice said filling the dark room. Hinata began to shake with fear her mind not recognizing the voice. "Now put your hands up and turn around, slowly…you don't want my finger to slip do you?" Not daring to breathe she slowly raised her arms and turned around. She silently gasped at the sight before her. Gaara looked like a monster. His blood red hair hung down his face limp, covering nearly all of his face, gun pointed right to her face. But it was his eyes that shook her to her very core. His eyes were big with adrenaline and she saw no recognition for in them. She feared that he would really kill her if he didn't snap out of his daze. Thinking that she saw that his eyes take in her appearance and, thank Kami, recognize her, "What are you d doing here?"

"I came to see you we need to talk." She said lowly not moving, her hands still in the air. She didn't want to startle him.

"Talk about what, I thought everything was said and done already." Gaara replied his tone flat.

Hinata gave him a pleading look, "Please let me explain myself…I was wrong I didn't know why I did that." She saw Gaara give her a hard look and for a second she feared that he really wouldn't let her talk to him. She lost him forever she thought tears filling in her eyes, "Please…"

"Fine talk."

Blinking away the tears Hinata gave a sigh of relief as she looked at him. "Um…could…could you lower your gun please?" She saw him jerk with surprise looking at the gun with a questioning gaze as he lowered his arm loosely at his side. She took notice that the grip on the gun never slackened. Looking at him she slowly lowered her own arms and contemplated him. "Gaara I know that I've hurt you and I'm not going to excuse my actions. I came here to tell you that I have been a fool. I let Jin control me for so many years that the thought of you being hurt scared me more than anything. I thought that by blocking everyone out, by not being close to anyone, Jin wouldn't have anything to hurt me with, and in turn wouldn't hurt any of you. I not only hurt you but my family and friends as well." Taking a deep breath Hinata locked eyes with Gaara, "I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul. I was living going through the motions but inside it was as if I were dead. I am nothing without you Gaara." She said her voice breaking. "I need you, not because I'm sorry about what I did…no I need you because without you I'm nothing and I don't want to be nothing. I want to be with you so I can grow old with you. I want to be with you so I can have wonderful memories to tell our children and grandchildren. I want to be with you so I won't be lonely anymore. Without you, even if I were surrounded by all my loved ones, I would be desolated. Nothing in this world matters but you. You are my reason of existence; you are my happiness, my wealth, my health and my love. I love you, I love you, I love you Gaara. Even if you don't take me back, even if you leave me know that I will always love you and no one else, because if you leave all of me leaves with you." Tears were running down her face but she gave it no importance all that was important was right in front of her. The boy, no the man, who was standing a few feet in front of her covered in darkness with his long red hair falling into his face, his clothes nearly swallowing his thin figure, a dark intense look in his beautiful colored eyes and gun gripped tightly in his hand. She loved him gun and all it was as simple as that. "Please say something."

XxX

"Please say something."

Gaara looked at the woman in front of him with an intense look. He wanted to run to her and throw his arms around her and never let her go. But she had hurt him like no ever had ever hurt him before. He didn't want to forgive her but he knew that he always would because he loved her. His heart pulsed with joy and he felt as if life once again breathed within. He loved her and damn if he didn't feel a smile coming on. But the truth remained that she had hurt him and that type of behavior he couldn't and wouldn't tolerate. "You left me."

"I know…"

"You left me knowing how I felt about you."

"…"

"Why? Why did you do it Hinata?" He asked as he gripped his gun.

"I don't know I panicked. I remembered how you looked in the hospital, I remembered seeing my dad pour over files before Neji and the rest's trials. I didn't want to feel that hurt anymore but most of all I didn't want you to be hurt by me."

"You hurt me more by leaving me." He saw her lower her head in shame and he felt satisfaction through him. "I poured my heart out to you and you left me Hinata….how do I know that you won't do it again?" He watched her and for a brief moment he feared that she wouldn't answer.

"Because I am yours…I will always be yours Gaara." She said as she raised her head to him.

The emotion that Gaara saw in her eyes took his breath away. Relaxing his body he raised his arms wide for her and without a moment's pause felt Hinata crash into him. He wound his arms around her form and pulled her close to his body. "I love you Hinata Hyuuga never forget that…Never leave me again." he whispered into her hair.

XxX

"I love you Hinata Hyuuga never forget that…Never leave me again." he whispered into her hair.

Hinata felt as if her heart was going to burst into a million pieces. Tears were flowing down her face as she pressed her face into his shoulder. She pulled him closer and had to fight the urge to scream out in bliss. "I'll never leave you Gaara I love you so much I don't know how I even managed to live without you." She whispered back. Laughing a bit she rubbed her face against him and took a deep breath to smell him. She promptly began coughing. "Gaara when was the last time you showered?"

"I don't know a couple of days?" Gaara replied casually as he tighten his arms around her.

Feeling cold steel Hinata looked down and saw his gun pressing against her arm. Shaking her head she hugged him back, "Gaara you have to shower and put that gun away." Hearing him sigh and mumble something that sounded suspiciously like 'women…' she felt him leave her. She looked around his room suddenly shy. This was the first time she was in his bedroom and she felt a fierce flush come onto her face. _Thank Kami its dark, _she thought as she made to walk and tripped over something on the floor.

"Oh watch out for the shoe." Gaara said laughter in his deep voice.

Shaking her head Hinata lifted herself up from the floor, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Over there why?"

"You need to shower Gaara…so..I was thinking…of…of you know…um turning on the shower." She said nervously as she found the bathroom and turned on the light. Turning she jumped a little as she saw Gaara standing at the entrance way the blackness of the room at his back and a large arrogant smug male smile on his face.

"Hinata you naughty, naughty girl." He said with amusement as he walked into the bathroom locking the door behind him as he took off his shirt.

Hinata blushed at the action and busied herself with turning on the water, "There's nothing na-naughty about it." Hearing laughter she touched the water and adjusted it to the right temperature.

"I beg to differ love."

A bright smile came onto her face at what his words. Standing she turned to face him and twirled around again her face red. Gaara was standing there naked as the day he was born staring at her as if she was a piece of meant that he wanted to devour. Feeling hands on her shirt she stiffened slightly.

"You're wearing too many clothes love, but don't worry being the good person that I am I'll help you."

Hinata felt herself become hot as Gaara slowly took off her clothes leaving only in her underwear.

"No bra Hinata, tsk tsk you're so shameless." He whispered into her ear his breath sending chills of pleasure down her spine.

Blushing hard she felt his cool hands run down from her neck to her shoulders leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. She began to breathe quickly as she felt his hands cup her breasts squeezing her ever so gently. She heard his breath begin to catch as he moved his hands lower reaching the hem of her pure white underwear. Her heart was racing as his fingers slipped under the waistband and slowly pulled them down. She leaned her head back against his shoulder as she wiggled her legs so that her underwear could fall to the ground. Stepping out of them she turned to him and looked into his eyes. She saw the powerful lust that he felt for her darken his eyes to a deep green but most importantly she saw the love that he had for her shine through them. Giving him a soft smile she stepped close to him and gave him a chaste kiss before stepping into the shower.

"Coming?" She said innocently.

"Not yet but I will be." He answered her with a smirk.

XxX

After the shower, where they did nothing but wash every single part of their bodies, Gaara went wild. Stepping out of the bathroom he picked up moaning when her legs automatically wound themselves around his waist. He relished in the feeling of their wet bodies sliding against each other. Arriving at his bed he lowered her on the bed, not caring that his sheets were getting wet, before climbing atop her. Staring at her he gave her a small smile, "You're so beautiful Hinata…and you're all mine." Lowering his head he gave into the temptation and kissed her long and hard. He lost himself in her lips. Their tongues slid against each other in a dance that they only knew. His hands ran down her body grasping tightly before he trailed down her throat. He moaned as he felt Hinata's hands trace his body just as he was doing to her. Feeling her hand gripping him he stilled as he breathed hard. His breath hitched as he felt her hand start to move up and down his length. Leaning his head down on her breast he bit her nipple and felt her surge upwards to him while her hand tightened around him.

"Gaara..I…I waited for you for so long I don't think…I don't think I can wait any longer." Hinata groaned out.

Gaara didn't answer as he pried her hand away from him and ran his hand along her leg. Sucking on her abused nipple he opened her legs and raising his head to her gave her a long kiss as he entered her.

The feeling of being one with Hinata was indescribable for him. He could form no words, conjure no thoughts, and see nothing but her. She was tight and hot and he felt as if he were on fire. Moving his hands under her shoulders he locked onto them and gave Hinata a soft kiss, "I love you but I can't go slow or be gentle."

"I don't want you to."

With that his restraint broke and he pulled out of her before slamming back in. He kept up the harsh rhythm until he felt her begin to move with him. Their bodies crashed together as the air was filled with their groans and moans. Gaara feeling Hinata close tighter still around him fought back his own release. He picked up his pace, pushing into Hinata in fast hard thrusts. He throat felt raw from the lack of oxygen and all he could think about was making her happy. Finally he felt her begin to shake and heard when she cried out. He felt her walls loosen; her legs start to slacked around his waist.

Not missing a beat he let of her shoulders and gripped her waist, holding her up as he slammed into her. He was close but not there yet. Sweat poured down his back, his red hair sticking to his face, making it look like blood. Just as he pushed into her his body stilled and he poured his seed within her, collapsing on top of her.

They lay there atop his bed breathing frantically neither one capable of forming thought. Slowly he pulled himself out of her and they both moaned at the action. Dropping himself at her side he gathered what little strength he had and pulled her next to him. Leaning down he pulled up the covers and once he was certain that they were both covered leaned over Hinata and kissed her before they fell asleep.

xXx

"Oh my God!"

Hinata and Gaara jumped at the shrill shout. Looking around them they saw the horrified expressions of both Maude and a woman that Hinata didn't know but whom she heard Gaara call, 'Tatsumi-sama'. Looking down at herself she gave a small shriek before pulling up the covers to her exposed chest.

"Can you all please shut up! I haven't gotten any sleep!" A male irritated voice cried out before coming to the door.

Hinata and Gaara saw with wide eyes as Kankuro stood at the door dressed in only black silk pants. Rubbing one of his eyes Kankuro did a double take at the sight of Hinata and his little brother in bed together. Giving off a wicked smile he threw his arms around both Maude and Tatsumi before leaning his head back and giving a hearty laugh. "Nice didn't know you had it in you Gaara."

"Swallow me earth." Hinata whispered as she closed her eyes.

"What is this a social gathering? Get the hell out of my room!" Gaara shouted almost hysterically as he attempted to hide Hinata but failing miserably.

Maude seeming to break out of her trance blushed fiercely, "Look at this pigs sty that you call a room Master Gaara! How could you bring a girl into this mess?"

"Obviously he brought her in here not to admire the interior design but to admire something else…" Kankuro said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Tatsumi gave Kankuro a hard look before shaking her head, "Kids these days…" Looking straight at Hinata she said, "Since you had enough time to have sex you should have cleaned this room too."

Hinata thought she was going to die and wanted to literally become one with the mattress.

"Enough! Get out right this instance!" Gaara yelled his temper flaring dangerously.

"Gaara lower your voice."

"What is going on here?"

_Fuck my life, _Gaara thought as he closed his eyes. There behind his grinning brother were his parents. He could hear their surprise and the ensuing overwhelming awkwardness.

"Gaara what's going on and Kankuro put some clothes on!" His mother said in a harsh whisper.

"Mum I don't think I'm the one you should be talking about clothes with."Kankuro said laughter in his voice.

"Renji say something!"

"We should all leave Gaara and Hinata alone…to talk…Come along everyone." Renji said looking away from the two naked teenagers.

"But Renji…"

"Go Dad…"

"All that mess I'm so embarrassed…"

"Well that counts for his physical training so I'll let him slide for today…."

Hearing the door finally close Hinata let out a long sigh, "Kill me now."

"Don't worry about them they won't say anything…Go back to sleep." Gaara said as he pulled her to his chest.

Sighing she turned and pressed her face against his chest. Breathing him in she smiled, "I love you Gaara."

Gaara looked down at her and kissed her softly before resting his head atop of hers, "And I love you…I'm glad that I met you all those years ago."

"Me too even though who would have thought that we would turn out like this?"

Laughing Gaara slid his leg in between hers, "Not me but I'm happy with the results aren't you?"

Scooting closer to him she kissed his neck, "Of course I am."

Giving a small groan Gaara pressed himself against her, "Really…show me just how happy you are."

Smiling Hinata rolled atop of him, "I thought you'd never ask."

**Well that's it folks! This story has ended lol I wanted to thank all my readers, Aimi Hyuuga, ImmoralInjustice, krazykiki, HimekoUchia, HarukoGina, KagomeMarie, BloodxKanji, Mistress Akasha, Kawaii Kabu, Black-fire Fox demon and many others! Sorry if I didn't post you up theres so many of you! **XD **Thank you all and if anyone wants I might be persuaded to write an epilogue…Be sure to keep an eye out for my War of the Worlds, it's a BleachxNaruto fic and in my opinion an excellent story it was and still is great to wirte! Later!**


End file.
